


Ключи от Лайфстрима

by Mi_two



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Background Het, F/M, Fantastic, M/M, Parallel Universes, Xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 75,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корпорация Шинра владеет монополией на производство дешевой энергии в галактике. На орбитах обитаемых планет построены Станции - искусственные спутники со сложнейшим искусственным интеллектом модели "Лайфстрим". Под его управлением они преобразуют и передают солнечную энергию на поверхность планет.  Настройку и управление Лайфстримом осуществляют СОЛДЖЕРы - уникальные пилоты и элита Корпорации Шинра.<br/>Вот только проблема, с которым сталкиваются Анджил и Зак, только что ставшие напарниками, оказывается намного более серьезной, чем выглядела на первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Она не отвечает.

Стоило хорошенько прислушаться, чтобы заметить в голосе Зака Фэйра слабый оттенок вины. И совсем легкий флер страха, если уж договаривать до конца. Анджил незаметно вздохнул, снова поминая недобрым словом тот день, когда из-за гибели Рапсодоса прикрыли программу экстра-СОЛДЖЕР. Теперь сиди вот, и не только думай о том, что случилось на здешней Станции, но еще и второго пилота успокаивай.

Анджил осторожно глянул в сторону Фэйра, притулившегося за панелью связи. Интересно, может ли тот сходу почувствовать чужую озабоченность? Не хотелось бы.

\- Совсем? – уточнил он спокойно.

\- Совсем. - Зак обернулся, блеснул глазами и слабо улыбнулся. – Тишина абсолютная. И можешь не спрашивать, отправил ли я ей наш опознавательный код. Отправил. Даже два раза, потому что первый раз засомневался, что отослал правильно.

Анджил почувствовал, что губы непроизвольно складываются в ответную улыбку. Зак мог быть незаметным, молчаливым и исполнительным, но если он начинал говорить, Анджил упорно ловил себя на ощущении, что завел щенка. В груди становилось подозрительно тепло, и чтобы не начать умиляться, приходилось спешно представлять Зака с длинными мохнатыми ушами, обязательно в оранжевом ошейнике с поводком и вдобавок грызущим клетчатый тапок. Вопросом, почему именно клетчатый, Анджил не заморачивался, другие образы просто не срабатывали - приходилось довольствоваться этим.

В любом случае, неприятные эмоции заметно теряли силу. Нет, может статься, даже хорошо, что от программы пилотов-одиночек отказались. Вдвоем все же будет полегче.

\- Хорошо, - усмехнулся Анджил. – Тогда давай, отправляй в третий раз, и попробуем подойти поближе. Посмотрим, что за сюрпризы она нам готовит. Ведь не умерла же она там, в конце концов.

\- А такое возможно? – спросил Зак, хмуря брови.

Клетчатый тапок, напомнил себе Анджил, давя тепло в груди, и неуправляемая энергетическая станция впереди.

\- Главный модуль работает и выдерживает работу с заданными координатами, - заметил он, отворачиваясь к обзорному экрану. – Если бы с Лайфстримом произошло что-то серьезное, от планеты бы…

Он хотел сказать «ничего не осталось», но передумал. Зак мог поспать спокойно еще пару лет, без детального знания того, на что способны Станции корпорации Шинра. Да и сам Анджил хотел бы кое-что позабыть, да вот не выпадало возможности.

Станция медленно разворачивалась на экране, похожая на цветок, половину лепестков которого сломало солнечным ветром. Гигантские батареи преобразователей энергии, укрытые полями отводящих силовых контуров, походили на застывшие тычинки невероятных размеров, а зеркальные чаши наводящих лучей блестели, как капли воды на металлическом бутоне главного аккумулирующего модуля. Диаметр каждой капельки – полкилометра, а сунуться туда вздумал бы только самоубийца или полный идиот. Впрочем, свою ошибку он не успел бы даже осознать – испепелило бы раньше. Гораздо, гораздо раньше. Галактическая корпорация Шинра не просто так называла Станции абсолютным оружием.

Имени инициатора строительства самой первой Станции история не сохранила. Как не сохранила и многих других имен, затерявшихся в архивах монстра, нашедшего способ беспроводной передачи энергии. В нереально огромных количествах.

Зачем строить атомные станции или возводить ненадежные плотины? Зачем переводить ресурсы на строительство ветряков и подвергать опасности экологию планеты? Станция-спутник, искусственная луна, возведенная Шинра за несколько месяцев, даст столько энергии, сколько необходимо развивающемуся миру. И даже больше. К тому же, почти ничего не запрашивая взамен.

Планетарные правительства очень быстро поняли выгоду. По всей галактике Станции раскрывали лепестки и росли, как грибы после дождя, давая населению надежду на процветание. Оборотная сторона монеты, блестящая, как зеркала отражателей Станции, открылась тогда, когда на Меале, второй планете звездной системы Рифара, вспыхнул народный мятеж. Половина континента оказалась охвачена восстанием против существующего порядка, и тогда, чтобы усмирить народ, правительство обратилось за помощью к Шинра. Две тысячи триста восемнадцатый год навсегда вошел в историю, как первый день, когда Станция показала миру свою реальную мощь. Именем же пилота, отклонившего энергетический луч от точки приёмника и спалившего полконтинента меньше чем за минуту, до сих пор пугали детей. После того случая, настоящую власть Шинра уже никто не оспаривал. Корпорация вмешивалась в политику любого уровня, продвигала нужные ей законы и диктовала условия, щедро вознаграждая правящую верхушку за полное подчинение.

Анджил не особо любил спускаться на планеты. Да, наверное, мало кто из пилотов Шинра - членов специального подразделения СОЛДЖЕР, являлся исключением из этого правила. Их домом были Станции, неуязвимость и автономность которых тоже вошла в поговорку. Так что привязываться к миру, который, возможно, придется уничтожить по приказу сверху, не хотел никто.

\- Но почему она молчит? – спросил Зак, подходя и останавливаясь рядом с Анджилом. – Может, не слышит нас?

\- И не видит, - пробормотал Анджил, глядя на результаты анализа внешних параметров Станции. – Не нравится мне это. Я допускаю, что что-то могло случиться с пилотами, но с Лайфстримом?..

Искусственный интеллект, управляющий Станцией, считался одним из столпов, на которых зиждилось могущество Шинра. Сложнейший мозг, близкий к идеалу - он ни разу не выходил из строя. Коррекции порой требовал, да, в конце концов, для этого и был создан корпус СОЛДЖЕРов. Но все, похоже, когда-то случается впервые.

\- В любом случае, нам поручено проверить, что здесь не так, - сказал Анджил, вводя данные для предварительного облета Станции. – Если потребуется, пристыкуемся в ручном режиме.

Зак молча устроился в кресле второго пилота. Анджил посмотрел на него с легким удивлением. Вообще-то, он ожидал другой реакции на свои слова.

\- Так страшно, что ли? – с сомнением уточнил он. Не мог же Фэйр пропустить эту часть подготовки?

Зак вздохнул.

\- Нет, ты что. Я всю жизнь мечтал поработать консервным ножом на втором учебном полете. Вот просто спал и видел, как буду вскрывать заблокированную Станцию.

\- Возможно, Лайфстрим отзовется с более близкого расстояния, - произнес Анджил, разглядывая его и машинально прикидывая, насколько серьезно на него можно положиться в сложной ситуации. А когда понял, о чем думает, сразу же оборвал себя. Вот что значит, привык рассчитывать только на себя.

Взгляд Зака стал тяжелее и острее. Второй пилот что-то почувствовал. Он был просто обязан, иначе Анджил первым же делом напишет рапорт о его профнепригодности.

\- Что? – вышло резко. До сих пор они не разговаривали в таком ключе, да и повода не было. Обычно учебные полеты не предусматривали действий в чрезвычайных ситуациях, а проверку деловых качеств второго пилота Анджилу обещали устроить в другой обстановке.

\- Ты сам-то в это веришь? – негромко спросил Зак, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Анджил чуть не сбился с мысли.

\- Ты о чем?

\- А ты? – перехватил подачу тот.

Ну надо же, ни стыда ни совести у стажера! Анджил сжал подлокотники, приподнимаясь, чтобы правильно расставить приоритеты внутри их маленького и пока еще не сплоченного коллектива, но тут Зак понимающе улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- О ближней дистанции, конечно, - сказал он. – Мы же о Лайфстриме говорим? Могу поспорить, что раньше шлюзовой камеры до нее не достучишься.

Вот же… щенок! Умен, ничего не скажешь.

\- Ладно, давай поспорим, - усмехнулся Анджил, откидывая прозрачный кожух с панели управления. – Что ставим на кон?

\- Первый обход Станции? – невинно предложил Зак. – Ночное дежурство? Ту заначку алкоголя, что ты прячешь в ящике с квантовыми распределителями?

Ах ты ж…

\- Зак! – рявкнул Анджил, немедленно вспоминая о тапке. Клетка на сей раз представилась черно-белой, с красным заполнением квадратов, но сдержать смех все равно не вышло. – Ну ничего святого у этой молодежи! Не смей думать о моем алкоголе, понял?

\- Нашелся старик, тоже мне, - фыркнул Зак, изменяя положение кресла. Пневматические поршни едва слышно зашипели, передвигая сиденье вперед. – Ладно, что хочешь в обмен на свой неприкосновенный запас «Горячего неба»?

\- Если я недосчитаюсь хотя бы одной бутылки… - начал Анджил на полном серьезе. Точнее, почти на полном, и если судить по ухмылке Фэйра, обмануть того не вышло. – Хорошо! Если выигрываю я, то ты берешь на себя готовку.

\- Идет, - продолжал усмехаться Зак.

\- А я подарю тебе фартук и клетчатые тапочки, в качестве униформы. - Не успел остановиться Анджил. Проклясть себя за длинный язык, впрочем, тоже.

\- Идет! – повторил Зак. – По рукам!

Они потянулись друг к другу, ударили ладонями и, довольные, расселись по местам. Легкое такое отвлечение перед главным испытанием дня, мелькнула у Анджила мысль, когда он снова поднял взгляд на экран, где неторопливо росла в размерах не отвечающая на сигналы Станция.

\- Ну что, поехали, - прошептал Анджил, обхватывая ладонью рукоять Бастера. – Вперед.

Сжатые пальцы отозвались покалыванием сотен иголочек, как и всегда в первый момент идентификации в системе. А потом утопленный в электронных ножнах меч стал сначала продолжением руки, а потом и мозга. Электрические цепи космического корабля срослись с нейронами, дыхание антиматерии в реакторных отсеках выровнялось в такт с биением сердца, а математические формулы вплелись в мысли и стали их неотъемлемой частью.

«Бастер»-корабль отозвался на голос хозяина.

\- Расчет подтверждаю, - услышал Анджил отдаленный голос Зака. – Сближение.

Подчиняясь мысленной команде, корабль плавно увеличил скорость. В голове Анджила рекой текли поступавшие с сенсоров данные, в их безмятежном потоке в любой момент мог оказаться всплеск направленной активности Станции, а точнее, Лайфстрима, заметившего постороннее вмешательство.

\- Первый радиус, - доложил Зак. – Опознавательный код на всех частотах. Ответа нет.

Еще ближе. Анджил заставлял корабль красться, маскируясь под обломки космического мусора. Он задавал вращение и имитировал столкновение с несуществующими метеоритами, чтобы сократить расстояние еще немного. И еще.

\- Ответа нет, - говорил Зак снова и снова. – Параметры Станции без изменений.

«Бастер» вплывал в тень огромных лепестков, на краях которых сиял отраженный солнечный свет.

\- Второй радиус. Отклик отсутствует.

\- Стыковочный узел? – выдохнул Анджил, разворачивая корабль перпендикулярно направляющим стропам лепестка, и тут же увидел все сам.

Сверхпрочные створки шлюза были смяты и отогнуты в стороны. Длинные продольные царапины, глубиной несколько десятков сантиметров в свете корабельных прожекторов смотрелись как следы звериных когтей, если бы в природе существовали животные, способные повредить металл обшивки. Всюду виднелись следы подпалин – больших и поменьше, черные пятна уродовали серебристую поверхность, и их природу Анджил прекрасно знал из собственного опыта.

 - Это еще что? – пробормотал Зак.

\- То, что ты был прав насчет консервного ножа, - ответил Анджил, активируя манипуляторы «Бастера». От взрезаемых створок посыпались водопады ослепляюще-острых искр, и на экран упал защитный фильтр. – Отклик системы?

\- Отсутствует.

\- Плохо.

Левая створка отпала первой. Анджил оттолкнул ее манипулятором, и она полетела, кувыркаясь, вдоль гладкого бока Станции, пока не попала под действие отводящего луча и не потерялась из виду. Правая очень скоро повторила ее судьбу.

\- Шлюз доступен, - механически произнес Зак.

Анджил кивнул, осторожно заводя корабль в освобожденный проем. Под днищем заскрежетали фиксаторы, свет прожекторов заметался в черном пространстве полупустого ангара, выхватывая из темноты висящие силовые кабели и захваты для челноков, в которых стояли нетронутые машины. Брат-близнец «Бастера» обнаружился там, где ему и положено - на стоянке по левую руку.

\- Очень плохо, - прошептал Анджил, увидев его на месте, и только сейчас признался самому себе, что надеялся на лучший исход.

Пилоты могли покинуть Станцию лишь на приспособленном к межпланетным перелетам корабле, или челноке, но те предназначались только для визитов на планету. А раз так…

\- Они должны быть здесь, - озвучил его мысли Зак.

Анджил не ответил, занятый тем, чтобы поставить «Бастер» на прикол. Содрогнувшийся всем корпусом корабль завибрировал и неожиданно замер.

\- Есть отклик системы! – воскликнул Зак. – Ну, что я говорил?

Анджил покрепче ухватился за рукоять меча и вытащил его из гнезда, разрывая связь между собой и кораблем. Теперь тот снова стал только машиной – совершенной, но не пригодной к использованию в других руках.

\- Просто повез… - Анджил начал поворачиваться к Заку и осекся на полуслове, увидев выражение его лица.

\- Нет, не думаю, - сказал Зак, показывая рукой на стыковочное табло. – Это не везение.

По экрану компьютера ползли цифры. Длинные вереницы чисел, следующих друг за другом и сливающихся в нескончаемую последовательность, у которой не могло быть повторяющихся периодов.

Но они были.

Анджилу потребовалось немногим меньше минуты, чтобы увидеть закономерность. Складывалось впечатление, что Лайфстрим зациклился на одной, только ему ведомой операции, опять и опять прокручивая и прогоняя ее по своим позитронным цепям и квантовым лакунам, где рождались нечеловечески точные решения.

\- Выходим, - скомандовал Анджил и направился за скафандрами. – Зак? Не стой столбом, пошли.

\- Да, да, - отозвался тот, но не тронулся с места.

Анджил не стал торопить его еще раз. Он не забыл, как нервничал сам, первый раз покидая корабль и ступая в неосвещенные коридоры проблемной Станции. Да и сейчас, стоило признать, что-то все равно холодило за грудиной. Не беспокойство, нет, скорее предчувствие крупных неприятностей. Для кого-кого, а уж для местных пилотов точно.

Одевался он на полном автомате.

\- Разделяться не будем, - произнес он, когда Зак оказался рядом и принялся тоже упаковываться в скафандр. – Далеко не отходи. Держись так, чтобы я тебя видел.

\- Ты тоже, - серьезными глазами посмотрел на него второй пилот. – Будь осторожен.

Все, что Анджил мог бы высказать по этому поводу, он проглотил с языка и старательно вбил себе в память. Просто пока момент выдавался неподходящим для длинных нотаций, ну и тот факт, что ему никто не давал таких напутствий уже долгое-долгое время, тоже сыграл свою роль, конечно.

\- Наша задача - найти пилотов. Хотя бы одного, чтобы понять, что здесь случилось. Потом свяжемся с Центром и получим дальнейшие указания. С Лайфстримом в контакт не входим, ясно?

\- Совсем? – переспросил тот, застегивая на груди утепляющий комбинезон.

\- Я спросил: ясно, стажер? – отчеканил Анджил, держа в руках шлем.

\- Так точно, - проворчал Зак. – В контакт не входим, ищем пилотов.

\- Всё, за дело.

«Бастер» Анджил покинул первым. Выходил с мечом наперевес, осторожно, будто ожидал, что из темноты накинутся неведомые твари. Но в ангаре было пусто, сканеры не показывали движения и чужеродных предметов, по крайней мере, тех, которых не было в базе данных оборудования Станции.

\- Теперь ты, - скомандовал Анджил, поворачиваясь спиной ко входу и беря Бастер наизготовку. Универсальный меч СОЛДЖЕРов при всей его интеллектуально-тонкой начинке, мог дать фору даже плазменному резаку. Жаль только, ученые отказывались встроить в него еще и огнестрельное оружие – вообще бы бесценной вещь стала.

Зак сошел с трапа и остановился по другую сторону, явно прощупывая пространство.

\- Ничего не чувствую, - его голос, чуть искаженный передатчиком, раздался у Анджила прямо в ушах.

\- Давай к внутреннему шлюзу, - ответил Анджил. – Я прикрываю.

Зак кивнул и медленно пошел к задней стене ангара. Грамотно идет, подумал Анджил, глядя, как второй, не делая резких движений, выверенно-осторожно шагает в указанном направлении и все время смотрит по сторонам. Световое пятно от его налобного фонаря прыгало со стен на пол и потолок, выдергивая из мрака очертания знакомых предметов, которые отбрасывали сейчас длинные тени.

\- Я на месте, - доложил Зак. – Активировать дверь?

\- Жди меня.

Анджил шел чуть быстрее, но постоянно оглядываясь назад, на развороченную шлюзовую камеру и космос за ней. Неподвижные искры звезд, которые уже закрывались планетным диском, неприятно смотрели в спину.

\- Давай, - сказал он, останавливаясь рядом с Заком. – Если что, беги к «Бастеру» и улетай.

\- Угу, - ответил тот. В ухе у Анджила зашуршало что-то похожее на «разбежался», но заострять внимание на деталях он не стал.

Зак приложил ладонь к управляющей панели. Автоматическая система считала данные зашитого в металлизированной перчатке чипа и клавиша доступа засветилась по краям зеленым. Створки шлюза беззвучно поползли в стороны.

\- Что дальше? – спросил Зак, благоразумно отступив под защиту стены. – Заходим?

Желтый световой прямоугольник на полу темного ангара казался сейчас предупреждающим знаком, нарисованным неприлично яркой краской.

По закону подлости, неизменному спутнику всех чрезвычайных ситуаций, сейчас должно было произойти что-то неприятное. Анджил терпеливо ждал, но из открытых дверей так ничего и не показалось.

\- Ладно, давай, - глянув на Зака, кивнул он.

Фэйр плавно развернулся, делая шаг прямо в центр светового пятна, и тут же вскрикнул.

\- Что? – ринулся вперед Анджил, но не рассчитал скорости и, налетев на спину Зака, был вынужден ухватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть.

\- Не надо искать, - сдавленно отозвался Зак и сглотнул. – Одного мы уже нашли.

Под его ногами лежал, вцепившись скрюченными руками в выдранную с болтами заслонку воздуховода, человек в форме СОЛДЖЕРа - весь в алмазной пыли замерзшего воздуха.

На перекошенном лице пилота застыла смертная мука. Скривившиеся синие губы, выпученные глаза, даже сейчас не потерявшие дикого, сумасшедшего выражения; темно-багровые пятна на лбу и шее, кровавая корка на костяшках пальцев – от такого зрелища мороз пробирал по коже. Зак, по всей видимости, тоже чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, раз начал пятиться, еще больше прижимаясь к Анджилу спиной. Чтобы не оказаться сбитым на пол, тому пришлось обхватить напарника поперек груди. Шлемы ударились друг о друга с глухим металлическим звуком, от мерзкого скрипа в наушниках Анджила передернуло. Зак же словно не собирался останавливаться.

В другое время Анджил бы дал ему опомниться, но сейчас они оба оказались в уязвимом положении, поэтому пришлось толкнуть Зака вперед, заставляя переступить порог, и с силой ударить по закрывающей пластине. Закрывались створки шлюза гораздо быстрее.

\- Зак! – перекрикивая шипение, донесшееся из распотрошенного короба, вывалившего свои кабельные внутренности вдоль боковой стены, позвал Анджил, рывком разворачивая Фэйра к себе лицом. – Зак, твою мать!

Сквозь затемненное стекло шлема, в котором отражались белые огни потолочных светильников, глаза Зака казались почти черными.

\- Спокойно, - пробормотал Анджил. – Спокойно. Смотри на меня. Вот так, молодец. Дыши.

Это же его второй полет, напомнил он себе, крепко удерживая Зака за плечи. Учебный к тому же. Парень со смертью еще не сталкивался, вот так, один на один, без предупреждения. Хотя, когда это она извещала о своем визите?

\- Спокойно, - повторил он. – Спокойно. Слышишь меня?

Тяжелое дыхание Зака постепенно выравнивалось.

\- Да, - отозвался он. – Я… прости, это… Неожиданно, вот я и…

\- Я не штатный психолог, мне твои оправдания не требуются, - резковато ответил Анджил. – Так что не вздумай здесь извиняться или разглагольствовать по-пустому. Понял? Проехали.

\- Да, хорошо, - с легкой запинкой ответил Зак и, оглянувшись, бросил короткий взгляд на мертвеца. – Все уже в порядке.

\- Вот и хорошо, - согласился Анджил, разжимая железную хватку на его плечах. Не будь скафандра, обзавелся бы Зак синяками. – Теперь слушай меня. План действий таков: труп оставляем здесь, обходим Станцию, ищем второго. Находим его или нет, не имеет значения, возвращаемся на корабль и докладываем в Центр. Дальше действуем согласно указаниям.

\- Да, - кивнул Зак. – Хорошо.

Он поежился – столь характерный жест даже скафандр не скрыл, а потом повернулся и перешагнул лежащее на полу тело.

\- Вот и молодец, - буркнул Анджил, следуя за ним по пятам. Только посмотрел еще раз на погибшего пилота, нашел взглядом пришитую на груди бирку с именем, качнул головой и двинулся вслед за Заком в пустой коридор.

Ботинки гулко ударяли по металлическому полу. «Клац, тцсс, клац..» - звук отражался от потолка и невпопад возвращался эхом. Иногда в это бесконечное «…атц, тцссс…» добавлялся тихий свист и стук, с которым открывались двери.

Пустые каюты, лаборатории с зачехленным оборудованием, до верха забитый машинный склад, снова пустующие помещения, в которых даже пыли не нашлось; рабочий зал, где управляемый Лайфстримом роботизированный комплекс штамповал запчасти для самого себя и тут же пускал сделанные детали под пресс и в переплавку – миновав вспомогательные секторы, СОЛДЖЕРы подходили к выходу на другие уровни Станции.

\- В энергоблоки не пойдем, - сказал Анджил, останавливаясь около поворотного круга, на котором была закреплена поднимающая платформа. – Пока сбоев в работе основной функции не установлено, делать там нечего. Надо подниматься выше, к жилой зоне. Эй, ты чего застрял?

Он обернулся к Заку, который отстал на несколько метров и разглядывал тускло светящуюся ладонь на стене. И что за дурак придумал стилизовать под отпечаток руки индикаторную панель системы жизнеобеспечения?.. Пальцы переливались нежно-зеленым светом, что свидетельствовало о безопасной атмосфере и оптимальном микроклимате, даже уровень радиации – слабое место в Станциях, чей возраст перевалил за три сотни лет, находился в норме. За свою практику Анджилу доводилось видеть, как «ладони» краснели наполовину, а однажды и полностью наливались кровью – но тот случай он не хотел вспоминать ни за какие коврижки, так что сейчас внимание второго пилота к панели удивляло, если не сказать, настораживало.

\- Ну, что тут? – подойдя ко Заку ближе, спросил Анджил.

\- Идеальные параметры, - сообщил тот, осторожно прикасаясь к панели. – И перенастройка работает, я проверил.

Анджил молча подождал продолжения, а когда его не последовало, пожал плечами.

\- Не вижу проблемы.

Зак вздохнул и медленно повернулся к нему.

\- Может быть, я скажу глупость сейчас, - сдержано начал он.

\- Давай опустим длинное вступление, - поторопил Анджил. – А то я состарюсь прежде, чем выслушаю все возможные «у тебя больше опыта», «я еще стажер» и что ты там еще собрался мне рассказывать?

Возможно, вышло грубовато, но, по крайней мере, сработало. Зак немного расслабился, и Анджил машинально глянул по сторонам. И хотя едва освещенный коридор оставался таким же пустым, чувство тревоги не проходило.

\- У тебя какая-то зацикленность на старости, - хмыкнул Зак. – Слушай.

\- Я весь внимание, только давай быстрее.

\- Согласно индикатору, состав воздуха оптимален для человека, как и его температура, так?

\- Так, - согласился Анджил, перехватывая меч в другую руку. – И предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос, скажу, что причин смерти пилота может быть несколько. Как минимум, две.

\- Что? Что, прости?

В голосе Зака снова промелькнули «клетчатые» нотки, и Анджил, пользуясь тем, что выражения его лица второй все равно не разглядит, завел глаза.

\- Во-первых, он мог замерзнуть и задохнуться, это нам с тобой еще предстоит выяснить, если Центр припишет нас к этой Станции, - терпеливо пояснил он. – Каждый шлюз, как и отсек, полностью автономен. Если что-то пошло не так, и конкретно в шлюзе резко изменились условия, то...

\- А второй? – перебил его Зак. Хм, значит, направление мыслей Фэйра Анджил отследил правильно.

\- Если что-то пошло не так, и не только в шлюзе, то вот это… - он постучал запястьем по зеленому отпечатку, - просто циферки. Фатальный сбой, фикция, знаешь такие слова?

Зак ответил не сразу. Анджил даже успел отойти к платформе, когда услышал его ответ.

\- Система жизнеобеспечения имеет тройную дублирующую схему. В случае собственных неполадок Лайфстрим отключается от нее принудительно.

Он прекрасно знал об этом, но сейчас важнее было осмотреть Станцию, а не выискивать несоответствия в деталях. Пусть даже Зак и прав…

\- Давай поговорим об этом позже, - предложил Анджил, жестом подзывая его к себе и поднимаясь на платформу. – Ломать голову лучше на досуге, да к тому же имея всю доступную информацию на руках. А нам с тобой еще целый уровень предстоит осмотреть.

Он снова постарался выдать в эфир как можно больше благожелательности, надеясь, что второй пилот не почувствует скрытого беспокойства.

\- Внутренний шлюз, где лежит тело, не открывался снаружи, - упрямо напомнил Зак, становясь рядом с ним.

Анджил молча потянулся и, ткнув пальцем в управляющую кнопку, отправил платформу вверх по лифтовой шахте.

\- Если в Лайфстриме возникла ошибка, и пилот собирался покинуть Станцию, то система жизнеобеспечения находилась уже в автономном режиме работы, - добавил Зак.

\- Если… - заметил Анджил, следя за мельканием неоново-голубых полос перед глазами.

\- Если нет, то почему пилот оказался во внешнем шлюзе без скафандра? – стоял на своем Зак.

А не дурак, с облегчением подумал Анджил, некстати вспоминая характеристику, данную Фэйру Скарлетт. «Умен, восприимчив, устойчив, - сказала она, утаскивая Анджила в закуток около танцевального зала. – Отличные показатели, да и мальчик хороший, не пожалеешь. Я дала бы тебе лучшего, но у него наивысшая совместимость с другим претендентом».

Ее смех «хотя я тебе и так дам» все еще звенел в ушах вместе с доносящейся из зала музыкой, когда Анджил вдруг осознал, что слышимая им мелодия – реальна.

\- Это еще что за... – тихо спросил Зак, отступая на шаг, и поднял бластер.

Движение платформы замедлялось. Еще пара секунд, и …

В голове Анджила вихрем пронеслись предположения и догадки, а потом под ногами дрогнуло, и меч, уже переведенный в режим атаки, опустился сам собой.

\- Я ж так поседею, - едва слышно проворчал Зак. – Вот дерьмо.

Музыка лилась из динамиков внутренней связи, встроенных высоко под потолком. Обычно ими не пользовались, точнее, они предназначались лишь для оповещений на этапе строительства Станции, и что заставило Лайфстрим активизировать уже отключенную подсистему, Анджил не представлял.

Мелодия не отличалась изысканностью. Она больше напоминала те простые, но запоминающиеся мотивы, которые встречались в каждой местности и в любое время. Другие инструменты, чуть измененный ритм – это могла быть как композиция из банков данных Лайфстрима, так и привезенная с планеты запись. Такая музыка больше подходила для какого-то личного момента или воспоминания, а не для фонового сопровождения неисправной Станции.

«Пам-пара-па-рам», сыгранное чем-то вроде арфы - капельно-звонкий звук, разлетавшийся эхом по огромному коридору, залитому светом, а потом долгая пауза, заполненная шумами или тихими вздохами, и снова «пам-пара-па-рам», но уже тихим женским голосом, и опять, и опять…

\- Жутковато как-то, - произнес Зак. Анджил заметил, что второй неосознанно жмется ближе. – Как ее выключить?

\- В Лайфстрим надо лезть, - сказал он. – Пока придется терпеть.

\- Ну, терпеть, так терпеть.

Зак тихо вздохнул, если Анджила не обманывали наушники и слух, и такая мелочь говорила о втором пилоте больше, чем прямой разговор. Скафандр давал иллюзию уединенности. Анджил тоже ловил себя на желании начать говорить вслух, как привык за годы одиночной работы, благо, странностей, так и напрашивающихся на то, чтобы их упомянули вслух, нашлось предостаточно.

Верхний уровень Станции, упакованный под ее непробиваемой металлической скорлупой, как пузырек воздуха для цыпленка, строился на круговом принципе – все помещения выходили в один коридор, центром которого являлась лифтовая шахта. Семнадцать закрытых дверей и одна открытая. Даже с того места, где находились СОЛДЖЕРы, становилось ясно, что вела она в каюту одного из пилотов, и беспорядок, царящий внутри, сразу бросался в глаза.

\- Туда, - скомандовал Анджил.

Кто был ее хозяином – тот ли, что лежал у дверей внутреннего шлюза, уставясь в потолок застывшими глазами, или его напарник, которого пока не удалось обнаружить? Поясняющей таблички, разумеется, не нашлось, а разбросанная по полу одежда – буквально вывернутая из ящиков, - принадлежала обоим пилотам. Нашивки на комбинезонах, по крайней мере, отличались именами.

\- Что здесь произошло? – спросил Зак, присаживаясь на корточки около растерзанной кровати.

Матрас был взрезан, ткань висела клочьями с боков, а один угол и вовсе хранил следы огня. Стол пострадал меньше. Под кучей валявшейся рядом одежды что-то блеснуло. Анджил наклонился, поднимая с пола фотографию – неповрежденную, даже стекло не разбилось. Запечатленный на ней человек в скафандре с опущенным светофильтром делал стойку на руках, уцепившись за тонкий поручень у отражателя Станции.

Пропавшая было музыка снова ударила по ушам. Анджил положил фотографию на край стола и отвернулся.

\- Идем дальше? – предложил Зак.

\- Да.

Вторая жилая каюта располагалась по соседству и выглядела… целой. На кровати лежал рабочий комбинезон и трикотажная рубашка, из-под подушки торчал корешок книги. На столе стояла чашка с остатками заваренного кофе – сейчас просто присохшей к донышку коркой. Складывалось впечатление, что хозяин вышел, намереваясь вернуться, да вот только не успел ко времени.

Тягостное ощущение только усилилось.

\- Может, в медицинском блоке посмотреть? – виновато спросил Зак, на долю секунды опережая возникшее у Анджила предположение.

\- Давай, - согласился он, закрывая за собой дверь. Как будто извинялся за потревоженный покой, что ли…

Надежда найти второго пилота - или его тело - в медблоке не оправдалась. Анджил первым делом заглянул в холодильник. Мало ли? Но нет. Стеклянные стеллажи, заставленные банками и колбами с образцами чего-то, сейчас не поддающегося определению, Анджила не заинтересовали. Он окликнул Зака, который просматривал найденный на одной из полок журнал.

\- Что-нибудь есть?

\- Последняя запись – полтора месяца назад, - ответил Зак. – Больше ничего.

С тем же результатом СОЛДЖЕРы осмотрели остальные помещения верхнего яруса, а затем, не сговариваясь, остановились перед закрытыми дверями в операционный зал.

Анджил приложил ладонь к идентификационной панели, позволяя системе считать свой код - уникальную комбинацию физических параметров, о подделке которой не шло и речи. А даже если бы подобный нонсенс когда-нибудь и воплотился в жизнь, обойти вторую часть логической цепи – собственно Лайфстрим, сравнивающий полученный код с тем, что хранился в его базе данных, не смог бы никто.

Двери бесшумно разошлись в стороны.

Святая святых – по мнению обывателей – Шинра представляла собой круглое помещение, диаметром около десяти метров. В центре стоял высокий ложемент первого пилота, опутанный сложной системой проводов, рядом с которым высилась стойка с гнездом-считывателем. Второе кресло, предназначавшееся для страхующего пилота, снабжалось не меньшим количеством поддерживающей аппаратуры. Оба кресла сейчас пустовали. Из множества экранов, которые располагались по стенам, образуя один сферический купол, не горел ни один. Но Анджила смутило не это.

Рядом с ложементами светилась голограмма. Бледные зелено-голубые лучи обрисовывали женский силуэт – голову, плечи, грудь, талию, а дальше цельность образа терялась. В воздухе, словно на экране, возникали помехи, через которые прорывались отдельные части строящегося тела: кусок длинной юбки около самого пола, часть руки – локоть и очертания кисти. Голограмма поворачивалась вокруг своей оси, но, не завершив оборота, вдруг начинала мигать и пропадала, а потом строилась заново – длинные волосы, тонкие черты лица, шея, элементы воротника, и дальше, дальше…

\- Лайфстрим, - проронил Зак.

\- Благоговение из голоса убери, - порекомендовал ему Анджил, наблюдая, как воплощенный в свете искусственный разум поворачивает к ним свое отстраненное лицо. – Он… то есть, она тебя не слышит. Ну почему большинство выбирает ему женский образ?

\- Легче общаться? Как с женщиной? – просил Зак, разглядывая голограмму. – Она красивая.

\- Она всего лишь искусственный интеллект, заставить который работать – наша должностная обязанность, - резко напомнил ему Анджил. Раздражение выплеснулось против воли, Зак даже выругался еле слышно, но Анджилу вдруг стало глубоко наплевать. – Возвращаемся, всё.

Обратный путь к «Бастеру» они проделали в молчании и гораздо быстрее. Поднялись на борт и, не сговариваясь, оба прошли в рубку, тоже не проронив и слова. Даже когда Анджил включил дальнюю связь и махнул в сторону Зака рукой, спроваживая с глаз долой, тот тихо выскользнул в коридор. К манере своего напарника разговаривать с начальством с глазу на глаз он относился с пониманием. Хотя, может, его настолько впечатлило количество оборотов, прозвучавших с обеих сторон в том первом разговоре, свидетелем которого он стал, что теперь Зак уходил к себе в каюту сразу же, как намечалось что-то подобное.

Вот и молодец, потому как стесняться в выражениях Анджил сейчас не собирался.

Хайдеггер ответил на вызов моментально. Словно только этого и ждал.

\- Давай по существу, - едва ворочая тяжелым подбородком, сказал он. – Что там?

\- Один труп есть точно, второго пока не нашли, - сказал Анджил, зацепившись взглядом за розовую полоску на щеке координатора. Спал он прямо за столом, что ли? – Лайфстрим в дауне, первый раз такое вижу.

Хайдеггер пожевал губами и наклонился ближе к камере.

\- Причины установил?

\- Пилот умер мгновенно, это могу сказать сразу. Для более точного диагноза присылайте бригаду. Второго на Станции нет, куда он делся, может знать только Лайфстрим, а он требует перезагрузки. В него нырять надо.

\- Ныряй.

\- У меня второй – стажер, - холодно отчеканил Анджил. – И вообще, какого хрена? Мало того, что переобучение по вашей милости, да еще и этого парня на шею повесили! А здесь работы недели на две, если все пойдет гладко. Давайте следователей, медиков, тут внештатная ситуация категории «С».

\- У меня нет людей, Хьюли. Дело на тебе, - Хайдеггер пододвинул к себе один из лежащих перед ним листков и развернул его перед камерой. – И вот приказ о назначении Фэйра твоим вторым, подписан позавчера.

\- Да я с ним сработаться не успел! Он вообще опыта не имеет.

\- Я тебя ценю, как пилота, Хьюли, как гениального пилота. Но не забывайся! – рявкнул Хайдеггер. - Скарлетт подтвердила рекомендацию, так что успел – не успел, имеет – не имеет, меня не волнует. Хочешь, запирай его, хочешь в космос выбрасывай – твое дело. Но я спрошу!

Анджил озвучил половину из того, что вертелось на языке. Хайдеггер проглотил услышанное, слегка побагровев.

\- Людей не дам. Станция за тобой. Во времени я тебя не ограничиваю, но к концу недели Лайфстрим запусти, понял? – и отключился прежде, чем Анджил договорил вторую часть до конца.

\- Ублюдок, - с чувством выдохнул он, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

Теперь Анджил был не просто раздражен – внутри все кипело.

В силу непонятных обстоятельств Хайдеггер часто отступал от положенной процедуры. Иногда Анджилу это нравилось, иногда нет, но сейчас определенно был второй случай. И очень сложный, стоило признаться.

Он попытался успокоиться, однако раздражение не унималось. Анджил потянулся к передатчику и включил его снова. На экране мелькнули разноцветные полосы, и через мгновение сложились в знакомое лицо.

\- Сефирот, - произнес Анджил, поднимая на него взгляд. – Хочу с тобой посоветоваться.

Услышав такое приветствие, Сефирот нахмурился, и почти сразу же изображение на экране стало приглушенным по яркости. В серую, но оставшуюся четкой картинку вплелись неяркие красные поблескивания, что означало переключение на защищенный канал. По мнению Анджила, Сефирот иногда чересчур поддавался своей паранойе. Хотя, надо заметить, передряги, в которых ему довелось побывать, сильно тому поспособствовали, так что профессиональная подозрительность была далеко не худшим подарком из общего букета.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Сефирот, когда на экране появилось подтверждение перехода на кодированный сигнал.

Анджил ответил не сразу. Манера Сефирота разговаривать порой исключительно рублеными фразами вызывала подспудное желание вытянуться в струнку и отвечать, словно на присяге, положив руку на рукоять меча. Даже у близких друзей – ладно, Анджил, - пару раз он замечал, как Рапсодос, забывшись, начинал докладываться Сефироту по полной форме. Запала, правда, хватало только на вступление, потом разговор переходил в обычное русло, но это у знавших Сефирота достаточно близко. Остальным приходилось сложнее.

Сейчас же прямой вопрос требовал прямого ответа. А походить вокруг да около друг друга они еще успеют.

\- Меня сняли с маршрута, - коротко ответил Анджил. – Хайдеггер, лично. Перебросил на нештатку в системе Шпора-3.

Морщинка между бровей Сефирота стала глубже.

\- Что за расклад?

\- Снаружи следы взлома, Лайфстрим в дауне, один из пилотов лежит замерзший во внутреннем шлюзе, второго мы не нашли, а Хайдеггер отказал в мусорщиках и землекопах.

Землекопами СОЛДЖЕРы пренебрежительно называли сотрудников корпуса внутренних расследований, а точнее – тактического управления разведки и контроля, сокращенно ТУРК. Справедливости ради стоит упомянуть, что бойцы невидимого фронта Шинра отвечали СОЛДЖЕРам тем же, за глаза окрестив их саранчой.

Вопреки ожиданиям Анджила, Сефирот обратил внимание совсем на другой факт.

\- Мы? – переспросил он. – Так тебе приписали второго?

Анджилу даже показалось, что он услышал звук скрипнувших зубов Сефирота.

\- Да, - подтвердил он. – Мы даже до учебной Станции в пятом секторе не добрались. Нас развернули с полдороги, и мало того, Хайдеггер грозился мне уже подписанным распределением.

\- То есть, тебе свернули переподготовку, посадили на шею неопытного второго и бросили копать в одиночку на неуправляемой станции? – подытожил Сефирот, мрачнея с каждой секундой.

У Анджила дернулся уголок рта. В изложении Сефирота ситуация приобретала еще более неприятный запах.

\- Да, вроде того, - согласился он. – Не нравится мне что-то, но что, понять пока не могу. Хотел тебя спросить, тот твой случай, помнишь, с вирусом на Крафи-2? Там ведь похоже начиналось, или я путаю?

Сефирот задумался ненадолго.

\- Так где ты, говоришь? Шпора-3, да? – на лицо Сефирота наложилась прозрачная звездная карта. Сектора начали выделяться то темной, то светлой заливкой, а по основным маякам пополз строящийся курсовой пунктир.

\- Эй, ты что задумал? – удивился Анджил. Не то, чтобы подобный поворот событий его не радовал, но Сефирот тоже находился в учебном полете, и, если Скарлетт говорила правду, не один. Наконец-то, как она тогда выразилась. Кстати, стоит при случае передать ее интонацию Сефироту, что-то подсказывало Анджилу, что выражение лица его друга в этот момент будет поистине непередаваемым.

Вот как сейчас, например.

\- Лечу к тебе, - не допускающим возражений тоном ответил Сефирот. Прерывистая линия на экране тыкалась то в один маяк, то в другой, потом карта провернулась по пространственным осям, почти проложенный маршрут стерся и начал выстраиваться снова. Судя по промежуточным интервалам, которые появлялись рядом с каждым отрезком трассы, Сефирот прилично выгадывал во времени.

\- Но у тебя пра… - начал Анджил.

\- Практику Хайдеггер может засунуть себе в задницу, - отозвался Сефирот.

\- Но свидетельство…

\- А им пусть подотрется, - с непонятной злостью ответит тот. – Я подчиняюсь лично Руфусу Шинра.

\- Но твой второй пилот…

Голос совести все не замолкал. Анджил уже склонялся к мысли, что стоит прикусить себе язык, но тут Сефирот вдруг вспыхнул – буквально мгновение, но в глазах его блеснула ярость, губы сжались, а черты лица стали еще жестче. Даже отточенней, прикоснешься - обрежешься.

\- А мой второй пилот, - отчеканил он, - может катиться к дьяволу на рога.

Анджил моргнул от неожиданности.

\- Или может составить компанию Хайдеггеру, - добавил Сефирот зло. – Все, буду у тебя через пятнадцать часов. Продержись там.

Связь оборвалась.

\- Очень интересно, - пробормотал Анджил, глядя на пустой экран, по черному полю которого все еще бегали красноватые искры. Сначала Хайдеггер, теперь Сефирот… – Зак! – крикнул он, обернувшись к коридору, ведущему из рубки к жилым каютам. – Ты случайно не помнишь, какой сегодня день?

\- Что, прости? – высунулась из дальней двери взлохмаченная голова. – День? Понедельник, двадцать шестое, а что?

\- Ну, может, это день невидимых кусачих мух? Темного бога, питающегося младенцами? Несварения желудка? – начал перечислять он, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица.

Зак ожидаемо заулыбался, и Анджилу снова необъяснимо полегчало.

\- Тебя надо включать в список разрешенных к употреблению препаратов, - тихо пробормотал он себе под нос. – Как антидепрессант. Так ты не знаешь, что ли? – уже громко спросил он.

\- Про мух и богов точно не скажу, а вот несварение могу обеспечить, - радостно отозвался Зак. – Очень нужно?

\- Не помешало бы, - согласился Анджил и поднялся с кресла. – Нам с тобой необходимо чем-то заняться в ближайшие пятнадцать часов, потому что из корабля мы выходить не будем.

 

На самом деле, он не сразу принял решение. Смутные мысли на эту тему появились еще в лифте, едва технические уровни Станции остались за спиной. На подходе к операционному залу Анджил уже прикидывал, насколько велики шансы развития ситуации с Лайфстримом в ту и другую сторону. Искусственный интеллект Станции был явно не в состоянии заблокировать свои ошибочные области, и то, что энергетическая подпрограмма работала без сбоев, означало или большое везение, или не менее крупные неприятности. Установившийся хрупкий баланс, как показывала практика, мог просуществовать годами, но точно так же разрушался в любую секунду, и оказаться в этот момент в открытом космосе, под ударами оборонительной системы Станции, не хотелось однозначно. Быть застигнутым врасплох внутри – тоже. Один мертвый неудачник на Станции уже имелся, и хватит. Где бы там не носило второго…

Оставался последний и, пожалуй, единственный вариант – жить на автономном «Бастере», пока не наберется достаточно информации для вхождения в Лайфстрим. Нет, даже хорошо, что Сефирот уперся и решил составить компанию – когда друг прикрывал спину, Анджил готов к любому повороту событий.

Пятнадцать часов…

Из головы Анджила не шли две вещи. Во-первых, у него сложилось устойчивое впечатление, что Хайдеггер располагает какой-то важной информацией и делиться ею не собирается. А во-вторых, ему не давала покоя музыка, звучащая в коридорах пустой Станции.

 - Пам-пара.. Па-рам, - на пробу напел Анджил под позвякивание, доносящееся из кухонного отсека. Зак то ли всерьез воспринял предложение завершить день проблемами с желудком, то ли, наоборот, решил доказать, что он и пищевой агрегат созданы друг для друга, и вот уже с полчаса стучал ножом по доске. Что уж он там готовил, неизвестно, но не стресс же снимал? – Пам-пара-па-рам…

Сколько времени Лайфстрим уже не отзывается? Когда в Шинра определили, что одна из Станций не отвечает на контрольный сигнал? Почему Хайдеггер бросил на задание именно «Бастер», хотя в ближайших системах Станции укомплектованы по полной программе – это Анджил уже проверил по доступным с корабля сводкам корпорации. Куда делся второй пилот? Почему одна из жилых кают выглядит так, словно ее старательно уничтожали? Что-то искали или срывали злость? Почему на обшивке входного шлюза такие следы? Продержится ли слепота Лайфстрима до прихода Сефирота?

\- Пам-пара-па-рам, пам-пара-па-рам… - повторял Анджил, устроившись в разложенном кресле первого пилота.

Четырнадцать с половиной часов.

Вопросы крутились в голове, а ответов пока не было.

\- У меня все готово! – крикнул Зак из кухонного закутка. – Если ты проголодался или хочешь проверить на прочность свой желудок, приходи. Только не говори, что слишком стар для экспериментов, это я уже выучил за сегодня.

Анджил поднял брови и усмехнулся потолку.

И тапочки, можно ли купить на этой планете клетчатые тапочки?

 

«Масамунэ» пришел точно в срок.

Последние пару часов Анджил размышлял, не подключиться ли, минуя Лайфстрим, к цепи управления ангаром, чтобы заблокировать орудия второго радиуса. Это могло бы стать для Сефирота хоть какой-то страховкой. Желание было слишком велико, но в самый последний момент Анджил все же передумал. Кто знает, как отреагируют подсистемы Лайфстрима на подобное вмешательство, и не вырвет ли оно искусственный мозг Станции из замкнутого и зацикленного сна. Тогда и без того малая вероятность, что Лайфстрим не расценит приближающийся корабль как угрозу, растает подобно дыму на ветру. Станция же обладала достаточной огневой мощью, чтобы превратить «Масамунэ» в атомарную пыль еще на подходе.

Рисковать он не стал, ситуации и без того хватало драматического напряжения, как обязательно выразилась бы Скарлетт. Да еще и поставила бы потом диагноз столь частому обращению к визуализации собственного недовольства. Так что Анджил выкинул Скарлетт из головы, надел скафандр и вышел из корабля.

Зак остался на «Бастере» - страховать, как разъяснил ему Анджил. А что? Хороший повод, чтобы отделаться от внимательного и временами очень понимающего взгляда второго пилота. Но Зак проглотил наживку, не поморщившись. Хотя, может, просто сделал вид, но, в любом случае, возражать не стал.

Развороченное окно шлюза занимало почти всю стену ангара. Анджил встал в непроницаемо-черной тени около боковой питающей стойки и вгляделся в бездну, что простиралась почти у самых ног.

Планета, остававшаяся пока вне поля зрения, напоминала о себе прозрачно-голубым сиянием, подсвечивающим обзор с правой стороны проема. Но тонкая световая кромка не могла соперничать с глубокой космической темнотой, смотревшей на Анджила тысячами острых звездных глаз.

Совсем как тогда.

По спине тут же поползли колючие мурашки. Анджил крепче ухватился за поручень стойки, на какую-то долю секунды перестав себе доверять. Из глубины подсознания, из тайников, накрепко забитых психокорректорами, снова потянуло холодом. Анджил зажмурился, хотя и знал, что это не поможет.

Он снова падал.

Бесконечность космоса – миллионы, миллионы, миллионы километров ледяной пустоты. Он снова летел, падал, терялся и тонул в бездонном мраке, оторванный от Станции, один-единственный человек на пару парсеков вокруг, и все дальше, и глубже, и…

И наваждение спало.

Доли секунды, это всегда длилось доли секунды – медики даже пытались измерять временной интервал, в течение которого мозг воспроизводил травмирующее воспоминание, но он оказался так мал, что имел значение только для Анджила.

Все равно неприятно. Он мотнул головой.

\- Послушай, - раздался в шлемофоне голос Зака, - я все стесняюсь спросить. Что, у СОЛДЖЕРов принято встречать друг друга у порога?

Анджил оглянулся на освещенный кормовыми огнями «Бастер». Почувствовал, надо же…

\- Обязательно, - со всей серьезностью ответил он. – А Сефироту еще и честь положено отдавать.

\- Что, прямо на пороге? – удивился Зак.

\- Разумеется, - хмыкнул Анджил.

В наушниках послышался тяжелый вздох.

\- Тогда пойду приму душ и переоденусь, - доложился Зак.

\- Зачем? – сначала не понял Анджил, а потом чуть не подавился воздухом. – Зак!

Зак терпеливо подождал, пока он отсмеялся, вдоволь пообнимавшись со стойкой, и только потом горестно вздохнул. Демонстративный вздох добавил красок в представленную картину, и удержаться от смеха снова не удалось.

\- Боюсь, Сефирот не оценит подарка, - сказал Анджил, успокоившись. – Мало того, он…

Что именно «он», договорить не получилось, потому что на раскрытый шлюз упала тень, и «Масамунэ», чей силуэт было невозможно перепутать с другим кораблем, принялся разворачиваться для финального маневра. Продолговатый, серебристый, с проблесковыми направляющими для стыковки к строящимся Станциям, корабль Сефирота медленно вплывал в ангар, словно рыба в подводный грот, и отсветы его огней замельтешили по стенам, как солнечные блики, отраженные от поверхности воды.

Анджил включил налобный фонарь и пару раз мигнул им, нисколько не удивившись, когда увидел ответ.

\- Ничего себе, - восхищенно пробормотал Зак.

Анджил усмехнулся, наблюдая, как «Масамунэ» выпускает гибкие кормовые фиксаторы и плавно опускается на пол. Под ногами дрогнуло, но не сильно. Корабельные огни блеснули еще раз, а потом погасли.

\- С прибытием, - тихо прошептал Анджил и пошел вперед.

У шлюза он ждал недолго. Что-что, а облачаться в скафандр Сефирот не любил, и потому довел ненавистный для себя процесс до совершенства, упаковываясь в металлическую оболочку так скоро и слаженно, что впору было давать уроки. Не прошло и пары минут, как закрывающая шлюз створка поползла в сторону, и Сефирот выпрыгнул из корабля, не дожидаясь, когда полностью опустится трап.

\- Ну? – вместо приветствия выдохнул Сефирот и сгреб Анджила в железные объятия. Именно что железные, потому что скафандры заскрежетали от тесного соприкосновения. Анджил, впрочем, ничего против не имел. Он крепко обнял друга в ответ и похлопал его по спине. – Что тут у тебя?

\- Пока ничего нового, - доложился Анджил и немедленно дал себе мысленного пинка. – Я до твоего прибытия никуда не лез. Мало ли?

\- И правильно, - согласился Сефирот. – От греха подальше. Пошли, покажешь, что нашел.

\- А… - Анджил оглянулся на корабли, но Сефирот договорить не дал.

\- Пошли, ничего с твоим вторым не случится. Подождет немного.

Анджил благоразумно прикусил язык раньше, чем успел озвучить вопрос, почему речь идет только об одном втором пилоте.

\- Все в порядке, Анджил, - подтвердил Зак по линии на другой частоте. – Я пока схожу познакомиться.

\- Познакомиться, - пробормотал Анджил, глядя в спину Сефирота, который уже подходил к внутреннему шлюзу. – Знаю я вас, стажеров. Вы только «Масамунэ» не угоните, а то мне Сефирот за него потом голову снимет.

\- А «Бастер» можно, да? – невинно отозвался Зак, и Анджил скрипнул зубами.

\- Зак!

\- Да понял, понял, - засмеялся тот. – Иди уже, тебя ждут.

Нет, не зря, ох, не зря вторых подбирали по уровню психологической совместимости. Об этом Анджил думал, догоняя Сефирота. Никакие профессиональные качества не могли бы компенсировать тот душевный комфорт, который получался при общении со вторым пилотом. Анджил уже успел оценить разницу между одиночной работой и – ладно, ладно – пока еще только намеком на взаимодействие с Фэйром, но тем удивительнее было неприятие Сефиротом его собственного напарника.

Скарлетт же не могла ошибиться?

Между тем, Сефирот уже открыл внутренний шлюз и теперь склонился над замерзшим телом.

\- Что думаешь? – спросил Анджил, заходя внутрь и позволяя бронированной двери закрыться.

Сефирот отпустил воротник мертвеца, который зачем-то оттягивал, рассматривая шею, и поднял голову.

\- Слышишь? – спросил он.

Анджил прислушался, но внешние микрофоны воспроизводили только тихий шелест, который вполне мог оказаться помехами.

\- Воздух, - пробормотал Сефирот, снова обращая внимание на тело. – Сработала автоматическая подача после закрытия шлюзовой камеры.

Анджил присел на корточки рядом с другом и смотрел, как тот внимательно изучает скрюченные руки погибшего.

\- Система жизнеобеспечения в норме - это мы уже установили. Вопрос в том, почему она дала сбой на нем.

Анджил мотнул головой в сторону покойника, на груди которого белыми и алыми нитками было вышито «Ка Льен».

\- Второй или первый? – снова поинтересовался Сефирот, осторожно переворачивая тело. – Как полагаешь?

\- Второй, по всей видимости, - сказал Анджил и посмотрел другу в глаза, пусть и скрытые притемненным стеклом скафандрового шлема. – Меча я здесь не нашел.

Сефирот тихо присвистнул, моментально достраивая логическую цепочку до закономерного вывода.

\- Вот как.

\- А Хайдеггер об этом даже не спросил, - произнес Анджил.

СОЛДЖЕРы помолчали, потом Сефирот поднялся на ноги и внимательно изучил выдранную из креплений заслонку воздуховода, после чего сунул внутрь руку и вытащил наружу несколько кабелей.

\- Очень интересно, - пробормотал он. – Смотри.

Анджил подошел к нему вплотную и заглянул через плечо. Одна из гибких трубок оказалась повреждена.

\- Перетерто, - прошептал Анджил, протянув руку и потрогав разлохмаченную оплетку. – Желто-синий – это азот?

\- Азот, - согласился Сефирот, разжимая пальцы.

Кабели повисли спутанным клубком. Анджил перевел взгляд на тело пилота. Догадку Сефирота можно было подтвердить или опровергнуть только вскрытием.

\- Давай оттащим его в медблок, - предложил он. – Все равно его здесь оставлять нельзя.

 Сефирот вздохнул.

\- Почему, ну вот почему мне каждый раз достается таскать покойников? – риторически поинтересовался он, примеряясь, как бы поудобнее взяться за мертвое тело. – У других же, как я ни посмотрю, не жизнь, а сплошное удовольствие, ни тебе трупов, ни развороченных взрывами трансформаторов, ни вирусов, ни головной боли…

\- Не ворчи, - засмеялся Анджил, хватаясь за ноги трупа. – Сам же знаешь, специализация такая.

\- Специализация у нас у всех одинаковая, - выходя из шлюзового тамбура, Сефирот зацепился плечом об косяк и чуть не выронил ношу. – Только вот кому-то достается больше, а кому-то…

\- Зато этот кто-то не сидит на одном месте годами … - пыхтя, ответил Анджил. - И не покрывается плесенью.

\- Которая вполне может оказаться ядовитой, - вставил Сефирот.

\- Именно, - согласился Анджил. - Подними-ка его, давай, вот так… К тому же, не теряет квалификации и всегда готов к разного рода неожиданностям.

\- Вроде взрыва трансформаторов.

\- И, следовательно, имеет меньшие шансы оказаться очередным трупом.

\- Рапсодосу это скажи.

\- Вот не надо сейчас о Рапсодосе.

\- Сам же начал первый. Эй, Анджил, осторожней.

\- Уже держу. Да, но ты меня вынудил.

\- Тебя вынудишь, как же. Не родился еще тот человек, который заставит тебя сделать что-то против твоего желания.

\- Ты просто плохо меня знаешь.

\- Вообще-то, это слова Скарлетт.

\- Она знает меня еще хуже.

Перешучиваясь, они дотащили закоченевшее тело до лифта и здесь сделали небольшую передышку.

\- И почему они все такие тяжелые? – спросил Сефирот, знакомо оглядываясь по сторонам. Анджил пятнадцать часов назад точно так же выискивал следы повреждения перекрытий.

Погибший пилот лежал на полу, устремив в никуда взгляд невидящих глаз. Анджил переступил через него и, переводя дыхание, оперся спиной на переборку.

\- Может, мы просто отвыкли? – предположил он. – Когда последний раз доводилось? В Тирданской системе ведь, верно?

Об инциденте на незаконченной Станции Анджил узнал, прибыв на переподготовку после реабилитации. И вместо того, чтобы засесть в учебных классах, на десять дней превратился в мусорщика. Девяносто восемь погибших, тридцать четыре пропавших без вести и никаких доподлинно установленных причин произошедшего. Станцию словно вскрыли изнутри, полностью уничтожив энергетические модули – такое и представить-то трудно, особенно в условиях только-только заселяемой курортной планеты на окраине Галактики. Тогда их с Сефиротом отчеты обеспечили научному корпусу Шинра не проходящую головную боль, а самих СОЛДЖЕРов на неделю отправили на очередное восстановление. Нет, прав был Сефирот, прав.

\- Угу, - пробормотал тот, словно услышав его мысли. – И трех месяцев не прошло, как снова здорово.

\- Зато еще лет пять-десять, купим себе по поместью на Гейе, где-нибудь на побережье, а? Золотые пески, синее небо, чистейшее море, пальмы-кокосы-рыбалка…И никаких Станций над головой, - напомнил Анджил.

\- Вот только ради рыбалки и мучаюсь, - согласился Сефирот, опять подхватывая мертвеца под руки и втаскивая его на лифтовую платформу. – Технологические уровни проверял?

\- Нет, туда мы не спускались.

\- Ясно. Надо заблокировать их, до полного выяснения.

\- Согласен.

Лифт поднимался вверх и на стенах шахты снова чередовались сияющие полосы – ослепительно белые, голубые, розовые.

\- Хорошо, что платформа работает, - произнес Сефирот. - Хоть в этом повезло.

\- И не говори, - хмыкнул Анджил, представив себе очень-очень долгий подъем с мертвым телом на руках.

На верхнем ярусе по-прежнему играла музыка. Анджил не смог отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть на реакцию друга и предупреждать о звучащей мелодии не стал.

В итоге Сефирот выхватил меч и шагнул в центральный холл жилого уровня так, словно готовился встретиться с бахамутом.

\- Вот и я так же, - пробормотал Анджил, подтаскивая тело Ка Льена к дверям медблока. – Ты еще в операционный зайди, глянь, что опять из Лайфстрима сделали.

\- Очередная красотка? – обернулся к нему Сефирот. – И стриптиз будет?

Анджил хмыкнул и не ответил.

Психологи, участвующие в проектировании Лайфстрима, заложили в него массу функций, по их мнению, обеспечивающих пилотам комфортное существование в замкнутом пространстве. Многие из СОЛДЖЕРов, особенно те, кто не блистал способностями и не мог получить второй, даже не первый, класс, проживали большую часть жизни на одной – максимум двух Станциях, имея в компаньонах только напарника да искусственный интеллект. Последний, впрочем, мог выступать как товарищем-собеседником, так и любимой женщиной. У некоторых пилотов даже фобии на этой почве развивались. А вот Анджил к идее очеловечивания Лайфстрима относился категорично отрицательно. Когда мотаешься по галактике, копаясь во внутренностях этого самого искусственного интеллекта, и вправляешь ему мозги, романтизм как рукой снимает. Не говоря уже о сопутствующих деталях.

Холодильные камеры в медблоке оказались более узкими, чем привык Анджил. А может, здешние пилоты их переделывали, что вполне объясняло наличие рядом с миниморгом крошечного отсека непонятного назначения. В общем, с трудом разместив тело Ка Льена на полке, Анджил затолкал лежак внутрь и, облегченно выдохнув, закрыл холодильник.

Шуршание в наушнике переросло в сдержанное покашливание.

\- У тебя там все в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовался Зак.

\- Есть какие-то сомнения? Неужели? – ответил Анджил и машинально похлопал ладонью о ладонь, стряхивая с перчаток невидимую пыль.

\- Нет. Но проверить я все равно обязан, - отозвался Фэйр. – Сам же знаешь, функции второго пилота состоят в том, чтобы…

\- Пр-родолжай, - протянул Анджил, с опозданием поймав себя на том, что допустил интонацию, которую обычно адресовал только Сефироту. Но правильно ли поймет Зак? Бахамут побери…

Удивленная пауза, впрочем, не затянулась.

\- … варить первому пилоту кофе, делать массаж и читать сказочки на ночь, - судя по голосу, Зак подхватил игру и теперь откровенно ухмылялся. – Вот я и хотел поинтересоваться, успею ли подобрать сказку и приготовить кофе к твоему возвращению.

Ах, паршивец! Анджил даже засмеялся от такой неприкрытой наглости.

\- Успеешь, - пообещал он, выходя в коридор. – Если начнешь готовиться прямо сейчас.

\- Вас понял, командир, - ответил Зак и отключился.

\- Ну, насчет «прямо сейчас» ты погорячился, - произнес Сефирот, несомненно услышавший часть разговора. - Приходи в операционный, решим, что делать.

\- Уже, - сказал Анджил одновременно с шипением пневматических поршней двери. – Что надумал?

Сефирот стоял рядом с зациклившейся проекцией Лайфстрима и сосредоточенно смотрел, как прорисовывается и снова исчезает световой силуэт.

\- Хочу покопаться в системе жизнеобеспечения. Консервная банка, - он постучал себя по груди, - меня нервирует, а вот этой девушке, - тут он ткнул пятерней прямо в голографическое изображение, - доверять не приходится.

\- Предлагаешь полностью разделить системы? – схожая мысль уже приходила Анджилу в голову. И не ему одному, если вспомнить разговор с Заком.

\- Да, - сказал Сефирот, – и вручную выставить параметры. С Лайфстримом явно придется повозиться, а таскаться в скафандре и жить на корабле я не хочу.

\- Можно восстановить инженерные блоки, - задумчиво пробормотал Анджил, машинально оглядываясь на пустой экран, обычно служащий для вывода конструкционных схем Станции. – Запустить времянку, которую используют до подключения Лайфстрима.

\- Именно, - подтвердил Сефирот. – Обезопасим себя от этой красавицы, а потом уже будем думать дальше.

\- Идет.

Временная сеть управления, о которой упомянул Анджил, состояла из нескольких компьютерных узлов, в свою очередь соединенных с резервными генераторами и дублирующими синтезаторами системы жизнеобеспечения. Обычно их эксплуатировали только на этапе строительства Станции, отключая сразу же, как только Лайфстрим брал на себя общее управление. Для того, чтобы снова переключить с него функции поддержания атмосферного состава, гравитации и контроль за регенерирующими циклами, требовалось восстановить блокирующие перемычки по меньшей мере в четырнадцати местах многоуровневой Станции. Ну и запустить резервный энергомодуль, конечно же.

Разделяться СОЛДЖЕРы не стали, выгода по времени не стоила фактического риска. Особенно при работе в технологических секторах Станции, где и аварийное-то освещение не везде включалось.

Вдвоем они достаточно быстро отыскали необходимые панели. Затруднения возникли только с управляющим узлом на сегменте, расположенном около резервуаров со сжиженным водородом. По какой-то причине он оказался полностью отрезанным от питающего кабеля – скорее всего, это сделал кто-то из строителей. Решить проблему удалось достаточно просто, Анджил, уже порывавшийся идти искать кусок провода, даже удивился гениальности способа, предложенного Сефиротом. Стойку, в которой был расположен компьютерный блок, просто надсекли мечом и выгнули в нужную сторону.

\- Все равно ненадолго, - прокомментировал Сефирот натянутый, как струна, кабель питания. – Хотя нет, давай еще чуть-чуть.

Анджил активировал меч и, вставив его в уже сделанный надрез, с силой нажал на рукоять. На пол тут же посыпались искры, металл зашипел, расплавляясь под лезвием, а Сефирот ухватился за отогнутый край и потянул.

\- Так, порядок. Подключаем.

Компьютер мигнул индикаторами, по небольшому, с две ладони, экрану побежали строчки загрузки, а еще через минуту Анджил уже вводил заученные наизусть параметры.

\- Всё, - обернулся он и, не увидев за собой друга, даже приподнялся с колен. – Что за…

Технологическая площадка, на которой они работали, граничила с шахтой диаметром в добрую сотню метров и, по сути, являлась уступом над пропастью. Сверху висели обрезанные стропила и титановые балки - со стороны казалось, будто в стальной паутине тросов запуталась нападавшая с гигантской сосны хвоя. Сефирот стоял на самом краю, пристально вглядываясь вниз. Рассмотреть дно шахты, ведущей в зону энергетических преобразователей, не представлялось возможным, Анджил знал это доподлинно. Сефирот ничего не мог там обнаружить. Даже если бы захотел.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал его Анджил. – Сефирот.

Тот не ответил, только, как показалось Анджилу, наклонился над краем шахты еще сильнее.

Анджил похолодел.

\- Сефирот, - снова окликнул он друга, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. – Нашел что-нибудь?

\- Померещилось, - тихо отозвался тот и выпрямился. – Как будто услы… Померещилось, - снова повторил он твердо. – Ну что, ты закончил?

\- Да, можно уходить, - напряжение отступало медленно, но признаваться в том, что испугался, Анджил не хотел. – Заблокируем только доступ.

\- Хорошо, - задумчиво произнес Сефирот и еще раз оглянулся на шахту.

Анджил невольно прибавил шагу.

Изолирующие щиты, которыми Станция была напичкана, как слоеный пирог кремом, походили на мембраны пятиметровой толщины и при необходимости могли отсечь целый сектор, превратив его в герметически закрытую зону. По-хорошему, сейчас это играло СОЛДЖЕРам на руку.

Так что Анджил стоял и с замиранием сердца следил, как смыкаются гигантские створки, отгораживая жилую часть Станции от ее неосвещенных технологических уровней, и не удержался от облегченного выдоха, когда услышал лязг стыковки.

\- Теперь включаем новый контур управления, - не заметив его волнения, сказал Сефирот, - и ждем первых результатов.

Индикаторные ладони на стенах по-прежнему светились зеленым, и это точно так же не означало ничего. До тех пор, пока Анджил вручную не переключил в операционном зале тумблеры, отсекая систему жизнеобеспечения от Лайфстрима.

\- Ну, что?

\- Без изменений, - пробормотал Сефирот, изучив ближайший зеленый отпечаток. – Похоже, все в порядке. Надо проверить.

\- Ты что де… - воскликнул Анджил, когда увидел, как Сефирот отстегивает шлем. – Очу…

Он схватился за пристегнутый к бедру реанимационный комплект, но сделавший вдох Сефирот на пол не упал и в конвульсиях не забился.

\- …мел? – договорил за него фразу Сефирот. – Надеюсь, что нет. Но мне можно, помнишь?

Он снова сделал глубокий вдох, потом шумно выдохнул.

\- Экспресс-анализ сделай, - посоветовал ему Анджил. – Экспериментатор, тоже мне.

\- Угу, - Сефирот прижал ладонью предплечье и поморщился, когда упрятанная в скафандре игла вошла под кожу. - Полторы секунды.

Он не успел договорить, как крошечное табло, вшитое в запястье рядом с идентификационным чипом, выдало результаты.

\- Норма, - озвучил их Сефирот. – Так, одной проблемой меньше.

Анджил тоже снял с головы шлем. Воздух пах свежестью и чуть заметной сладостью, которая была присуща молодым Станциям. Объяснить, почему этот ванильно-карамельный аромат переставал синтезироваться, едва Станция переваливала за полтораста лет, техники не могли, что, естественно, тут же перевело обычный, в сущности, факт в разряд околонаучных баек с потусторонним оттенком, которых СОЛДЖЕРы и без того напридумывали с воз и маленькую тележку.

Взъерошив влажные волосы, – и когда только успел вспотеть? – Анджил посмотрел на часы и неожиданно для самого себя зевнул. По всему выходило, что с переключением управления они возились не меньше трех часов.

\- Устал? – Сефирот, не скрывая удовольствия, уже выбирался из скафандра. – Ничего, сейчас займем какую-нибудь каюту и…

\- Ничего не забыл? – с интересом спросил Анджил, по-прежнему держа в руках шлемофон.

\- Нет, вроде, - отозвался Сефирот, отцепил прядь волос от наплечной защелки и пошел к выходу из зала. – А что?

\- Вторым надо дать знать, - напомнил Анджил. – Чего их на кораблях-то держать?

Сефирот замедлился, странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил.

Анджил понял, что с делами обустройства на Станции пока придется немного подождать, и лучше бы сразу прояснить сложные вопросы, пока для них еще есть время. Просвечивающаяся зеленовато-голубая дамочка, снова и снова пытающаяся докрутить фуэте, служила тому далеко не прозрачным намеком.

\- Сефирот… Эй, Сефирот! – Анджил вышел вслед за другом в центральный холл около лифтовой шахты и остановился у открытой двери рядом с медблоком. То, что через одну стенку находилась разгромленная каюта, а через другую в холодильнике лежал труп одного из бывших хозяев, Сефирота, казалось, абсолютно не заботило. Хотя, если вспомнить то, с чем еще он порой соседствовал… – Что, решил выбрать эту? – вопреки желанию, спросил Анджил.

\- Почему нет? – отозвался Сефирот, запустив расконсервацию комнаты. Тонкая шуршащая пленка, которая до того закрывала поверхности, сейчас автоматически скатывалась в специальные пазы у плинтусов и на основании мебели. – Тебе она не нравится?

\- Нет, мне нра… что? – сбился с мысли Анджил.

\- Вторую кровать поставим вон туда. Выйдет вполне уютно.

\- Почему? То есть… Сефирот?

Нет, Анджил, конечно, и сам понимал, что СОЛДЖЕРам разумнее расположиться на одном уровне, в целях безопасности в первую очередь. И да, кому-то придется потесниться, потому что на всех жилых кают не хватит – раз уж две придется оставить в неприкосновенности, но…

Сефирот уже вытаскивал из шкафа запечатанные пакеты с одеждой, придирчиво смотрел на этикетки и запихивал обратно на полку.

\- Опять моего размера нет, - посетовал он, не оборачиваясь. – Как всегда, бахамут возьми. Ну почему большинство Станций не готово к моему прилету, а?

\- Потому что к такому счастью не подготовишься, - заметил Анджил, подошел к другу и отобрал у него пакеты. – Сефирот, я серьезно. Что ты задумал?

\- Буду ходить в незастегнутой рубашке. Что, нельзя? – поднял белые брови тот.

\- Я тебя сейчас стукну этой пачкой, - пообещал Анджил. – Будет больно.

Сефирот вздохнул, отошел к кровати и сел на край.

\- Это долгий разговор.

\- Судя по тому, как ты избегаешь любого упоминания о своем втором пилоте, я уже понял, - произнес Анджил и устроился рядом с ним. – К тому же, раньше я не замечал, чтобы ты тяготился одиночеством. Так что случилось сейчас?

\- Если ты против… - начал Сефирот, но Анджил оборвал ненужные вступления.

\- Я - за, - сказал он. – Пусть вторые устраиваются, как положено. Так даже лучше будет. Но я хочу знать, что такого случилось с моим другом, что он буквально рвет и мечет. Ты же всегда отличался сдержанностью.

Сефирот сгорбился и сцепил руки на коленях, но так и не ответил.

Надо с другой стороны, решил Анджил и попытался представить, чем ему мог так насолить какой-то стажер. В голову лезла откровенная чушь.

\- Методики Скарлетт дали сбой? – начал аккуратно предполагать он вслух. – Парень непроходимо глуп? Надоедлив? Шпионит за тобой?

Сефирот молчал.

\- Да, ты привык работать в одиночку и полагаться только на себя. Я тоже, и здорово тут тебя понимаю. Но от наших вторых ведь не требуются выдающиеся способности. Они просто подстраховка Хайдеггера, чтобы, если что, ответственность списать, - заговорил Анджил успокаивающим тоном. – Да и может, все не так плохо, как сейчас кажется. А твои ментальные показатели всегда заоблачные были, тебе напарника подобрать – это ж раньше свихнуться можно, мне Скарлетт рассказывала. Так что парень по определению получается не пустым местом. И кстати, ты бы видел ее лицо, когда…

\- Мы переспали, - сухо произнес Сефирот.

\- Что? – Анджил снова не врубился. Наверное, усталость сказывалась или нервное напряжение. – Со Скарлетт? Ты?

Сефирот вздохнул и, упершись локтями в колени, зарылся руками в волосы.

\- Или, погоди… - закравшееся подозрение Анджил и озвучить-то сразу не смог. – Ты говоришь не о Скарлетт?

\- Да, - глухо произнес Сефирот.

Анджил ошеломленно моргнул и растерял все слова. А вот мыслей, наоборот, вдруг оказалось так много, что они отказывались укладываться в голове.

По мнению всех, кто его знал, Сефирот и секс существовали в параллельных реальностях. Среди СОЛДЖЕРов было широко распространена поговорка про сломанные о железные яйца зубы. В переносном значении, конечно. До Анджила доходили слухи, что СОЛДЖЕРа номер один по списку Шинра, даже пытались перекупить, подсовывая ему такие варианты, от которых у рассказчиков моментально поднималось давление. Чего стоили известные на всю галактику крылатые феи планеты Борл, вытворявшие в постели настоящие чудеса, круглыми сутками причем, или гермафродиты с Гиппериона, на которых вставало даже у тех, кто одной ногой находился в могиле. Список могли дополнить миккерианские метаморфы, вот уж с кем Анджил не отказался бы сам, но… Как тогда объяснил свой отказ Сефирот? Мне не интересно, сказал он - так, кажется?

А теперь, значит…

\- Ничего себе, - тихо пробормотал Анджил. – Он попытался представить себе напарника Сефирота. Воображение упорно рисовало высокого парня с могучим разворотом плеч и ярко рыжими волосами – образ чем-то смахивал на Рапсодоса. – Да ладно тебе, – слабо усмехнулся Анджил, пихая друга плечом в плечо. – Это ж даже здорово, ну!

Если сбросить со счетов личность Сефирота, интимная связь между первым и вторым пилотом не являлась из ряда вон выходящим фактом. И криминалом тоже. Специфика жизни СОЛДЖЕРов не позволяла заводить семьи, по крайней мере, пока пилоты не выходили на пенсию. Так что приходилось довольствоваться случайными интрижками. Или, как у Анджила со Скарлетт, встречами - набегами раз в полгода, а то и год, когда Хьюли попадал на главную базу Шинра. Так что секс между напарниками тоже случался, чего уж.

Сефирот опять промолчал, и причины столь ярого неприятия обыденного по сути события Анджил не понимал в упор.

\- Вот, оставь тебя на неделю, - улыбнулся он. - И когда успел-то…

Вопрос ответа не требовал, но Сефирот вдруг рывком поднялся на ноги и обронил:

\- На балу.

У Анджила и вовсе отпала челюсть.

Выпускной бал – большая закрытая вечеринка для первых и вторых пилотов, закончивших обучение или переподготовку. Как раз на нем Анджил и пересекся со Скарлетт. Сефирот еще не хотел идти, Анджил его чуть ли не силой выпихал. А случилось это увеселительное мероприятие как раз перед началом практики, вот перед полетами этими учебными!

\- Охренеть. Только не говори мне, что ты напился до полного отключения мозгов, - честно предупредил Анджил настороженный взгляд Сефирота. – В это я не поверю никогда! Это не ты. Тебя подменили, точно.

\- Я не пил, - отчеканил Сефирот, и Анджил испытал острое желание рассмеяться. Громко и истерически. Так, может, полегчало бы.

А вот сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, видимо, не удалось, раз Сефирот дернул уголком рта и начал безучастно рассказывать. Анджила от этой интонации чуть наизнанку не вывернуло.

\- Это помрачение какое-то, - У Сефирота, помрачение, да. А Хайдеггер выращивает цветы на подоконнике. – Как заклинило меня, только его увидел. Ну и…

\- Прямо там? – забив на тактичность, спросил Анджил. Перед глазами разворачивалась картинка целующегося с кем-то Сефирота. Вид со спины, в профиль, и как тот, второй, цепляет Сефирота за шею и обхватывает ногами, прижимая к себе. Примерно так же, как Скарлетт Анджила. Интересно, Сефирот своего - в коридоре, или тоже закуток поукромнее отыскали?

Голова шла кругом.

\- Начали - да, - нехотя признался Сефирот. – Потом продолжили у меня.

Угу, вернулись в общежитие и продолжили. Да туда от Шинра-билдинг минут двадцать добираться, и Сефирот не остыл?

\- Слушай… – перебил его Анджил. – Да в чем вообще проблема? Он – твой второй пилот, а ты на него запал, не зная, кто он! Это уже о чем-то говорит! Потом все выяснилось, и…

\- Я – нет, - отчеканил Сефирот, разворачиваясь и обжигая Анджила взглядом из-под сведенных бровей. – А он – да! И сомневаюсь, что я запал!

Последнее слово он почти выкрикнул. Анджил даже напрягся, вовремя вспомнив, что Сефирот, при всей его асексуальности, все же не девственник, влюбившийся впервые. Тьфу ты, приходит же на ум такое сравнение.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – тихо спросил Анджил.

\- А то, - прорычал Сефирот, - что результаты распределения вторых были вывешены за час до начала вечеринки. И кое-кто решил заранее облегчить себе жизнь, зная, как я отношусь к идее работать со вторым пилотом. Смазать рельсы, нравится тебе такое сравнение? Чтобы все пошло, как по накатанному!

\- Подожди… - нахмурился Анджил. - Эмпатия второго пилота позволяет ему только воспринимать чувства первого, но никак не внуша…

\- Нет! - отрезал Сефирот, сжав кулаки. – Нет, мать его! Как мне сказали, Клауд Страйф – лучший эмпат Шинра за последние пятьдесят лет, - в бешенстве он явно копировал интонации Скарлетт, - обладает способностями сверх ожидаемого уровня, имеет широкий диапазон ментального спектра и… Как там еще было? А! И демонстрирует поглощение отторгающей реакции, что граничит с внушением на тетта-волнах! Как тебе такая характеристика?

Анджил закрыл глаза, посидел в темноте пару секунд, переживая боль за друга, а потом снова посмотрел на Сефирота.

\- Здорово объясняет помрачение, верно? – горько спросил тот.

\- А если он не знал про назначение? – спросил Анджил. – Если ты ошибаешься?

\- Я не ошибаюсь, - Сефирот посмотрел на разбросанные по покрывалу пакеты с одеждой, взял ближайший и оторвал клейкую ленту, распечатывая герметичную упаковку. – Разберемся с этой Станцией, поставлю вопрос ребром. Хочет Руфус, чтобы я летал со вторым, ладно. Но пусть это будет кто угодно, только не Страйф. Что?

\- Да нет, ничего, - поднялся на ноги Анджил. – Пошли, притащим сюда еще одну кровать. А потом все же надо вторым сообщить, пусть тоже настраиваются. А то работы предстоит... Через край.

Сефирот только кивнул в ответ.

 

Вызывать Зака на переговорной частоте Анджил не стал – решил прогуляться до «Бастера» лично. Сефирот отреагировал на высказанное другом желание совершенно спокойно. Только плечами пожал, мол, хочешь круги наматывать - твое право. Анджил обязательно сказал бы что-то похожее, поменяйся они вдруг местами. Но в голове крутилось подозрительно много мыслей, которые не могли оформиться в общую картину, и это здорово смахивало на растерянность. А подобное состояние Анджил переживал исключительно в одиночестве – дурацкая привычка, стоявшая в одном ряду с манерой Сефирота считать вслух в разгар какого-нибудь опасного предприятия.

Наблюдая чередование светящихся полос в лифтовой шахте - уже в третий раз за истекшие сутки – Анджил пытался представить, как можно работать со вторым, которому не доверяешь. Дальше мысли стопорились, создавая в голове пустоту, о которую разбивались тихие аккорды музыки, долетающие с верхнего уровня. И вздохи эти еще…

Анджил тряхнул головой - он бы и ладонью по виску стукнул, чтобы выбить глупые ассоциации, но сдержался. Подходя к дверям внутреннего шлюза, почему-то вспомнил о перетертом газопроводном шланге. Остановился, чтобы надеть шлем, и только тут поймал себя на странном ощущении.

Станция дышала.

Не-звук шел со всех сторон одновременно. Его нельзя было назвать тихим или еле слышным – его просто не существовало, только намек, только присутствие чего-то, остающегося за гранью восприятия. Анджил даже оглянулся в тщетной попытке зафиксировать источник … чего? Не-взгляда? Не-вздоха? Пространство будто прогибалось, давя со всех сторон неощутимыми, невозможными волнами. Анджил стиснул пальцы на рукояти меча и медленно повернулся по кругу.

Ни единого признака жизни. Широкий коридор, обитый металлическими пластинами, как свинцовый гроб, приоткрытая дверь в один из складов. Скорее всего, Зак не закрыл, а может, не сработала автоматика, или что-то попало в створ и теперь воспринималось, как помеха для чувствительных датчиков… Анджил скользнул взглядом по утопленным в полу пазам – чисто. И тихо.

Мертвая тишина. Мерт-ва-я.

Но ощущение не проходило.

Медленно, словно в коридоре притаилась невидимая тварь, реагирующая на резкое движение, он поднес шлем ко рту и включил передатчик.

\- Сефирот, - произнес Анджил, - у тебя все в порядке?

\- Да, - даже по голосу стало ясно, как подобрался Сефирот. – Ты где?

\- Иду по галерее к внутреннему шлюзу, - сказал Анджил и добавил. – Шел.

Сефирот понял правильно.

\- Что? – слово весило тонну. Анджил почти услышал, как оно упало на металлические плиты и покатилось, позвякивая и скрипя – всё тише, тише, и …

Всё.

Анжил выдохнул, только теперь понимая, что легкие болят от застоявшегося в них воздуха.

\- Не знаю, - признание далось легко, и не такое в жизни видели. – Что-то. Не могу объяснить, но его уже нет.

\- Хм…

Анджил впитал вздох Сефирота, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение.

\- Я иду, - сказал Сефирот. – Стой на месте.

\- Нет. – На оценку ситуации ушли доли секунды, но теперь Анджил уже не сомневался. - Нет, не надо. Все в порядке. Показалось.

\- Показалось, - Сефирот, словно о чем-то задумался, а потом отбросил эту мысль. – Хорошо. Давай, действуй, а я тут пока каюты пилотов осмотрю.

\- Найдешь что интересное – скажи.

\- Возвращайся быстрее – покажу, что найду интересное, - парировал Сефирот и отключился.

Анджил глубоко вздохнул еще раз и двинулся дальше, всматриваясь в каждую щель, в каждую тень, но коридор оставался таким, каким и должен был быть: пустым, гулким и банальным.

Корабли, разумеется, тоже были на месте: «Масамунэ», по бокам которого, перекатываясь, мерцали плавающие огни, и «Бастер» - полностью обесточенный. Видимо, Фэйр не шутил, когда говорил о том, что пойдет знакомиться со вторым пилотом Сефирота.

\- Зак, давай на выход, - позвал Анджил. – Переезжаем.

\- Куда это? – моментально откликнулся тот.

\- На более удобные койки. И Страйфу передай.

В наушниках раздался сильно приглушенный голос Фэйра, так что слова сливались в общий фон, только интонация угадывалась. Благожелательная, причем, если не сказать большего.

Анджил даже почувствовал раздражение, когда одновременно со следующей фразой Зака подозрение перешло в уверенность.

\- Мы с Клаудом сейчас будем, - обрадовано воскликнул Зак. – Уже летим практически!

Вот даже как?

\- Лучше уж пешком, - пробормотал Анджил, активируя шлюз «Бастера». – Давай, я на корабле, жду.

\- Две минуты! – заверил его Зак.

\- Шею не сломай, - пробормотал Анджил себе под нос.

\- А я ведь все слышу, - радостно уверил Зак. Будто секрет какой раскрыл, и теперь счастья на всю оставшуюся жизнь хватит.

Анджил невольно усмехнулся.

\- Я тоже слышал, - напомнил он. – Про кофе и сказочку. Так что…

\- Там еще массаж был, - обеспокоено фыркнул Фэйр, на стороне которого вдруг что-то засвистело так громко, что Анджил даже вздрогнул. – Или массаж ты уже вычеркнул из списка?

\- Ты сейчас договоришься, - Анджил уже добрался до панели управления, вставил меч в гнездо-считыватель и теперь запускал программу горячей консервации корабля. В таком состоянии «Бастер» мог стоять на приколе годами, готовый, тем не менее, к старту в любую секунду. Режим попкорна, как называли его СОЛДЖЕРы – сунь зерна в микроволновку, нажми кнопку, щелк-щелк, и наслаждайся результатом.

Он уже заканчивал, когда взгляд зацепился за обзорный экран. Внешние камеры передавали на него совмещенную картинку, складывался почти круговой обзор, так что идущего к «Бастеру» Зака Анджил заметил сразу, едва тот показался на верхней ступени трапа, серебристого, как и все на «Масамунэ». Удивительным стало то, что происходило с самим кораблем. Его передние фиксаторы втягивались, а задние, напротив, выпускались. «Масамунэ» словно готовился к прыжку, перемигиваясь огнями и подворачивая под себя сопла дюз.

\- Вот это номер, - пораженно выговорил Анджил.

«Масамунэ» консервировался, точно так же, как «Бастер». Анджил посмотрел на собственные пальцы, плотно лежавшие на рукояти меча, потом снова поднял взгляд на экран.

\- Ничего себе… У Страйфа есть меч?!

\- Ага, - донесся до него голос Зака. Фэйр уже успел подняться на борт и теперь тяжело шаркал ногами по полу, забыв отключить магнитные ботинки. – Здорово, правда?

В свете открывшейся информации некоторые из реакций Сефирота начинали играть новыми красками. Аж в глазах зарябило.

\- А вы знакомы, что ли? – вроде как между делом поинтересовался Анджил. – Да отключи уже подошвы, а то пол проломишь!

\- Ботинки! – воскликнул Зак, возясь около шлюза. – Точно! Спасибо, слушай, мне даже неудобно, что я про них забыл и…

\- За-а-ак, - предупредил его Анджил. – Это место пропускаем.

На контрольной панели зажглись индикаторы завершающей стадии, теперь требовалось выполнить несколько ручных операций. Действия, отработанные до автоматизма – он машинально переключил тумблеры и нажал нужные клавиши. Обязательный механический аккорд в любой автоматико-электронной системе, своего рода паранойя разработчиков. Анджил порой не сомневался, что если как следует озадачиться вопросом, можно и на Станции отыскать какой-нибудь засекреченный рубильник, включающий Лайфстрим.

\- Да. Да, - отвечал тем временем Фэйр. – То есть, это ко всему относится!

\- Да, пропускаем? – уточнил Анджил.

\- Да, знакомы, - отыгрался Зак. – И даже больше того…

Анджил моментально представил себе это «больше». Даже усилий не потребовалось. После откровений Сефирота воображение уже не стеснялось, дорисовывая детали, которые ранее отбрасывались как фантастические домыслы. А от сделанных выводов и вовсе похолодел.

\- Мы друзья, - закончил фразу Зак, обрывая полет мысли Анджила.

Как раз на том моменте, когда он думал, как будет разводить их с Сефиротом по разным углам, и существует ли защита от эмпата с явной зацикленностью на интимных отношениях.

\- Друзья? – переспросил Анджил.

Зак, наконец, разобрался с магнитными ботинками и пришел в рубку.

\- Угу, - подтвердил он и плюхнулся в свое кресло. – Он хороший парень. Правильный… Знаешь, таких уже не делают.

Анджил снова вспомнил рассказанное Сефиротом и придержал личное мнение при себе.

\- Он с Нибельхейма, - грустно улыбнулся Зак. – Выжил в том аду, представляешь? Вся семья погибла, а он уцелел. Потом его вербовщики заметили, эту часть истории я не знаю, если честно, но Клауд попал в Академию, и преподаватели за голову схватились, когда его потенциал увидели.

\- Очень их понимаю, - пробормотал Анджил.

Если этот Страйф и правда способен к внушению, то ничего удивительного в столь занимательной биографии не было. Вопрос о защите незаметно стал ключевым и жизненно важным.

 - Он тебе понравится, - не зная того, добил Анджила Зак. – Серьезный, умный, спокойный. Неразговорчивый только иногда, но после Нибельхейма…

Анджил рефлекторно кивнул.

\- А знаешь еще что? - Зак довольно улыбался. Казалось, он действительно рассказывает о друге, о котором приятно говорить, вот что Анджила вдруг задело больше всего. Какая-то иррациональная обида, но за кого больше: за Сефирота или Зака, разобрать не удалось. – Мы когда в Академии учились, он с девушкой одной познакомился, а у той двое детей – приемных, конечно, не своих. Так он ей почти все деньги отдавал. Помогал, то есть.

\- Надо же, – пробормотал Анджил, давя нехорошие предчувствия. – Ладно, давай уже, заканчиваем тут все, берем вещи, и …

Он снова посмотрел на обзорный экран и увидел человека, маленького, на фоне «Масамунэ», и с огромным мечом за спиной.

\- И пойдем, - добавил Анджил, глядя на Клауда Страйфа. – Нас, похоже, уже заждались.

 

 

Если Зак относил Страйфа к «иногда неразговорчивым» людям, то по меркам Анджила тот являлся воплощением нелюдимости: ни одного слова за всю дорогу от кораблей до верхнего уровня. Даже в качестве приветствия обошелся одним единственным кивком. И всё.

Правда, Анджил вел себя не лучше. Но избавиться от подозрительного настроя не получалось, а уж такие сильные эмоции не то, что первый эмпат Шинра, Зак и тот почувствовал, раз многозначительно косился на них обоих и не затыкался всю дорогу.

Клауд оказался прямой противоположностью сложившемуся образу - ростом едва по плечо Анджилу, светловолосый, взлохмаченный, с необычно ясными глазами, чувственными, как ни крути, губами и одиночной серьгой в виде волчьей головы. Черное серебро с Гейи узналось сразу. Анджил даже удивленно поднял брови. Скарлетт пару раз намекала, что не прочь обзавестись подобным украшением, но чтобы отвалить целое состояние за несколько граммов темного металла, следовало лишиться последних мозгов. А тут - у вчерашнего стажера, почти мальчишки… Сколько же ему лет? Шестнадцать? Восемнадцать?

Шедший впереди Клауд вдруг обернулся и скользнул невыразительным взглядом по Анджилу, после чего тот похолодел и немедленно набросил еще лет пять к предполагаемому возрасту. Ошибаться не хотелось. Недооценивать Страйфа тоже. Парень явно не тянул на любителя чужих постелей, покровителей и задушевных разговоров, к тому же, между ним и Сефиротом чувствовалось что-то общее. Мелькало во взгляде, некая нотка нечеловеческой жесткости – того стального стержня, который постоянно холодит человека изнутри, не позволяя расслабиться. Но если Сефирота еще оправдывало его происхождение, то в случае Страйфа наверняка нужно было благодарить Нибельхейм.

Клауд походил на вещь в себе или, скорее, на мерно тикающую бомбу в себе.

Это настораживало.

Когда они подошли к лифту, Фэйр как раз заканчивал рассказ о первом осмотре Станции, умудрившись разложить по полочкам всю доступную на тот момент информацию. Включая выводы по системе жизнеобеспечения, в точности повторяя цепь рассуждений, которую чуть раньше проделали Сефирот с Анджилом. Может, конечно, опущенные защитные мембраны натолкнули его на правильную мысль, но тем не менее. Наблюдательность второго пилота иногда спасала жизнь первому, с чем Анджил себя заранее и поздравил.

\- Запиши это все, - буркнул он, пропуская вторых вперед себя на лифтовую платформу. – Потом пойдет в Корпорацию в качестве отчета.

Зак весело фыркнул, а Клауд поднял голову и, взглянув на Анджила невозможно голубыми глазами, в очередной раз промолчал. Точно видел его насквозь, как есть – усталого, нервного и находящегося на предпоследней стадии паранойи. Если в качестве финального этапа считать изоляцию от общества в комнате с мягкими стенами, разумеется.

\- Хочешь спихнуть на меня всю работу? – спросил Зак, улыбаясь.

\- Ну, вторые пилоты для того и нужны, чтобы писать скучные отчеты, которые потом никто не читает, - на полном автопилоте ответил Анджил прежде, чем понял, как эта фраза может звучать для Страйфа. – То есть, я хотел сказать…

Возможные объяснения завертелись в голове, но тут Клауд понимающе улыбнулся. Анджил от неожиданности забыл уже построенную фразу, а Зак рассмеялся.

\- Я так и знал! – воскликнул он. – Нет, какая жалость, представь, Клауд? Я так старался, описывая в прошлом отчете вредные привычки знаменитого СОЛДЖЕРа Хьюли, а мой труд так и останется никем не оцененным.

\- Зак! – Анджил не знал, смеяться или плакать. Смеяться, правда, хотелось больше. – А где твое почтение к старшему товарищу?

\- Старику, ты хотел сказать? – уел его Зак.

Анджил не выдержал, потянулся и легонько стукнул его по затылку. Зак ойкнул и сделал жалобные глаза. Анджил тут же вспомнил о своем намерении подарить ему тапочки. Несколько пар для начала, чтобы менять под настроение.

\- Совсем распустилась молодежь, - показным тоном проворчал он и, покачав головой, посмотрел на Страйфа. – Ни стыда, ни совести.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - спокойно сказал вдруг тот и снова сдержанно улыбнулся.

Тщательно взлелеянный образ эмпата-чудовища разлетелся вдребезги. Анджил даже забеспокоился, не пропустил ли он внушение, но тут платформа дрогнула под ногами, лифт остановился, и все разговоры и размышления пришлось отложить на более подходящее время.

Если Клауд и удивился звучавшей мелодии, как раз застопорившейся на серии тихих вздохов, то виду не подал. Жаль даже.

\- Ваши каюты по левую сторону, - сказал Анджил, для порядка еще и махнув рукой в нужном направлении. – Располагайтесь.

\- А дальше что? – уточнил Зак, поправляя на плече сумку с вещами. – Нет, ты не подумай, что я так рвусь работать, но я выбрал для тебя сказку из нестрашных, да и кофе…

Клауд тихо вздохнул, отошел к ближайшей из указанных Анджилом кают и скрылся за дверью.

\- Зак! – Анджилу очень хотелось схватить напарника под локоть да встряхнуть немного, чисто в профилактических целях, но здравый смысл подсказывал все же этого не делать. Фэйр явно знал, что делает, да и Страйфа он знал лучше, так что… - Эй?!

Анджил уставился на сунутую ему в руки сумку и недоуменно уставился на Зака.

\- Старшие товарищи, - произнес тот с намеком, - всегда помогают младшим. Особенно, когда те находятся в стрессовом состоянии.

\- А ты находишься в стрессовом состоянии? – уточнил Анджил, приподнимая брови.

Зак активно покивал.

\- У меня страшный стресс, - тихо добавил он, а потом улыбка стерлась с его лица, словно ее и не было. - А поэтому я отвечу на все твои вопросы, но только в каюте, где нас не услышат ни Клауд, ни Сефирот. Встречаться с которым сейчас я бы не хотел, если честно.

\- Почему? – Анджил невольно оглянулся на пустой холл.

\- Чувствую, что еще не готов, - признался Зак серьезно.

Когда такую фразу произносил эмпат, стоило прислушаться.

\- Ладно, - согласился Анджил, проходя к следующей двери, - уговорил.

Выбранная ими каюта несла на себе печать нетронутости. Похоже, за все время эксплуатации Станции, ее ни разу не использовали по назначению: две стены светло-серые, две темно-синие, и красно-белая эмблема Шинра на потолке – пилоты обычно перекрашивали это колористическое безумство во что-то менее травмирующее психику и более подходящее человеческому глазу.

\- Монументально, - пробормотал Зак, стоя посреди комнаты и оглядывая новое место жительства.

\- Что, дух захватывает? – спросил Анджил и поставил сумку на зашуршавшую полиэтиленом кровать.

\- Что-то вроде того, - согласился Зак. – Сколько мы здесь, говоришь, пробудем?

\- Я еще ничего не говорил, - заметил Анджил. – И напомни мне, ты точно прошел тест на отсутствие клаустрофобии?

Тот демонстративно фыркнул и заозирался снова.

\- Дверь в ванную первая, вторая – экстренный лифт к корабельному ангару, третья – просто стенной шкаф. Смотри, не перепутай, - усмехнулся Анджил, устраиваясь на расчехленной кровати.

\- Я могу нарисовать и приделать к дверям таблички? – поинтересовался Зак со слишком невинным видом, чтобы можно было принять слова на веру.

\- Конечно! Чувствуй себя как дома, - таким же точно тоном ответил Анджил. – Только не расхаживай по Станции голым, Сефирот может это неверно понять.

Подсознание, что называется, само подкидывало темы на язык. Анджил даже вздохнул, разом подрастеряв желание подначивать Зака и дальше.

\- Все так сложно? – то ли спросил, то ли заранее согласился тот. Оставил на полу снятый скафандр и, пододвинув к кровати кресло, устроился верхом на подлокотнике. – Ну?

Кто из нас старший, хотел поинтересоваться Анджил, но только мотнул головой.

\- Так заметно, да?

\- Ну-у-у, - повторил Зак и попробовал кресло на мягкость, постучав по сидению кулаком. – Когда твой лучший друг ни слова не говорит о своем первом пилоте, даже на прямые вопросы не отвечает, а твой первый пилот смотрит на твоего лучшего друга, как на привидение, если не хуже, и от его лучшего друга фонит так, что хочется сбежать на корабль, забаррикадироваться и сидеть там, не отсвечивая… Да, заметно. Чуть-чуть.

Анджил попробовал представить, что чувствовал Страйф, причем, не только сегодня. Неприятное получалось ощущение, даже очень.

\- Он что-нибудь рассказывал о… Ах да, ты уже сказал, что он ничего не говорил, - опять вздохнул Анджил, не слишком-то понимая, с чего начать. – Но ведь и не молчал же?

\- Не молчал, - согласился Зак, - но, думаю, содержание нашей беседы покажется тебе неинтересным. Ой, да ладно! – прокомментировал он выражение лица Анджила. - О чем могут разговаривать выпускники одного заведения? Учебу вспоминали, конечно. Самая же нейтральная тема!

\- Понятно, - протянул Анджил и посмотрел на Зака. – Ты давно его знаешь?

\- Года четыре. Его после Нибельхейма в реабилитационный центр запихали, а потом сразу в Академию. Клауда сначала на первого готовили, а потом выяснилось, что его эмпатический потолок накрывает всех преподавателей с хорошим таким зазором, к нам и перекинули. Так мы и познакомились.

\- А как он с людьми, вообще? – обтекаемо спросил Анджил.

Зак не стал уточнять, почему он задал именно такой вопрос, только смахнул с комбинезона пылинку и разгладил складку на колене.

\- Да по-разному, - сказал он. – Клауд надежный, правильный даже. От этого порой и мучается. У него же после Нибельхейма иллюзий на тему жизни, процветания, равенства и братства не осталось, понимаешь?

\- А ты-то откуда знаешь?

\- Да так, - Зак пожал плечами, - присутствовал один раз при разговоре с очевидцем событий…

Он явно не собирался рассказывать подробности, и Анджил не стал настаивать.

\- Ты Страйфу доверяешь? – спросил он напрямую. – Веришь ему?

Зак встретил его взгляд, не дрогнув.

\- Да.

Ответ прозвучал хлестко, будто Зака ударили наотмашь, причинив немалую боль.

Анджил задумался.

Обстоятельства требовали, чтобы он тоже немного открылся перед Фэйром, но как сделать это, не извещая о проблемах в личной жизни Сефирота, Анджил не знал.

\- Похоже, между твоим лучшим другом, - начал он на манер вступления Зака, - и моим лучшим другом получилось одно крайне неприятное недоразумение. И теперь мой лучший друг не хочет работать в паре с твоим лучшим другом, а работать придется, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не выясним, что на этой Станции происходит.

\- То есть, на руках у нас нештатная ситуация и половина личного состава хочет поубивать друг друга, так?

\- Почему половина? – не понял Анджил. – Только Сефи… Эй, я не говорил, про убивать!

\- Я сам догадался, - успокоил его Зак. – А половина – потому, что я не позволю Сефироту этого сделать, и тебе, следовательно, придется меня убить тоже. За компанию.

Шутил Фэйр или нет, разбираться не хотелось.

\- Не дождешься.

\- Андж…

\- Я сказал, не дождешься, - отрезал тот. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я поговорю с Сефиротом, а ты…Ты…

\- Я могу сварить кофе, - сказал Зак, покачивая ногой. – Нас теперь на Станции четверо, не будем же мы, как крысы, по углам отсиживаться.

\- Тоже верно, - всколыхнувшееся раздражение Анджила снова улеглось. Нет, все же надо будет Скарлетт сказать «спасибо» за Фэйра, конечно. – Что у нас здесь произошло, непонятно, - продолжил он подхваченную мысль, - значит, лучше держаться вместе.

\- Так у Сефирота будет меньше возможностей убить Клауда, - вставил свое веское слово Зак.

\- Я тебе сейчас опять дам подзатыльник, - пообещал Анджил. Тот только усмехнулся и поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь. – Но да, ты прав. Если они оба будут на виду, можно будет разобраться, кто прав, а кто виноват…

\- Ставлю на Страйфа, - снова перебил его Зак.

\- Марш варить кофе! – чуть не взвыл Анджил, хватая с изголовья кровати запаянную в полиэтилен подушку и швыряя ее в нахала.

Зак захохотал, свалился вместе с подушкой с кресла, потом вскочил на ноги и метнул ее обратно в Анджила.

\- Уже бегу! – воскликнул он и выскочил в коридор, не дожидаясь, пока дверь откроется полностью. Боялся справедливого возмездия, не иначе. – Вот только найду, где тут кухня! – донеслось уже оттуда.

\- Я с тобой поседею, - давя смех, пробормотал Анджил и, упав спиной на постель, все же расхохотался.

 

Сефирота он, как и предполагал, нашел в разгромленной каюте. Тот задумчиво изучал содержимое шкафа, только глянул в сторону переступившего через порог Анджила и снова вернулся к своему занятию.

Анджил подошел ближе и заглянул другу через плечо.

Шкаф был полностью набит разномастной одеждой – цветастые желто-зелено-белые рубашки, шорты в большом количестве, майки со странными надписями, полотняные куртки с коротким рукавом и даже две соломенных шляпы.

Вполне обычное дело: безвылазно приписанные к одной Станции пилоты постепенно обзаводились скарбом, привезенным с обслуживаемой планеты. Не самый плохой случай – СОЛДЖЕРы, перекидываемые руководством с одного края галактики на другой, порой таскали за собой по полкорабля сувениров и полюбившихся вещей из разных миров. А тут всего лишь одежда…

\- Что скажешь? – спросил Сефирот, отвернув манжет одного из рукавов и внимательно изучая шов.

\- Обычное тряпье, - отмахнулся Анджил и обернулся, пытаясь понять, что изменилось в комнате. – Ты убирался тут, что ли?

\- Попробовал найти порядок, по которому все это выворачивалось наружу, - пробормотал Сефирот.

\- Успешно?

\- Думаю, да, - Сефирот, не глядя, ткнул пальцем в дверь за спиной. – Оттуда и от кровати, по часовой.

Анджил проследил направление и потер щеку, догоняя мысль друга.

\- И что это нам дает? – спросил он.

Сефирот оставил, наконец, рукав рубашки в покое и посмотрел на Анджила.

\- Кто-то зашел в комнату, - произнес он, - и сдернул на пол первое, что попалось на глаза. Покрывало.

Анджил посмотрел на пол и нашел прямое подтверждение его словам. Синее кроватное покрывало, и правда, лежало в основании мусорной пирамиды.

\- И?

\- Затем этот кто-то, являвшийся правшой, продолжил громить каюту, все время сдвигаясь по часовой стрелке, посмотри. Но работу свою не закончил, потому что дошел до двери. Тебе это ничего не напоминает?

\- Бессмыслица какая-то… Вообще логики не вижу, - вздохнул Анджил.

\- В том-то и дело, - кивнул Сефирот. – Надо еще посмотреть, есть ли в кармане Ка Льена зажигалка.

\- Думаешь, его рук дело? – машинально посмотрев на подпаленный матрас, спросил Анджил.

\- Почти уверен, - тихо пробормотал Сефирот и неожиданно рубанул ладонью воздух. – Но не могу я больше эту песню слушать! Думать мешает!

\- Теоретически, можно залезть под потолок и выломать динамики, - предложил Анджил, целиком и полностью разделяя мнение насчет заунывно звучащей музыки. – Только это, опять же, несколько часов работы. Давай кофе, что ли, сначала выпьем? Там Зак обещал сварить сейчас, а он здорово управляется с кофеваркой. Я целую неделю пил результат его деяний и вроде пока не отравился.

\- Кофе – это мысль, - сказал Сефирот. – Ладно, пойдем. Познакомишь меня со своим вторым заодно, раз уж он у тебя такой хороший.

\- Насколько хороший, - усмехнулся Анджил, - не знаю, но вот что не плохой – поручусь точно.

Он первым покинул разгромленную каюту, даже прошел несколько метров вперед, и как раз поворачивал по искривлявшемуся коридору к кухонному отсеку, когда увидел вышедшего навстречу Страйфа.

Клауд остановился, слабо улыбнулся и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Но тут за спиной Анджила вырос Сефирот – Анджил почувствовал этот момент всем телом, да что там, увидел! – потому что Клауд изменился в лице. Моментально, как будто в резкую тень попал. Улыбка исчезла, в глазах появилось холодное упрямство. Он распрямился, словно внутри развернулась стальная пружина, его взгляд потяжелел, и Анджила посетило необъяснимое желание оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Он словно попал между молотом и наковальней, потому что со спины давило неприкрытым, если не сказать лютым, неприятием Сефирота.

Эмпатии Анджила хватало на то, чтобы работать с Лайфстримом в одиночку, и жалеть о наличии такой способности не было повода, но всё когда-то случалось в первый раз.

Подавив желание раскинуть руки в стороны и не позволить этим двум схлестнуться насмерть, Анджил сделал глубокий вздох и заставил себя приветливо улыбнуться.

\- Только не говори мне, что кофеварка отказывается работать, – сказал он. – Зак утверждал, что хоть в этом, но я могу полностью положиться на его жизненный опыт.

В жуткой, почти ледяной тишине коридора голос прозвучал неестественно громко. Даже пригнуться захотелось. Ну, и прикрыть голову руками, конечно. После того, как удастся отползти от Сефирота на безопасное расстояние. Оборачиваться к другу Анджил пока не рисковал, ему хватало реакции Клауда. Точнее, полного ее отсутствия.

\- А я на ногах уже больше суток, - продолжил Анджил, мысленно пиная себя перед каждым словом. – Без определенной доли кофеина нагрузки в моем возрасте становятся совершенно недопустимыми…

Клауд моргнул, как-то заторможенно, словно в замедленной съемке, поворачивая к нему голову. Анджил на всякий случай сделал улыбку пошире и понадеялся, что Страйф не примет ее за оскал.

\- Как же, как же! – вдруг громко выкрикнул из глубины кухонного отсека Зак. – Он всегда вспоминает о возрасте, когда хочет выбить себе очередную привилегию! Не слушайте его!

Клауд непонимающе нахмурился, потом развернулся на месте и перешагнул через порог, скрываясь из виду. Анджил начал выдыхать, и чуть не упал от неожиданности, когда на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь Сефирота.

\- Это он правильно подметил, - металлическим голосом произнес тот, неотрывно глядя в сторону незакрытой двери. – Старикам вроде много кофе не желательно, так?

Анджил кивнул прежде, чем до него дошел смысл вопроса. Ну, или сделал вид, что дошел.

\- Отлично, тогда на вторую чашку – не рассчитывай, - сказал Сефирот и, обогнув его, направился к кухне. – Это ты, что ли, Зак? – дружелюбно спросил он, теряясь из поля зрения Анджила.

На кухне сразу же загремело, металлически звякнуло и явно покатилось по полу, следом раздался голос Фэйра, потом что-то пробасил в ответ Сефирот, а Анджил прислонился плечом к стене и постарался перевести дыхание. Запоздалая мысль, что, по крайней мере, с Заком у Сефирота проблем не будет точно, постучалась в голову, но хозяина не нашла.

Он озадачивался другими вопросами, и «как выжить в сложившихся условиях?» стояло на первом месте.

 

Но все оказалось намного проще. Видимо, враждующие стороны – другое слово упорно не подбиралось – просто оказались застигнутыми врасплох встречей в коридоре. Когда Анджил появился на кухне, внутри царила атмосфера, близкая к любви и пониманию. Пониманию того, что любовь возможна только на словах, а на деле достаточно и нейтрального разговора.

Анджил налил себе сваренного Заком кофе, на скорую руку сделал бутерброд и обосновался на приглянувшемся кресле в углу. Оттуда отлично просматривалась вся диспозиция: и Фэйр, устроившийся за столом, и Сефирот, расхаживающий вдоль противоположной стены, и Страйф, подпирающий спиной дверь в хранилище концентратов сублимированных продуктов.

\- Хороший кофе, - обратился к Заку Сефирот.

Анджил, тем не менее, успел засечь его молниеносный взгляд на Клауда и сделал хороший глоток, чтобы не закашляться.

\- Не стал рисковать, залезая в здешние запасы, - ответил Зак с улыбкой, - так что, все благодарности – первому пилоту Хьюли, который загрузил «Бастер» собственноручно отобранными припасами еще на учебной базе.

\- Первый пилот Хьюли, к твоему сведению, - парировал Сефирот, - имеет талант испортить даже хороший кофе.

\- Эй, я вообще-то здесь присутствую, - напомнил им обоим Анджил и удостоился двойного взгляда. Одновременного, как по команде.

\- Хорошо, что я не позволял ему варить кофе, - задумчиво пробормотал Зак.

\- Подтверждаю, - согласился Сефирот.

\- Это заговор, - сообщил им Анджил, положил ногу на ногу и добавил. – Я не потерплю и буду защищаться.

Сефирот вздохнул и снова принялся вышагивать вдоль своей стены. Зак вспомнил про чашку и вцепился в нее, как утопающий в соломинку.

\- Кстати, идея насчет того, чтобы не лезть в местное продовольствие, не лишена здравого смысла, - Анджил решил, наконец, покончить с вступлением и перейти к главной теме. – Зак, я даже не ожидал от тебя такой предусмотрительности. Молодец!

Теперь уже Зак скользнул взглядом в сторону неподвижно стоящего Клауда. Тот даже не пошевелился, только посмотрел на Фэйра исподлобья, и тот торопливо отвернулся.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул он, хватаясь за лежащий на тарелке хлеб. – Но вообще-то, это была не…

Клауд тихо кашлянул, словно кофе попал не в то горло.

\- Неплохая тренировка, - тут же продолжил Зак, виновато улыбаясь. – До корабля и обратно, по пустой Станции…

\- Один не ходи, - пробормотал Сефирот, подсаживаясь к нему за стол. – Пока с Лайфстримом не разберемся. А то мало ли…

\- Сефирот, с мозгом Станции не стоит затягивать, - произнес Анджил. Он дожевал бутерброд – мясо казалось резиновым - и в два глотка допил кофе. – Чем раньше пройдет погружение, тем быстрее мы разберемся, что здесь случилось. Докопаемся до записей с камер видеонаблюдения, да и … можно же посмотреть, что привело его к сбою.

\- Нырять без подготовки в зависший Лайфстрим… - Сефирот покачал головой.

\- Один я бы и не полез, - согласился Анджил. – Но здесь есть ты. И два вторых, которые, случись что, смогут меня вытащить.

\- Не сомневайся, - подтвердил Зак. – Выколупаю тебя оттуда в лучшем виде. А если сам не справлюсь, Клауд поможет. Он в этом деле вроде как гений.

Если Сефирот полностью проигнорировал упоминание своего второго пилота, то Анджил открыто посмотрел на Страйфа, который по-прежнему изображал из себя статую.

\- Правда, что ли?

Клауд неопределенно повел плечом.

\- Кто будет нырять в Лайфстрим, еще неизвестно, - мрачно заметил Сефирот. – У меня больше опыта и…

\- Ошибочные области можно не трогать, - перебил его Анджил. – Только перезапустить и посмотреть обстоятельства сбоя.

\- Ограниченный режим? – спросил Зак, хмуря брови. – А что, может сработать.

Сефирот поставил пустую чашку на стол и покрутил блюдце, поправляя его до какой-то, одному ему ведомой гармонии.

\- Еще надо провести вскрытие, - сказал он, явно не желая этим заниматься.

Зак поднял голову и посмотрел на Анджила округлившимися глазами.

\- Можно сделать в параллель, - вздохнул тот. – Один из нас ныряет, другой изучает тело. Убьем двух зайцев сразу.

\- Бросим жребий? – предложил Сефирот.

\- Нет.

Голос Клауда прозвучал неожиданно для всех. Анджил даже вздрогнул.

\- Нет – что? – отчеканил Сефирот, всем телом разворачиваясь к Страйфу.

Анджил видел, как он сжал одну руку в кулак, но, поскольку она была прикрыта другой ладонью, остальные не могли заметить этого тревожного знака. Впрочем, остальные были эмпатами, а это…

\- Нырять должен Хьюли, - непреклонным тоном заявил Клауд. На его месте Анджил бы постарался сгладить… Хотя, какое, к бахамуту, сгладить? – Тебе нельзя.

\- Это еще почему? – прорычал Сефирот, приподнимаясь со стула.

Анджил на короткое мгновение даже глаза закрыл.

\- Ты нестабилен, - припечатал тем временем Клауд.

\- Что-о-о?

\- Эй, эй! – воскликнул Анджил. – Сефирот, стой! Нет, правда. Это же мое задание, вспомни. Тебя здесь вроде как нет, ну? Хайдеггер же мне поручил это дело, а если окажется, что ты за меня еще и в Лайфстрим нырял…

Довод был железным, лучше не бывает. Сефирот тоже, похоже, проникся аргументами, раз снова сел на стул и задумался.

Пара минут прошла в гробовом молчании. Анджил только обменялся с Заком понимающим взглядом, но выдыхать все равно старался незаметнее.

\- Ладно, - решил Сефирот, наконец. – Ты занимаешься Лайфстримом, я вскрываю тело и заодно контролирую твое погружение. Но сначала устраиваем перерыв на сон. Такой план всех устраивает?

\- Шести-семи часов мне вполне хватит, чтобы отдохнуть, - заверил его Анджил. – Идет.

Зак просто кивнул.

\- А ты? Согласен? – выдавил Сефирот, опять поворачиваясь к Клауду.

Тот не ответил.

Анджилу показалось, что взгляд Страйфа устремлен в пустоту – полностью расфокусированный и в то же время обращенный куда-то вовне отсека, служащего кухней.

\- Клауд? – тихо позвал Анджил, чувствуя нехороший холодок, пробежавший по спине. – Эй?

Снова тишина.

\- Страйф… - с угрозой начал Сефирот, но тут Клауд отлепился от стены и шагнул вперед.

\- Да, - механически произнес он. – Да.

Не донеся чашки до стола, Клауд вдруг разжал пальцы. Не обращая внимания на звон разбившегося блюдца и удивленный возглас Зака, он развернулся и медленно, осторожно переставляя ноги, пошел прочь.

Окликнуть его снова Зак, видимо, не решился.

\- И что это сейчас было? – тихо пробормотал Анджил, обращаясь к Сефироту. Но надежда, что тот прояснит непонятное поведение своего второго, не оправдалась.

Сефирот, с тревогой глядя Клауду вслед, даже не услышал вопроса.

 

Впрочем, Анджилу выпала возможность повторить свой вопрос – немного позже, когда они с Сефиротом вернулись в каюту.

\- Я так понимаю, ты не будешь ложиться? – спросил Анджил, уже устраивая голову на подушке и натягивая на плечо одеяло.

Сефирот кивнул и продолжил мерить каюту шагами. От одной стены до другой и обратно, молча, словно воды в рот набрал - ну, или, в его случае, так и не проглотил выпитый за ужином кофе.

\- Страховка на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств? – спокойно уточнил Анджил.

Тот снова задумчиво кивнул, дошел до стенного шкафа, четко, как на параде, развернулся и пошел к противоположной стене.

\- Из-за Страйфа? – напрямую спросил Анджил, пристально глядя на друга.

Сефирот остановился, посмотрел исподлобья и произнес:

\- Здесь что-то не то.

\- Тоже не замечал у него раньше проблем с координацией, да?

Глаза слезились, теплая постель действовала на тело расслабляюще, и Анджил против воли широко зевнул.

\- Прости, - потер он ладонями глаза. – Усталость.

\- Тебе надо выспаться, - заметил Сефирот, неодобрительно качнув головой.

\- Подождет немного, - сказал Анджил, подставляя под голову согнутую в локте руку. – Ты нарочно переводишь тему, да?

Сефирот помолчал немного, не подтверждая и не опровергая его замечание, а потом признался.

\- Вариантов происходящего на самом деле три, - пробормотал он. - И ни один из них мне не нравится.

От тона, которым были произнесены эти слова, с Анджила моментально слетел сон.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Саму Станцию, - жестко сказал Сефирот. – Что-то такое тут есть… Никогда не сталкивался с подобным. И ведь состав воздуха мы уже проверили с тобой, вот что настораживает.

\- Думаешь, в воздухе есть какие-нибудь примеси или микробы выборочного действия? - Такая вероятность существовала и, теоретически, даже не равнялась нулю с цифрами после запятой. Анджил прикинул развитие подобной ситуации и покачал головой. – Но в таком случае, нас с тобой накрыло бы в первую очередь. Гораздо раньше.

\- Ты забываешь тот факт, - пробормотал Сефирот, глядя ему в глаза, – что нас уже, как ты говоришь, накрывало. Причем обоих.

\- Что? – переспросил Анджил, хмурясь. – Ты, наверное, пута… Ох, твою ж…!

\- Именно, - согласился с его определением Сефирот и присел на свою кровать. - Что-то вроде сенсорных галлюцинаций. В лучшем случае.

\- Но если я, да, был без шлема, то ты-то скафандр еще не снимал, - напомнил Анджил, приподнимаясь. - Тебя в шахте еще не могло зацепить, получается.

\- А если излучение? – предположил Сефирот. – Какая-нибудь частота, которая входит в резонанс с мозгом или внутренними органами?

Даже если допустить такую возможность…

\- Скорей уж тогда Лайфстрим, - пробормотал Анджил. – Принцип действия схожий получается, только в обратную сторону.

Сефирот кивнул.

\- Это версия номер два. У Лайфстрима не все дома – у нас не все дома.

\- Почти так и есть, потому что здешнего первого мы так и не нашли.

\- Он мог быть в шахте, когда мне показалось, что я…

\- Сефирот, нет. – Анджил схватил подушку, раздраженно припечатал к изголовью и устроился на ней спиной. – В моем случае коридор был пуст, в этом я уверен на сто процентов.

\- Если Лайфстрим случайно вышел на диапазон частот тетта-волн…

\- Мне очень не нравится, что у нас с тобой выходит, - пробормотал Анджил. – Получается, что Клауд…

\- Страйф, - поправил его Сефирот.

Анджил сделал вид, что не заметил.

\- Клауд, - повторил он, - как эмпат, воспринимает нестабильность Лайфстрима и попадает под действие тонких полей, становясь его продолжением? Но тогда…

\- Погружение в Лайфстрим обернется неприятным сюрпризом вроде удара в спину, - закончил за него Сефирот.

Не то, чтобы Анджил хотел сказать нечто иное, но… Он вздохнул. Да, что-то в этом роде.

\- Тогда Клауда нужно изолировать, Сефирот. Хотя бы на время, пока я буду нырять.

\- А если такая мера предосторожности ничего не даст?

\- Слушай, переставай уже задавать вопросы, если у тебя есть готовые ответы или предположения, которые сойдут за рабочую версию, - Анджил едва сдержался, чтобы не повысить голос. – У меня голова отказывается соображать, когда я в нее твои идеи утрамбовываю. Давай уже, не темни.

\- Третий вариант – это Страйф, - сказал Сефирот, поднимаясь и отворачиваясь к двери.

\- Та-а-ак… - Анджил чувствовал, что ошибиться нельзя. Допустить неправильную интонацию значило отправить коту под хвост и мнение Зака, и еще не до конца оформившееся ощущение от Клауда, и собственную интуицию, да и жизнь тоже, как могло оказаться по большому счету. - Это еще почему?

\- Во-первых, - невыразительно проговорил Сефирот, - он может притворяться. Чтобы создать нужное впечатление.

\- Бред, - отрезал Анджил. – Зачем ему?

\- Чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

Логика Сефирота порой оказывалась настолько сложной, что Анджил оказывался неспособным к ее пониманию.

\- Дальше. Как эмпату, имеющему способность внушения, ему нетрудно убедить нас в том, что мы что-то видим или слышим. Ведь при первом осмотре Станции необычные ощущения тебя не беспокоили?

\- Нет, - вынужден был согласиться Анджил. – Но обвинять Клауда… Да глупость какая-то!

\- Ты видел серьгу у него в ухе? – по-прежнему рассматривая дверь, внезапно спросил Сефирот. – Как думаешь, сколько стоит такая вещица?

Анджил даже закашлялся, попытавшись перевести нецензурное слово, тут же возникшее на языке, в денежный эквивалент.

\- Третью часть твоего «Бастера», - не дожидаясь ответа, озвучил Сефирот. – Если не половину. Откуда у Страйфа такие деньги? Как он мог заработать такое состояние на нищем Нибельхейме, а?

\- Стоп, - наконец обрел дар речи Анджил. – Не надо намекать на то, что парень умеет приспосабливаться и торгует… чем он там торгует в твоем представлении. И про Хайдеггера даже не упоминай!

\- Заметь, я молчал, - мрачно подытожил Сефирот.

Анджил немедленно пожалел, что вообще начал этот разговор.

\- Ты не прав, - сказал он, чувствуя необъяснимый подъем. – Всему может найтись другое, совершенно нормальное объяснение. Я поговорю с Заком. Он наверняка знает происхождение злополучной серьги.

\- Со слов Страйфа, опять же.

\- Сефирот, нет. Хватит. – Анджил перекинул подушку на место и демонстративно на нее рухнул. Так, что даже кровать заскрипела. – Всё. Ты наблюдаешь, я сплю.

Сефирот, не оборачиваясь, пошел к двери. Он уже открывал ее, когда Анджил все же добавил с намеком:

\- И постарайся никого не убить, пока я этим занимаюсь, хорошо?

Тот хмыкнул, выключил свет и вышел в коридор.

Световая полоска, пробивавшаяся между створок закрывающейся двери, становилась все уже, тоньше, пока, наконец, не исчезла совсем. Анджил решительно закрыл глаза.

Но минуты текли, а сон все не приходил. В голове кружились факты и предположения, а брошенное Сефиротом зерно лежало на почве, удобрять которую не стоило.

\- Нет, паранойя - это заразно, - пробормотал он, упрямо перевернулся на другой бок и заставил себя расслабиться.

Из-за закрытых дверей доносились отзвуки повторяющейся по кругу мелодии, и понемногу, подстроив дыхание под ее заунывный мотив, Анджил согрелся и уснул.

 

К погружению в Лайфстрим любой СОЛДЖЕР готовился, чуть ли не в точности повторяя действия древних водолазов, что опускались на морское дно в тяжеленных костюмах. И пусть Анджил не планировал надевать на голову подобие ведра с маленьким стеклянным окошком во внешний мир, свою главную защиту – рабочий комбинезон для погружения – он проверял столь же тщательно. Каждый клапан и датчик, все элементы отводящей и принимающей систем – небрежность грозила обернуться большой бедой. На сколько пилот мог застрять в Лайфстриме, никто не взялся бы предугадать заранее. Но еще один из древних принципов: идешь в поход на день, бери запасов на неделю, срабатывал до сих пор.

Анджил как раз закончил подсоединение капсул с глюкозой и проверял, мягко ли из локтевых сочленений выдвигаются иглы для внутривенных инъекций, как к нему в каюту заглянул Фэйр.

\- Не помешаю?

Анджил посмотрел на него и понимающе улыбнулся.

\- Волнуешься, что ли?

\- С чего ты взял? – хорохористо отозвался Зак, усиленно глядя куда угодно, но только не на своего первого пилота.

Оно и понятно. Анджил фыркнул, видя смущение напарника, но прикрываться не стал. Зачем? Все равно опять придется раздеваться – рабочий комбинезон надевался только на голое тело.

\- Ты то бледнеешь, то краснеешь, - добродушно заметил Анджил, запуская встроенный мини-генератор на тестирование. Зеленые искры сделали полный круг и зажгли центральный индикатор. – Что, не показатель волнения?

\- Да я выражения выбираю! – в притворном возмущении воскликнул Зак. – Как бы дать понять своему вроде бы как начальнику, что его фигура…

\- А что не так с моей фигурой? – посмеиваясь в глубине души, удивился Анджил, раздвинул руки и повернулся перед Фэйром, показывая себя со всех сторон. - Неужели надо худеть?

Зак поперхнулся. Анджил тут же поставил зарубку в памяти, что нашел способ смутить второго до потери дара речи, однако долго радоваться не пришлось.

\- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так переживал за психику Сефирота, - ехидно заметил Зак. – Собственный опыт, верно?

\- Сейчас кто-то вылетит за дверь и устроит на Станции переполох, - не остался в долгу Анджил.

\- Переполох случится, если ты закричишь: помогите, насилуют! – моментально съязвил Зак и невинно посмотрел-таки на Анджила.

\- Это угроза? Или обещание? – так же мило улыбнулся Анджил.

\- Могу позвать Сефирота, и проверим, - ввернул Зак.

Анджил расхохотался.

\- Что, обойдемся без Сефирота? – широко улыбнулся Зак и, уже не смущаясь, устроился на кресле, наблюдая за сборами.

\- Пока да, - хмыкнул Анджил, - а вот дальше – вряд ли. Где он сам-то?

\- Пару часов назад я заглянул в медблок, после чего попрощался с завтраком, - емко ответил Зак. – Не знал, что Сефирот ...эээ…

\- Так непочтительно обращается с трупами? – подсказал Анджил, аккуратно просовывая ногу в штанину комбинезона.

\- Имеет соответствующую медицинскую подготовку, - выкрутился Зак и опустил взгляд, когда Анджил справился со второй штаниной и начал крепить на тело принимающую систему.

\- Сефирот у нас уникум, - без тени насмешки напомнил Анджил. – Недаром первый из лучших.

\- Слушай, а он и правда наполовину сетранианин? – негромко спросил Фэйр.

\- Говорят, - дипломатично уклонился от ответа Анджил.

\- С ума сойти.

Зак шумно выдохнул и взъерошил волосы.

\- Что, верится с трудом?

\- Угу. Всегда считал сказкой существование сверхрасы.

\- Смотри это Сефироту не скажи, - от души посоветовал Анджил. – Особенно, про сверхрасу. Иначе вылетишь даже не в коридор, а в открытый космос. – Потом подумал немного и добавил. – Через стены.

\- Ничего себе, - впечатленно пробормотал Зак и поежился.

\- Вообще-то, я немного преувеличил, но… Мой тебе совет, не заговаривай с ним на эту тему первым.

\- К сведению принял. Тебе помочь? – спросил он, глядя, как Анджил пытается закрепить на спине проводящую ленту: тонкую, похожую на волокнистый корень растения.

\- Сам справлюсь, - дернув плечами, проворчал Анджил. – Вот, уже почти...

\- А кто из родителей, ну… Мать или отец? Нет, - заторопился Зак, - я все понимаю, правда, и уже почти заткнулся, но все же? Это кем же надо быть, чтобы привлечь сетранианина? Не говоря уже о том, чтобы с ним встретиться, а?

\- Не знаю. – Анджил услышал разочарованный вздох Фэйра и повторил. – Не знаю, правда. А кстати…- Он вдруг почувствовал беспокойство и тут же взял себя в руки, стараясь спрятать это чувство от сидевшего в каюте эмпата. – Где Клауд?

\- Спит. – Зак двинул бровями, словно хотел нахмуриться, но потом передумал. – Мы с ним решили разделиться, чтобы в случае… - он посмотрел на Анджила и замялся. – Ну… ты понимаешь, мало ли.

Чтобы быть готовыми ко всему, перевел его запинку Анджил и уже открыл рот, чтобы напомнить, сколько раз нырял без страховки, но тут внезапно сообразил, какой шанс чуть не упустил.

\- А кстати, - стараясь, чтобы голос звучал незаинтересованно, улыбнулся Анджил. – Откровенность за откровенность.

Зак нацепил на лицо любезное выражение и улыбнулся.

\- Клауд что, на серебряных приисках Гейи работал? – спросил Анджил, надевая комбинезон на плечи и чувствуя, как быстро согревается, становясь неощутимой, его гладкая подкладка. – Откуда такие богатства?

Он подергал себя за ухо в качестве демонстрации. Взгляд Зака потяжелел.

\- Хорошо, что ты спросил меня, а не его, - произнес Фэйр. – А то бы тоже… составил мне компанию в космосе. В обход шлюза.

Столь впечатляющего вступления уже хватило бы для правильных выводов, но Зак решил пояснить свои слова, и перебивать его Анджил не стал.

\- Когда выяснилось, что Нибельхейм оставят на карантине, и помощи не будет до тех пор, пока не умрут все зараженные пепельной чумой, на планете начался хаос. Те, кому повезло не заболеть, были вынуждены защищаться от тех, кому уже было на все наплевать. Соотношение двести к одному, представляешь?

Зак говорил глухо. Анджил почти чувствовал, как ему плохо, но это все равно могло значить две прямо противоположные вещи. Бахамут бы побрал Сефирота с его предположениями!

\- В общем, - продолжал Зак, - Клауд спас девчонку, мелкую совсем, ей лет пять тогда было. Тащил ее на себе до ближайшего чистого города - километров триста, или что-то вроде того. И потом… тоже, в общем, не дал умереть, когда осады начались. И с Нибельхейма вывез, на втором или третьем корабле – точно не скажу.

Анджил подумал о том, что могло твориться на планете, население которой погибло практически все. Слов никак не находилось.

\- А через год вдруг нашелся отец девочки. Оказалось, что это черный Баррет – знаешь такого?

\- Торговый синдикат Баррета? – не поверил Анджил. – Его еще в контрабанде подозревают, да поймать никак не могут?

\- Угу, - мрачно кивнул Зак. – Он самый. Я своими глазами видел, как он перед Клаудом в ногах валялся, благодарил за дочку. Все отдавал, а Клауд только серьгу и взял, как потом сказал, чтобы человека не обижать. Так что…

Сефирот не поверит. Мысль была совершенно не в тему, но на другой Анджил просто не мог сосредоточиться. Только так – даже если это правда, друг не поверит ни одному его слову.

Потому что иначе придется признать, что Клауд чист, как крылья сетранианина, а Сефирот… Анджил сделал паузу перед тем, как проговорить про себя следующий вывод, и попытался привыкнуть к открывшейся истине: Сефирот попросту в него влюбился.

 

Сколько раз Анджил нырял в Лайфстрим, он ни за что не сказал бы сразу. Со счета он сбился, когда количество погружений перевалило за сотню. Хотя, возможно, где-то в секретных архивах Шинра и хранилась точная статистика. Специалисты аналитического корпуса наверняка корпели над каждой лишней единицей в послужных списках СОЛДЖЕРов, тщетно рассчитывая момент их предельного приближения к максимуму Ропена. Гипотетическая точка, в которой, как предполагалось некоторыми умниками, пилот уподоблялся саперу, наступившему на мину. Критическая, почти стопроцентно вероятная ошибка – глупость, конечно же, ведь за сотни лет существования Шинра подтвердить существование максимума практически так и не удалось. Но кто переспорит ученых Шинра, тот будет сидеть в президентском кресле Корпорации, не меньше.

Ложемент здешней Станции немного шатался на постаменте. Анджил покачал рукой кресло, в которое предстояло лечь, и поморщился. Не то чтобы он собирался устраивать в нем скачки или хотя бы ворочаться – погружающиеся в Лайфстрим пилоты обычно вели себя, как паиньки, - но данный момент относился к числу суеверий. Что-то вроде той хромой черной кошки, что могла встретиться на дороге.

\- Я буду тебя держать, - полушутя, полусерьезно заверил Зак, заканчивая осмотр места второго пилота. – Не упадешь.

\- Вообще-то, я тяжелый, - пробормотал Анджил, не оборачиваясь.

Ему требовалось время, чтобы сосредоточиться. Он настолько привык работать в одиночку, что сейчас сбивался на незначительные мелочи, вроде фиксаторов для рабочей руки или трубок-коннектеров для отводящей системы. Как будто ни разу не приходилось нырять с почти полностью разрушенного кресла…

\- Утонуть я тебе тоже не дам, - продолжил Фэйр чуть тише. – Обещаю.

Словно за язык его кто дергал. Анджил вздохнул и посмотрел на своего серьезного второго.

\- Проверять не хотелось бы, - честно признался он.

Зак понимающе кивнул, и тут двери в операционный зал открылись.

\- У тебя не больше сорока восьми часов, - с порога заявил Сефирот, стягивая с рук испачканные в крови перчатки. – Если не уложишься, я заставлю Зака выдернуть тебя оттуда, понял?

Ошарашено проследив за ним взглядом, Анджил посмотрел на смущенного Фэйра.

\- Ну… - пробормотал тот. – Вообще-то да. Мы тут с Сефиротом подумали и решили, что тебе рисковать не нужно.

То, что мысли у них развивались в одном направлении, радовало. С другой стороны, инициативу подобных тайных сговоров за спиной нужно было давить в зародыше, а то неизвестно, до чего эта внезапно нашедшая общий язык парочка додумается в следующий раз.

\- Когда успели спеться-то? – проворчал Анджил, пряча улыбку.

Зак виновато почесал в затылке, а Сефирот не счел нужным ответить на откровенно риторический вопрос. Вместо этого, он, не заморачиваясь, прошел прямо через зациклившуюся голограмму и подошел к Анджилу плотную.

\- Только запусти его, - сказал Сефирот. – Продави общую схему взаимодействия и, если понадобится, активируй режим самозащиты. Пусть сам блокирует сбойные зоны, и всё, дальше не лезь.

\- Я не первый раз ныряю, - напомнил ему Анджил.

\- Знаю, - согласился Сефирот, - но мне спокойнее, если я еще раз повторю тебе прописные истины.

\- Я так понимаю, это признание в том, что ты за меня волнуешься? – усмехнулся Анджил, обнажив меч и вставив его в главный разъем.

Электронные ножны с едва слышным металлическим лязгом сомкнулись вокруг Бастера. Система запустила считывание и распознавание. На круглой панели, обрамляющей торчащую рукоять меча, начали загораться индикаторные лампочки.

\- Могу даже побледнеть, чтобы тебя проняло сильнее, - сказал Сефирот.

\- Ни за что не поверю, что у тебя получится.

От внимательного взгляда Сефирота Анджилу становилось немного не по себе. Заку, видимо, тоже – за компанию.

\- Ладно, - пробормотал Анджил и лег на ложемент. Потом поерзал, устраивая тело поудобнее. - Только ради тебя.

Потолок слепил белизной, но этот цвет был единственным, который воспримут потом глаза.

\- Сорок восемь часов, - повторил Сефирот, наклонившись к Анджилу сверху. - Ты герой, я в курсе, но оставь и на мою долю что-нибудь, ладно?

\- А я уж решил, что ты меня поцеловать на дорожку вздумал, - усмехнулся тот, слыша, как закашлялся, подавившись воздухом, Зак. Сефирот же только двинул белой бровью. – А ты – нотации читать, эх!

\- Как не повезло, верно? – в ярких глазах Сефирота, однако, прорезалась нечеловечески теплая зелень.

\- И не говори, - согласился Анджил, невольно расслабляясь. – Но вынырну, мы к этому разговору вернемся, учти.

Теперь улыбка появилась и на губах Сефирота.

\- Давай уже, - произнес он. – Удачи.

Кивнув, Анджил отвел руку и, закрывая глаза, сомкнул пальцы на рукояти меча. Кожу легонько закололо, осторожная прохладная волна поднялась до локтя, рука начала неметь, и Анджил сделал привычное, отработанное до автоматизма мысленное усилие.

Он нырнул.

Это походило на падение в пустоту собственного сознания. Голова тяжелела изнутри, и казалось, что подбородок запрокидывался, потому что все мысли сосредотачивались где-то под задними долями мозга – словно слипались в одну точку и перевешивали. А потом этот сгусток, который и являлся разумом, переворачивался назад и падал, падал, падал куда-то в пустоту - глубже и глубже, к самому дну, по которому струился свет.

Человек, придумавший Лайфстрим, определенно был гением. Найдя способ совместить вибрации тонких полей человеческого мозга и квантового компьютера – всего лишь подобрав частоты нейронных колебаний и электромагнитных импульсов в машинных цепях, он запрограммировал полученные базы данных и отправил эту гремучую смесь в свободное квантовое плавание, создав таким образом искусственный интеллект, способный входить в прямой контакт с человеком. Полная созвучность, абсолютный унисон, такой, что настройка машины производилась простым усилием мысли человека. Даже не мысли – всего лишь отпечатком его разума.

Лайфстрим жил потоками света: нежно-зеленого, голубого, золотистого и бледно-бледно-розового. Сложнейшие математические расчеты, производимые блоками нескольких логик, аналитические скрипты и вероятностные системы, определяющие допуски почти интуитивным способом, изнутри выглядели как озера-моря-океаны света. Где-то темнее, где-то ярче, прохладные или теплые, они завихрялись потоками, соединялись в течения и заполняли пространство, времени в котором не существовало.

Погружением это звалось только из-за начального усилия. Во всем остальном это был самый настоящий полет.

Анджила затянуло и закружило в световых водоворотах. Он чувствовал тончайшую структуру вокруг себя, он был ее частью и точно знал, что уродует ее изумительные по красоте элементы. Стереть их, наложив отпечаток той совершенной картины, которая хранилась где-то в подсознании, не составляло труда. Всего лишь намерение – мысленное движение в нужную сторону, легкий нажим, и серые пятна исчезали.

Дальше, дальше…

Световая вселенная не имела границ. Набирая скорость, Анджил летел сквозь нее, подчиняясь наитию, значившему больше, чем понимание. По желанию человека, светло-зеленая, почти прозрачная световая петля изменила направление – и где-то там, в другом, реальном мире, включились экраны наблюдения. Уменьшение амплитуды голубой волны – приведение в норму защитных систем, слепяще-белое озеро, сначала застывшее, а потом ударившее в невидимые берега – перезапуск главного интерфейса.

Здесь можно было утонуть, остаться навсегда и забыть, кто ты есть, растворившись в бережных прикосновениях света. Лишь подстраховка эмпата, способного войти в Лайфстрим и отделить человеческий разум от разума компьютера, гарантировала безопасное всплытие.

 

Но сейчас Анджил об этом даже не помнил. Он добрался до черной зоны, висевшей перед ним, словно грозовое облако, которое вспарывалось беснующимися внутри молниями.

Причина была там, внутри. Чтобы исправить повреждение, достаточно было войти. Так близко – так просто. Перед глазами Анджила вспыхнуло красным, когда он двинулся вперед, а потом…

Он закричал.

 

Его зацепило всполохом красного, затем потащило вперед. Анджил почти ослеп от боли, которая шла изнутри. Казалось, по венам пустили кислоту, так чувствовалась каждая жилка, каждый бахамутов капилляр. Свет Лайфстрима засиял ярче, побелел, потом ударил по глазам, и Анджил вскинулся с ложемента, уходя от терзающих душу эмоций.

\- Всё, уже все! – чьи-то руки прижали его обратно к креслу. – Анджил, тише! Тише! Сефирот!

Не в силах сообразить, что происходит, Анджил рванулся еще раз, но другие, гораздо более сильные руки пригвоздили его обратно.

\- Спокойно. Все хорошо, ну…

Он моргнул, когда белизна сменилась расплывчатым пятном, а потом зажмурился и мотнул головой, концентрируясь на том, чтобы отделить в голове свое от чужого.

\- Сефирот, я… - голос сорвался. Кашлянув, Анджил открыл глаза, тут же встретившись взглядом с донельзя обеспокоенным другом. – Я лучше. Всё…

В голове еще звенело, тело потряхивало непроизвольной дрожью, но Анджил и правда чувствовал себя почти нормально. За исключением того, что какая-то часть его души - или сущности, если оперировать метафизическими понятиями, - продолжала заходиться криком ужаса. Но это пройдет – Анджил знал, что такое проходит.

Он глубоко вдохнул, задержал в легких воздух, а затем выдохнул его через рот – медленно и равномерно, до тех пор, пока внутри не начало жечь. Зрение уже пришло в норму. Краем глаза Анджил видел, как Сефирот торопливо отсоединяет коннекторы, стыкующиеся с креслом. Потом рука Зака приподняла Анджилу голову, а в рот ткнулась соломинка. Анджил простонал благодарность, втянул в себя прохладную кисловатую воду, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, откуда-то из-за головы донесся мелодичный женский голос.

\- Сообщаю, что анализ состояния СОЛДЖЕРа Хьюли завершен. Жизненные показатели в норме. Медицинского вмешательства не требуется.

\- А то бы мы без тебя не догадались, - пробормотал Сефирот, не поднимая головы.

Ну и ладно. В конце концов, с таким послужным списком, как у Сефирота, можно иметь предубеждение против любой версии Лайфстрима. Даже той, которая говорит извиняющимся и одновременно виноватым голосом.

\- А дурацкую музыку она уже убрала? – понимая, что двигаться еще тяжело, поинтересовался Анджил у Зака.

Фэйр слабо улыбнулся. Бледность с его лица еще не сошла, и Анджил вдруг подумал, что выяснение обстоятельств экстренного всплытия из Лайфстрима может подождать.

Зак уже открыл рот для ответа, но проклятущая машина все равно успела раньше. И кто только настраивал чувствительность ее порогов!

\- Все дестабилизирующие элементы уже отключены, СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли, - отрапортовал… или все же отрапортовала? - Лайфстрим. – Полная диагностика еще не закончена, но отчет о возникшей ошибке будет готов через четырнадцать минут. Если вам необходимо, могу вывести промежуточные итоги.

\- Исполнительная, - покачал головой Зак и посмотрел на Сефирота. Тот согласно кивнул, и вдвоем они усадили охнувшего Анджила на кресле.

Теперь он мог рассмотреть проекцию Лайфстрима во всех подробностях.

Что сподвигло пилота, смоделировавшего голографический образ, задать компьютеру именно такой шаблон человеческого поведения, значения не имело. Ассоциация ли, случайное воспоминание, или – тут Анджил даже усмехнулся – сублимация, а подсознательная или нет, осталось на совести программатора. Так или иначе, но детали, незамеченные в статическом варианте, теперь бросались в глаза.

Лайфстрим волновался. Точнее, беспокоилась та призрачная женщина, которая стояла около кресла второго пилота – сильно наклонившегося в сторону, словно Зак своротил его набекрень, когда выбирался, - красивая, сексуальная и немного отстраненная, как если бы у нее был небольшой уклон в психическое заболевание. Она поджимала губы и то и дело поглядывала в сторону Сефирота, будто признавая в нем старшего и, без сомнения, самого критично настроенного из присутствующих.

\- Понизить уровень аудио-чувствительности на две единицы, - не оборачиваясь, скомандовал Сефирот. – Отзываться только на прямое обращение. Все личные инициативы предъявлять на согласование, об изменениях регламента сообщать мне и СОЛДЖЕРу Хьюли.

\- Директива принята к исполнению, - немедленно отозвался Лайфстрим.

\- И голограмму убери, - добавил Анджил, соскакивая на пол.

Женская фигура засветилась изнутри и исчезла раньше, чем ноги коснулись металлических плит.

Тело еще не слушалось – сколько же прошло времени? – и ощущалось куском деревяшки. Анджил покачнулся, и наверняка бы рухнул носом в пол совершенно неподобающим образом, но Зак оказался рядом и подставил плечо в качестве опоры.

\- Ну и? – вцепившись в него, с улыбкой спросил Анджил. – Почему у вас такой кислый вид?

Сефирот фыркнул, будто не мог определиться с ответом, а Зак лишь поднял страдальческий взгляд к потолку.

\- Он всегда так наплевательски относится к своей персоне? – уточнил Фэйр, непонятно к кому обращаясь.

\- В основном – да, - пробурчал Сефирот, подходя к Анджилу с другой стороны, и, закинув его руку себе на шею, обхватил друга за пояс. – Он сейчас будет возражать, что я веду себя еще хуже, но ты ему не верь.

\- Я, конечно, рад образованию вашей нежной дружбы, - заявил Анджил, делая первый шаг, - но не могли бы вы…

\- Заткнуться? – невинно уточнил Зак, раскрывая перед ними двери операционного зала.

\- Продолжить обсуждение в другом месте? – таким же точно тоном предположил Сефирот.

\- Мне так нравятся оба варианта, что я не могу выбрать, - ответил Анджил и улыбнулся.

С каждым шагом идти становилось легче. Обычно Лайфстрим сам готовил настраивающего пилота к выходу. На встроенные в комбинезон контакты подавались малые электрические импульсы, которые ощущались легкой щекоткой и быстро возвращали мышцам необходимый тонус. Впрочем, иногда, вот как сегодня, в норму приходилось возвращаться уже после погружения.

\- Ладно, с приветственной частью закончили, - согласился Сефирот, выйдя в коридор и направившись к кают-компании. – Теперь к делу.

\- Для начала давай я буду ходить самостоятельно, - напомнил Анджил, отцепляясь от шеи друга.

\- Нет уж, - сказал Сефирот. – Ты так жаждал моего поцелуя, что теперь терпи обжимания.

Анджил вздохнул и заговорил уже серьезно.

\- Сколько я там был?

\- Сорок один час, - обернулся шедший впереди Зак. – И то ли пятнадцать, то ли двадцать минут, если тебе важна точность.

\- Мда… - только и смог ответить Анджил.

\- Что, даже не заметил времени? – Сефирот положил ладонь на считывающую панель около зеркально-поблескивающей двери. Зрелище, которое Анджилу предстало в отражении, ему не сильно понравилось. Он с неудовольствием погреб щетину на подбородке.

\- Все шло без осложнений, - пробормотал он. – Я не почувствовал усилия до самого последнего этапа.

Двери с шелестом раздвинулись, являя взорам СОЛДЖЕРов полукруглую комнату с расставленными вдоль фиолетовых стен диванами и большим проекционным экраном на прямой стене.

\- А когда пошли изменения? Нет, Сефирот, не надо. Я постою.

Сефирот пожал плечами и устроился на диване. Зак внимательно оглядел Анджила, словно решая для себя, можно ли оставить его без опеки, а потом последовал примеру Сефирота.

\- Реакция пошла часов через десять, - признался тот. – Если бы не Зак, я уже выдернул бы тебя оттуда, но он твердил, что ты в норме.

Анджил разом согрелся изнутри. Почему-то признание Сефирота было очень приятно, и он с трудом подавил желание ободряюще потрепать Зака по вихрастой макушке.

\- Да неужели? – вместо этого усмехнулся он, посмотрев на Фэйра. – Так значит, ты оправдал свою квалификацию?

Зак вдруг зарделся, как девушка, Анджил тут же рассмеялся, а чуть погодя к нему присоединился и Сефирот.

\- С вами совершенно невозможно работать, - безуспешно пряча улыбку, отмахнулся Зак.

\- Поэтому нас и держали в одиночках, - отозвался Анджил, а потом посерьезнел. – Но в общем, спасибо. Ты ведь выдернул меня, а если бы я там застрял…

\- Зак – молодец, - согласился Сефирот. – Быстро сообразил, что происходит.

\- Еще бы не сообразить, - словно оправдываясь, пробормотал Зак, - когда на экранах вдруг хрен знает что начало показываться, и динамики взвыли…

\- Что? – нахмурился Анджил, усиленно вспоминая ощущения перед тем, как он вторгся в черную область Лайфстрима. Сейчас переложение зрительных образов на привычные психо-технические понятия проходило иначе, чем при погружении. – Я не касался системы воспроизведения, он сам…

\- А что ты там видел? – напряженным голосом спросил Сефирот.

Анджил помолчал, сжимая в ладонях серую кожаную обивку

\- Сильный эмоциональный всплеск, - наконец подобрал определение он. – Удар, взрыв, если хочешь. Отпечаток такой силы, что систему выбило наглухо. Удивительно еще, что что-то оставалось в рабочем состоянии.

\- Пилот? – уточнил Сефирот. – Намеренная диверсия?

Анджил прекрасно понял, о чем спрашивал друг.

\- Нет, - протянул он, снова проанализировав свои ощущения. – Пилот был жив в тот момент, но… - он даже прикрыл глаза, вспоминая световые оттенки. – Да, возможно, система воспроизведения была задействована, если Лайфстрим отозвался подобным образом. Там работал канал связи… Точно! Но в любом случае запись будет затертой. Исправить область не выйдет – мне не хватило силы, все очень серьезно.

\- Списание… - негромко пробормотал Сефирот. Анджил посмотрел на Зака, переводящего непонимающий взгляд с одного первого пилота на другого, и ничего не сказал.

\- Хайдеггер не возьмет на себя такого решения, - придя к какому-то выводу, твердо заявил Сефирот. – Он опять сбросит все на тебя, благо, расследование уже повесил. Нет, это не вариант…

\- А есть другие? – усмехнулся Анджил, чувствуя, как в животе начинает бурчать.

Энергетические составы, в автоматическом режиме вводимые в кровь при настройке Лайфстрима, конечно, отлично поддерживали тело, но есть после них хотелось зверски.

\- Я свяжусь с Руфусом, - вдруг хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику дивана Сефирот. Зак даже подскочил от неожиданности. – Ему уже наверняка сообщили, что я ушел с учебного маршрута, так что Шинра рвет и мечет. Надо его успокоить.

\- Хорошие у тебя отношения с главой Корпорации, прямо на зависть, - сказал Анджил и добавил бы что-то еще, но тут перед проекционным экраном засветился воздух, и в кают-компании мгновенно возникла голограмма.

\- Произведено ручное разблокирование защитной мембраны, - сообщил Лайфстрим бесцветным голосом. – Код доступа в систему действителен и подтвержден.

Анджил похолодел. В голове заметались предположения, одно невозможнее другого, и, судя по тому, как Сефирот подался вперед, он разделял мрачные опасения.

\- Соответствие установлено? – выдохнул Сефирот, поднимаясь на ноги. – Источник идентифицирован?

Голографическая фигура кивнула.

\- Клауд Страйф, - произнес Лайфстрим.

Даже не успев выругаться, Анджил вскочил с дивана, чтобы остановить ринувшегося к двери друга.

\- Направление движения? – прорычал Сефирот, отодвигая Анджила с дороги, но дальше, преграждая путь к двери, уже стоял Зак.

\- Второй уровень, пятый энергосектор, - тут же отозвался Лайфстрим. – Включить режим отслеживания?

Каким бы пилотом Страйф не был, он все равно оставался СОЛДЖЕРом. Мысль мелькнула в мозгу Анджила, почти как то черное пятно в Лайфстриме: Страйф немедленно заметит наблюдение, и последствия окажутся… Да что ему там вообще понадобилось?!

\- Нет! – выкрикнул он. – Стандартное наблюдение! Картинку с камеры на экран!

На натянутом пластиковом полотнище – тонком и невозможно белом – появилось далекое от идеальной четкости изображение.

Не узнать Клауда Страйфа было невозможно. Пошатываясь, он шел уже знакомым Анджилу шагом, будто под ногами лежали не твердые плиты, а топкое болото, и иногда останавливался, касаясь пальцами стены. Вслушивался во что-то или просто собирался с силами? Анджил не знал. Но он был стопроцентно уверен, что добром эта прогулка не кончится.

Изображение мигнуло и застыло.

\- Слепая зона, - безэмоциональным голосом доложился Лайфстрим. – Появление сигнала через десять, девять, восемь…

\- Идем за ним, - отчеканил Сефирот, и Анджил не решился ему возразить. – Я хочу знать, что, бахамут побери, там происходит!

 

До раскрытой мембраны они бежали, не сговариваясь. По коридорам неслось дробное эхо шагов – ботинки грохотали по полу, но СОЛДЖЕРов это не волновало. Туда, где ходил Клауд, звуки все равно не долетели бы.

\- Так, - задержавшись у мембраны, раскрытой на такое расстояние, чтобы через нее мог пройти человек, предложил Сефирот. – Нам нужно разделиться.

\- Нет! – громко воскликнул Зак. Получилось нервно.

Анджил мельком глянул на него, пытаясь понять, что тревожит второго пилота – беспокойство за друга или же предчувствие опасности. Сефирот тоже хмуро посмотрел на Зака. Кто знает, какие мысли и доводы прокрутились в тот момент в его голове, но он все же кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Быстро, но тихо, - сказал он и переступил через грань, очерченную на полу как край света и падающей от створок тени. – А там будет видно.

Анджил только выругался про себя, прекрасно понимая, что последнее как раз остается под большим вопросом.

Технологическая зона не освещалась должным образом. Когда они с Сефиротом закрыли створки мембраны, включенными остались только аварийные лампы. Их тусклый красноватый свет вырывал из темноты лишь небольшие куски пространства – здесь Станция выглядела, словно огромный изъеденный ржавчиной металлический сыр с большими дырками пустоты и мрака.

Конечно, разделиться, что отыскать здесь Страйфа, было бы лучшим решением. Но Анджил вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что Сефирота все же не стоит оставлять без присмотра. Убить Клауда он не убьет, конечно, но, случись что… Нет, так нельзя.

\- А если там, правда, что-то есть? – свистящим шепотом спросил вдруг Зак, словно прочитав его мысли. – Куда он направляется-то?

Шедший впереди Сефирот как раз вынырнул из участка темноты, поэтому Анджил ясно разглядел, как сжались его кулаки. Желание проверить догадку вдруг стало невыносимым, и он не удержался.

\- Думаю, что к энергетическим преобразователям, - отчетливо произнес он. – К ним можно попасть либо в обход, по коридорам и лестницам, либо напрямую, через шахту. И вот в шахте…

\- Все разговоры потом, - предсказуемо оборвал его Сефирот и прибавил шагу. – Быстрее!

Анджил лишь головой покачал.

\- И что там? – Зак явно не понимал расклада, но Анджила это вполне устраивало.

\- Возмож… - начал он, но в следующий момент слова вылетели из головы. Однажды уже испытанное ощущение не-взгляда навалилось вновь. Только теперь потустороннее присутствие как будто не стояло на месте. Теперь оно лишь коснулось Анджила и, прокатившись по коридору вперед, ушло куда-то вперед, в темные гулкие коридоры.

Анджил охнул и споткнулся. Зак с тревогой обернулся к нему, Сефирот тоже – и тут раздался звук.

Словно скрип стеклом по металлу. Нарастающий из едва слышной ноты, он пронзал пространство насквозь и угас так же внезапно, заставив СОЛДЖЕРов задохнуться.

В наступившей тишине Анджил услышал тихий звон высвобожденного из ножен меча Сефирота и резкий выдох пришедшего в себя Зака.

\- Что… что это было? – прошептал Фэйр срывающимся голосом.

Анджил последовал примеру друга, вытащил меч и активировал его на боевой режим.

\- Если б я знал… - пробормотал он, отступая от Зака на шаг и оборачиваясь.

Никого, конечно же. Анджил мог бы снова предположить, что ему почудилось, но впереди точно так же оглядывался Сефирот.

\- Иди между нами, - скомандовал Анджил Заку. – Смотри по сторонам и ничего не бойся.

\- Обязательно последую твоему совету, - с мрачной иронией откликнулся тот.

\- Лайфстрим, проекция, - вдруг приказал Сефирот, так и не тронувшись с места. Перед ним немедленно появилась светящая женская фигура. Тут же стало несколько светлее, а кровавый оттенок на волосах Сефирота стал просто бурым. – Краткий отчет о присутствии в этом секторе, итоговый отчет системы безопасности.

Задержка в ответе Лайфстрима отсутствовала как класс.

\- Третий и пятый сектора, - отозвалась голограмма. – Количество установленных живых форм – четыре, количество неустановленных живых форм – ноль. Датчики движения фиксируют перемещение маркера Страйф – третий уровень, выход на вспомогательную платформу. Маркеры Хьюли, Сефирот, Фэйр – второй уровень, неподвижны. Нарушений системы безопасности не установлено. Штатная ситуация.

Вспомогательная платформа… Анджил даже не сразу вспомнил, о чем идет речь – узкие титановые перекрытия, закрепленные между внутренними постройками Станции и ее внешней оболочкой, скорее тянули на хлипкие мостки, у которых и перил-то не было.

Ему стало не по себе за Клауда. Заку, если верить брошенному Фэйром взгляду, тоже.

\- Включить аудиозапись в закрытой зоне. Проекцию убрать, - продолжил Сефирот. – Директива к исполнению.

Голограмма знакомо вспыхнула и исчезла. Анджил перевел дыхание – теперь Лайфстрим будет записывать все происходящее в коридорах, и если звук повторится, его можно будет хотя бы проанализировать. Ну и, разумеется, то, что делает Страйф – если его действия и правда имеют какую-то цель.

\- Сефирот? – окликнул друга Анджил.

\- Со вспомогательной платформы есть несколько выходов, - не оборачиваясь, произнес тот. – Через главную шахту, по боковой галерее, лестница со второго уровня и запасной коридор. Я беру на себя боковую галерею и запасной коридор. Ваша с Заком задача: проверить основной путь. Если Страйф окажет сопротивление – вырубите его.

Анджил хотел высказать все, что в этот момент пришло на язык, даже воздуха набрал побольше, но тут Сефирот откинул волосы и бросив: «Все, я пошел», пропал в темноте. Словно растворился, бахамут его возьми!

Фэйр выразился нецензурно – зато ёмко и коротко. Анджил мысленно присоединил к его словам не менее цветистую фразу.

\- Ладно, - сказал он вслух, - теперь у нас есть стимул перехватить Клауда первыми. Так, по крайней мере, он будет в безопасности.

Зак почему-то даже не улыбнулся.

\- Если они столкнутся, он его сделает, - произнес он и, не глядя хватанув Анджила за руку, потащил за собой.

\- Сефирот может, - признал тот, переходя на бег.

Черт с ней, с маскировкой! Это Сефирот пусть играет в прятки, если ему так хочется, а Анджил бы еще и покричал, окликая Страйфа по имени.

\- Нет, я про Клауда, - выдохнул Зак, тормозя перед тем, как завернуть за угол. – Сефироту не поздоровится, если вдруг что-то произойдет.

А вот такого откровения Анджил ну никак не ожидал.

\- Серьезно? – теперь ситуация кувыркнулась с ног на голову, и получалось еще хуже. Если Клауда зацепило творящейся здесь хренью – вирусом или помешательством, будь оно неладно, в главной опасности мог оказаться Сефирот. – Твою же мать! – выкрикнул Анджил и вызвал Лайфстрим. – Включить режим слежения в технологической зоне! Повышенный уровень безопасности! Полное освещение! Контроль активности!

\- Визуальную карту пусть даст, - посоветовал Зак на бегу. – Сориентируемся сразу.

\- К исполнению! – рявкнул Анджил, хватаясь за металлическую балку, вбитую на повороте. Ноги скользнули по гладкому полу, но он удержался.

В воздухе перед СОЛДЖЕРами развернулась трехмерная карта, очерченная лазерными лучами. Короткие зеленые отсечки, перемещающиеся на разных уровнях, параллельно друг другу, показывали расположение людей.

\- Стой! – закричал вдруг Зак.

Анджил затормозил, и Фэйр чуть не сбил его с ног.

\- Что?

\- Его нет! – возбужденно воскликнул Зак, показывая на что-то внутри нежно светящейся схемы, плывущей перед ними. – Смотри! Раз, два, - он ткнул пальцем в маркеры, - три. И всё!

\- Стоп, стоп, - заторопился Анджил, приглядываясь. – Вот мы с тобой, а это – боковая галерея и Сефирот, похоже, уже возвращается… А Страйфа нет! Лайфстрим, местонахождение Страйфа!

\- СОЛДЖЕР Клауд Страйф в настоящее время находится на первом жилом уровне.

Спрашивать точнее не имело смысла.

\- Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? – спросил Зак, тяжело дыша.

\- Только то, что нам, похоже, придется бежать обратно, - выдохнул Анджил. – Так быстро Клауд мог подняться только на техническом лифте, из шахты… Сефирот это знает, проклятье! – Он оглянулся, словно существовал какой-то ход напрямую, через эти стены – монолитно-металлические и ажурно-спаянные. – Он пойдет за ним следом. Ему нужно минут пять или десять, не больше…

\- Не успеем перехватить, да?

\- Понятливый мальчик, - пробормотал Анджил, спешно прикидывая в голове маршруты. – Давай обратно. И поднажмем!

Развернувшись, они помчались по коридору. Освещенный, он выглядел совершенно безопасным – отсутствовало ощущение таящейся угрозы. Забывать о которой все же не стоило.

Они как раз подбегали к раздвинутой мембране, когда снова услышали невыносимый скребущийся звук. Как будто что-то огромное медленно сдвигалось с места, начиная жить собственной жизнью – сдирая слои металла, креплений или сварочных наслоений. Казалось, где-то внутри Станции что-то сворачивается в узел и прогибается под перегрузкой.

\- Давай наверх! – крикнул Зак, бросаясь к панели ручного управления мембраной. – Я ее закрою!

\- Но… - оставлять Фэйра здесь – значило подвергать его риску. Анджил вдруг понял, что Зак почти не вооружен. Но ситуация наверху грозила большими неприятностями, и приходилось рисковать.

Он кивнул на бегу и свернул в сторону лестничных пролетов, предназначенных для использования только в экстренных случаях. Лифт, конечно, давал выигрыш в несколько минут, но Анджил не собирался оказываться в гуще событий сходу да еще и неподготовленным.

На предпоследнем пролете он замедлился. Несколько раз набрал воздуха в грудь, задержал и шумно выдохнул, после чего тихо преодолел оставшиеся ступени.

Голоса он услышал сразу – рычащий Сефирота и жесткий, иначе и не скажешь, Клауда. Анджил машинально вжался в стену, словно его могло выдать движение, и, сделав вдоль нее несколько шагов, осторожно выглянул в коридор.

\- Я хочу услышать ответ на вопрос.

С позиции Анджила хорошо просматривался коридор, ведущий к центральному лифту. Он-то частично и закрывал обзор дальше, поэтому Сефирота Анджил не увидел. А вот Клауда, стоящего спиной к двери собственной каюты, – во всех подробностях.

Страйф был в порядке, насколько это могло быть, конечно. На нем не имелось следов крови, комбинезон не был поврежден, да и пугающей отстраненностью не пахло, учитывая то, что Клауд смотрел волком на предполагаемого собеседника.

\- Ты плохо слышал? – Анджил первый раз в жизни присутствовал при том, чтобы с Сефиротом разговаривали подобным тоном. – Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Что. Тебе. Понадобилось, - металлически отчеканил Сефирот, делая шаг вперед и выдвинувшись в просматриваемую Анджилом зону, - в пятом секторе?

\- Не помню, - обрубил Клауд, упрямо вскидывая голову.

Последовало неумолимо стремительное движение руки – и Сефирот взял Страйфа за горло. Не схватил, как ошеломленно сообразил Анджил, а именно сжал пальцы на его шее. Явно сдавил – Анджил рванулся с места, стремясь помешать убийству, - а Клауд в ответ только еще выше вздернул подбородок, без страха глядя Сефироту в глаза.

Вот же…самоубийца!

Сефирот тихо и угрожающе зарычал, совсем как зверь, и Анджил уже представил, как поднимет руку на друга, отбрасывая его от Страйфа. Оставалось всего ничего, он уже добежал до лифтовой площадки, но тут Сефирот наклонил голову, с жадностью впиваясь поцелуем в губы Клауда, и затормозить Анджил успел только чудом. Он схватился за радиальное ограждение около лифта и дернул себя назад, уходя от возможного взгляда.

Дальнейшего он не видел – только слышал. И как Страйф тихо застонал, и как Сефирот выругался, и глухой звук, который получается тогда, когда тело наталкивается на твердую опору, и новый стон Клауда, и ответный – Анджил чуть не ущипнул себя, не в силах поверить собственным ушам – стон Сефирота. А потом шуршание начавших раздвигаться дверей и – о, нет! – свистящий звук поднявшейся лифтовой платформы.

Хватило доли секунды, чтобы все изменилось. Анджил не видел, что происходило, а эмпатии не хватало, чтобы быть уверенным на сто процентов. Но вот тот момент, когда Клауд скрылся в каюте, он ощутил явственно. А звучный, тяжелый звук удара кулаком в стену уж точно не спутал бы ни с чем другим.

\- Сефирот? – раздался обеспокоенный голос Зака. – Эй, что случилось?

\- Ничего, - спокойно и холодно ответил ему тот. – Все в порядке.

Да какое, к дьяволу, в порядке?

\- А где Анджил? – Сефирот разговаривал вполне обычно. Но если знать, что здесь происходило еще пару минут назад… Анджилу хотелось схватиться за голову.

\- Проверял лестницу, - Зак снова забеспокоился, и надо было уже что-то делать, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие.

Или наоборот.

Анджил топнул ногой, потом еще раз, имитируя шаги, а потом прижал ладонь ко рту и выкрикнул, гася голос:

\- Я уже иду! Здесь чисто! Вы там как?

\- В порядке, - мрачно повторил Сефирот на другом краю коридора.

Потом послышались шаги, шелест открывшейся и снова закрывшейся переборки, и только после этого Анджил решился выглянуть из своего укрытия.

Застывший посреди коридора Зак выглядел крайне недоуменно.

\- Я что-то пропустил, да? – спросил Фэйр, хмурясь.

\- Общее помешательство, - проходя мимо него к каюте, Анджил хлопнул его по плечу. – Попробуй поговорить с Клаудом, он у себя.

\- А…

\- А с Сефиротом поговорю я, - и обсуждать эту тему Анджил не намеревался. – Всё. Иди, я позову потом.

Зак покачнулся, но с места не стронулся, словно засомневавшись в последнюю секунду.

\- Поговори с Клаудом, - чуть мягче повторил Анджил и добавил. – Пожалуйста.

Тот кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся, что в сочетании с нахмуренными бровями выглядело просто феерически.

 

\- Сефирот, - сам того не понимая, Анджил начал еще за дверью. Именно поэтому, возможно, и договорил фразу до половины, - нам нужно погово…

\- Я так не думаю.

Сефирот сидел за столом, пододвинув к себе портативный терминал, подключенный к воспроизводящим системам Лайфстрима, и, судя по тому, как двигались пальцы на сенсорном экране, явно занимался просмотром видеозаписей.

\- Послушай, - предпринял еще одну попытку Анджил. – Клауд не обяза…

\- Я сказал: нет, - снова оборвал его Сефирот, не поворачиваясь.

Анджил с трудом поборол желание схватить с кровати подушку и запустить другу в голову.

\- На Станции происходит хрен знает что, - произнес он с нажимом, - поэтому, хочешь того или нет, тебе придется меня выслушать. Как минимум.

\- Ну?

Анджил сжал кулаки и досчитал до десяти, и только потом продолжил.

\- Диапазон восприятия Страйфа шире, чем твой, мой или Зака, а значит, уязвимость Клауда на порядок выше. Ты просто не имеешь права отбрасывать предположение, что на твоего второго влияет какой-то еще неустановленный фактор.

Сефирот тихо вздохнул и едва заметно расслабил напряженные плечи.

Но промолчал.

\- Он далеко не дурак, чтобы не отдавать отчета в существующей опасности, - снова заговорил Анджил. – Идти в закрытую зону, одному, к тому же прекрасно понимая, как ты отреагируешь на подобный шаг… Не слишком ли просто, а?

Сефирот даже не шелохнулся. Анджил решил закрепить результат.

\- Возможно, на него что-то действует. Какое-то излучение, материал какой-то, здесь, на Станции… Проклятье, я не знаю! Но что-то вынуждает его действовать именно так, а не иначе. Послушай, - он подошел к Сефироту и положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Да, ты имеешь предубеждение насчет Клауда. Но Фэйр, бахамут побери, учился вместе с ним несколько лет, и его суждению я склонен верить. Страйф - правильный парень. Он из той породы людей, что не держат камня за пазухой, это уже даже я понял. Клауд скорее ударит в челюсть, чем будет строить какие-то интриги за спиной. А значит… Ты понимаешь, что это значит? – Сефирот и ухом не повел. Анджила это несколько задело, и он отбросил церемонии. – У парня неприятности.

Молчание Сефирота начинало беспокоить. И раздражать, откровенно говоря, тоже.

\- А что, если он – следующий в очереди на свободную полку в морге? – прямо спросил Анджил, сжимая пальцы на плече друга. – Ты об этом подумал?

Сефирот молчал. Анджил внезапно очень ярко представил себе, что может случиться, если он перегнет палку, но оставлять вопрос с Клаудом в подвешенном состоянии означало подвергнуть всех опасности.

\- Что, если именно Страйф – ключ к разгадке? Надо проверить аналогию, кстати, вдруг его диапазон перекрывается с кем-то из пилотов. Может, у них есть еще что-то общее?

Плечо под пальцами Анджила казалось стальным. Он сжимал живые мышцы, а ловил себя на ощущении, что пытается продавить металл, причем с тем же успехом. Не говоря уже про угрозу сломать себе пальцы.

\- Ну что ты на него так взъелся, а? – гораздо мягче проговорил Анджил. – Сефирот… Нет, я все понимаю, разговор неприятен, но хоть взглядом-то ты меня удостоишь, а? А то уже не по-человечески получается.

Он дернул друга за плечо, разворачивая к себе, и в следующую секунду слова вылетели из головы.

Анджил испытал ошеломление, которое походило на глоток настолько чистого воздуха, что после него отказали мозги. В голове полыхнуло, легкие замерли на вдохе, сердце защемило, а ноги стали ватными. Откуда-то из глубины памяти, доставшейся от предков или даже зверей, откуда-то из глубины того, что было пещерным и почти неразумным, пришло желание упасть на пол, обхватить колени Сефирота и поклоняться ему, как богу, и молиться, молиться, захлебываясь от эмоций и осознания собственной ничтожности.

На потрясенного Анджила смотрел сетранианин.

Анджил тряхнул головой и отвернулся, делая глубокий вдох.

На то, чтобы прийти в себя, потребовалась почти минута. Анджил не первый год знал Сефирота, чтобы сделать правильный вывод. Проклятье, да они побывали в стольких передрягах, что Анджил давно усвоил – сетранианские черты проступали в Сефироте очень редко и только тогда, когда он подавлял в себе человека. Своего рода реакция на стресс, которая проявлялась как эффект замещения - полная нечеловеческая отстраненность, сплошная воля, неделимый поток кристаллизованной энергии или что там заменяло сетранианам мозги. Чистый свет, мать его! И, что выглядело полным издевательством, в случае Сефирота это была действительно мать.

Когда люди впервые встретили сетраниан, едва не возникла новая религия. Раса космических странников в человеческом представлении стояла где-то совсем рядом с ангелами, а оказываемое ими на человеческую психику воздействие и вовсе напоминало откровение. Потом, правда, выяснилось, что сетраниане имеют совершенно чуждую природу, мировоззрение, да и вообще – даже бактерии Критча, и те стояли к человечеству ближе.

Что нужно было сделать, чтобы сетранианка снизошла для контакта с человеком, да к тому же понесла от него ребенка, Анджил не представлял. А вот в тот факт, что в трехлетнем возрасте или около того - сколько там Сефироту было на самом деле, никто и понятия не имел – ребенка отдали людям, верилось безоговорочно.

Почему-то эта мысль всегда возвращала Анджила на землю.

Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох и повернулся к другу.

\- Прости, - пробормотал Сефирот, не поднимая на него головы. – Ты же знаешь, иногда это выше меня.

\- Однажды ты дождешься, - хрипло отозвался Анджил, хватая его за плечи и прижимая к себе. – Вот припаду к твоим ногам и облобызаю как следует, будешь знать.

Тело под руками Анджила мелко затряслось.

\- Я постараюсь до этого не доводить, - тихо смеясь, признался Сефирот.

\- Уж постарайся, - улыбаясь, ответил Анджил. – Тебе же лучше.

\- Я уже испугался.

\- То-то, - напоследок сказал Анджил и отодвинулся. – Ладно, давай все же к делу. Я смотрю, ты поднял последние записи. Что-нибудь нашел уже?

\- Пока нет, - сказал Сефирот, пододвигая к себе терминал. – Ищу.

Анджил взял стул и подсел к нему.

\- А что насчет вскрытия? Ты так и не просветил меня на эту тему.

\- Как я и предполагал, - пожал плечами Сефирот, умудряясь одновременно просматривать идущую на ускоренном режиме запись. – Повышенное содержание в тканях азота и моноокиси углерода, разорвавшиеся капилляры, фиолетовые трупные пятна, про легкие и сосуды уже и говорить не буду. Если захочешь, почитаешь.

\- Значит, все же азот, - пробормотал Анджил, покачав головой.

\- Я бы даже поставил на то, что изначально он был сжиженный. Пока ты нырял, я полазил в шлюзе и выяснил, что система подачи воздуха там стоит старая.

\- Понятно, - выдохнул Анджил. – Но как?

\- Возможно, частицы оплетки под ногтями тебе скажут так же много, как и мне, - сказал Сефирот, и вдруг резко двинул пальцами, останавливая картинку на экране. – А это еще что?

Запись, сделанная Лайфстримом по одному из протоколов, запечатлела момент разговора Ка Льена – Анджил узнал его сразу, хотя живым он выглядел иначе, конечно – с кем-то, судя по данным, находящимся на планете.

\- Нет, - лицо Ка Льена дергалось, точно от боли, а сам он, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран. – Не надо. Нет… Нет!

\- Запись соответствует затертому интервалу, - заметил Сефирот, быстро выводя на экран дополнительную информацию. – Сам разговор не сохранился.

\- Черное пятно, - пробормотал Анджил, невольно вспомнив, как оно ощущалось в Лайфстриме. – Осторожнее…

\- Что? – недоуменно глянул на него Сефирот, и в этот момент Ка Льен закричал.

Дикий, полный боли и безумия крик – Анджил от неожиданности даже вздрогнул. Сефирот не отрываясь, смотрел на экран, словно пытался разглядеть в изображении что-то еще, что-то важное, что оставалось за кадром, а потом запись вдруг оборвалась.

-Вот дерьмо! - Анджил даже потер лицо.

\- Согласен, - задумчиво произнес Сефирот. – И Ка Льен был вторым…

\- Иногда меня твоя скорость мышления пробирает до печенок, - заметил Анджил, ощущая неприятное жжение в пересохшем горле. – Но здесь и думать не надо.

\- Лайфстрим, - громко произнес Сефирот, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Отчет о количественном состоянии транспортной базы.

\- На борту Станции три корабля класса «звезда» - «Ридент», «Бастер», «Масамунэ», пять челноков класса «планета», идентификационные номера П231, П232, П233, П235, П236. Ремонтный отсек пуст, списания не производилось. Данных о местонахождении челнока П234 не имею.

Анджил многозначительно посмотрел на Сефирота, и тот кивнул в ответ.

\- Координаты точки, с которой осуществлялся последний сеанс связи с планетой, на печать, - скомандовал Сефирот. – Снять всю полетную информацию с челноков, обработать, построить временную диаграмму и карту.

\- Директива принята к исполнению, - ответил Лайфстрим. - Расчетное время обработки – семь минут тринадцать секунд.

\- Второй приоритет, - вмешался Анджил. – Открыть канал связи с Базой. Вызов на Хайдеггера.

Сефирот поднял вверх ладони, соглашаясь с его решением, и отодвинулся вместе со стулом, чтобы не попасть в обзор камеры терминала.

\- Ответ Базы через две минуты, - произнес Лайфстрим. - Синхронизация начата.

Анджил кивнул и сосредоточился.

Появившийся на экране Хайдеггер выглядел хмурым и уставшим.

\- Ну, что там у тебя? – грубовато спросил он. – Лайфстрим запустил, знаю. Уже доложили. Молодец. Что с пилотами? Причину установил?

Анджилу снова захотелось выругаться, а еще – посмотреть на Сефирота, но этого делать было нельзя ни в коем случае.

\- Как удалось установить, сбой Лайфстрима произошел из-за проблем с психикой второго пилота.

\- С ума сошел он, что ли? – уточнил Хайдеггер, хмурясь еще больше.

\- Помешательство вероятно, - не стал давать четкого определения Анджил. – Лайфстрим в тот момент находился в состоянии прямого управления, так что скачок эмпатического поля повлек за собой зацикливание в системе воспроизведения. Оттуда проблема распространилась на остальные системы, так или иначе работающие на человеческий фактор.

\- Значит, несчастный случай? – взгляд Хайдеггера давил, но Анджил сегодня уже насмотрелся на всякое.

\- Самоубийство, - поправил он. – Или доведение до него. Здесь есть что-то еще. Установить - что, пока не могу. Нужны специалисты.

\- А где первый, нашел? – пропустив его слова мимо ушей, спросил Хайдеггер.

\- Вероятнее всего, на планете, - ответил Анджил, тщетно давя в себе злость.

\- Свяжитесь с правительством, - пожевав губами, сказал Хайдеггер. – Нет, мы дадим им команду сами. С вами свяжутся.

\- Я считаю нецелесообразным расследование без привлечения специ… - настойчиво начал Анджил, но тот в очередной раз показал свою отвратительную манеру ведения переговоров с подчиненными.

\- Ты будешь заниматься тем, что я скажу! – рявкнул Хайдеггер. – Спускайся со своим вторым на планету, поставь там всех на уши, но найди первого пилота. Живым или мертвым, понял? Даже если его распылили на атомы – отыщи и представь мне каждый атом, ясно? Всё!

\- Связь прервана, - виноватым голосом сообщил Лайфстрим в следующую секунду, так что свое пожелание Хайдеггеру Анджил договаривал уже Сефироту.

\- Мне это не нравится, - сказал тот, когда ругательства иссякли.

\- Еще бы! – в запале воскликнул Анджил. – Страшно хочется разгромить каюту к чертовой матери!

\- Не надо, - остановил его Сефирот, поднимаясь с места. – Ну-ка, подожди…

\- Что ты хочешь?

\- Лайфстрим, - снова произнес Сефирот. – Связь с Корпорацией Шинра, номер доступа Н-653-АР-39, код доступа «Айрис», абонент Руфус Шинра.

\- О! – только и успел пробормотать Анджил, прежде чем на экране появился президент Корпорации.

\- Сефирот! – Руфус принял вызов в своем кабинете. Не то чтобы Анджил так часто видел эти роскошные апартаменты, но ошибиться тут было сложно. – Я так и думал, что ты долго не выдержишь.

Сефирот удивился.

\- Сэр? – осторожно переспросил он.

\- Да, знаю, учебная практика и переподготовка – звучит глупо, но даже тебе нужно немного расслабиться, - продолжал тот. – Так что, мой ответ - нет. Считай это отпуском.

\- Руфус, - Анджил даже тихо хмыкнул, услышав обращение. - Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.

\- Я не разрешаю тебе оставить практику раньше времени, - спокойно пояснил Руфус Шинра. – И тебе, несмотря на все твои заслуги и регалии придется еще две недели усиленно изображать из себя остолопа.

\- Сэр, - в голове Сефирота шарики, наконец, явно встали на место роликов. – Я сошел с учебного маршрута четыре дня назад. Нештатная ситуация в системе Шпора-3. СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли снят с практики по личному указанию Хайдеггера. Я не мог остаться в стороне.

\- Та-а-ак, - только и произнес Руфус.

По его изменившемуся тону Анджил понял, что у кого-то будут очень серьезные проблемы. Вопрос – у кого.

\- Оба пилота Станции мертвы, - тут Сефирот озвучил вслух только витавшее в воздухе предположение относительно напарника Ка Льена, и Анджил прикрыл глаза. – Один покончил собой в состоянии помешательства, вызванного серьезным эмоциональным потрясением. Им, предположительно, стала смерть напарника.

\- Так, - снова тихо повторил Руфус. – А что Хайдеггер?

\- Его приказ – проводить расследование своими силами.

Шинра помолчал.

\- Мне не сообщили, что ты сошел с маршрута, - сказал он наконец. – По моим данным, ты на подлете к двадцать первому сектору.

Теперь уже промолчал Сефирот.

\- Так, - опять сказал Руфус. – Ничего не предпринимать. Сиди там тихо. Я тут кое-что узнаю и сам тебя вызову.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Связь прервана, - в очередной раз известил Лайфстрим.

\- И что все это значит? – поинтересовался Анджил у Сефирота, но вопрос, похоже, пока должен был остаться без ответа.

 

\- Надо же, Хайдеггер не доложил о моем отсутствии, - нахмурившись, произнес Сефирот. Анджил воздержался от комментариев. Ситуация, похоже, складывалась щекотливая, и сбивать друга с мысли он не хотел. – Как интересно…

О чем он думал, Анджил знал наперед. В его собственной голове крутились похожие мысли. Хайдеггер не мог не знать об изменении маршрута «Масамунэ». Учебный полет был распланирован по часам и предусматривал обязательный выход на связь в контрольных точках. Переходы из сектора в сектор, выход к учебной Станции и так далее – Сефирот пропустил уже все, что только можно. Даже отсутствия одного подтверждающего сигнала от курсанта хватило бы, чтобы поднять тревогу, и то, что речь в данном случае шла о первом СОЛДЖЕРе Шинра – красе и гордости Корпорации, только повышало ставки. Хайдеггер должен был из кожи вывернуться, чтобы установить, куда он делся, однако вместо этого он молчал.

Словно воды в рот набрал – ни доклада Президенту Корпорации, ни допроса Анджилу, а ведь последнее просто напрашивалось!

\- Что ж, - пробормотал Сефирот. – Тогда поиграем в прятки. Лайфстрим, любые запросы с Базы блокировать, ответ только после подтверждения мной или СОЛДЖЕРом Хьюли.

\- Директива подтверждена, - тут же отозвался мозг Станции.

\- Мне непонятно только одно, - спросил Анджил, потирая подбородок и заодно понимая, что пора бы побриться уже. – Почему Хайдеггер не вызвал тебя лично?

Сефирот посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Человеческим взглядом это не получилось назвать даже с большой натяжкой, так что Анджил снова почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Совсем немного, так, словно только свесил ноги с края.

\- Прямых вызовов на «Масамунэ» не поступало, - машинально положив ладонь на рукоять меча, подтвердил Сефирот.

\- Почему? – заворожено повторил Анджил, видя, как на дне ярких глаз друга появляется свет. – Сефирот?

Тот вдруг отвел взгляд и резко мотнул головой, словно стряхивая наваждение.

\- Хайдеггер не знает, куда я отправился, - сказал он. – Я просто послал его подальше. Без дополнительных объяснений.

\- То есть, - уточнил Анджил, чувствуя себя так, что вот-вот, еще один шаг, и он поймает истину за хвост, – может быть два варианта? Либо ты отправился ко мне, либо…

\- Либо я где-то еще, - подтвердил Сефирот. – А если это так, то Хайдеггер прямым вопросом может вызвать у меня подозрения. Его молчание означает, что он что-то скрывает, и это что-то связано с этой Станцией.

Анджил только кивнул в ответ.

\- Надо поднять максимальный уровень безопасности, - снова что-то прикинув в голове, сказал Сефирот и жестом остановил двинувшегося с места Анджила. – Нет, я сам. И еще…

Он замялся, и Анджил вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Это личная просьба, - словно нехотя продолжил Сефирот.

У Анджила появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что продолжение ему не понравится, но он все же слабо улыбнулся другу.

\- Давай уже.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты последил за Страйфом, - холодно проговорил Сефирот и, повернувшись, бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь. – Видеозапись в его каюте я настрою через Лайфстрим, но вот …

\- Просматривать ее поручается мне, так? – прищурился Анджил. – Я правильно тебя понял?

\- Правильно, - отчеканил Сефирот и пошел к выходу, явно полагая разговор законченным.

\- Нет, - бросил ему в спину Анджил. – Сефирот, слышишь? Нет!

Тот уже вышел в коридор, и в другой ситуации, да, Анджил бы оставил за ним последнее слово, но не теперь. Он выскочил из каюты и, предварительно глянув по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что в галереях жилого уровня никого из вторых нет, прикрикнул на друга:

\- Я не буду этого делать! И тебе, Сефирот, не позволю. Клауд не заслуживает такого отношения!

Сефирот остановился, чуть наклонив вперед голову, а потом плавно развернулся к Анджилу.

 - Ты еще не понял, да? – сухо, будто это не он недавно целовал Страйфа в этом же коридоре, спросил Сефирот. Анджил хмуро вскинул подбородок. – Он использует нас, всех. Тебя, меня. Даже Зака, - Сефирот махнул в сторону каюты Фэйра, и чуть повысил голос. – Ты не понимаешь, да? Мы – его игрушки.

\- Сефирот, не надо ду…

\- Хватит, - обрезал тот, предупреждающе оборвав Анджила на полуслове. – Страйфу я не верю. И это не изменится.

\- Да почему? – наплевав на все, рявкнул Анджил. – С чего ты вообще взял, что ему нельзя доверять?!

\- Я это чувствую, - ответил Сефирот таким ледяным тоном, что впору было смотреть, не появились ли на стенах морозные узоры. – А мои чувства меня еще ни разу не подводили. Благодаря им я до сих пор жив, понял?

Пока Анджил ошеломленно хватал ртом воздух, Сефирот мрачно прошел в операционный зал, хорошо еще, не хлопнул за собой дверью. Вполне возможно, что он и собирался, да только автоматическая переборка лишила его такой возможности.

От души выругавшись, Анджил отправился в кухонный отсек, найти чего-нибудь, что помогло бы успокоиться, однако, стоило обогнуть лифтовую шахту, как ноги словно примерзли к полу. На том же месте, где пару часов назад он сам изображал пустое место, теперь стоял Клауд Страйф и исподлобья смотрел на Анджила своим до дикости пробирающим взглядом.

\- Клауд… - опешил Анджил, лихорадочно подбирая слова, которые, как нарочно, вылетели из головы. – Послушай, Сефирот… он…

\- Не надо, - глухо остановил его Клауд, отцепляясь от поручня. С трудом, как показалось Анджилу, если не сказать, разбито. – Не трудись придумывать объяснения. Я все слышал, и… Правда, не нужно.

Несправедливость ситуации ножом резанула по сердцу.

\- Клауд, - вздохнул Анджил, отбросив попытку оправдать друга. Нужно было сказать главное. – Я тебе верю и…

\- Веришь? – вдруг поднял голову Страйф. Его глаза чуть прищурились, заледенели, и в голосе зазвучала сталь. – А может, зря?

И тут Анджил почувствовал, как на него давит со всех сторон ощущение чужого взгляда, чужой воли, холодное и выворачивающее наизнанку. Он схватился за поручень, чтобы удержаться на ногах, но тут Клауд закрыл глаза, и все прошло.

Исчезло, как не было, вот только Анджил снова задыхался, даже не пытаясь понять, что произошло.

\- Так, может, Сефирот прав? – горько качнул головой Клауд, а потом развернулся и ушел.

\- Да зашибись, – пробормотал Анджил, до боли сжимая поручень. Была бы за спиной приличная стена – сполз бы по ней на пол. – Черт. Черт!!!

Если Страйф выкидывал такие штуки постоянно, то Сефирота, снимающего стресс прямым ударом кулака в металлическую стену можно было понять. Если не больше!

\- Ладно, Сефирот, - пробормотал Анджил, - твоя взяла. Лишний присмотр тут не повредит.

Идти в кухонный отсек расхотелось. Вместо желания расслабиться пришло другое, гораздо более сильное – врезать кому-нибудь, да посильнее. Он развернулся и, быстро подойдя к каюте Зака, положил ладонь на считывающую пластину.

\- Ладно, так и быть, сделаю вид, что ты постучался и вежливо спросил, не занят ли я, - пробормотал Зак, отрывая голову от подушки. Вид у него был сонный, так что Анджил немедленно почувствовал угрызения совести. – Прозаическое вступление о том, слышал ли я, почувствовал ли я и все такое, тоже опустим. Когда в коридоре кипят такие страсти, спать, знаешь ли, не получается.

Он потер глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, спустил ноги на пол.

\- Прости, - запоздало извинился Анджил.

Хотелось подойти и сесть рядом, а еще лучше – приобнять за плечи, чтобы почувствовать тепло человеческого тела, и чтобы Зак унял это дурацкое ощущение в груди…

\- Ты выглядишь так, словно хотел застать меня в кружевном неглиже, а номер не удался, - зевнув, пробормотал Зак. – Ну сплю я в штанах, и что с того?

Фэйр не имел способности внушения, но Анджилу хватило и шутливого тона. Он устало выдохнул, в два шага преодолел расстояние до кровати Зака и буквально рухнул на нее, расслабляясь.

\- Эй! – воскликнул Зак, дергая из-под него одеяло. – Это вообще-то моя территория! Личная!

\- Я компенсирую, - пробормотал Анджил, заваливаясь на спину и закрывая глаза.

\- Чем это интересно? – немедленно заинтересовался Зак. – Массаж сделаешь? Колыбельную на ночь споешь?

\- Ты мне еще сказку обещал, - тут вспомнил Анджил и потерся затылком о теплую постель.

\- Ну это уже ни в какие рамки, - рассмеялся Зак и кинул на него спасенный угол одеяла. – Я же тебе еще и должен!

\- Угу, - отозвался Анджил, довольно вздыхая. С каждой секундой становилось легче, будто Фэйр на самом деле снимал напряжение одним своим присутствием. Глаза закрылись сами собой.

\- Ты сейчас уснешь, - констатировал Зак тихо. – На моей постели, между прочим.

\- Нет…

\- Что нет?

\- Не усну, - сказал Анджил и в противовес своим словам зевнул. – Вот, черт!

Зак только рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Одеяльце подоткнуть? – Падающий свет загородила тень, и Анджил вскинулся на постели, хватая Зака в охапку. Недовольный возглас Фэйра утонул в одеяле, которым Анджил спеленал своего второго. С большим удовольствием, стоило признать.

\- В следующий раз будешь почтителен со старшими, - прижимая вырывающегося Зака к подушке, усмехнулся Анджил.

\- Ты… ты еще про старого… скажи! – пропыхтел тот и вывернулся наконец. – Фух…

\- То-то, - согласился Анджил, устраиваясь на противоположном краю кровати.

Зак посмотрел, как он усаживается, а потом без всякого предупреждения спросил:

\- Чем ты спровоцировал Клауда?

\- Я… - Анджил вздохнул, не желая отвечать на этот вопрос. – Зак… Черт. Ты точно уверен в Страйфе?

\- Как в самом себе, - взгляд Зака жег кожу. – И пока ты не задал следующего глупого вопроса, после которого я вытолкаю тебя из своей постели…

\- Это звучит двусмысленно, - попытался улыбнуться Анджил.

\- … как бы там это ни звучало, - продолжил Зак без тени улыбки, - скажу только одно. Клауд – один из самых сильных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. Он никогда не показывает своей слабости. Да он даже умирать молча будет, бахамут возьми!

\- Лучшая защита – нападение? - пробормотал Анджил, до которого начало доходить. – Вот дерьмо.

\- Меня очень беспокоит то, что с ним происходит, - признался Зак еле слышно. – Он ничего не говорит. Точнее, у него провалы в памяти, и у меня складывается впечатление, что он сам себя блокирует. Зачем – я не знаю. А уж про Сефирота…эээх… - он махнул рукой и замолчал.

Чем можно было ответить на такое, Анджил не знал.

\- Мы предполагаем, что здешние пилоты мертвы, - сказал он только для того, чтобы разбить тягостное молчание. – Тот, которого нашли мы с тобой, покончил с собой. Только сошел с ума сначала. – Он прикрыл глаза, вызывая перед внутренним взором последние кадры видеозаписи, и продолжил. - Кто-то вызвал его с планеты, возможно, напарник, и… В общем, похоже, он сразу двинулся. Каюту свою разгромил, потом пошел к челнокам, скорее всего. Или наружу… А в шлюзе, - во рту стало сухо, и он с трудом сглотнул. - Наверное, рвал ногтями оплетку воздуховода.

Зак молчал и не отрывал взгляда от скомканного одеяла, валяющегося между ними сине-белой кучей.

\- Надо спускаться на планету. Хайдеггер поднимет каналы связи с правительством, но и нам придется попотеть.

\- Я… - начал Зак и осекся, потому что по Станции разнесся громкий, усиленный динамиками голос Сефирота.

\- Анджил, быстро в операционный.

\- Что?… - выдохнул Анджил и, слетев с кровати, рванулся к двери. – Зак? – обернулся он уже с порога. – Чего сидишь? За мной!

 

Они влетели в операционный зал, столкнувшись плечами в дверном проеме. Потом Зак умудрился наступить Анджилу на ногу – в ответ тот чуть не зацепил его мечом. Однако уже через минуту стало понятным, что проблема не потребует силового решения.

\- Смотри, - сказал Сефирот, не поворачивая головы. – Видишь?

На всех мониторах операционного зала застыла одинаковая серо-черная картинка. Нагромождение пятен, как сначала показалось Анджилу, отражалось на каждом экране. Все стены и потолок повторяли один и тот же штамп, резкие черные тени и несколько менее темных участков. Сейчас зал походил на подземную пещеру, под нависающим куполом которой стоял крайне озабоченный Сефирот, и свет, казалось, шел от его фигуры.

\- Что?.. – выдохнул Анджил и опустил меч.

Рядом так же тихо перевел дыхание Зак.

\- Лайфстрим, участок двадцать-двенадцать, увеличение сто пятьдесят, - скомандовал Сефирот, и картинка на экранах мгновенно размазалась. Многократно повторенное изображение словно прыгнуло в глаза, и в следующий миг снова застыло в предельной четкости.

Черноты стало меньше. Теперь темно-серое пятно, напоминающее своими острыми углами тень от направляющей антенны, занимало большую часть экрана, а на светлом, словно покрытом в паре мест грязно-коричневым налетом, отчетливо виднелся сварочный шов.

\- Выглядит, как обшивка, – пробормотал Анджил и, нахмурившись, подошел ближе к экранам. – Да, так и есть. Вон и заклепки стоят. Это какая?

\- Внешняя, - произнес Сефирот. – Участок со стороны энергетических преобразователей. А теперь обрати внимание на это. Лайфстрим, включение сенсора.

Он коснулся ближайшего экрана пальцами и провел вдоль незаметной на первый взгляд и тонкой, словно волос, белой полосы. Одной из нескольких, как понял Анджил через мгновение, когда она вдруг превратилась в темную, ярко подсвеченную со стороны борозду в окружении себе подобных. Края борозд были неровными, будто сплошь покрытыми металлическими заусенцами, которые топорщились вверх и отбрасывали неровные тени.

Анджил похолодел.

\- Это царапины, что ли? – в наступившей тишине спросил Зак.

\- Их глубина около тридцати сантиметров, - ответил Сефирот. Его тихий голос, казалось, породил эхо в темном гроте, в который превратился операционный зал. Анджил вдруг явственно ощутил, как совсем рядом что-то двигается, что-то живое.

Он резко обернулся.

\- Чем можно взрезать обшивку Станции? Я считал, это невозможно... - продолжал говорить Зак, а Анджил все пытался разобрать звук, что шел на грани слышимости. То ли шорох, то ли шелест, то ли просто движение воздуха. И воздуха ли?

Внезапно до его сознания дошел еще один факт, представший перед внутренним взором развороченным створом ангара.

\- Сефирот, - прошептал Анджил. – Сефирот… Я уже видел такие, когда вскрывал главный шлюз.

Он чувствовал, как в груди расползается ледяной холод, от которого цепенело тело и останавливалось сердце. Если кто-то или что-то оставило такие следы на внешней обшивке, которую не брал даже плазменный резак, то что говорить о гораздо менее прочных внутренних перегородках Станции. Проклятье, да внутренний шлюз теперь представлялся сделанным из листа бумаги! Конечно, сейчас защитные системы активны полностью, и Станция защищена от любого возможного нападения – Лайфстрим попросту уничтожит любой объект, попавший в пределы второго радиуса, но что, если…

Если это что-то уже внутри?

\- Да, - Сефирот смотрел прямо на него, и в глазах друга Анджил увидел те же мысли. – Бери Зака, выводи «Бастер». Исследуете Станцию снаружи.

\- Заче… - начал Зак, но Анджил жестом заставил его заткнуться.

Он прекрасно понимал, о чем на самом деле говорит Сефирот. «Бастер» - не челнок, а корабль, приспособленный к межпланетным перелетам. Под защитой его оружия, за пределами Станции, и Анджил и Зак будут в безопасности, пока Сефирот будет проводить полное сканирование внутреннего пространства. На это уйдет несколько часов, и если он что-то обнаружит, действительно что-то чужое, то под удар попадет только он.

\- Клауд пойдет с нами? – спросил Анджил, предумышленно ставя вопрос именно так. Он понимал, что загоняет друга в тупик между недоверием, подозрениями и реальной угрозой Страйфу, и отчасти надеялся, что этим заставит Сефирота хоть немного одуматься.

Но в ответ тот лишь сузил глаза.

\- Он останется со мной.

Конечно, оставалась вероятность, что Сефирот хочет разделить вторых – если один из них погибнет, второй может уцелеть. Хотя, зачем ему второй пилот, если он много лет справлялся в одиночку? Или Сефирот намеревался защищать Страйфа лично, потому что, по сути, по-настоящему был уверен только в себе?

\- Сефирот… - Анджил не успел договорить, как перебили уже его.

\- Анджил, нет.

\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - пристально глядя на друга, произнес он.

Полное сканирование Станции означало погружение в Лайфстрим и активацию всех систем. Клауд категорически возражал против того, чтобы Сефирот нырял, и у него наверняка были все основания…

\- Я знаю, - ответил Сефирот, вытаскивая из-за спины Масамунэ. – Уходите.

Зак непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но в разговор не лез, за что Анджил был ему безмерно благодарен. Объяснять, что Сефирот вознамерился как следует разворошить предполагаемое осиное гнездо, сейчас не было ни малейшего желания.

\- Тогда уж запусти производственный сектор, - прошептал Анджил, отступая к двери спиной. Шаг за шагом, будто хотел запомнить его живым. Глупо и по-идиотски, но он не мог заставить себя отвернуться. – Нам… В общем, шлюзовые ворота нужны позарез.

Он схватил Зака за плечо и подтолкнул к выходу.

\- Анджил, - позвал Сефирот.

\- Что?

\- Никто не умрет, - сказал тот и с лязгом вогнал меч в идентификационное гнездо. – Обещаю.

\- Что? – потрясенно выдохнул Зак, но Анджил уже тащил его по коридору. – Эй! Андж… Анджил! Что происходит?!

\- Мы уходим, - ответил тот, открывая дверь его каюты. – Быстро надевай скафандр. Сефирот не будет долго ждать. Давай!

Сам он не стал заморачиваться тем, чтобы вернуться за собственным скафандром. Стандартный, спасательный, которых в каждой каюте было по четыре штуки, вполне подходил для того, чтобы добраться до корабля, а потом вернуться обратно.

\- Я не понимаю, почему такая спеш…

Зак торопливо упаковывался в скафандр, но, по мнению Анджила, все равно выходило медленно. Ну ничего, закончит по дороге.

\- Быстрее!

\- Да почему?! – воскликнул Зак, никак не попадая в рукав.

\- Потом!

Уже в лифте, под тихое ворчание Фэйра, Анджил вдруг подумал, что корабли, оставленные в открытом ангаре, тоже могут быть повреждены. А если это произойдет, СОЛДЖЕРы окажутся на Станции, как в консервной банке, крышку которой вот-вот взрежут ножом.

По последней галерее Анджил бежал изо всех сил. Он едва дождался, когда из переходного шлюза откачается воздух – только глянул на Зака, убеждаясь, что тот в порядке, - и тогда уже повернул нужный фрагмент на рукояти меча, давая команду на экстренную подготовку к взлету. «Бастер» зажег все огни, его двигатели начали разогрев, К тому моменту, когда Анджил добежал до уже открытой двери и, буквально затолкнув Зака в шлюз, запрыгнул вслед за ним, корабль начало покачивать – точь-в-точь, как попкорн на горячей сковородке.

\- Я загружаю в «Бастер» всю информацию, известную нам на данный момент. - Они не успели даже влететь в рубку, как пошло воспроизведение на главном мониторе. Сефирот подключился через информационные каналы Станции, и бортовой компьютер подтверждал процесс передачи данных. Анджил переключил тумблер, теперь Сефирот тоже его увидел и кивнул. - Снаружи держитесь ближе к обшивке, так вы будете вне досягаемости для станционных пушек, если Лайфстрим выкинет какой-то фокус. Произойдет что-то непредвиденное, выходи сразу на Руфуса, понял?

\- Ты пообещал, – напомнил ему Анджил, вставляя меч в разъем. В соседнем кресле, чертыхаясь, пристегивался Зак, и корабль, точно дождавшись нужного момента, взревел сильнее.

\- Да, - ответил Сефирот. – Ты тоже. Будь осторожен.

\- Удачи, - шепнул Анджил и, крепко обхватив рукоять меча, тронул «Бастер» с места.

 

Внешние осмотры, при всей их редкости, не являлись чем-то выходящим за рамки. Отводящие силовые контуры гарантировали отклонение с пересекающихся траекторий метеоритов, обломков космического мусора, орбитальных ракет и даже челноков. Однако при возникновении крупных поломок, когда в силу каких-то причин выходили из строя элементы самой Станции, внешняя оболочка почти всегда требовала обследования и ремонта. Для этих целей станционный трюм был почти на треть заполнен металлом – уже готовыми пластинами в полтора метра толщиной каждая и отливками, предназначавшимися для обработки на автоматических мини-заводах производственного сектора. Если у Сефирота не возникнет осложнений, то «Бастер» может вернуться к уже закрытому ангару.

Анджил очень на это надеялся.

Они осматривали Станцию уже четвертый час. «Бастер» кружил вокруг нее, как шмель вокруг цветка. Прожекторы обшаривали поверхность, не пропуская ни одного метра даже в труднодоступных местах, бортовой компьютер постоянно выдавал параметры обнаруженных несоответствий и накладывал их на визуальную схему, которую сам же и строил. Красные отметки по странному стечению обстоятельств располагались в зоне энергетических преобразователей, что наталкивало на очень серьезные размышления.

Анджил глянул на хмурого Зака и невольно вздохнул.

Фэйр молчал уже с час – после того, как вытряс из Анджила ответы на все свои вопросы. Теперь он ограничивался только сухими кивками или рублеными фразами, настолько лишенными всякого эмоционального настроя, что, казалось, их произносит робот. Его обиду можно было понять. Черт возьми, Анджил сам бы выел мозг - безо всякой ложки причем! – человеку, который заставил бы его бросить друга в серьезной опасности, а ведь с Клаудом, как ни крути, именно так и поступили.

Что происходило на Станции, оставалось тайной за семью печатями. Анджил постоянно вызывал Сефирота, но тот, как и Лайфстрим, не отзывался. Погружение могло объяснить молчание, но ведь на Станции оставался Страйф, а он уж точно должен был услышать открытый вызов.

\- Повреждение оболочки, - снова известил бортовой компьютер, ставя на миниатюрную световую Станцию, вращающуюся над панелью управления, очередную красную засечку. – Одиночный разрез верхнего слоя, длина сорок один и восемь, интервал глубины: двенадцать и три – минимум, двадцать шесть и четыре – максимум.

\- Первая засечка в районе жилых уровней, - пробормотал Анджил, снова посмотрев на Зака. – Слушай, ты так и будешь меня игнорировать?

\- Я не игнорирую, - ответил Зак.

\- А то я не вижу.

\- Значит, не видишь.

\- Я очень ценю твою точку зрения, - против желания, Анджил даже повысил голос, но потом взял себя в руки. – Зак, Сефирот действительно знает, что делает, и он… Клауд с ним в безопасности.

\- На Станции, где бахамут знает что происходит, с первым пилотом в погружении, один и с провалами в сознании, - размеренно перечислил Зак все текущие проблемы, а потом согласно кивнул. – Да, безопасность абсолютная. Прости, что не понял этого раньше.

\- Сефирот о нем позаботится даже из Лайфстрима, - голосу Анджила недоставало уверенности, и Зак это прекрасно расслышал.

\- Безусловно, так и будет, - сухо произнес он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

\- Зак…

\- У меня не надо просить прощения, - ответил тот.

Вот же… эмпат!

Анджил стиснул пальцы на рукояти меча и заставил себя досчитать до десяти.

\- Повреждение оболочки, - в очередной раз известил компьютер. – Две группы по пять продольных разрезов, расстояние между точками…

\- Я хочу на них посмотреть вблизи, - резко выдохнул Анджил. – Хватит тут сидеть!

Зак вскинул на него взгляд, Анджилу показалось, что в нем промелькнул страх, но желание стронуть уже что-то с мертвой точки оказалось сильнее.

\- Управление на тебе, - сказал он. – Я выйду и осмотрю все на месте.

Зак не отрываясь, смотрел на него. Теперь от холодности второго пилота не осталось и следа – ведь точно наказывал молчанием, паршивец! – но Анджил уже принял решение.

\- Ты ведь меня прикроешь, если что, - произнес он и, не удержавшись, потрепал Зака по волосам. – Я тебе доверяю.

\- И я даже не могу ответить, что это глупо, - пробормотал тот, даже как-то подтягиваясь внешне. – Ладно. Ладно, бахамут возьми! Только будь аккуратнее там, хорошо?

\- Я всегда аккуратен, - сказал Анджил и усмехнулся. – Даже когда не требуется. За что, собственно, и страдаю.

Зак слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Ну, уже прогресс.

\- Договоришься, - ответил он.

\- Эй, это моя фраза! – не остался в долгу Анджил и пошел к шлюзу.

Чтобы сделать шаг за борт, снова потребовалась лишняя секунда. Но «Бастер» завис метрах в тридцати от Станции, освещенной здесь лучами солнца – Анджилу даже пришлось опустить светофильтры, чтобы не ослепнуть, - и металлическая скорлупа, огромная, похожая на бесконечную стену, изгибающуюся над головой, была сейчас твердой опорой в бездонном космосе. Так что момент слабости прошел быстрее обычного.

Реактивные двигатели, встроенные в ранец скафандра, толкнули Анджила вперед – от корабля. Черно-звездный провал под ногами мелькнул и пропал. Анджил, растопырив руки и ноги, точно ящерица или лягушка в полете с одного листа кувшинки на другой, пристыковался к обшивке – магнитные элементы сработали сразу.

\- Нет, точно лягушка, - проворчал Анджил, с трудом отлепляя ладонь от обшивки. – Тому, кто настраивал мощность, надо руки оторвать.

\- Могу тебя успокоить, из тебя вышла очень симпатичная лягушка, - тут же отозвался Зак.

Его голос прозвучал так четко, будто он говорил прямо в ухо. Анджил даже вздрогнул.

\- Не знал, что ты мстительный.

\- Ты вообще многого обо мне не знаешь, - явственно усмехаясь, ответил Зак.

\- Думаю, в этом мы квиты, - вздохнул Анджил, подстраивая магниты. – Так, что у нас на горизонте?

\- Все чисто, - по-деловому ответил Зак.

Один из лучей «Бастера» сместился и вспорол непроницаемую тень под козырьком, обозначавшим один из обзорных иллюминаторов Станции. Сейчас он был закрыт изнутри защитной шторой, и потому ничего, кроме заблестевшего черного полистекла, Анджил не разглядел.

\- Ладно, - пробормотал он себе под нос, - поползли.

Что самое приятное, Зак предусмотрительно оставил эту фразу без комментариев.

До обнаруженных царапин - вот же привязалось определение! – потребовалось преодолеть не меньше шести метров. По-хорошему, можно было просто дойти, встав на ноги, но Анджил предпочел рассмотреть все вокруг. И не прогадал – сантиметров за семьдесят до первой группы царапин он обнаружил два глубоких прокола, уходящих в обшивку вертикально.

\- Зак, отметь это место, - попросил он. – Надо будет провести детальное обследование.

\- Уже, - бодро ответил тот. – Как ты там?

\- Как на пляже, играюсь в песочке, - ответил Анджил, наклоняясь над первой царапиной, толщиной в полтора пальца. – Солнце есть, заботливая мамочка тоже, песочек только подкачал…

Металл, и правда, оказался вспорот с зазубринами, что напрочь отбрасывало идею о резаке или случайном повреждении. Такое после лазерного луча не остается.

Он подцепил металлический заусенец пальцем и попробовал отломить – бесполезно.

\- Ракушку нашел? – поинтересовался Зак.

\- Почти.

\- Я так по… - начал Зак и вдруг сорвался на крик. – Анджил!!!

Ярчайшая вспышка плазменного огня справа, что-то огромное, багрово-красное, как показалось Анджилу, метнувшееся над его головой – может быть, тень, может, отблеск, а потом снова огрызнувшиеся пламенем орудия «Бастера», еще один взрыв, - Анджила опрокинуло на спину и протащило по обшивке метра на полтора, - крик Зака, опять выстрел из всех орудий…

\- ЧТО?! – закричал Анджил, крутя головой по сторонам. – ЗАК?

\- Ты это видел? – хрипло проорал тот в ответ. – Ты видел?!

\- Да что?! Что я должен был видеть?

\- Слишком быстро! Это… Слишком быстро!!! Черт! – Зак задыхался. – Мне показалось, там… под козырьком… Там что-то было!

\- Зак! – Анджил с трудом сел. – Зак, спокойно. Я ничего не видел. Тебе могло показаться, слышишь? Успокойся.

\- Да, - дыхание Фэйра все равно срывалось. – Да, понимаю. Я… прости. Наверное… Да, показалось.

\- Хорошо. Дыши, давай… я посмотрю, что там. Ты в порядке, ну?

\- В порядке. Да.

Анджилу не хотел приближаться к черным пятнам, оставшимся на чуть прогнувшейся обшивке, но он заставил себя подойти вплотную. Ничего – только несколько уже знакомых проколов, даже не оплавившихся, и всё.

\- Чисто, - пробормотал Анджил и снова сел. Ноги просто не держали. – Слышишь? Тут ничего нет.

\- Хорошо. Возвращайся давай. Тут Сефирот на связи.

\- Что у него? – Анджил оперся об козырек иллюминатора и постарался тоже успокоиться. Уже все. Уже точно все позади.

\- Говорит, порядок, - ответил Зак. – Спрашивает, что у нас.

\- У нас… - Анджилу вдруг показалось, что за спиной что-то блеснуло. Он обернулся, но снова ничего не обнаружил. – У нас нормально все. Скажи, что скоро будем.

\- Да, - Зак выдохнул и еще раз повторил. – Прости. Я испугался за тебя.

\- На это не сердятся, - успокоил его Анджил и снова оглянулся за спину, поймав очередной отблеск. – Сейчас…

Взгляд вдруг зацепился за движение по ту сторону черного стекла иллюминатора. Там, внутри Станции, медленно отодвигалась защитная штора.

\- Я уже… - Анджил наклонился, пытаясь увидеть, что там происходит, и отпрянул, увидев перед собой лицо Клауда, - … иду.

Он невольно поднялся на ноги, отступил на шаг, потом еще на один.

\- Анджил? – с тревогой позвал его Зак. – Что-то не так?

\- Нет, - выдохнул Анджил. – Нет.

Он зажмурил глаза и резко развернулся. Но даже тогда лицо Клауда Страйфа, осталось стоять перед глазами. Бесстрастное, совершенно лишенное человеческого выражения лицо.

 

Он не запомнил, как добрался до корабля. В памяти не осталось даже прыжка с обшивки Станции на «Бастер». В других условиях Анджил пережил бы пару неприятных минут, рассчитывая траекторию и необходимые усилия, чтобы не промахнуться мимо шлюза. В том, чтобы несколько часов болтаться в космосе, ожидая, пока тебя отловит напарник, радости мало. Особенно для Анджила – стоило лишь представить подобный вариант, как спина покрывалась мурашками. Так что он действовал на автомате и окончательно осознал в себя уже на «Бастере» - рядом с подавленно молчащим Заком.

\- Что?.. – хмурясь, спросил Анджил. – В чем дело?

Фэйр виновато вздохнул и неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону оставшейся за стенами корабля Станции.

\- А если словами? – уточнил Анджил.

\- Мне правда показалось, что там что-то было, - глухо произнес Зак. – А я ведь мог тебя зацепить, и… ну, ты понял.

У большинства людей, по представлению Анджила, наличие совести относилось к достоинствам, а вот некоторые, как например Фэйр, умудрялись записывать ее к недостаткам. Как он умудрился дожить до своих лет, не будучи сгрызенным этой остервенелой заразой, оставалось тайной.

\- Но ведь не зацепил? – спросил Анджил, беря своего второго пилота за плечо и аккуратно подпихивая к оставленной рубке.

\- А если …

\- А если там что-то было? – с досадой перебил он. – Если я действительно не видел опасности?

Зак в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул и упрямо покачал головой.

\- Хватит, - решительно заявил Анджил. – Ты действовал так, как считал нужным в обстоятельствах, оценку которым мог дать только ты. Можно посмотреть записи с камер, если тебя так сильно беспокоит вопрос, по какой цели ты палил. Но только когда вернемся на Станцию, хорошо?

\- Угу, - отозвался Зак, но головы так и не поднял.

\- Послушай, - сказал Анджил, которому начало надоедать такое поведение второго. – Я не собираюсь тебя уговаривать. Хочешь грузиться – грузись, я тебе до кучи могу еще страшилок всяких порассказать, из личного опыта.

\- Много знаешь? – буркнул Зак, проходя вперед по узкому коридорчику, нависающему над головой полукруглым сводом.

\- Могу всю ночь не затыкаться, - честно ответил Анджил.

\- Тоже личный опыт?

Анджил негромко засмеялся.

\- Будешь себя хорошо вести, поговорим и на эту тему тоже.

\- А если плохо? - проворчал тот. – Покажешь, что ли?

\- Покажу, Зак, - ответил Анджил, зацепившись взглядом за проплывавшую по ту сторону иллюминаторов обшивку Станции. – Обязательно покажу.

Из глубины души снова поднималось беспокойство. Темно-серые пластины с вплавленными в них клепками, фрагменты внешнего крепежа – дуги, отбрасывающие черную тень, и пятна обожженного металла на фоне длинных царапин, оставленных черт знает чем – Анджил вдруг вспомнил развороченный шлюз Станции. Картина совпадала до мелочей.

\- Зак, - пробормотал Анджил, садясь в кресло пилота. – Давай-ка перед возвращением еще одно место осмотрим.

Фэйр только плечами пожал.

«Бастер» развернулся и пошел по спиральной орбите к главному шлюзу. Анджил смотрел на экран, не отрываясь. Бортовой компьютер, так и не получивший команду к отмене программы, продолжал проводить анализ обшивки, но теперь Анджил обращал внимание на другое.

 

\- Смотри, - он словно обнаружил в себе неизвестное до этого момента чутье, которое теперь направляло руку, - видишь? Вот, пятно – правее от держателей!

\- Похоже на… - прошептал Зак, приподнимаясь с места.

\- След от выстрела. Понимаешь, что это значит? А, вон, вон – смотри, еще одно!

\- Вижу…

\- Выходит, показалось не тебе одному, - черно-бурая подпалина, точно под листом обшивки еще теплилось пламя, соседствовала с полностью выжженным пятном. – Или кто-то тут устраивал стрельбу по солнечным зайчикам. Хороший, видимо, зайчик был, раз из всех пушек палили…

Резкий выдох Зака и скрипнувшее кресло сказали Анджилу о том, что сейчас лучше не оборачиваться. Одно дело испугаться на пустом месте и совсем другое – понять, что угроза была реальной.

\- Почему они вышли сами? – сдавленно, будто он никак не мог вздохнуть полной грудью, спросил Зак.

Соображал он отлично. Анджил задавал себе тот же самый вопрос, да и еще с десяток наводящих – почему Лайфстрим не засек движения снаружи, если это движение было? А в противном случае, чем может быть вызвана галлюцинация? И почему о факте нападения на Станцию ничего не сообщалось?

У Анджила не было ответов, и это ему очень не нравилось.

Он потянулся к переговорному устройству и включил канал связи со Станцией.

\- Сефирот? – экран пока оставался пустым, но Анджила это не волновало. Такое бывало, если вызываемый пилот находился не в операционном зале. Лайфстриму требовалось время, чтобы организовать передачу визуальной информации с той точки, где находился СОЛДЖЕР. – Слышишь меня?

Сначала раздались помехи – шуршание, металлический визг и шум ударов, пропавшие почти сразу же, как раздался голос Сефирота.

\- Слышу, но пока не вижу, - почти одновременно с ответом появилось и изображение на экране. Сефирот находился в том самом машинном отсеке, куда в самом начале заглядывал Анджил. Теперь там кипела жизнь, если так можно было выразиться о запущенном в нормальном рабочем цикле производстве. – Все, теперь вижу.

\- Надо запустить на обшивку ремонтных роботов, - сказал Анджил, минуя никому не нужное вступление. Сефирот прекрасно поймет и так. - Нужно заделать повреждения.

\- Лайфстрим, к исполнению, - немедленно отозвался тот.

Настроенные на голос Сефирота фильтры отсекали посторонние звуки, так что ответа Лайфстрима Анджил не услышал. Да это и не было нужно – мозгу Станции понадобилось лишь доли секунды, чтобы выпустить в космос небольших, похожих на комаров, роботов, с плазменной горелкой вместо носа и композитным составом в брюхе. Даже разговаривая с Сефиротом, Анджил увидел, как целый рой едва заметных на фоне Станции ремонтников вылетел из ближайшей шахты обслуживания.

\- Пусть останутся потом на обшивке, - Анджил с трудом сформулировал бы пришедшую в голову идею, но попробовать стоило.

Сефирот смотрел на него с экрана и ждал.

\- Рассредоточь их, выгони всех, что у нас есть. Пусть облепят Станцию с максимально возможной плотностью и останутся включенными. – Мысль обретала реальные очертания, и одобрительное бормотание Зака служило тому отличной иллюстрацией.

Анджил потер лоб.

\- А сигнал с них, я так полагаю, под запись? – уточнил Сефирот, сделавший очевидный вывод из его слов.

\- Да, - кивнул Анджил.

\- Внешняя угроза? – по лицу Сефирота скользнула тень. Точнее, тенью ее назвал бы только Анджил и то по привычке. Зак же всхлипнул, впервые увидев, как светятся человеческие, на первый взгляд, глаза Сефирота, и на черты лица падает нереальный отблеск.

\- Сефирот, спокойнее, - пробормотал Анджил, чуть сдвигаясь и плечом закрывая Заку обзор. – Здесь дети.

Сефирот моргнул.

\- Прости, – и чуть повысил голос. - У детей я тоже прошу прощения!

Зак возмущенно фыркнул, но явно пришел в себя.

\- Вы сегодня как сговорились, - ответил Анджил и, чтобы перевести разговор, спросил. – Как прошло погружение?

\- Я был хорошим мальчиком, - усмехнулся Сефирот и двинул бровями. – Или ты сомневался?

Теперь, судя по звуку за спиной Анджила, Зак поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Я получил сообщение от Руфуса, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Сефирот. – У него есть на планете свой человек, который готов с нами встретиться. Кроме того, на Станцию поступил вызов с планеты. Его я записал, не светясь в кадре.

\- Вот если бы ты это сделал, - улыбнулся Анджил, - нам бы точно не пришлось усердствовать. Местные жители тебе бы результаты расследования принесли на золоченом подносе и сложили к ногам.

\- Пусть несут, - ответил Сефирот и на мгновение отвлекся, корректируя оставшийся вне пределов видимости процесс. – Я хочу посмотреть на их усилия до меня добраться.

Анджил хмыкнул, представив себе сюрреалистичную картину: длинную вереницу людей, пешком добирающихся с планеты до Станции.

\- В общем, я понял, ты по мне соскучился, - подытожил Сефирот. - Возвращайтесь.

Анджил отключил связь и повернулся к Заку, чтобы в следующую секунду застыть на месте.

\- Зак? Эй? - тот лежал на кресле, подсунув руку под голову, и не шевелился. – Зак!

Испугавшись не на шутку, Анджил наклонился к нему и встряхнул за плечо.

\- Что? – дернувшись всем телом, вдруг подскочил Зак. – А?

\- Ты что?! – Анджил никак не мог успокоиться. Сердце заходилось в груди, а в голове, как подстреленные, бились мысли – одна хуже другой. – Что с тобой?!

Зак хлопал глазами, словно не очень понимал, о чем его спрашивают. Анджил с трудом заставил себя разжать стиснутые на плече напарника пальцы.

\- Я… - зажмурился Зак, а потом виновато улыбнулся и помотал головой. – Ох, черт, извини. Устал. Надо еще стимулятор принять.

Анджил нахмурился.

Упомянутый Фэйром стимулятор – или адский коктейль, как его окрестили СОЛДЖЕРы, представлял собой разработанную учеными Шинра сумасшедшую смесь всевозможной химии. Реактив был совершенно зверский на вкус, но бодрил в разы лучше кофе, и человек мог продержаться на одной чашке сутки, если не больше, а Зак… Анджил вдруг попытался вспомнить, когда и, самое главное – сколько мог спать его второй пилот, и ужаснулся, сообразив, что времени отдохнуть у Зака не было. Совсем.

\- Сколько ты на стимуляторе? - выдохнул Анджил, с тревогой вглядываясь в усталое лицо напарника. Он едва не проклинал себя за то, что не заметил этих признаков раньше – тонкую красную сеточку вокруг зрачков, мелкие собравшиеся морщинки в уголках глаз… - Ну?

\- Да два раза всего-то и принял… - начал Зак, а Анджил схватился сначала за голову, а потом за рукоять меча, с предельно допустимой скоростью направляя «Бастер» к темному провалу шлюза, по краю которого уже посверкивали маяковые огни. – Да что?

\- Вот привяжу тебя к кровати, - проворчал Анджил, задавая глиссадный маневр, - узнаешь.

\- Я буду сопротивляться, - едва слышно пробормотал Зак и широко зевнул.

\- Мне это понравится, - ответил Анджил, загоняя «Бастер» в ангар Станции. – Так, выметайся отсюда, и не доводи до греха, иди сразу в постель.

\- В твою или мою? – Фэйр засыпал на лету, но все еще пытался шутить.

Анджил вздохнул, надел на его голову шлем, проверил герметичность крепления, а потом не удержался и постучал пальцем по стеклу. Зак тут же распахнул мутные глаза.

\- Чувствуется в ту, которая окажется ближе, - вздохнул Анджил, закинул его руку себе на шею и, подхватив за пояс, аккуратно вывел из корабля.

Они сделали всего несколько шагов, когда на зияющий створ шлюза упала тень. Анджил оглянулся и увидел, как роботы заводят в пазы новую створку. Вспышки двигателей ремонтников походили на мерцающие звезды.

\- Красиво, - сонно прошептал Зак и оступился.

Анджил только вздохнул, перехватил его поудобнее и пошел дальше.

До жилого уровня они добрались без приключений, если не считать того, что на подходе к лифту Зак запутался в ногах. К счастью, как раз в этот момент из машинного отсека вышел Сефирот, встревоженно бросившийся к ним. Анджил, правда, успокоил его двумя словами.

\- Спит, - сказал он. – Стимулятор.

\- Ааа… - протянул Сефирот, подхватывая едва соображающего Зака под вторую руку.

Вдвоем они без усилий дотащили Фэйра до каюты и сгрузили на кровать.

\- Так, - сказал Сефирот, глядя на тут же обхватившего подушку Зака сверху вниз. – На данный момент у нас остался один нерешенный вопрос.

\- Какой? – нахмурился Анджил, не очень понимая друга. - Ну?

\- Осталось решить, кто его раздевать будет, - спокойно ответил Сефирот, а потом, перехватив изумленный взгляд, расхохотался.

Анджил последовал бы его примеру, смех уже искрился внутри, но ощущение чужого взгляда – очень внимательного и тяжелого, заставило резко обернуться к закрытой двери.

Разумеется, там никого не было.

\- Анджил? – немедленно спросил Сефирот, отбросив насмешливость. – Что?

\- Ты не… - он сделал неопределенный жест, сам не до конца понимая, как объяснить возникшее ощущение, и посмотрел на друга.

\- Нет, - покачал головой тот. – Опять?

Со стороны их разговор мог показаться лишенным смысла, но только со стороны.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Анджил, снова обернувшись к двери. – На этот раз по-другому…

Сефирот подошел к нему и встал за плечом, обещая молчаливую поддержку даже в том, что еще не до конца сформулировалось у Анджила в голове.

Закрытая переборка выглядела совершенно обычно – бесшовный матовый лист усиленного вольфрамом углепластика, герметично притертый к уплотнителям, расположенным по периметру проема.

\- Ничего не чувствуешь? – спросил Анджил, пытаясь уловить еще хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы подтолкнуть к пониманию происходящего. Он замер, тщетно вслушиваясь в тишину каюты, и напряг все силы, но разобрать чего-то принципиально нового не мог. – Как будто…

\- Ничего, - тихо ответил Сефирот, а потом бесшумно вышел из-за его спины и, сделав пару шагов к двери, положил ладонь на считывающую пластину.

Дверь дрогнула, будто раскалываясь посередине на две части, которые разошлись в стороны с едва слышным шелестом. Сефирот качнулся вперед и - Анджил не успел даже выдохнуть никчемное «Стой!» - вышел из каюты.

\- Чисто, - хмуря белые брови, произнес он и оглянулся по сторонам. – Никого.

Анджил тоже нахмурился.

\- Что показало полное сканирование? – спросил он, присоединяясь к другу в коридоре. В конце концов, может, и к лучшему, что Зак будет спать в скафандре – пусть не очень удобно, зато уровень безопасности выше.

\- Станция чиста, - произнес Сефирот, вглядываясь в глубину ярко освещенного коридора. – Никаких отклонений от эталона. Функциональные характеристики близки к идеальным.

\- Не Станция, а мечта, - пробормотал Анджил, поднимая голову и натыкаясь взглядом на горевший под потолком светильник, похожий на белую цилиндрическую трубку, которую обрезали наискось с двух концов. – Но все же тут что-то есть, и Зак это видел. Там, снаружи.

Сефирот резко развернулся к нему всем телом.

\- Что?

Анджил только пожал плечами и моргнул, избавляясь от черных точек перед глазами.

\- Без понятия. Он дал залп из всех пушек, едва не превратив меня в мокрое пятно на обшивке, - произнес он. – И я бы списал это всё на испуг, неопытность и всё такое, но мы обнаружили идентичные следы взрывов.

\- Пилоты? – двинул бровью Сефирот. – Но почему они не сообщили о нападении на Станцию?

\- Потому что никакого нападения не было, - пробормотал себе под нос Анджил, холодея от пришедшей в голову мысли. Оставаться без движения вдруг стало невозможным, и он тронулся с места. – Так же, как у нас… Станция чиста, системы Лайфстрима не засекают опасности. Понимаешь? Это значит, что на самом деле, ее нет. Может, мы сходим с ума? Как этот, как его… Ка Льен?

\- В таком случае, могу пообещать только одно. Начнешь грызть провода, - вдруг сообщил его спине Сефирот, – надену намордник.

Анджил остановился и, придав лицу серьезное выражение, посмотрел на друга.

\- Я всегда знал, - сказал он, - что на тебя можно рассчитывать.

Сефирот с улыбкой мотнул головой.

\- Но запись с «Бастера» все же давай посмотрим, может, обнаружим уже что-нибудь?

\- Идет.

Плечом к плечу, они прошли до операционного зала.

\- Лайфстрим, - приказал Анджил, следуя согласному кивку Сефирота. – Записи последнего получаса с «Бастера» на экран. Поднять сведения обо всех облетах Станции за последние… - он задумался.

\- Два месяца, - сказал Сефирот, устраиваясь на ложементе второго пилота.

\- Два месяца, - повторил Анджил. – Найти факты применения средств экстренной защиты. К исполнению.

\- Директива принята, - немедленно отозвался Лайфстрим уже знакомым виноватым голосом.

\- Перепрограммировать, что ли, его, - вздохнул Анджил, усаживаясь рядом с Сефиротом.

Рабочее кресло заскрипело и даже чуть накренилось, особенно, когда Анджил наклонился посмотреть, какое из крепежных соединений могло разболтаться.

\- Так, запись пошла, - сказал Сефирот, и Анджил, забыв про тихо скрежещущее от его движений кресло, уставился на экран, глядя на самого себя, ползающего по обшивке Станции.

Он знал, что должно произойти, но момент, когда «Бастер» ударил из всех орудий, все равно оказался неожиданным. Серо-черная картина на экране расцветилась всполохами красного, рыжего, желтого и белого внезапно и слишком быстро, чтобы что-то разглядеть.

\- Лайстрим, стоп. Воспроизведение еще раз, - скомандовал он. – Отмотать минуту назад, показ по кадрам.

\- Исполняю, - ответила система, и изображение на экране застыло на секунду, чтобы начать замедленно двигаться.

\- Стоп! Вот, смотри, - сказал Анджил, соскакивая с кресла и подходя к экрану. – Вот здесь!

На обшивке около иллюминаторного карниза лежала тень, которая с каждым новым кадром стремительно росла. Сначала она занимала лишь угол экрана, в следующем кадре – уже четверть, а на следующем разрослась так, что подмяла под себя даже застывшего на коленях Анджила. Еще пару кадров – и от нее не осталось следа. Первая из вспышек взрывов отстала от нее кадров на двадцать.

\- Хорошая реакция, - заметил Сефирот, отдавая дань Фэйру. – Еще раз.

Они прогнали запись снова и снова, но им не удалось выяснить даже очертаний тени. Просмотр записей, найденных в архиве Лайфстрима, тоже не принес результатов. Мелькнувшая по обшивке тень обнаружилась только в последнем облете. Но и то, снова лишь в нескольких кадрах, судить по которым определенно не получалось даже с большой натяжкой.

\- Что думаешь? – спросил Анджил, когда Сефирот остановил воспроизведение. – Что это может быть?

\- Даже если это был всего лишь космический мусор, – произнес тот, - странно, что отводящие контуры Станции не сработали. Ты для этого ремонтников сетью развесил?

\- Да. Может быть, они что-то зацепят. По крайней мере, если пропадет сигнал хоть с одного из них, мы уже будем предупреждены.

Сефирот молчал, по всей видимости, обдумывая его слова, а когда Анджил кашлянул, не дождавшись произнесения сделанных выводов вслух, почему-то не в тему напомнил о пришедшем с планеты сообщении.

\- А что еще сказал Руфус? – спросил Анджил, глядя на экран. На фоне растянутого во всю стену флага распинался седеющий мужчина, облаченный в черный, без единой складочки костюм. От потока уверений в готовности оказать всестороннюю помощь гудела голова. Всяческое содействие, расследование исчезновения - и так далее, и тому подобное. Анджил смотрел то на лицо, холеное и породистое, то на флаг – зеленый, с двумя красными вертикальными полосами, от каждой из которых в стороны расходились по три древесных листка, и пытался представить себе планету, на которую предстоит спуститься.

Судя по всему, мир, который обслуживала Станция, не принадлежал к числу водных или пустынных.

\- Можешь посмотреть запись, - ответил Сефирот. – Но там только то, что нам следует полностью доверять человеку по имени Ценг, и он завтра будет ждать нас в баре под названием «Самум». Координаты города и заведения уже получены.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Анджил, потирая шею.

Надо было бы снять скафандр – сильнее хотелось только принять душ, но оставался еще один момент, который Сефирот, как нарочно, обходил вниманием. Но, чтобы задать наводящий вопрос, следовало собраться.

\- А как прошло погружение? - спокойно произнес он, расстегивая крепления на груди.

Игрока в покер из него не получилось. Сефирот немедленно посерьезнел.

\- Без осложнений, - ответил он.

\- А как отнесся Клауд…

\- Он мне не мешал, - поднимаясь на ноги, отрезал Сефирот, и в его исполнении это могло означать что угодно.

\- Но ты знаешь, где он был? – осторожно гнул свою линию Анджил. – Ты ведь отслеживал его через Лайфстрим? Или я тебя плохо знаю?

Сефирот отвернулся. Вот теперь разговор точно стал ему неприятен, но по какой причине, Анджил понять не мог.

\- Нет, - наконец проговорил он и вздохнул. – Не плохо.

Пойманная от него волна вдруг резанула по сердцу – холодом, безнадежностью и каким-то отчаянием, которое Анджил даже не успел осознать до конца. Всё закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Будто испытываемые Сефиротом чувства были так сильны, что их услышал даже Анджил. Будто сетранианское отстранение уже не помогало.

\- Черт… - пробормотал он, испытывая необъяснимое желание обнять друга, - Сефирот, слушай, извини.

Разговаривать с ним на эту тему Анджил теперь просто не мог. Заставить себя причинять другу боль – ради чего? Нет уж, увольте.

\- Он стоял за дверью, - едва слышно сказал Сефирот. – Не сходя с места. Потом, когда я вынырнул, ушел. Это все, что ты хотел знать?

Несколько часов погружения, подумал вдруг Анджил, - Клауд стоял и страховал Сефирота несколько часов. Напрямую, не используя облегчающую эмпатический контакт аппаратуру…

Хотелось схватить что-нибудь и запустить в стену. Разбить к чертовой матери экран! Или два, для надежности! Хотелось много чего, а вместо этого пришлось брать себя в руки.

\- Да, - только и произнес он. – Сефирот, прости, правда.

Тот отмахнулся, так и не повернувшись.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - сдавленно сказал Анджил и, подойдя к нему, мягко сжал за плечо. – Ты хоть и не совсем человек, но спать тебе тоже нужно. Давай, иди… Я послежу тут за порядком.

\- Да, - глухо ответил Сефирот, глядя в сторону. – Ты прав. Но буди сразу, если что, понял?

\- Договорились.

Анджил смотрел, как он покидает зал, потом постоял еще немного, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, пытаясь прикинуть, как далеко ушел Сефирот, а потом обратился к Лайфстриму.

\- Доложить местонахождение Сефирота и Страйфа, – распорядился он.

\- СОЛДЖЕР Сефирот - вторая каюта жилого уровня, - без запинки отозвался Лайфстрим. – СОЛДЖЕР Страйф – обзорная палуба второго уровня.

\- Отслеживание, - приказал Анджил, - докладывать об изменениях.

\- Директива принята к исполнению.

Он вышел в коридор, постоял немного, собираясь с мыслями, а потом быстро спустился на второй уровень и пошел в самый конец длинной галереи, туда, где коридор сворачивал почти под прямым углом к техническому подъемнику. Именно там небольшая, по форме похожая на вытянутый полумесяц площадка заканчивалась окном в космос - иллюминатором размером во всю стену. Тот самый, с обратной стороны которого Анджилу довелось попасть под обстрел. Так что маловероятно, чтобы Клауд стоял там и просто любовался звёздными видами или зрелищем плывущей рядом планеты.

\- Что же ты там делаешь? – пробормотал Анджил, идя по гулко отзывающемуся коридору.

Он не скрывался, зная, что Страйф почувствует его приближение, иначе или грош цена ему как эмпату, или Анджил выяснит на месте всё и сразу.

 

Но Клауд его ждал. Это стало ясно сразу, как только Анджил повернул за угол и увидел Страйфа, стоящего спиной к иллюминатору, так близко, что можно было подумать, что он прижимается к стеклу. Разведенные в стороны руки, лежащие на холодной – наверняка, холодной! – поверхности ладони и чуть наклоненная вперед голова, так что взгляд у Клауда получался исподлобья.

Едва освещенная человеческая фигура, застывшая на фоне черной бездны, высветленной с одного края лучами ближайшей звезды – Анджил даже споткнулся, до того неестественно это выглядело.

\- Осторожнее, - тихо сказал Клауд, не тронувшись с места.

\- Ты тоже, - твердо ответил Анджил, подходя и останавливаясь там, где проходила размытая граница от светильников. – Что происходит, Клауд?

Тот поднял голову, уперся затылком в стекло иллюминатора и прикрыл глаза.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - еле шевельнул губами он.

\- Всё ты понимаешь, - так же тихо произнес Анджил и шагнул ближе, будто боялся, что Клауд сбежит, или из коридора или темноты технической шахты появится Сефирот или Зак и помешает разговору. – Что всё это значит?

Клауд взглянул на него, и под прицелом черных зрачков Анджил остановился, как вкопанный. Ему вдруг померещилось, что глаза Страйфа выцвели до полной прозрачности.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, - негромко проговорил Анджил, следуя внезапно возникшему ощущению. – Ты знаешь больше, чем все мы.

Веки Страйфа опустились и медленно поднялись снова. Но чем являлось молчание - ответом «да» или «нет»?

\- Почему ты не рассказываешь? – выдохнул Анджил, глядя, как на Клауда словно наползает тень. Обнимает его, подминая под себя, и тот вздыхает, снова закрывая глаза. Расслабленное лицо, приоткрытые губы, поблескивающая полоска зубов и глубокое дыхание – Анджила снова пробрала дрожь. Однако ощущения опасности не было. Клауд стоял совершенно спокойно, он словно плыл - и волны, омывавшие его разум, были бессмысленно-нейтральны.

\- Мне еще нечего сказать, - произнес Страйф, когда Анджил уже был готов подойти и встряхнуть его за плечи, вырывая из необъяснимого состояния. Пусть даже это и означало переступить черту, лежавшую на полу световой границей. – Правда, нечего.

\- Ты меня пугаешь, - признался Анджил, - Клауд.

Тот глубоко вздохнул и отлепился от иллюминатора. Движение вышло неловким, будто тело Клауда разом разучилось двигаться, но в следующее мгновение исчезло и это ощущение, и тень.

\- Всё в порядке, - сказал Клауд и слабо, едва заметно улыбнулся. Улыбка, правда, пропала почти сразу же. – Я не могу объяснить, не знаю, как, но… Нам ничего не грозит. Станция не опасна.

Анджил удержал восклицание, рвущееся с языка, и заставил себя выдержать паузу. Страйф выглядел так, словно знал, о чем говорит, и мог ответить за свои слова. Анджил внезапно увидел его на фоне горящего города: с оружием в руках, усталого, грязного, с заплаканным ребенком, сидевшим на плечах и крепко держащимся за его шею. Он вдруг почувствовал, как близко к Сефироту стоял Клауд – его сковывало то же душевное одиночество, та же оторванность от мира обычных людей, тот же несгибаемый характер. Черт…

Такому Страйфу следовало верить безоглядно, так же, как Сефироту, но сделать это… Анджил сглотнул и качнул головой.

\- Я понимаю, как это звучит, - произнес Клауд, глядя ему в глаза. – Но это все, что я могу объяснить сейчас. Мне нужно немного времени, но, Анджил, опасности нет.

\- Почему ты в этом уверен?

\- Я это знаю, - прошептал Клауд.

Анджил сжал кулаки и набрал полную грудь воздуха.

\- С Сефиротом ты тоже знаешь? – спросил он, едва не презирая себя за этот вопрос.

И точно. Клауд погас, словно горящий внутри него холодный огонь накрыли непрозрачной крышкой.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Страйф и отвернулся к звездам. - С ним – нет.

Он не спрашивал, откуда Анджил знает и что именно ему известно, он просто принимал как факт и смирялся с ним, переставая прятаться за словами.

\- Он думает, ты играешь с ним, - неожиданно для самого себя, произнес Анджил.

Клауд замедленно кивнул.

\- Ты…

\- Полагаешь, - вдруг оборвал его Клауд, - можно подделать такое?

Он не пошевельнулся, даже головы не повернул, а Анджила словно окунуло в ненавязчивый жар, теплое марево, качнувшееся в голове и мерно вспыхивающее в паху. Во рту моментально пересохло, ноги стали ватными, а волна эмоций Клауда все накатывала, поднимаясь выше и выше, затопляя Анджила желанием, которому не было видно конца. Голова стала тяжелой, веки налились свинцом, сердце забилось, как сумасшедшее, а тепло обволакивало по-прежнему, сдавливая грудь и оставляя в легких ровно столько воздуха, чтобы выдохнуть:

\- Хватит!

Характеристика Скарлетт, выданная ею Страйфу, не отражала ничего. Анджил, стоя на дрожащих ногах, испытывал сейчас только одно желание – опереться на Клауда и забыть, выкинуть из головы к чертовой матери только что продемонстрированные способности. Страйф никогда не лез им в мозги, теперь это стало ясно предельно четко. Если только, конечно, не имел еще парочку тузов в своем эмпатическом рукаве.

\- Только всё это, - проговорил Клауд, еще шире расправляя плечи, словно запрещал себе горбиться, - не имеет значения.

Действительно, лучшего определения подобрать бы не получилось.

Они какое-то время стояли бок о бок, глядя, как из-под Станции выходит ярко-голубой шлейф планетарной атмосферы.

\- Мы… - Анджилу пришлось откашляться, чтобы заставить сведенное горло снова заработать. – Завтра нам предстоит отправиться вниз. – Клауд повел плечом, но промолчал. – Сефирот, насколько я его знаю, не захочет оставлять кого-то на Станции.

\- Хорошо, - без выражения ответил Клауд.

\- Нам всем нужно отдохнуть.

\- Хорошо, - тем же голосом повторил тот.

Анджил осторожно положил Клауду руку на плечо – ободряюще и почти как Сефироту, черт возьми.

\- Все наладится, - сказал он. – Вот увидишь.

\- Сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь? – вздохнул Клауд и тут же, не дожидаясь Анджила, ответил. – Нет. Ничего не наладится. Извини.

Он развернулся и ушел, а Анджил остался стоять на месте. Он смотрел, как от атмосферы планеты отражаются солнечные лучи и слушал гулкое эхо шагов Клауда. Глуше, тише, пока свистящий звук остановившейся лифтовой платформы, не обозначил полное наступление тишины, и только тогда Анджил прижал ладони к иллюминатору, как это делал Страйф, и от души выругался.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Когда челнок перестало трясти и датчики внешнего огня перестали перемигиваться, как глаза больного при нервном тике с уклоном в патологию, Анджил поднял закрывающие иллюминаторы экраны.

\- Ух ты! – воскликнул Зак с пассажирского кресла. – Ничего себе!

\- Твоя первая планета, да? – проворчал Сефирот, вызывая на экран трехмерную карту. Проложенная к поверхности траектория мерно вспыхивала светящейся пунктирной линией, теряющей звено за звеном по мере того, как челнок опускался все ниже.

Анджил тихо фыркнул, мельком взглянув на друга.

Сефирот не любил спускаться на планеты. Сказывалась ли наследственность или же постоянное назойливое внимание уже успело достать его до печенок, Анджил не знал. Время от времени он даже подкалывал друга, ловя на проявлениях подобной нелюбви. Вот и сейчас предложение спрятать выдающуюся внешность под паранджой или головным убором с павлиньими перьями уже вертелось на языке, но Анджил все же сдержался. Некоторые вещи, как ни крути, все же относились к категории «не при всех».

\- Сефирот, будь снисходителен к парню, - вместо этого сказал он и, обернувшись назад, подмигнул Заку. – У человека стресс, верно?

\- Вообще-то я уже бывал на других планетах… - начал Зак уязвленно.

\- Но не в таком качестве и не с таким комфортом, - усмехнулся Анджил и бросил быстрый взгляд на Клауда, застывшего в соседнем с Фэйром кресле.

Страйф не улыбался. Он смотрел, как над белоснежной облачной массой таяла и снова рождалась быстрая дымка – самый верхний край висящей в воздухе воды или льда, если учесть высоту.

Анджил поджал губы и вернулся на место. Настроение, которое так старательно выправлял Зак, поддерживая ерундовый разговор, опять скатилось в тартарары.

Из-за спины донесся тихий вздох Фэйра.

\- Кстати, ты мне проспорил, - переводя тему, напомнил своему второму Анджил. – Насчет Лайфстрима.

\- Да неужели? – отозвался тот. – Ты же вроде не выиграл?

Сефирот с интересом покосился в их сторону, но пока молчал.

\- Поэтому предлагаю компромисс, - заявил Анджил. – Я тебе бутылку «Горячего неба», а ты мне…

Зак вдруг поперхнулся воздухом, будто услышал что-то неприличное.

\- Нет, ты прав, - сделав над собой усилие, Анджил заставил себя не думать о том, что именно мог шепнуть Клауд. – Снова получается, что я – тебе.

\- Вы о чем? – подозрительно спросил Сефирот.

\- О тапочках, - совершенно невинно ответил Зак. Таким голосом, за использование которого без предупреждения стоило бы штрафовать и приговаривать к принудительным работам на кухне – в упомянутых тапочках и фартуке.

На голое тело, вдруг взорвалась в голове следующая мысль, и Анджил чуть не прикусил себе язык. Все же чужая абсолютно не насыщенная сексуальная жизнь оказывалась опасной для собственного здоровья.

\- Тебе пойдет, - ответил тем временем Сефирот, и пока Анджил соображал, что именно и кому пойдет, разговор снова увял.

Челнок шел в стратосфере, и разобрать что-то конкретное с такой высоты не представлялось возможным даже там, где в густой облачности имелись разрывы. Третья планета системы Шпора – или Делейна, с настойчивой подсказки бортового компьютера, подписывающего любую выводимую информацию именно этим названием – относилась, похоже, к планетам, не имеющим океанов и сколько-нибудь крупных морей. Она представляла собой бесконечный материк, в лучшем случае разбитый сетью рек, которые брались из ниоткуда и утекали в никуда - и это еще если сильно повезет. На памяти Анджила и вовсе попадались миры с подземными морями, тоже не особо приятные места.

Он потянулся к панели управления и только потом заметил, что нужные данные Сефирот уже вызвал на экран.

\- Джунгли, равнины, мягкий влажный климат, среднегодовая температура плюс двадцать шесть градусов, - пробежался глазами по строчкам Анджил. - Не планета, а аграрный рай.

\- Добавь к этому бедные почвы и получишь прямо противоположную картину, - пробормотал Сефирот. – Мегаполисов нет, космопорт один, причем восьмого класса… - он вздохнул, будто на самом деле надеялся встретить в этом галактическом секторе что-то выдающееся. – Показателей преступности не имеется.

\- Ну разумеется. Правительство делает вид, что у них все в порядке, Шинра не менее показательно верит. Чем же они расплачиваются за энергию?

\- Тебя так интересует этот вопрос? – хмыкнул Сефирот и убрал с экрана детализацию. – Какая разница?

\- Действительно, - с непонятной интонацией пробормотал сзади Зак.

Маленький кораблик, предназначенный только для перелетов со Станцию на планету и обратно, влетел в облачный слой, оказавшийся плотным и вязким. Бело-серая муть клубилась за бортом, и казалось, что челнок завис в густом тумане и не двигается. Даже стремительно перескакивающие цифры на показателе высотомера не успокаивали.

\- Первый раз такое вижу, - покачиваясь в кресле, произнес Анджил.

\- Это очередной намек на возраст? – немедленно встрепенулся Зак.

\- Можно и так сказать, - усмехнулся Анджил, но тут челнок выскочил под облака и панорама бескрайнего леса, вздымающего к небу свои раскидистые верхушки, отбила всякое желание разговаривать.

Зрелище завораживало. Джунгли, раскинувшиеся там, внизу, походили на мягкое зеленое мороженое, над которым поколдовал неведомый кулинар. Гигантские скатанные шарики сочной зелени лежали на почти гладком глянце поблескивающих крон, местами вспыхивающих красным и розовым. То там, то здесь торчали острые пики насыщенно-изумрудного цвета, местами запятнанного светлыми оттенками салатового и желтого. Все это богатство, простирающееся от горизонта до горизонта, стремительно неслось под раскрывшимися крыльями челнока и никак не заканчивалось.

\- С ума сойти, - восхищенно выдохнул Зак.

\- Да, красиво, - тихо согласился Сефирот и сверился с информацией о месте предполагаемой посадки. – Но надеюсь, они скоро закончатся.

\- Да уж, садиться в дебри не хотелось бы, - согласился Анджил, снова осторожно оглядываясь на Клауда. – Вдруг там болота сплошные?

\- И местная фауна, - добавил Сефирот с таким знанием дела, что Зака даже передернуло.

\- Но ведь города не в джунглях же? – спросил он.

\- Надежда, Зак, - усмехнулся Анджил, чуть корректируя курс челнока, чтобы попасть на подсказанную навигационной системой траекторию, - это такая штука…

\- Неосязаемая, - вдруг глухо произнес Клауд, и Анджилу показалось, что в кабине температура разом упала на несколько градусов. Он забыл сделать следующий вдох, а Сефирот вообще сразу замерз.

\- Вообще-то, - легко ответил вдруг Зак, - это даже к лучшему. Будь она осязаемой, могла бы придавить ненароком, представляешь?

Тихий смешок Клауда разрядил обстановку, а возглас Фэйра: «О, смотрите, вон просвет!» поставил жирную точку в неловком молчании.

Джунгли оборвались моментально, почти без перехода. Еще секунду назад под челноком покачивалось зеленое море, а теперь лежала равнина, сплошь разделенная прямоугольниками полей, не слишком различавшихся в цвете. На этом фоне выделялись лишь каналы, разрубающие ровные квадраты сельскохозяйственных угодий на аккуратные прямоугольники; серые ленты дорог, жмущиеся к их краям да черные блюдца летных площадок, на которых яркими каплями застыли раскрашенные всеми цветами радуги аэрокары.

Города – или стоило назвать их более ёмким термином: поселения, - на фоне этой непрекращающейся геометрии выглядели мусорными кучами, нагроможденными на краю перетекающих друг в друга полей.

Бортовой компьютер подал сигнал соединения с навигационным центром на поверхности планеты, и по экрану поползла коррекционная информация. Анджил сверился с вызванной картой и отклонил директивы, предполагающие изменение курса в сторону космопорта.

\- Успеем еще нагуляться, - пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Зака. – Сначала дело.

\- Когда ты такой грозный, - слабо усмехнулся Сефирот, - мне даже не хочется с тобой спорить.

Анджил раскрыл рот, а потом так же закрыл его. Уже тот факт, что Сефирот пытался шутить при Клауде, стоил уважительного молчания.

Зак, наверняка засекший его эмоции, тихо засмеялся.

\- Ладно-ладно, - мстительно пообещал Анджил. – Веселитесь пока, но учтите, я расквитаюсь с обоими. Кстати, во время посадки можете не пристегиваться.

\- Да, мой командир, - подобострастно выдохнул Зак, и Анджил, театрально вздохнув, с улыбкой направил челнок к раскинувшемуся внизу городу.

 

Посадив корабль на ближайшее к нужным координатам «блюдце», Анджил открыл канал связи со Станцией. Единственный случай, когда Лайфстрим сбрасывал директиву запрета визуализации, как раз относился к видео-вызовам, но оно и понятно. Иначе разговоры с черным экраном отдавали бы некой сумасшедшинкой. Общение с голограммой, правда, если и выглядело более нормальным, то ненамного.

\- Станция функционирует в полном соответствии установленным параметрам, СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли, - шевельнула губами неоново-призрачная женщина на экране.

\- Определи местонахождение челнока, установи контроль за точкой, - приказал ей Анджил. – Полная неприкосновенность, вплоть до физического устранения нарушителя.

\- Принято к исполнению, - моргнула та. – Радиус мертвой зоны?

Анджил посмотрел на Сефирота.

До недавнего времени он был глубоко убежден в том, что на планетах СОЛДЖЕРам не требовалось оружие – само имя «Шинра» отбивало охоту у любых искателей приключений. Поговаривали, Корпорация могла остановить подачу энергии на планету только из-за жалобы пилота на некачественное обслуживание в ресторане. Никто, конечно, не проверял, соответствуют ли слухи действительности, но планетарные власти ели землю, расшаркиваясь перед людьми, словно тавром отмеченными знаком всесильной корпорации. Так что к челноку, имеющему бортовой номер с сине-бело-красной эмблемой Шинра, близко никто не подойдет – даже те аэрокары, что уже стояли на взлетной площадке, служба безопасности очень скоро отбуксирует в другое место. Как говорится, во избежание недоразумений.

С другой стороны, раньше пилоты на планетах не пропадали.

\- Сколько? – спросил Анджил у Сефирота.

\- Пятнадцать метров, - ответил тот. – С включением подсветки охраняемого контура.

\- Подтверждаю получение команды, - тут же произнес Лайфстрим. – Наблюдение за точкой включено. Управление перехвачено.

Теперь к челноку мог приблизиться только человек, которого опознают внешние сенсоры корабля.

\- Так, вроде все, - взъерошил волосы Анджил и поднялся на ноги. – Пошли, посмотрим, как тут люди живут.

Зак бодро вскочил с места и пошел к шлюзу. Следом двинулся Клауд. Анджил наклонил голову, проходя в дверном проеме – идиотская привычка, заработанная недолгой практикой на учебных кораблях, которые словно проектировались под подростков, - и только тут понял, что Сефирот застопорился на месте.

\- Эй? – обернулся он к другу.

Впереди уже свистели поршни открывающегося шлюза, Зак что-то втолковывал Клауду, а Сефирот все возился с какой-то темно-серой тряпкой.

\- Слушай, да брось ты ее, - от души посоветовал Анджил и осекся на полуслове. – О…

Сефирот как раз распутал то, что оказалось терратским плащом – длинным, без рукавов и застежек, но расшитым черными символами, похожими на угловатые закорючки. Как следует его встряхнув, Сефирот сунул руки в широкие прорези на плечах, а потом надвинул капюшон до бровей. Сходство получилось полным. Сефирот даже двигаться стал иначе – плавно и текуче, совсем как представители этой гуманоидной расы. Они пользовались в галактике дурной славой. Однако терратские торговые корабли стояли в любом порту - в отличие от сетраниан, появлявшихся на планетах с периодичностью раз в столетие.

\- О… - еще раз произнес Анджил и испытал инстинктивное желание отодвинуться подальше. – Не скажу, что самая удачная маскировка, но все же лучше, чем расхаживать по улицам с твоей-то сногсшибательной внешностью.

\- На террата даже взглянуть побоятся, - пробасил из-под капюшона Сефирот. – Согласись?

\- Ну, если затея не удастся, - усмехнулся Анджил, радуясь подвернувшемуся моменту, - то в следующий раз попробуем паранджу.

Сефирот зарычал, точь-в-точь как раздраженный представитель этой гуманоидной расы, и Анджил, посмеиваясь, примиряюще поднял руки вверх.

\- Давай, кстати, разделимся, - предложил он. – Раз уж вы с Клаудом тут на нелегальном положении, то на встречу с властями пойдем мы с Фэйром. А вы как раз пообщаетесь с человеком Руфуса.

\- Нет, - вздохнул Сефирот и потер спрятанное под капюшоном лицо. – Бери с собой Страйфа, а мне отдай Зака – спокойнее будет всем.

\- Так хочешь от него избавиться? – мрачно предположил Анджил.

\- Опасаюсь убить, - так же искренне ответил Сефирот.

В глухое предупреждение, прозвучавшее из-под терратского одеяния, верилось почему-то безоговорочно. Правда, оставались другие нюансы.

\- Хайдеггер мог дать допуск на меня и Фэйра, - вздохнул Анджил. – Извини, но личность Клауда вызовет ненужные вопросы.

\- Ты прав.

\- Я пойду один, - улыбнулся Анджил. – Уверен, встреча не займет много времени. А потом я найду вас в «Самуме».

\- Учитывая обстоятельства… - начал Сефирот.

\- Это так же рискованно, как жить на Станции, где неизвестно, что происходит, - парировал Анджил. – И если Лайфстрим опять сбрендит в наше отсутствие, нам на обратной дороге мало не покажется.

\- Тоже верно. Ладно.

Они вышли наружу, сразу заметив стоящих у ограждения вторых. Опершись на ограждение взлетного «блюдца» Клауд невыразительно смотрел вниз, а Зак расхаживал за его спиной и, судя по жестикуляции, что-то упорно доказывал.

\- Эй! – крикнул ему Анджил. Он перешагнул подсвеченную границу мертвой зоны и помахал оглянувшемуся Фэйру рукой. - Успеете насмотреться еще!

Взгляд, которым его наградил Зак, лучше всяких слов сказал о том, насколько неудачно Анджил прервал разговор с Клаудом. Анджил виновато развел руками, но время на самом деле поджимало. Опаздывать на встречу с мистером Риджем, пресс-секретарем министра внутренних дел, он не собирался.

 

Часом спустя Анджил уже склонялся к мысли, что стоило бы опоздать. Ридж оказался словоохотливым пустомелей, склонным к выпячиванию собственных заслуг, важность которых оставалась понятной только ему одному.

\- Мы, безусловно, предпримем все необходимые меры, чтобы расследовать этот в крайней степени досадный инцидент, - вещал он, наматывая на вилку светло-зеленую ленту чего-то съедобного, - но нам необходимо время. Разумеется, к делу будут привлечены все имеющиеся в нашем распоряжении средства, а также человеческие и материальные ресурсы. Корпорация «Шинра» - залог процветания нашей славной планетки, хо-хо, пусть и не самой передовой в плане наукоемких технологий…

Анджил тоскливо проводил взглядом скользнувшую рядом со столиком официантку.

Ресторан, в котором проходила встреча, явно относился к числу самых фешенебельных в городе. Чего стоила тройная охрана, система интеллектуального кондиционирования, поддерживающая разный состав атмосферы и температурный режим около каждого столика, полумрак с причудливыми подсветками, да и еду тут подавали… Анджил вздохнул и посмотрел на тарелки с золочеными краями и причудливыми вензелями на дне.

\- Корпорация очень рассчитывает на вашу помощь, - перебил он Риджа и пододвинул к нему принесенную папку. – Нами обработаны данные по местам посещений Делейны нашими пилотами. Полагаю, вы проверите все указанные в сводке места?

\- Вы можете не сомневаться, - с воодушевлением завел свою шарманку Ридж и сунул в рот вилку с остатками ленты. – Поднимем на ноги всех наших лучших специалистов. Я уполномочен передать личные заверения моего руководства, что будет организован самый должный уровень всех процессуальных процедур, и взятые нами обязательства позволят вам…

Анджил никак не мог придумать, как закончить это расшаркивание.

На огромных хрустальных часах, занимавших всю стену ресторана, в очередной раз сдвинулась стрелка. Льющаяся по шестеренкам вода неуловимо изменила цвет. Теперь искусственный водопад внутри часов стал лазурно-голубым, оттеняя плавающих на дне серебристых рыбок.

\- Местные разновидности? – спросил Анджил, глядя на них.

\- А? – сбитый с толку Ридж обернулся, проследил направление его взгляда и, рассмеявшись, покачал головой. – Нет, конечно. Это с Гейи, специально привезли. А наша фауна, к великому прискорбию, рыбами не богата совсем.

\- Почему? – тема была не то чтобы очень интересной, но хотя бы зевать не хотелось.

\- Не водятся, - ответил Ридж. – Нет открытых водоемов, а в оросительных каналах, сами понимаете, настолько специфический состав, что живые организмы должны обладать природным иммунитетом против агрессивных условий, созданных химическими реагентами.

Должно быть, он выражался так всегда, раздраженно подумал Анджил. Профессиональная деформация личности с уклоном в шизоидность.

Не догадываясь о поставленном диагнозе, Ридж продолжал распинаться.

\- Уникальность Делейны в ее флоре. Деревья агуна адсорбируют влагу из воздуха и почвы, а потом аккумулируют ее в своих корнях-резервуарах. Протяженность корневой системы одного такого дерева может доходить до двенадцати километров, представляете? Нашему сельскому хозяйству приходится нелегко в попытках отстоять те немногочисленные территории, на которых возделываются культуры.

\- Если все так сложно, - удивился Анджил, - то чем же вы живете?

\- У нас есть определенные запасы редкоземельных металлов, - пробормотал Ридж, поддевая еще одну съедобную ленту с тарелки. И как он мог потреблять эту резиновую гадость? Анджилу хватило одного куска, чтобы понять, чего он в этом мире точно не будет есть. – Их трудно добывать, поскольку, опять же, разработка затруднена необходимостью вырубки агуна. Но у нас есть некоторые надежды в части торговли, СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли. Корпорации не следует беспокоиться относительно платежеспособности Делейны…

Ридж снова оседлал любимого конька, и теперь его речь грозила порядком затянуться.

\- К сожалению, - сказал Анджил и поднялся из-за стола, - я вынужден вернуться на Станцию. Мой второй пилот – стажер, и оставлять на него все хозяйство… Ну, вы понимаете.

Ридж польщено кивнул.

\- Разумеется, СОЛДЖЕР, - сказал он. – Я обязательно дам вам знать о ходе расследования. Мы будем докладывать о каждом предпринятом шаге и…

\- Всего хорошего! – оборвал его Анджил и торопливо направился к выходу.

\- СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли! – вдруг выкрикнул Ридж на весь зал, к счастью полупустой в это время. – У меня к вам только одна… ммм… - Он вышел из-за стола и подошел к остановившемуся Анджилу. – Просьба. Во время своих визитов к нам ограничивайтесь центральными районами столицы.

Анджил иронично поднял брови, и этого оказалось достаточным, чтобы Ридж заторопился, проглатывая слова.

\- У нас… есть некоторые сложности с криминогенной обстановкой, - прошептал он доверительно. – Ваша безопасность весьма важна для нас, поэтому, просто послушайте моего совета. Погуляйте по городу, у нас здесь замечательные увеселительные заведения, бордели, казино, рестораны на любой вкус, и… вы и ваш напарник, как пилоты Шинра, везде обслуживаетесь за счет государственной казны, так что… Я прошу вас.

Анджилу вдруг захотелось вытереть руки. А еще лучше – вымыться всему.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он холодно. – Я подумаю над этим.

\- Ну, вот и договорились, - просиял Ридж. – Тогда – до встречи.

 

Едва оказавшись на улице, Анджил остановился и, прищурившись, посмотрел в здешнее небо. На западе в разрывах высокой облачности проглядывалась Станция. Огромный искусственный спутник, неестественно ровный и полупрозрачный за глубокой синевой атмосферы планеты, сейчас изрядно замаскировался лучами стоявшего в зените солнца. Подавляющее, хоть и привычное зрелище, если вспомнить все те планеты, на которых удалось побывать.

На какой-то миг Анджил почувствовал себя неуютно – еще один из синдромов, так щедро приписываемых СОЛДЖЕРам аналитиками, в чем-то сродни клаустрофобии и одновременной боязни открытых пространств, только наоборот. Но ощущение чужеродности себя миру пропало так же быстро, как и появилось, и окружающая суета снова стала казаться привычной жизнью немаленького, в общем-то, города.

Аэрокары, одинаковые в любом уголке Галактики, скользили над головами, демонстрируя приклеенные к днищам рекламные баннеры. Сверкающие стеклом и металлом магазины бесшумно раскрывали двери перед покупателями. Вот только вместо картинок, которые символизировали бы запрет на пребывание внутри с домашними животными, например, Анджил с удивлением увидел стилизованное изображение видеокамеры над унитазом. Отнеся это к возможным излишествам местного общества, Анджил только усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Не обращая внимания на пристальные взгляды прохожих, он направился дальше, намереваясь ограничить свое знакомство с Делейной небольшой прогулкой по городу.

Если верить навигатору и уличному терминалу, бар «Самум», в котором СОЛДЖЕРов должен был встретить человек Руфуса, располагался несколькими кварталами южнее. Последние, правда, больше походили на целые районы, расположившиеся вокруг гигантских и наполовину утопленных в земле закрытых резервуаров. Анджил предположил, что внутри находилась вода, но расспрашивать местных жителей, чтобы проверить свою догадку, не стал. Горожане, искоса поглядывающие на нарукавную нашивку СОЛДЖЕРа, старались обходить его стороной. Впрочем, Анджила это устраивало как нельзя больше.

Район, в котором он оказался, явно относился к числу фешенебельных. Множество ресторанов и баров, неизменные бордели с красными фонарями и швейцарами у входов, и парки – если это были они, конечно же. Хотя на фоне буйствующей зелени залитые бетоном площади, над которыми красовались ажурные крыши из стекла, действительно смотрелись островками безмятежности.

Анджил снова проверил правильность выбранного маршрута по стоявшему на перекрестке информационному терминалу и свернул налево.

Улицы походили одна на другую как две капли воды или, точнее, как торчавшие над крышами домов серебристые резервуары. Одинаковые фасады домов, однотипные вывески и витрины, и везде, в каждой подворотне, обязательно находилось место с замазанным краской граффити.

Время уже поджимало. По-хорошему, чтобы добраться до «Самума» к сроку, следовало взять такси, как наверняка сделал Сефирот. Вряд ли он отправился гулять по городу, тем более в компании Клауда, пусть и скрашенной присутствием Зака.

Но у Анджила имелась одна веская причина пройтись пешком. Он усмехнулся и завернул в магазин, на фасаде которого под огромной вывеской «Ваш дом», болтались вырезанные из оргопластика муляжи ботинок, кастрюль, рубашек и подушек.

Как и сто раз до этого, формы СОЛДЖЕра хватило, чтобы стоявший за прилавком немолодой продавец радостно заулыбался, всем своим видом демонстрируя полную готовность отдать честно нажитое, чтобы потом выставить правительству астрономический счет.

Изнутри магазин уже не казался большим и представительным – скорее, он напоминал лавчонку, где на стеллажах, расположенных так близко, что между ними мог протиснуться только ребенок, лежали коробки, тюки, пакеты без маркировки, хаотично расставленная посуда, стопки белья, свертки бумаги, и над всем этим витал сладковатый запах пыли, лежалых пряностей и еще чего-то, чему Анджил не смог сразу подобрать определения.

\- Могу я тщем-то помотщь, господин СОЛТШЕР? – чуть шепелявя, произнес продавец. Судя по всему, он же являлся и хозяином магазина, а это значило, что торговля на Делейне явно была далека от общегалактических стандартов. Торговыми корпорациями тут, по крайней мере, не пахло, иначе Анджил бы не встретил подобного магазина в центре столицы.

\- Мне бы… - Анджил откашлялся, растерянно поглядев на захламленный магазин. Для полного сходства с доисторической лавкой не доставало только свисающих с потолка связок сушеных трав и летучих мышей в темных углах под потолком. – У вас тапочки есть? И кухонные фартуки?

Продавец морщинисто заулыбался, закивал и полез под прилавок, чтобы через минуту вывалить на него хрустящие бумажные пакеты.

\- Тапотщки, фартуки, - разобрав их на две почти одинаковых кучи, пояснил продавец и довольно погладил себя по просвечивающей лысине.

Анджил с сомнением посмотрел на запечатанные пакеты.

\- Тшене? – понимающе спросил продавец и улыбнулся еще шире, показывая удивительно белые и ослепительно ненатуральные зубы.

Снова кашлянув, Анджил усмехнулся и решительно вскрыл верхний пакет из стопки.

\- Ну, можно и так сказать, - пробормотал он, вытряхивая на прилавок фартук. Зеленый, в крупную красную клетку, спереди он украшался большим карманом в форме кролика. Белая оторочка, намертво пришитый белый хвост и белые же уши, свисающие с отстающей части кармана – Анджил моментально представил Зака в этом кошмаре домохозяйки и заулыбался. В груди подозрительно потеплело. Он провел ладонью по гладкой ткани, а потом заботливо расправил лямки фартука, уже решив, что остальное не будет даже смотреть.

Его не хотелось выпускать из рук. Анджил прикинул свою реакцию на Фэйра в этом фартуке и рассмеялся. Ничего, второму будет полезно немного расслабиться и повеселиться.

\- А тапочки к нему подберем? – не глядя на продавца, спросил он. – Только мужские, а?

Тот согласно буркнул и принялся рыться в пакетах, выкладывая перед Анджилом одну пару за другой.

Если с фартуком проблем не возникло, то в случае с обувью Анджил едва не потерпел неудачу. Необъяснимое и откровенно глупое желание, чтобы вещи составили один комплект, не давало Анджилу покоя. Он заставил продавца дважды лезть под прилавок и доставать коробки со стеллажей, и, только завалив весь стол около кассового аппарата тапочками всевозможных расцветок и размеров, остановил свой выбор на паре с подошвой из лаксианского войлока, с тканевой обтяжкой в серо-зеленую полоску.

\- Вот эту, - сказал Анджил, поднимая тапочки за кольцо, скрепляющее их носы. – И заверните все во что-нибудь нейтральное.

Продавец снова блеснул зубами и достал плотный бумажный пакет. Анджил в ответ прикоснулся запястьем к считывающему устройству на кассе, подтверждая факт покупки в магазине, после чего забрал пакет и вышел наружу.

Позже он не мог вспомнить, о чем думал оставшиеся кварталы до бара. Сверток грел душу, с губ не сходила довольная улыбка, и Анджил сам не заметил, как оказался на нужной улице.

«Самум» было сложно спутать с каким-то другим заведением – деревянный, с застеленной искусственной соломой крышей, он возвышался посреди одно- и двухэтажных домов, расположенных вокруг. Над ним поворачивалась из стороны в сторону и раздаривала воздушные поцелуи голограмма полуобнаженной девушки в ярко-красной юбке, едва прикрывавшей прочие прелести.

В другой момент Анджил с уверенностью сказал бы, что перед ним бордель, но зачем ТУРКу назначать встречу в подобном месте?

Он уже подходил к дверям, когда увидел, как подскочивший к стене соседнего дома парень выдернул из кармана баллончик с краской и быстро, буквально в пару движений рукой, написав «стрэх», тут же бросился бежать. Анджил недоуменно притормозил, но тут из-под крыши здания слетел робот, похожий на распиленный вдоль бочонок, и, вытянув распылители, принялся деловито закрашивать надпись.

Но Анджила удивила реакция прохожих: люди отворачивались, явно делая вид, что ничего не замечают.

Выходившая из бара пара – пожилой мужчина, небритый и в помятой, испачканной землей и зеленью одежде, вел под руку полноватую молодую женщину, прихрамывающую на правую ногу – заставила его посторониться. Анджил уступил дорогу, ответил улыбкой на брошенный женщиной взгляд, а потом придержал уже закрывающиеся деревянные двери и, зайдя внутрь, присвистнул.

Снаружи помещение представлялось гораздо меньше. «Самум» представлял собой огромный, диаметром не меньше ста метров зал - в три этажа высотой и с длинными галереями по стенам, расположенными словно ложи в театре. В центре располагалась круглая сцена, на которой играл живой оркестр. В специальных прозрачных корзинах, плывущих на разных уровнях от пола – явно для удобства посетителей любой галереи бара – томно покачивали бедрами феи с Борла. Их длинные волосы, служившие феям одеждой, были выкрашены в цвета «Самума» - желтый, коричневый, белый – весьма дорогое удовольствие для держателей столь привередливого персонала.

\- Всё-таки бордель, - пробормотал Анджил и заозирался, пытаясь понять, где здесь искать Сефирота и вторых.

Людей было слишком много. Правую от сцены половину зала занимал ресторан с заметной нехваткой свободных столиков. Слева располагался танцпол, а верхние же галереи… Анджил задрал голову, высматривая среди посетителей терратов, и был поражен, заметив сразу трех.

\- Ну и долго ты так будешь стоять? - раздался рядом знакомый голос.

Анджил облегченно выдохнул.

\- А ты меня, значит, караулил? – повернулся он к Сефироту и улыбнулся.

\- Я подумал, ты заблудишься, - ответная улыбка скрывалась под капюшоном, но очень хорошо слышалась в голосе. – Оказался прав.

\- Эй, я… Ну ладно, сдаюсь, - Анджил тихо засмеялся. – Веди.

Сефирот сдержано кивнул и пошел вперед, обходя столики. Анджил шел следом, невольно отмечая, как сжимались люди, когда мимо них скользила двухметровая глыба под терратским плащом. Но мысль о том, насколько обратным был бы эффект, будь Сефирот в своей обычной одежде, занимала Анджила всего лишь минуту.

\- Ценг уже здесь?

\- Нет еще, - глухо ответил Сефирот, не оборачиваясь. – Ты успел. Кстати, кормят здесь отвратительно.

\- Только хотел об этом спросить, – Анджил мельком глянул в тарелки на ближайшем столике и поежился. Та же резиновая дрянь, ну кто бы мог подумать! – А феи как?

\- Как обычно.

Нет, не то чтобы Анджил хотел проверить, изменилась ли для друга действенность их искушающих чар, но…

\- А Клауд?

Сефирот моментально остановился, а потом резко развернулся и, подавшись вперед, чуть сдвинул капюшон назад. За спиной Анджила тут же зазвенела по полу упавшая вилка, а выронивший ее человек поперхнулся и зашелся надсадным кашлем. Еще бы! Терраты, выбирая себе врага на всю жизнь, открывали перед ним лицо, так что близкий контакт трактовался как предупреждение. Тут любой занервничал бы…

\- Держу пари, ты сделал это специально, - усмехнувшись, прошептал Анджил. – Хочешь меня запугать до дрожи в коленках.

\- Я же знаю, что не получится, - так же тихо ответил ему Сефирот. – Так что…

\- Ты с ним даже словом не перемолвился?

Молчание, пусть даже такое угрюмое, – знак согласия.

Сефирот направился дальше, а Анджил поймал себя на очень нехорошем предчувствии. Он нахмурился, но тут увидел Зака, приветственно махнувшего рукой, Клауда, невыразительно ковыряющегося в тарелке, и ощущение ушло, так до конца и не оформившись.

\- Здесь, - подойдя к ним, неохотно сказал Сефирот.

Он уселся за круглый стол, где свободно разместились бы десять человек, и сильнее натянул на лицо капюшон.

\- Ты уверен, что Ценг найдет нас? – Анджил еще раз осмотрел переполненный зал.

\- Так он же заказал для нас столик, - пожал плечами Сефирот и замолчал окончательно.

Зак посмотрел на Анджила и виновато улыбнулся, будто прося прощения за то, что ничего не смог сделать.

\- Я тебе подарок купил, - тут же выдохнул тот и, усевшись на нарочито грубо сделанный стул, протянул Фэйру зашуршавший пакет. – Вот, держи.

Зак принял сверток и покрутил его, осматривая со всех сторон.

\- Там ведь не прозрачное платье медсестры? – невинно поинтересовался он. – Или горничной?

\- А ты уже насмотрелся, - укоризненно покачал головой Анджил и взял меню у подоспевшего официанта - мальчишки, на вид лет пятнадцати от роду. – Что-нибудь свежевыжатое есть?

\- Господин СОЛДЖЕР желает воду? – дрожащим голосом переспросил тот. – Или… У нас очень хорошие кляйн, самта и пектовая настойка.

\- Это вот он что сейчас перечислил? – посмотрел на Сефирота Анджил, а когда тот не ответил, махнул рукой. – Что-нибудь безалкого…

\- Самту, - без всякого предупреждения вдруг произнес Клауд. Официант даже вздрогнул от неожиданности и растерянно перевел взгляд с одного СОЛДЖЕРа на другого.

Анджил решил довериться выбору, сделанному за него лучшим эмпатом Шинра – когда-то надо же было начинать верить.

\- Самту, - повторил он, протягивая руку для считывания кода. Под кожей слегка защипало, когда мальчишка прикоснулся кассовым считывателем. – Попробуем, что это такое. Зак, погоди, не открывай!

Но он не успел. Фэйр уже вытаскивал из пакета купленную Анджилом обувь.

\- Тааааак… - судя по тем звукам, что доносились из-под терратского капюшона, Сефирот безуспешно давил смех. – Таааак…

Тапочки заняли свое место на столе, а Зак принялся разворачивать фартук. Теперь, глядя на Фэйра, со смехом боролся и Анджил.

\- Ушки, значит, да? – с намеком спросил Зак, подергав зайца за упомянутые места.

\- Это карман, - прикусывая щеку изнутри, объяснил Анджил.

\- Я вижу, - уверил его Зак.

\- Ты ведь проспорил, - снова напомнил он.

Зак демонстративно вздохнул, а потом смиренно приложил фартук к себе.

\- Ну и как он подходит к моим глазам? – задумчиво спросил он.

Сефирот расхохотался в голос, Анджил тоже не смог удержаться. Даже Клауд и тот хмыкнул и опустил ресницы, пряча выражение глаз.

\- Вполне! – выдохнул Анджил, вытирая выступившие слезы.

\- Ну ладно, - милостиво согласился Зак, складывая вещи обратно в пакет. – Только потому, что он мне идет. Я ведь не похож в нем на фею?

Сефирот чуть не подавился водой.

\- Нет, - поторопился уверить своего второго Анджил. – Нисколько.

\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал Зак, подтягивая к себе тарелку, в которой лежали какие-то крупные зерна зеленовато-желтого цвета. – Тогда ты не разоришься. А то я тут узнал, сколько стоят услуги феи…

\- Но-но, я намекал только на кофе! - фыркнул Анджил, отдавая должное талантам Фэйра. Напряжение, витавшее над их столиком, рассеялось, и даже молчание Клауда казалось уютным.

Зак улыбнулся и, подмигнув, победоносно отправил себе в рот полную вилку зерен.

\- Кстати, мне кажется, или вон тот человек идет прямо к нам? – спросил он, кивая в сторону входа.

Анджил немедленно развернулся. Его движение с зеркальной точностью повторил Сефирот.

Заметив их внимание, одетый в черный костюм человек кивнул и ускорился.

\- Ох ты ж… - прошептал Анджил, разглядев церемониальную точку над его бровями. – Вутаец.

Чем ближе подходил Ценг, тем заметнее становились прочие мелочи: жесткий разворот плеч, гордая посадка головы и особый разрез глаз, свойственный представителям этой расы, которая до встречи с человечеством веками оттачивала искусство войны и боевые навыки. Как Руфусу Шинре удавалось заполучить столь ценных сотрудников – Анджил скосил глаза на Сефирота - оставалось загадкой.

\- Прошу прощения за опоздание, - невозмутимо произнес Ценг, подойдя к столику. У голоса оказался бархатный тембр, и Анджил сразу вспомнил легенды о вооруженных стычках с этим народом. Бред, конечно, но почему-то в то, что вутаец может загипнотизировать человека своим голосом, уже верилось. – Независящая от меня задержка. Вы позволите?

Он скользнул взглядом по СОЛДЖЕРам и, придвинув свободный стул, устроился за столом.

\- Командор Ценг? – произнес Сефирот, даже не делая намеков на то, чтобы пошевелиться.

\- Так точно, - отозвался тот. – Сефирот, насколько я понимаю?

Тот качнул головой. Ценг перевел взгляд на Страйфа.

\- Клауд Страйф, второй пилот, - представился тот, посмотрев вутайцу прямо в глаза. Ценг прищурился, а потом медленно кивнул, не сводя с него взгляда.

\- А я Зак, - улыбнулся сидящий рядом с Клаудом Фэйр. Вутаец моргнул и посмотрел в его сторону. – Зак Фэйр. Тоже второй.

\- И Анджил Хьюли, - закончил Ценг, повернув голову. – Вот и познакомились. Руфус сказал, чтобы я ввел вас в курс дела.

\- Да, не помешало бы, - уклончиво ответил Анджил.

\- Что же заставило членов специального отряда летчиков-десантников жесткого реагирования выполнять нашу работу? – со слабой улыбкой спросил Ценг, переплетая пальцы в замок.

Анджил подавил вздох. Прямота вутайцев давно вошла в поговорку.

\- Надо же оправдывать данное вами прозвище, - сказал он. – Вы же нас не просто так саранчой зовете?

\- Но ведь так и есть, - словно пробуя слова на вкус, произнес Ценг, почему-то глядя на Клауда. - Куда не повернешься, везде СОЛДЖЕРы, даже там, казалось бы, где им вовсе не место.

\- Я бы сказал, подчищаем за коллегами из Управления, - для вида усмехнулся Анджил. – А то ж вы вечно зароетесь в своих расследованиях, как кроты, даже голову к небу не поднимете.

\- Там не на что смотреть, - спокойно отозвался Ценг. - Станции же ваша прерогатива?

\- Угу, к тому же, там копать не удобно – один металл.

Ценг усмехнулся, давая понять, что принимает доводы собеседника.

К столику подскочил уже знакомый официант и, поставив перед Анджилом высокий, зауженный книзу бокал с розово-красной самтой, протянул меню вутайцу.

\- Кляйн в пропорции три к одному, - даже не раскрывая его, ответил Ценг и бросил официанту пару монет. Мальчишка поймал их на лету и тут же отбежал. – Хороший выбор, кстати.

Анджил взял в руки бокал и осторожно пригубил его содержимое. Напиток оказался сладковато-кислым и полным мякоти.

\- Надо же, вкусно. А что это?

\- Вода, в которой вымачивались цветки агуна, - сказал Ценг. – То есть, предвосхищая следующий вопрос – да, это растворенная пыльца.

Зак потрясенно выдохнул, уставившись на Анджила, будто он употреблял, по меньшей мере, ядерное топливо.

 - Что? – переспросил Анджил, облизнув губы. – Не сталкивался еще с таким? Хочешь попробовать?

\- Ну, раз ты настаиваешь, - не растерялся тот, взял у него бокал и, сделав хороший глоток, вернул напиток напарнику. – Действительно, ничего.

Ценг откинулся на спинку стула и смотрел на них ничего не выражающим взглядом. Только постукивал пальцами по столешнице, будто забывшись. Странное поведение для ТУРКа под прикрытием, очень странное. Клауда, видимо, это тоже беспокоило, раз он, не отрываясь, следил за медленным танцем пальцев.

На сцене, оставшейся где-то за спиной, музыканты завели новую мелодию, полную протяжных аккордов, перезвона колокольчиков и мерного боя барабанов. А когда мелодию подхватила певица – какой бы расы она ни была – звучание незнакомого языка опустилось на зал, создавая иллюзию шелкового прикосновения к коже. Анджил немедленно заподозрил включившуюся систему изменения акустики.

\- Так почему бордель? – спросил вдруг молчавший до этого момента Сефирот. Ценг повернул к нему голову. – Другого места не нашлось?

\- Бордель, - спокойно ответил Ценг, - единственное место, где не будут искать ни вас, ни меня.

Анджил не мог ошибиться, нет, не мог. Да и разом посерьезневший Зак стал признаком того, что вутаец не шутил. Похоже, дела на планете действительно обстояли не лучшим образом.

Ценг вытащил из кармана плоский металлический предмет, размером не больше зажигалки и, положив его на центр стола, как раз под отодвинутую тарелку Страйфа, нажал незаметную кнопку. Судя по тому, как приглушенно стала звучать музыка, над столом развернулся поглощающий купол.

Еще один знак и, скорее всего, не последний.

Анджил сжал в руке тонкую ножку бокала и осторожно посмотрел по сторонам.

\- Все так серьезно? – глухо уточнил Сефирот.

\- Дальше некуда, - ответил Ценг. – Мы подозреваем, что кто-то из верхов Корпорации сливает сюда хорошие деньги. Игра идет на высоких ставках, но кто и зачем, пока установить не удается. Но теперь… Шеф упомянул, что у вас пропал первый.

Анджил молча кивнул, отметив про себя это «шеф».

\- Боюсь, его нам уже не найти. Эта чертова планета – сплошные джунгли ближе к экватору. Если там и есть фермы, то неподконтрольные правительству. Да и города не лучше. Мирабилис еще более-менее чист, но дальше… Никого не волнует, кто ты и какие нашивки носишь.

\- Почему? – спросил Зак и подался вперед, будто боялся пропустить хоть слово.

Ценг нахмурился и обвел их внимательным взглядом.

\- А что вы вообще знаете о Делейне? – спросил он.

Анджилу не нравился разговор, равно как и ощущение, что впереди ждут еще более неприятные открытия. Но их уже затянуло в эту историю, как в водоворот, и лицо Хайдеггера – помятое, настороженное – вдруг встало у Анджила перед глазами.

\- Здесь есть что-то, о чем не пишут в официальной информации? – с расстановкой проговорил он, впервые заглядывая в серо-карие, с черной обводкой по краю глаза Ценга.

На целое мгновение вутаец замер, а потом чуть наклонил голову, обозначая согласие.

\- Конечно, есть, - негромко сказал он.

\- И… – еще не получив ответа, Анджил уже был в нем уверен. Наитие, интуиция или эмпатия, на долю секунды ставшая чем-то гораздо более точным и нужным, но он уже знал, что ответит Ценг. Все складывалось в голове, как карточный домик на ускоренной обратной перемотке. Предупреждения Риджа, замазанные подворотни, отворачивающиеся прохожие… - Что это?

\- Стрэх.

\- Минерал? – спросил Сефирот.

\- Наркотик.

Тяжелый вздох Зака слился с тихим ругательством Сефирота. Молчал только Клауд. Он словно прислушивался к чему-то, что в свете новой информации совершенно не радовало.

\- Хочешь сказать, наш пропавший связался с местной дрянью? - нахмурился Анджил.

Ценг многозначительно пожал плечами.

\- Одно могу сказать точно – это на самом деле дрянь.

Клауд вдруг издал странный звук и побледнел, словно внезапно почувствовав дурноту.

\- Прос… Простите, - пробормотал он, неуверенно поднимаясь на ноги. – Мне… Надо освежиться.

\- Еда, да? – обеспокоено глянул на друга Зак, но Страйф почему-то смотрел на Ценга, которой вдруг провел пальцами по щеке, будто стирая невидимую грязь.

\- Можно и так сказать, - ответил Клауд, поворачиваясь и тут же натыкаясь на стул. – Еда.

\- Тебе следует обратиться к охраннику, - заметил ему в спину Ценг.

\- Разберусь, - неожиданно упрямо, словно продолжая какой-то разговор, сказал Клауд и отмахнулся.

Над столом повисло молчание.

Анджил даже не пытался повернуться к Сефироту, и без того было понятно, в какую сторону тот смотрит.

\- Стрэх был здесь всегда, - заговорил Ценг. – В единичных случаях, правда. А почему все изменилось лет двадцать назад, мне так и не удалось выяснить.

Что на это ответить, Анджил не знал.

\- Выходит, Ридж пытался меня предупредить, - чтобы хоть как-то оживить разговор, заметил он. – Но из-за чего не сказать прямо?

Ценг вдруг сжал руки.

\- Вы встречались с пресс-секретарем Риджем? – глухо произнес он, глядя на Анджила в упор. – Я предполагаю, что он связан с наркокартелями. Вы должны это знать. Почему именно с ним?

\- Хайдеггер сам… - начал Анджил и осекся. – Ох, черт.

Встревоженные глаза Зака, вот что он увидел, а выстраивавшаяся в голове логическая цепочка норовила обернуться тяжеленной цепью, ударить под колени и сбить с ног. Хайдеггер – Ридж – реакция Руфуса, тогда, при разговоре! Он же услышал название системы и… Анджил даже глаза закрыл, пытаясь не сойти с ума от множащихся версий и выводов, наслаивавшихся один на другой. В Лайфстриме такое состояние было бы нормальным, но здесь был не Лайфстрим.

\- Давно ты здесь? – произнес вдруг Сефирот, и Анджилу стало легче. Они оба прокрутили ситуацию одинаково, и оба явно шли в одном направлении.

\- Третий год, - ответил Ценг и замолчал на то время, пока подоспевший с подносом официант ставил перед ним чашку из темного стекла. – Но, надеюсь, с вами я сдвинусь с мертвой точки.

\- Что ж, тогда попытаемся разгрести это дерьмо вместе, - вздохнул Анджил. – Нам нужно найти челнок. Его маяк на геостационаре не слышен, но, возможно…

\- Я попробую его найти, - согласился Ценг.

\- И все, что у тебя есть по стрэху, - добавил Сефирот.

\- Хорошо.

\- Про Риджа – тоже, - напомнил Зак, бездумно гоняя по тарелке последнее зерно.

Вместо ответа Ценг вдруг сорвался с места. Анджил недоуменно вскинул голову, и восклицание замерло на языке. Он увидел Клауда – далеко, почти у самой барной стойки, там, где ресторан перетекал в танцпол, - и человека рядом с ним. Тот что-то хотел от Страйфа, что-то такое, отчего на лице СОЛДЖЕРа возникла растерянность, а охранники, только сейчас увиденные Анджилом, так их форма сливалась с цветом стен, уже бежали к Клауду. И Ценг.

\- Что за? – Зак вскочил, а следом поднялся Сефирот – грозным темным монолитом, от которого вдруг хлынула волна холода и ярости. Анджил тоже резко рванулся вперед, видя, как приставший к Страйфу человек хватает его за руки и оказывается за спиной, зажимая локтем горло. Блеснуло лезвие ножа и... Черт! Они были далеко, все – и охрана, и Ценг, и даже Сефирот!

Анджил словно издалека услышал, как начали кричать люди. На танцполе организовалась давка, все хотели убраться подальше. Крайние столики тоже опустели в мгновение ока.

\- Клауд! – выкрикнул Зак, отшвыривая с дороги мешающийся стул. – Черт!

Докричаться было невозможно – слишком далеко, слишком шумно, но Клауд словно услышал. Он круто двинулся с места. Не обращая внимания на нож, на удерживающие руки – он резко развернулся, каким-то новым чувством предугадывая движение заточенной стали, и нанес короткий удар – один, а потом, когда человек отшатнулся – второй, сразу, без перехода, другой рукой. Анджил никогда не видел такой техники у СОЛДЖЕРов. Противника Клауда согнуло пополам, он еще пытался ответить, вслепую взмахивая ножом, но Клауд уже смещался – стремительно и неотвратимо. Еще один резкий удар - в локтевой сустав, потом ногой – по коленям. Нож упал на пол, следом рухнул нападавший, все еще порывавшийся ответить, и тогда Клауд впечатал кулак в его спину, ставя последнюю точку в их коротком разговоре.

Анджил замедлился и выдохнул, лишь теперь различая в возбужденном многоголосье толпы повторяющиеся крики «стрэханутый». Час от часу не легче! Он обернулся на Зака, глянул на Сефирота, невольно порадовавшись тому, что тот удержал в руках свою сетранианскую натуру, а потом зацепил краем глаза Ценга и споткнулся на ровном месте.

Вутаец смотрел на Клауда так, словно увидел что-то давно потерянное и лишь теперь обретенное.

Анджил громко и с чувством выругался, не обращая внимания на людей рядом. Проклятье! Станция, Хайдеггер, стрэх… Да по сравнению с Сефиротом все эти проблемы меркли, как электрическая лампочка рядом с дюзами ионного двигателя.

\- Только не это, - прошептал Анджил, все еще не веря собственным глазам. – Нет, только не это. Возможно, если Ценга отвлечь, ничего страшного не случится. У Анджила складывалось ощущение, что эта бьющаяся в голове мысль раз за разом ударяется о стенки черепной коробки - с размаху, да так, что в ушах звенело, а перед глазами вспыхивали разноцветные круги.

\- Ценг! – громко окликнул он. – Эй, что происходит? Ты можешь объяс…

Да куда там.

Вутаец даже не оглянулся. Он целенаправленно шел к Клауду, застывшему столбом рядом с подбежавшими охранниками, и раздвигал собой людей - даже не замечал их, ледокол чертов!

Анджил чувствовал, как стремительно утекает из рук время, отпущенное на правильное решение. Сефирот пока еще стоял рядом, а не летел по залу смертоносным ураганом, и раз не получилось остановить Ценга, можно было попытаться зайти с другой стороны. Анджил быстро шагнул к другу, схватил его под руку и, круто развернувшись вместе с ним, взял направление к оставленному без внимания столику.

\- Думаю, нам надо убираться отсюда, - понизив голос, произнес Анджил. – И чем скорее, тем лучше. Чует мое сердце, сейчас тут будет полная проверка. Этот «стрэх»… Мне кажется, его тут все как огня боятся. Заведению чистой зоны, если верить словам Риджа, такое пятно на репутации ни к чему, вот и будут пытаться отмыться.

Анджил почувствовал удивленный взгляд Сефирота, и постарался не слишком сильно стискивать пальцы. Несмотря на то, что хотелось вцепиться в друга, выволочь его из бара, запихнуть в челнок и отправить на Станцию, может быть, даже в смирительной рубашке. А потом вернуться к Клауду и объяснить ему… Объяснить всё! Но полные тоски глаза Страйфа вдруг встали перед мысленным взором, и Анджил почувствовал себя, как шарик, из которого разом выпустили весь воздух.

\- Ты же понимаешь. Любая проверка документов, - без запала, скорее по инерции, пробормотал он, - и возникнет масса ненужных вопросов. Четыре СОЛДЖЕРа одновременно для одного борделя - слишком большая роскошь.

\- Трое, - сказал Сефирот тихо. – К террату сунуться побоятся. Но ты прав.

Анджил схватился рукой за спинку стула, чуть не свалившись от облегчения.

\- Бери Зака, - прошептал он. – Фэйр, быстро сюда! – не оглядываясь, выкрикнул он. – Выходить будем по двое. Так меньше внимания привлечем, и если что…

\- Нас не посмеют остановить.

\- Один из наших уже пропал здесь. Ты слышал, что говорил Ценг. Хочешь рискнуть?

\- Согласен, - кивнул Сефирот и вскинул голову, оборачиваясь. – Эй, За…

В наступившем молчании Анджил обреченно закрыл глаза. Всего лишь на пару секунд, чтобы потом развернуться и встретиться лицом к лицу с суровой действительностью.

Теперь становилось понятным, почему не отреагировал Зак. Анджил и сам бы сразу не отозвался, позови его кто. Сейчас он только и смог, что покрепче стиснуть хватку на руке Сефирота. Как будто это могло того остановить, конечно. Если Сефирот захочет… захочет… Анджил смотрел через зал на разговаривавших Страйфа и Ценга, и слова теряли смысл, забывались и оборачивались ничем.

Ценг касался Клауда.

Он медленно вел ладонью по плечу Страйфа, задевая пальцами нашивку на рукаве, гладя грубый шов над локтевой накладкой, и ниже, ниже, к запястью, не скрытому одеждой, к обнаженной коже, и еще, еще… Ценг брал Клауда за руку и переплетал пальцы, чтобы через мгновение легкого пожатия снова повторить путь, теперь уже в обратном порядке – к плечу, шее и подбородку, линию которого очерчивал с выворачивающей душу нежностью. Он что-то говорил, наклонив голову и заглядывая в лицо Клауду, а тот… Клауд не отвечал - по крайней мере, действием. Да, он немного хмурил брови и отводил взгляд, но от ласкающей руки не отдергивался, и Ценг продолжал гладить его, держать за другую руку и говорить, спрашивать что-то, не понимая, что вокруг снует охрана, и это не самое лучшее место, чтобы заниматься сексом…

Анджил прикусил себе язык, сообразив, что только что подумал. Хорошо хоть, не произнес вслух, но сути дела это не меняло. Судя по тому, какими глазами смотрел на происходящее Фэйр, его формулировка уж точно была идентичной. А Сефирот…

\- Сефирот? – тихо позвал Анджил, не решаясь, впрочем, отпустить его руку.

\- Нам нужно уходить, - глухо ответил тот, не шелохнувшись. Врос в пол, как каменная статуя, черт возьми! Анджил глубоко вдохнул и как в омут шагнул.

\- Слушай, возможно, это не то, чем кажется, - прошептал он. – Мы не знаем, вдруг для вутайцев это нормальное поведение, - ложь сочилась из всех щелей, и надо было быть полным идиотом, чтобы не слышать ее. Сефирот к таковым не относился, но Анджил продолжил. Он не мог не продолжить, и потому становился все больше себе противен. – Что-то вроде ритуала? Сам же знаешь, закрытая раса. Терраты и то проще.

Сефирот каменел под рукой, как могла каменеть уже неживая глыба – обрастал аурой льда, безразличия и неприступности. Твою мать, хотел уже выкрикнуть Анджил, встряхнись, сделай что-нибудь, прекрати это, хватит! Но на крик надо было откуда-то взять сил, а они утекали через соприкасающиеся руки, как в черную дыру.

Далеко впереди Ценг все ближе наклонялся к Клауду. Если они поцелуются, с отчетливой злостью вдруг понял Анджил, я сам разнесу тут все к чертям. Но тут Клауд качнул головой, и аккуратно высвободился из почти-объятия Ценга. Вутаец, однако, не казался расстроенным. Он что-то сказал в спину уже двинувшегося к СОЛДЖЕРам Клауда, но тот снова сделал отрицательный жест.

Возможно, еще не все потеряно. Анджил краем глаза посмотрел на друга.

\- Может, они просто знакомы? Ну, встречались раньше, - пробормотал он.

\- Ты мне руку сломаешь, - вместо ответа произнес Сефирот.

Анджил молча заставил себя слегка разжать будто судорогой сведенные пальцы.

\- И не волнуйся, - добавил Сефирот жестко. – Меня не беспокоит, кто чем занимается в нерабочее время. Никого держать не собираюсь. Пусть катится на все четыре стороны.

Он говорил с Анджилом, но смотрел почему-то в глаза своего второго пилота, подходившего все ближе и ближе. В темнеющие и стремительно холодеющие глаза – Анджил умел считать до нуля, и прекрасно понял, чему равна вероятность того, что Клауд оглох, ослеп, потерял эмпатические способности и остался в полном неведении.

\- Спасибо за разъяснение, - разжал губы Клауд, остановившись рядом с Заком. Ценг все еще маячил за его спиной, на счастье – или нет? – остановленный охранником, и Анджил выбросил его из головы, как шахматную фигуру, пока не оказывающую влияние на диспозицию. Важнее было то, что Зак незаметно для Сефирота взял Страйфа за руку и сжал, наверняка точно так же, как Анджил, если не сильнее.

В другое время он бы посмеялся, но сейчас Анджила рвало на части, сокрушало и придавливало волной эмоций Сефирота – ненависть, холод, равнодушие и снова ненависть, которая разбивалась о несокрушимый заслон, поставленный Клаудом – сила, сила и еще раз сила, давление такой мощи, что Анджила не хватало на то, чтобы сделать следующий вдох.

Сильно побледневший Зак явно чувствовал себя не лучше.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - отчеканил Сефирот. – Ценг?

И противостояние вдруг разбилось, разлетелось крошкой, как закаленное стекло. Анджил глотнул наконец-то воздуха и закашлялся, чуть не захлебнувшись его количеством.

\- Вам надо уходить, - сказал Ценг, не догадываясь о только что пронесшейся буре. – Улица уже оцеплена, но вип-персоны могут покинуть «Самум» через специальный выход. Я договорился с охраной, вас проведут.

\- А ты? – спокойно спросил Сефирот.

\- Проблем не будет, - ответил вутаец.

Анджила почему-то порадовал тот факт, что на Клауда он почти не смотрел.

\- Тогда мы ждем информацию.

\- Я сообщу, когда буду готов, - кивнул Ценг. – Будьте осторожны.

\- Ты тоже, - Анджил не поверил собственным ушам. От того, чтобы вытаращиться на друга, его остановил только странный жест Клауда. Страйф неожиданно обхватил себя за плечо свободной рукой, словно мерз, и сжал губы в нитку.

Анджил вдруг услышал, как выдохнул Ценг – медленно, словно задерживал дыхание и лишь теперь сумел осторожно вытолкнуть из груди ставший ядовитым воздух. А потом все перекрыло тихое, но очень отчетливое ругательство Зака, и вот таких слов от своего второго пилота Анджил еще не слышал.

 

Признаться, сложившаяся ситуация начинала сильно раздражать. Каждый держал что-то за пазухой. Каждый! Черт возьми, даже Фэйр, ну кто бы мог подумать! Он ведь явно что-то знал такое о Страйфе, о чем Анджил и не догадывался, иначе бы не выглядел сейчас, как опущенный в воду. Проклятье! Игра в кошки-мышки какая-то, да еще на минном поле. Анджил думал об этом всю обратную дорогу до Станции, раз уж никто из СОЛДЖЕРов не горел желанием общаться. На похоронах и то остановка была бы веселее. Сплошные недомолвки, и Анджил между ними, как между двух жерновов. Станция – один, планета – другой. Это если не вспоминать о Хайдеггере, Сефироте, Ценге и вторых до кучи.

Анджил злился. Даже чернота космоса, который простирался вокруг покинувшего орбиту челнока – надежное, вроде бы средство, чтобы опомниться от планетарной канители, и та не успокаивала.

\- Идентификацию подтверждаю, - известил Лайфстрим, едва челнок вышел на второй радиус Станции.

\- Еще бы ты не подтвердил, - пробормотал Анджил, запуская автоматическую программу захода в ангар. – Переписал бы тебя начисто.

На угрозу никто не ответил. Ни Лайфстрим, что было бы глупо, ни Страйф – что было вполне ожидаемо, ни Зак с Сефиротом, что уже ни в какие рамки не лезло. Анджил скрипнул зубами, разворачивая «Бастер» прямо под сводом отражателя. На покатом боку Станции уже виднелись новые шлюзовые створки ангара. Они поблескивали в свете фронтальных прожекторов челнока, поразительно чистые по сравнению с опаленными стенами, и даже мелкий мусор, скопившийся около затвора, не портил картины.

Стоп. Мусор. Откуда он здесь?

\- Приближение тридцать, второй вспомогательный экран, - скомандовал Анджил. – Увеличение.

На боковом экране возникла висевшая в невесомости груда металла, одинаковые по размеру серые куски, похожие друг на друга даже формой. Что за черт?

Компьютер быстро обрабатывал изображение, и картинка то и дело разбивалась на грубые квадраты, каждый из которых потом распознавался с большей детальностью. Сефирот, однако, успел раньше.

\- Ремонтники, - проговорил он. Первое слово, сказанное им после «Самума», и такое замечательное. Анджил подавил желание выругаться. Конечно, Сефирот сейчас не был виноват.

\- Да, - прорычал Анджил. – Вижу уже.

Группка неподвижных роботов-ремонтников выглядела зловеще. Лишенные механической жизни «комары» сохраняли неподвижность, даже крутящий момент исчез, а уж он-то должен был сохраниться, что бы ни сорвало роботов с их наблюдательных постов.

\- Лайфстрим, отчет о происшествиях, быстро.

\- Частично потеряна связь с эксплуатационными звеньями двенадцать-тридцать четыре и восемнадцать-двадцать два, - тут же доложил мозг Станции. – Нарушений протокола безопасности не зафиксировано.

\- Точно перепишу, - выдохнул Анджил, глядя на «сдохших» роботов. – Не зафиксировано у него.

Его руки, лежащей на приборной панели, вдруг коснулась ладонь Сефирота. Накрыла, прижала немного, и Анджила вдруг начало отпускать, словно лежащая на плечах тяжесть становился легче, пусть и не пропадая совсем.

– Анджил. – Он повернулся к Сефироту, избавившемуся от своей дурацкой накидки, и посмотрел в смягчившееся лицо друга. – Хватит.

Переводить эту простую фразу не требовалось. Анджил и сам чувствовал, что нужно остыть, да вот только в одиночку это не получалось.

\- Давай теперь я? – предложил Сефирот. – Прости, ладно?

За что он извинялся, тоже не являлось секретом. За столько лет совместной работы Анджил так выучил друга, что мог бы написать монографию: «Как опознать реакции сетранианина, в силу обстоятельств родившегося человеком».

\- Забыли, - выдохнул Анджил и поднялся из кресла, чтобы поменяться местами с Сефиротом. – Веди. А там дальше обговорим, что к чему.

Лично он, во всяком случае, так и поступит, сразу же, как выдастся свободная минута. И СОЛДЖЕРу по имени Зак Фэйр просто не избежать этого разговора. Даже если он выпрыгнет в космос, Анджил последует за ним и вытрясет, наконец, хоть какую-то правду!

Лязг вставших в распор фиксаторов прозвучал слишком неожиданно. Анджил даже не отследил, когда челнок умудрился войти в ангар, и теперь вопросительно глянул на Сефирота.

\- Надо опре… - начал тот, но со своего места неожиданно поднялся Клауд.

Хлынувшим от него холодным предупреждением Анджила чуть не вмяло в кресло. Какой-то миг промедления, и Клауд, по-прежнему не сказав ни слова и ничего не объяснив, уже ушел к шлюзу, на ходу застегивая крепления скафандра.

\- Куда он? – прошептал Зак.

Если бы Анджил знал…

\- Сефирот? – о том, чтобы заблокировать шлюз, речь не шла, но попытаться задержать Клауда у выхода стоило.

\- Пусть идет, - холодно произнес Сефирот, отворачиваясь к панели управления. – Если ему это так необходимо… Вперед.

На главном экране с невообразимой скоростью мелькали какие-то данные, выбрасываемые Лайфстримом по запросу Сефирота. Анджил не успевал отследить потоки цифр, глаз выхватывал только куски, врезавшиеся в память пустыми наборами символов, осознать которые получилось значительно позже, уже когда экран погас, а Сефирот откинулся на спинку кресла, буравя взглядом движущуюся по подсвеченному прожекторами ангару одинокую фигуру.

Сзади тяжело вздохнул Зак. Он-то уж точно не понял, что именно проверял Сефирот.

\- Станция безопасна, - тихо озвучил выводы Анджил, извиняясь то ли перед Фейром, то ли перед самим собой.

Клауд и сам так сказал, рвалось с языка, а внутренний голос, вновь копируя интонации Скарлетт, первого специалиста в области психопрофилирования, настойчиво крутил уже заезженную пластинку.

Ты ему веришь?

Веришь или доверяешь?

А себе?

Дальнюю стену ангара раскололо светом из распахнувшихся дверей. Клауд спокойно вошел внутрь, и закрывшиеся створки скрыли его из виду.

\- Ладно, - решительно сказал Анджил, поднимаясь на ноги. – Он прав, нечего сидеть на одном месте. Пошли.

\- Нет, - ответил Сефирот, а потом, видимо, оценив выражение лица Анджила, устало продолжил. – Нет, погоди, не в этом смысле. Вы идите, а я останусь ненадолго. Хочу поймать пару ремонтников, чтобы посмотреть, что с ними стало.

\- Да. И записи проверить! – ткнул в него пальцем Анджил. – Определить, в какой момент произошло отключение и что последним передали роботы.

Сефирот кивнул. Зак перевел взгляд с одного на другого и покачал головой.

Кстати, о Заке.

\- Давай, - подхватил его под локоть Анджил и потянул из кресла. – Не будем мешать человеку.

Они не успели даже пересечь ангар, как резкие черные тени, лежащие на полу и стенах, ожили и поползли, ломаясь на металлических гранях крепежей и направляющих. Пилотируемый Сефиротом челнок поднялся и снова вышел в открытый космос.

\- Я бы на его месте тоже один захотел побыть, - сказал Зак, провожая взглядом маленький кораблик, похожий на ореховую скорлупку. – Но по-хорошему, я бы вообще не хотел оказаться на его месте.

Анджил посмотрел, как в затененном стекле шлемофона отражается огонь от кормовых двигателей челнока, и решил не откладывать неприятного разговора. Он подтолкнул Зака к внутреннему шлюзу и, дождавшись, когда внутри выровняется давление, снял шлем и демонстративно отключил микрофон.

\- Надо поговорить, - пояснил Анджил. – Без свидетелей.

Зак бросил на него внимательный взгляд и первым вышел в пустой коридор.

После безумных красок планеты, ее чрезмерно яркого света и обилия запахов, в металлических лабиринтах Станции обычный человек чувствовал бы себя как в стерильной пробирке. Но только не СОЛДЖЕР. Сейчас у Анджила отдыхали глаза, и даже неподвижная, почти тревожная тишина Станции, нарушаемая лишь звуком шагов по длинной, едва освещенной галерее, не действовала на нервы.

Хотя нет. Вот неестественная тишина как раз-то и внушала опасения.

Выходя вслед за Заком на жилом уровне, он думал о том, где сейчас мог быть Страйф. Вряд ли в каюте, но искушение заглянуть и проверить мучило Анджила не меньше минуты, так что он даже остановился посреди коридора и передумал, лишь услышав вопросительный оклик.

\- Давай уже, - сказал Зак, встав у открытой двери в свою каюту. Сделав намек на приглашающий жест, он пропустил Анджила вперед. – Только обойдемся без лирических вступлений. Мне сегодня хватило.

\- Надо же, хоть кому-то с ними повезло, – хмуро заметил Анджил, а потом подхватил стоявший у стены стул и поставил в центре комнаты.

\- Хочешь мне полноценный допрос устроить? – поинтересовался Зак, с невеселой улыбкой проследив за перемещениями напарника.

\- Привычка вести серьезные разговоры, - буркнул Анджил, сел на стул верхом и устроил руки на спинке. – Придется потерпеть.

Зак недобро прищурился и сел на кровать, прислонившись к невысокому изголовью.

\- Хочешь поговорить о Клауде, верно?

\- Удивительная прозорливость, - Анджил позволил раздражению выплеснуться наружу.

\- Ну и что ты хочешь знать? Только учти, я ему свечку не держал, в душу не заглядывал и к присяге не приводил, - скрестив руки на груди, Зак явно готовился защищать не только себя, но и друга.

\- Я хочу знать, что это все значило. Там, в «Самуме». И не делай такие глаза, будто не понимаешь, - предупредил Анджил, сжимая металлическую перекладину под пальцами. – Мне надоело ощущать себя пустым местом. В конце концов, я старший в этой миссии, мне отвечать и за нее, и за всех вас, пусть и перед собственной совестью, так что будь добр доложить о том, чего я не знаю. – Зак нахмурился, и Анджил подстегнул его. – Ну?

\- Не думаю, что тебе станет легче от того, что мне известно, - сказал Зак, чеканя слова и всем видом выражая неодобрение к выбранной методе ведения разговора. – Я могу лишь догадываться о том, что видел. Как и ты.

\- Тем не менее, я тебя очень внимательно слушаю, - упрямо напомнил Анджил.

\- Что ты знаешь о вутайцах?

\- Они рождаются с оружием в руках, едят рыбу, избавлены от необходимости бриться, и черта с два рассказывают о себе иноземцам, поэтому больше о них не знает никто. Такой набор фактов тебя устроит?

\- Меня да. И любой вутаец сказал бы то же самое, потому что держать врага в неведении – значит наполовину выиграть схватку. Учти, последнее – это цитата.

\- У тебя есть знакомые вутайцы? – спросил Анджил. – Которые склонны к задушевным разговорам или разговаривают во сне? Или, может, ты уже пересекался с Ценгом и знаешь его, как облупленного?

Зак посмотрел на него, как на неразумного ребенка, и Анджил прикусил себе язык. Слегка, правда.

\- Право покинуть родную планету имеет человек, принадлежащий к касте воинов.

\- Вутаец, - поправил Анджил. Зак, принимая уточнение, кивнул.

\- То есть, неразговорчивость является частью вбитого в него кодекса поведения на войне.

\- У нас нет боевых действий с Вутаем, - снова перебил его Анджил.

\- Насколько мне известно, - терпеливо продолжил Зак, - хотя я, конечно, могу ошибаться, такого понятия, как мирная жизнь в вутайском языке не существует вообще. Поэтому любой вутаец, которого можно встретить за пределами их родной планеты, всегда находится в состоянии повышенной готовности.

\- Я очень расширил свой кругозор, - заверил его Анджил, - но не понимаю, как это все относится к Страйфу.

\- Неразговорчивость вутайского воина обусловлена еще и тем, что ему, чтобы быть услышанным, не нужно разговаривать вслух.

Анджил сразу представил себе худшее.

\- Нет, телепатии не существует, - вздохнул Зак, правильно расценив его молчание. - А то ты еще додумаешься до того, что будешь шарахаться от любой тени, и в итоге я останусь без напарника. Это язык жестов.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – В памяти моментально всплыли и постукивающие по столу пальцы Ценга, и странное поведение Клауда. – Тво-ою ма-ать… Они что, переговаривались у нас под носом? О чем?

Зак пожал плечами.

\- Так, давай по порядку. Откуда такие сведения?

\- Клауд рассказал.

\- А он откуда?

\- Из личного опыта, как я понял, - Зак снова вздохнул и расслабился. Взял с постели подушку и обнял ее, устроив подбородок на плотно набитом боку. – Во время пепельной чумы он познакомился с вутайкой, Юффи, кажется, звали. Она тоже приезжала к нему в Академию, невысокая такая, худенькая, почти девчонка. Ты бы видел, как она уложила пятерых ТУРКов, докопавшихся к ней на пропускном пункте. Ровным таким штабелем, бантика сверху только не хватало. Клауд тогда заметил, что на Нибельхейме она не была столь вежлива.

\- Юффи?

\- Кисараги или Кирасаги, не помню точно.

\- Та-а-ак.

\- В общем, там была какая-то история, Клауд не распространялся особо, но в итоге Юффи как бы… - Зак замялся, опустил ресницы, а потом снова посмотрел на Анджила. – Приняла его в свой клан, что ли. Побратались они или породнились, я не знаю, как точно выразиться.

\- А как выразился Клауд? – Анджил пытался уложить новую информацию в голове, но добился лишь появления новых вопросов, причем в огромном количестве. Ну и понимания, что Сефирот просто не мог пройти мимо Страйфа, ни за что. Они были созданы друг для друга, с такими-то диагнозами в анамнезе.

\- Он использовал вутайское слово, и, боюсь, я тебе его просто не воспроизведу, - произнес Зак. – Уж извини, законспектировать тогда не догадался.

\- Эти приемы, которые он сегодня использовал в баре – вутайские, да?

\- Да.

\- Могу даже поспорить, что тебя учить такому он отказался, - Анджилу вдруг захотелось вытащить из «Бастера» ящик «Горячего неба» и выпить бутылку, а то и две. Может, даже Фэйру налить, за вредность.

\- Я не просил, - ответил Зак, не подозревая об этом. – Посчитал, что у меня нет на то морального права.

\- А язык жестов, значит, выучить, моральное право есть?

\- Он мой друг, - вскинув голову, твердо заявил Зак. – Я уважаю его принципы и его слово, пусть и не мне данное. Если тебе этого не понять, прости, это уже не мои проблемы.

Анджилу захотелось извиниться, а удобство общения с эмпатом заключалось в том, что некоторые вещи тоже не требовалось озвучивать. Зак сердито взбил подушку, но после этого продолжил гораздо мягче.

\- К тому же, я полный профан в секретном языке, - сказал он. - Знаю только два знака. У Клауда они первое время шли на полном автопилоте, вот я и выучил. Сначала догадывался о смысле, а потом уже он прямо пояснил, что они означают. Вот этот, - он провел пальцами по щеке, Анджил немедленно узнал жест Ценга, - «будь осторожен». А так, - теперь Зак сжал губы в линию, один в один, как это сделал Клауд на прощание с Ценгом, - «да» или «я согласен».

Спинке стула сильно повезло, что она не была деревянной – в таком случае Анджил бы сломал ее, слишком сильно стиснув. Перед глазами стояло полуобъятие, изображенное Клаудом, и, черт возьми, Анджил так хотел бы ошибиться. Но Зак грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Боюсь, мы ничего не можем сделать, - проговорил он устало. – Я пытался поговорить с Клаудом, он даже слышать ничего не хочет. Твой товарищ, - Анджил заметил, что Зак не стал называть Сефирота по имени, и расценил это как дурной знак, - сделал всё, чтобы оттолкнуть его от себя. Если честно, я не понимаю, как они вообще друг друга не убили еще.

\- Но мы же не можем это так оставить, правда? – злость и раздражение незаметно испарились, оставив Анджила опустошенным и уставшим. Он чувствовал бессилие. Проклятье.

\- Я не буду больше трепать Клауду нервы, - повторяя его собственное решение, только по отношению к Сефироту, сказал Зак и, отложив подушку в сторону, поднялся с кровати. – Пусть мне и кажется, что он совершает ошибку. Надеюсь, я ответил на все твои вопросы, а теперь извини.

\- Ты куда? – спросил Анджил, видя, как тот направляется к двери.

\- Пойду кофе сварю, - махнув рукой, ответил Зак и, даже не обернувшись напоследок, вышел.

 

Чувство, испытываемое Анджилом в этот момент, походило на то давнее, засевшее в памяти комком острого холода. Как будто он снова оказался один в безграничном космосе, и огни Станции уже терялись среди звездных искр, а планетарный серп смазывался от выступавших на глазах слез. Абсолютное, ни с чем не сравнимое одиночество, замешанное на смирении отчаяние, глубокое понимание тщетности усилий – голое, неприкрытое эмоциями осознание конца.

Вот только на этот раз Сефирот не мог прийти на помощь.

На секунду зажмурившись, Анджил обернулся туда, где, будь Станция нормальным домом на планете, располагалось бы окно. Атавистический инстинкт, черт бы его побрал. Сейчас взгляд уперся в глухую стену, соскользнул по ее гладкой поверхности вниз и наткнулся на валявшуюся около кровати водолазку Зака, наверняка сползшую с подушки, а потому забытую.

Желание пойти извиниться вдруг захватило Анджила целиком. Неважно, за что, просто извиниться, но обязательно так, чтобы Зак улыбнулся в ответ, и дурацкая теплота опять вернулась в сердце. Анджил рывком поднялся на ноги. Он больше не мог находиться в опустевшей без хозяина каюте. Отсутствие Зака как будто лишило помещение жизни. На короткий миг Анджилу показалось, что она смахивает на ту, разгромленную. Сравнение резануло по глазам, взгляд начал цепляться за незначительные, но неожиданно тревожащие детали – не до конца прикрытую дверцу шкафа, например. Просматривающийся внутри скафандр, просто задвинутый в угол, вдруг чем-то напомнил скрюченного, изломанного человека, следящего за Анджилом из темноты.

Невозможно.

Анджил скрипнул зубами, подошел к шкафу, раздвинул двери на полную и вернул скафандр на место, защелкнув его в настенных фиксаторах. После чего так же поднял водолазку Зака с пола и, аккуратно сложив вчетверо, оставил на краю кровати.

Станция отозвалась на это обычное действие каким-то внутренним содроганием. Под ногами Анджила даже качнулся пол, и воздух застонал от усилия, скрытого в глубине гигантской металлической утробы.

К черту всё! Анджил разозлился, но теперь раздражение придало недостающих сил. Он ничего не боялся – ему, СОЛДЖЕРу первого класса, повидавшему на своем веку столько, что у сценаристов фильмов ужаса руки бы отсохли записывать за ним сюжеты, не пристало пугаться скрипов и сквозняков. Сходить с ума от страха он тоже не собирался. Провались оно все пропадом!

Одни ответы он уже получил, теперь пришло время для остальных.

Выйдя в коридор, Анджил подошел к каюте Страйфа и без колебаний положил ладонь на считывающую панель. Под пальцами скользнула зеленая световая полоска, но двери не раскрылись. Причин могло быть две, и Анджилу не нравились обе. Зачем Клауду потребовалось закрывать свою каюту от посторонних? Что ему скрывать?

\- Лайфстрим, - произнес он, даже не потрудившись говорить вполголоса. – Местонахождение СОЛДЖЕРа Страйфа.

\- Второй уровень, обзорная площадка, - тут же ответил Лайфстрим и по собственному разумению вывел перед Анджилом голографическую схему помещения, сопроводив ее несколькими статичными кадрами.

Увидев их, Анджил даже не сразу вспомнил о том, что Сефирот дал искусственному интеллекту особые указания насчет Клауда.

\- Доступ к любой информации о наблюдении за Страйфом закрыть, - приказал он, глядя, как Клауд уже знакомо прижимается спиной к стеклу обзорного иллюминатора.

Там же… Проклятье! Анджил хотел бы знать, что всё это означает. И он узнает обязательно. Пусть от эмпата, принятого в воинский клан Вутая, как теперь оказалось, можно ожидать чего угодно, Анджил все равно докопается до истины.

Одно только радовало - Сефирот не догадывался о маленьком вутайском секрете в Клаудовской биографии, а значит, у Анджила оставалась некоторая фора.

\- Местонахождение СОЛДЖЕРа Сефирота? – отдал новое указание он, по-прежнему глядя сквозь светящуюся голографическую схему на запертую дверь каюты.

\- Каюта Н-12 первого жилого сектора, - немедленно отреагировал Лайфстрим.

Анджил кивнул, развернулся и зашагал по коридору, огибая лифтовую шахту. В тишине жилого уровня раздавались только его шаги, и негромкое эхо разносило их дальше по коридорам – навстречу неясному шороху, бывшему спутником всех Станций.

В обычных условиях Лайфстрим давал на воспроизведение в коридорах звуки, ассоциирующиеся с жилым помещением. Нынешняя ситуация к такому оформлению не располагала. Поэтому Анджил вздрогнул, услышав звучавшую в их с Сефиротом каюте музыку, и похолодел, опознав мелодию.

Трам-пара-па-рам… Женские вздохи, всхлипы скрипки, заглушенные глухим рокотом барабанов, и снова раз за разом повторяющийся напев.

Анджила пробрала колючая неприятная дрожь.

\- Зачем ты это крутишь? - спросил он сидящего на кровати Сефирота. Тот смотрел в одну точку где-то под потолком комнаты и даже не повернул головы на прозвучавший вопрос.

\- Успокаивает.

Заунывный мотив вызывал скорее мороз по коже, и пусть о вкусах не спорят, Анджил предпочел бы услышать напев, не вызывающий убийственных ассоциаций.

\- Что интересного нашел с ремонтниками? – спросил он, подходя к другу и посмотрев на него сверху вниз.

Сефирот двинул плечами и встал.

\- Хрень.

\- То есть? – не понял Анджил.

\- Лайфстрим, схему расположения ремонтников. Увеличить, - обронил Сефирот, когда в центре каюты возникла вращающаяся модель Станции размером с футбольный мяч. Голограмма тут же раздалась вширь, обретя диаметр в пару метров. – Зафиксировать.

Сплетенная из световых линий модель замерла на месте. Теперь Анджил увидел пульсирующие на ней области – два небольших пятна, расположенных с разных сторон Станции.

\- Это участки потери связи? – кивок Сефирота подтвердил его предположение. – Интересно. Нашел какую-нибудь связь? Что с памятью ремонтников?

\- Ничего, - Сефирот устало вздохнул, скрутил свои длинные волосы в подобие узла и отбросил за плечи. Естественно, волосы тут же рассыпались обратно, как будто обладали собственной волей. А может, так оно и было. Анджил ни разу не видел их мокрыми или грязными. Да что там, даже не слышал упоминания о том, как Сефирот ухаживает за такой гривой - или мучается с ней, что вероятнее.

\- Слушай, а ты голову моешь? – подчиняясь внезапному желанию, спросил он.

Сефирот удивленно моргнул и уставился так, будто ждал, что следующей репликой Анджил предложит сместить Руфуса и посадить на его место Хайдеггера.

\- Я не сошел с ума, - на всякий случай заявил Анджил, нервно дернув уголком рта. – Мне просто интересно.

\- Подозреваешь чего? – уточнил Сефирот. – Или впадаешь в паранойю?

Он, как всегда, видел дальше, чем обычный человек. Анджил улыбнулся и покивал, определив у себя высшую степень усталости, раз уж глупые вопросы начинали занимать его сильнее дела.

\- Пытался пополнить свои знания о сетранианах, - честно ответил он, почесав шею под волосами, - но ты же вот не способствуешь просвещению товарища.

\- В следующий раз позволю тебе выбрать мне шампунь, - так же честно ответил Сефирот. – А будешь себя хорошо вести, еще и…

\- Пустишь с собой в душ? – понимающе ухмыльнулся Анджил.

\- Тебе придется очень хорошо себя вести, - окинул его таким же точно взглядом Сефирот. – Так, а теперь, когда мы прояснили вопрос с моей шевелюрой, вернемся к «комарам».

\- Точно.

\- Так вот, - Сефирот даже сделал паузу, наверное, предполагая новый каверзный вопрос от Анджила, но, не дождавшись, продолжил. - В записях пусто. Сенсоры ничего не засекли, на видео – только черная тень. Сигнал же обрывается так резко, словно у всех роботов мгновенно разрядились аккумуляторы. Чего в принципе не может быть.

Анджил внимательно изучил складки на лбу Сефирота и сказал:

\- Но получилось именно так?

\- Да, - словно нехотя признался Сефирот и вздохнул. – Я бы сказал, что аккумуляторы взорваны, если бы роботы были повреждены. Но ремонтники целые. Я просканировал их все – никаких повреждений оболочки и полная каша внутри энергомодулей. Время отказа различается на миллисекунды. Лайфстрим даже составил диаграмму выхода ремонтников из строя. Картина замечательная, но ни хрена не проясняющая. Бред какой-то.

\- Что предполагаешь? – иногда совершенно непредставимые идеи Сефирота оказывались близкими к действительности, так что Анджил давно взял за правило прислушиваться к любым фантастическим версиям товарища. - Неизвестное оружие? Диверсия?

Запоздало подумалось, что еще может представить Сефирот, но тот словно не услышал опасного вопроса.

\- Две противоположные точки, почти одновременно, - продолжал Сефирот задумчиво, как будто размышлял о чем-то, никак не укладывающемся в голове. - Разница – четыре с половиной секунды. Зона отражателей и второй обзорный иллюминатор.

\- Что?! – Анджила как ударило под дых.

\- Второй обзорный, - отчетливо повторив фразу, Сефирот вперил в него взгляд, точно почувствовал что-то. – Что-то не так?

В голове Анджила билось «Страйф, Страйф!» и лихорадочно соображал, как бы выкрутиться с ответом.

\- Именно там Зак что-то засек, - выдохнул он и сдался, сжимая виски руками. В голове стучало на самом деле. Давило что-то изнутри, наливалось тяжестью в лобных долях и искрило пока еще легким покалыванием в затылке. Взгляд Сефирота из внимательного стал обеспокоенным.

\- Думаешь, закономерность? – он шагнул ближе и крепко обхватил за плечо, словно опасался, что Анджил сбежит, не закончив разговора.

Но тот лишь обрадовался неожиданной помощи. Во рту разливался противный горький привкус, а перед глазами темнело. Мысли заметались, словно растревоженные. Анджилу вдруг вспомнился Клауд, прижавшийся к стеклу, потом он же, только стоявший, набычившись, в коридоре. В висках заворочалась боль.

\- Да, я почти уверен, - прохрипел Анджил.

Происходившее как-то завязывалось на Клауда. Анджил четко видел связь – еще необъяснимую словами, но уже стягивающую факты логикой, которую лишь предстояло понять. Он зажмурился, пытаясь удержать и развить обретенное знание, зацепиться за него эмпатией, почувствовать что-то скрытое, глубокое, чуть большее… Потянулся, почти как в Лайфстриме, куда-то туда, в глубину, и сознание вдруг словно окатило теплой волной.

Анджил раскрыл глаза, внезапно увидев склонившегося к нему Сефирота совершенно иначе, взглядом, подмечавшим все-все-все – рассыпавшиеся по плечам белоснежные волосы, каких не бывает у людей; голую грудь в распахнутом вороте рубашки не по размеру; строгие черты лица, совершенные и, кажется, выточенные по иному образцу; пронзительно-зеленые глаза со зрачками всего лишь приближенной к кругу формы – и стало жарко, во рту пересохло, а сердце заколотилось, как от передоза адреналина.

\- Анджил? – Сефирот стоял, придерживая его за плечи, и морщинка на его лбу постепенно разглаживалась. Скрыть накатившие эмоции, выдернутые из памяти идиотской причудой сознания, Анджил не мог, и Сефирот смотрел и не верил то ли тому, что видит, то ли тому, что Анджил испытывает их на самом деле. – Эй? – осторожно шепнул он. - Я чего-то не знаю?

Анджил смутился и, загоняя чужое чувство на дно памяти, где ему было самое место, ощутил, как сжимается сердце.

\- Нет, - пробормотал он и попытался вздохнуть. – Нет, ничего.

Надо было отвлечься. Жизненно необходимо.

\- Уверен?

Стараясь выглядеть убедительно, Анджил кивнул. Наверняка он знал только то, что Страйфу не избежать разговора о странной любви к обзорным площадкам, запертой каюте и поведении, далеком от нормы, и что всем сильно повезет, если разговор состоится до того, как до сути докопается Сефирот. Иначе Клауду просто не сносить головы, потому что Сефирот его выпотрошит и вывернет наизнанку.

\- Просто устал, - пробормотал Анджил и, выдохнув, с силой потер лицо ладонями. – Хорошо, что будем делать?

\- Все зависит от того, в какие игры играет Хайдеггер, - ответил Сефирот, оглянувшись на голографическую схему.

\- При чем здесь Хайдеггер? – Анджил не увидел логики и потому даже удивился. Но Сефирот только выпрямился, расправляя плечи, и посмотрел на него со слабой улыбкой.

\- Черт, - усмехнулся Анджил. – Ты уже все понял, что ли?

Сефирот двинул белой бровью, продолжая хранить молчание.

\- Да брось, - протянул Анджил. – Ты ведь говоришь это для того, чтобы взрастить мой комплекс неполноценности до небес? Учти, работать не смогу, меня спишут на пенсию по инвалидности, и тебе достанется разгребать все галактическое дерьмо в одиночку.

\- Угроза серьезная, - согласился Сефирот. Анджил кивнул еще раз. – Хайдеггер явно ведет двойную игру.

\- Это мы уже поняли, - поторопил его Анджил. – Он прокололся, отдав прямой приказ мне. Не думал, наверное, что ты окажешься настолько несознательным, что сойдешь с маршрута, и напротив, таким дисциплинированным, что известишь об этом Руфуса Шинра.

\- Хайдеггер об этом пока не знает, - поправил его Сефирот.

\- Предполагает, - в свою очередь поправил Анджил.

\- Допускает такую возможность, что заставляет его нервничать еще больше, - подвел итог Сефирот.

\- Согласен. Вопрос в том, знает ли он, что случилось со здешними пилотами на самом деле?

\- Или предполагает это, - теперь настала очередь Сефирота вносить поправки в утверждения Анджила.

\- У него прямой выход на планетарное правительство, - продолжил размышлять вслух тот. – Почему нельзя отдать непосредственное распоряжение к расследованию? Минуя привлеченных СОЛДЖЕРов?

\- Может быть потому, что ему нужно личное участие этих самых СОЛДЖЕРов в чем-то?

\- А если он тоже расследует? Подожди, может, мы подозреваем его зря? Вдруг он тоже отследил перенаправленные финансовые потоки и теперь пытается с нашей помощью установить истину…

\- Не ставя в известность Руфуса, да? Не давая тебе даже вводной? Отказывая в помощи ТУРКов, которые совсем не помешали бы здесь, - напомнил Сефирот.

\- Черт, да. Не сходится пасьянс, - Анджил разочарованно выдохнул. – И что будем делать?

\- Играть, - мрачно произнес Сефирот и сжал кулаки, - и кормить Хайдеггера ложными фактами. Он зачем-то хотел, чтобы здесь оказался именно ты, значит, будешь делать то, что нужно.

\- Значит, ищем челнок, усиленно верим информации Риджа и изображаем из себя послушных мальчиков.

\- Значит, - пробормотал Сефирот, снова глядя в стену.

Анджил вдруг явственно ощутил, что Сефирота что-то гложет изнутри. Они слишком хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы правильно расценивать паузы, полные нехорошего смысла, и сейчас наступил именно такой момент.

\- Что? – спросил Анджил. – Я же вижу, Сефирот. Ну?

Тот пока молчал, но Анджил уже отмечал для себя признаки того, что Сефирот намерен поделиться с ним беспокойством. Получалось, причиной глубоких раздумий являлся не Страйф, что заранее облегчало разговор. Анджил уже выучил, что когда дело касалось Клауда, Сефирот словно леденел, изнутри покрываясь коркой ненависти. Сейчас же он просто неуловимо колебался, словно взвешивая что-то в своем лишь наполовину человеческом мозгу и прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

\- Так что не так? – Анджил потянулся к нему, ухватил за руку и, заставив сесть рядом, обнял за плечи. – Сефирот, ну? Слушай, только не молчи. Хватит меня пугать. Я уже такой пуганый, что скоро буду с мечом в сортир ходить.

\- Это еще ничего, - пробормотал Сефирот, не отвлекаясь на такую постороннюю вещь, как эмоции. – Главное, чтобы не под себя.

Анджил многозначительно хмыкнул.

\- А это уже ты думай, живем-то мы в одной каюте.

Вместо того, чтобы фыркнуть или улыбнуться, Сефирот снова промолчал. Хреново. Анджил проглотил следующую фразу и только крепче стиснул пальцы на плече друга.

\- Странное такое ощущение, - наконец проронил Сефирот, глядя в стену.

\- Сейчас? - также тихо спросил Анджил, направляя и поддерживая его мысль.

\- Нет, на планете. Ни разу такого не испытывал. Кажется.

Сефирот сомневался, а Анджил даже не понимал пока, в чем.

\- Эмпатическое? Или… ну… - если вспомнить, что за спектакль устроил там Клауд, ревность вполне отнеслась бы к до сих пор неизвестным Сефироту чувствам.

Но тот мотнул головой и нахмурился.

\- Кто его знает. Как будто зудело что-то вот здесь, - он неопределенно накрыл волосы ладонью. – Тянуло куда-то. Тоска какая-то, что ли.

\- Тоска? – переспросил Анджил. – Может…

\- Да нет, не тоска, - продолжил Сефирот с досадой. – Это не чувство, чувство на ощупь другое, - Анджила вдруг пробрало подобранным словом. Он внезапно прочувствовал физически, что для Сефирота эмпатия могла быть чем-то совсем иным, нежели для человека. – А это… пустое. Как заклинивало меня. В направление какое-то, мать его.

\- И куда? – с таким состоянием друга Анджил сталкивался впервые. Как ни крути, время открытий. Он невольно подумал, бывает ли у сетраниан подростковый возраст, и не вступил ли Сефирот в него ненароком, раз уж человеческий давно остался позади. Ну, чисто теоретически, мало ли? – Ну, тянуло куда?

\- Без понятия. Но далеко, - пробормотал Сефирот. – Глупое ощущение, говорю же. Ерунда какая-то.

\- Ну всё, пиши пропало! Всякий раз, когда ты произносишь это слово, - в сердцах произнес Анджил, - мы вляпываемся в крупные неприятности. Я уже заметил.

\- Не было такого, - сцепил руки на коленях Сефирот.

\- А эпидемия на Хране-1? Ты про гнилой металл также сказал. Вот именно так сидел, сказал, и началось, - мрачно напомнил Анджил. – А когда генераторы на Арбокке вышли из строя? Твои же слова: да ерунда какая-то, пойдем, разберемся. Короче, у меня дурное предчувствие.

\- У тебя паранойя, - посмотрел на него Сефирот. – На почве усталости. Ложись спать.

\- А ты? – уже подумывая, не завалиться ли на подушку сразу, выдохнул Анджил.

\- А мы что, спим вместе? – уточнил Сефирот и с усмешкой толкнул его в плечо, опрокидывая на постель.

Анджил засмеялся и хотел уже заявить, что Сефироту стоит только захотеть, и половина койки отойдет в его личное распоряжение, как заговорил Лайфстрим. Звуковое сообщение - голос в никуда и общее воспроизведение по Станции, как бывало, когда адресат оказывался в слепой зоне или не отвечал на код приема.

\- Входящее сообщение с планеты, – отстраненно доложил Лайфстрим. – Адресат – СОЛДЖЕР Страйф.

От изумления Анджил даже забыл выругаться и переглянулся с не менее удивленным Сефиротом.

\- Отправитель? – спросил он.

\- Шифр отправителя соответствует подписи командора первого ранга Ценга, - вежливо сообщил Лайфстрим.

Анджил похолодел. Вутаец - командор первого ранга? Один из первых среди ТУРКов? Лишь на одну ступень ниже Хайдеггера? Он только и успевал делать в памяти зарубки, по ходу видя, как каменеет лицо Сефирота. Вот и не считай «ерунду» за плохую примету.

\- Воспроизвести сообщение, - отчеканил Анджил, удерживая друга взглядом.

\- В доступе отказано.

Какого…?! В расширившихся зрачках Сефирота Анджил увидел отражение собственного потрясения.

\- Проверить уровень допуска СОЛДЖЕРа Хьюли, - приказал Анджил, продавливая каждое слово. – К исполнению.

\- Допуск наивысший, - ответил Лайфстрим. – Подтверждаю.

\- Воспроизвести сообщение! – рявкнул Анджил.

\- В доступе отказано, - повторил Лайфстрим.

Сефирот молча расправил плечи и поднял голову. Анджил испугался того, что последует дальше, испугался настолько, что начал подниматься с кровати – медленно, чтобы не спровоцировать друга. Хотя, конечно, оставалась небольшая возможность, что …

\- Помечено как личное? – тихо спросил он.

Спокойный ответ Лайфстрима прозвучал оглушительно громко.

\- Отрицательно.

Сефирот вопросительно приподнял брови и начал поворачиваться к двери. Для Анджила время замерло.

\- Введение режима экстренной ситуации! - рыкнул он. – Открыть сообщение!

\- Сообщение удалено СОЛДЖЕРом Страйфом, - немедленно ответил Лайфстрим. - Без возможности восстановления.

\- Что?!

Анджил опешил всего лишь на секунду, но за это время Сефирот умудрился преодолеть расстояние до двери, и окрик: «Сефирот!» ударился в его спину уже в коридоре. Сефирот не остановился, только бросил короткое:

\- Заблокировать выходы.

Створки дверей сомкнулись так резко, что Анджил, уже бросившийся на перехват друга, едва не налетел грудью на заслон из металла. Он врезал ладонью по панели, выругался, когда двери остались неподвижными, ударил опять, заставив себя удержать пальцы на сенсоре на необходимое для считывания время, и выругался снова. Дверь оставалась неподвижной, и Анджил, захваченный представлением смертоубийства, не сразу врубился, почему.

\- Лайфстрим! – заорал он. – Открыть дверь!

\- Введен режим экстренной ситуации, - невыразительно сообщил тот. – Согласно протоколу безопасности, автоматическая блокировка дверей продлится еще девять минут и двадцать четыре секунды. Двадцать три. Двадцать две. Двадцать одну…

Сефирот не даром считался лучшим из лучших. Соображал он, по крайней мере, на порядок быстрее, а ситуацию оценивал вообще слету. А уж насколько быстро он мог перемещаться, Анджил неоднократно имел удовольствие видеть собственными глазами.

\- Вот ублюдок! – выдохнул он, ударяя кулаком в закрытый створ двери. – Лайфстрим, отмена режима экстренной ситуации. Разблокировать двери, быстро!

\- Директива принята к исполнению, - Анджил дослушивал вежливое сообщение, уже подлетая к лифту.

Разумеется, платформы на месте не оказалось. Он схватился за поручень и заглянул в шахту – но нет, какой там! Сефирота и след простыл. Анджил навскидку прикинул, сколько придется ждать, и бросился к лестницам.

Только и успевая перехватывать руку, он летел по ступеням, перепрыгивая через перила в конце пролетов. Когда Сефирот найдет Клауда… Проклятье, да он даже разговаривать с ним не будет! Убьет на месте, мать его! А оправдание потом придумает. Анджил толкнул решетку бокового выхода на уровень – та сложилась под рукой в гармошку – и понесся по тускло освещенному технологическому коридору. Под ногами гремел пол, и хрен с ним! Подкрадываться Анджил не собирался!

Он выскочил на основную галерею и сразу услышал низкое рычание Сефирота, разрубаемое холодными, рублеными фразами Страйфа.

\- …мотрим.

\- Ты никуда не полетишь.

От угрозы в голосе Сефирота даже стены дрожали, но в ответе Клауда звучала лишь самоубийственная ярость.

\- Попробуешь меня остановить?

Громкий и хриплый шепот растекся по галерее, забил предупреждением все щели и стыки – Анджил чуть не задохнулся и припустил быстрее.

\- Да, - воздух вибрировал от напряжения, чуть ли не искрил, а Анджилу оставалось еще метров пятьдесят до поворота!

\- Я могу постоять за себя, забыл?

\- Я сказал, нет!

Свет в коридоре мгновенно стал ярче. Словно лампы вспыхнули сильнее. Анджил чуть не ослеп и машинально вскинул руку, защищаясь от искр и осколков, того гляди брызнувших бы сверху. Но лампы тут были ни при чем. Еще как ни при чем!

Анджил едва вписался в поворот и тут же увидел прижатого к стене Клауда и нависающего над ним Сефирота.

\- Эй! – закричал Анджил. – Вы, оба!

Никакой реакции. Его словно не слышали - даже головы не повернули.

\- Нам нужна эта информация, Ценг дает ее мне, - бесстрашно смотрел в лицо Сефирота Клауд, не видя, наверняка даже не замечая того, что тот сжимает кулаки. - В чем дело?

Анджил знал в чем, но ему требовалась еще секунда – пара секунд, которых, возможно, в запасе уже не было.

\- Мне не нравится, - пророкотал Сефирот, - что ты вешаешься на первых встречных!

Анджил чуть не споткнулся, но тут Клауд открыл рот и произнес слова, после которых раздумывать стало некогда.

\- Ты - тоже первый встречный, да?

Анджил врезался в Сефирота всем телом, обхватывая его руками и желая сбить с ног. Но проще оказалось своротить переборку между каютами – тот только качнулся под натиском, но удар, нацеленный в Клауда, пришелся выше. Хотя Страйф бы отбил, мать его, - он уже ставил блок, и локоть вдруг жестко врезался в спину Анджила, придавая еще большее ускорение.

\- Хватит! – заорал тот, отталкивая от себя Сефирота и разворачиваясь к нему и Клауду боком. Раскинул руки в стороны и бешено глянул сначала на одного, потом на другого. – Стоять!

Сефирот тут же зло сузил глаза, а Клауд опустил голову, окатывая их обоих взглядом исподлобья.

\- Что было в сообщении? – рявкнул Анджил, полностью игнорируя инстинкт самосохранения, оравший убрать подальше от этого места. – Ну? Что за игры в прятки, мать твою!

\- Вызов на встречу, - вместо Страйфа ответил Сефирот. Точнее, процедил сквозь зубы.

\- Когда? Где? – надавил Анджил.

\- Отличный вопрос. Спроси Клауда, - на спине даже мурашки побежали от колючей интонации Сефирота. – Может, он тебе ответит.

Анджилу не нравилось, куда поворачивал разговор, ох, как не нравилось!

\- Ну и?

\- Это вас не касается, - упрямо выдохнул Клауд. – Ценг просил, чтобы я был один. Так и будет.

\- Я сказал, ты не полетишь на планету один! – повысил голос Сефирот, делая шаг вперед и упираясь грудью в выставленную ладонь Анджила. Тот автоматически сгреб в кулак оказавшийся под пальцами нагрудный ремень.

\- Не думаю, - отзеркалил его движение Клауд, и теперь Анджила сминало с двух сторон не только эмоциональным давлением.

\- Лайфстрим, - отчетливо громко произнес Анджил. – Запрет на одиночные полеты СОЛДЖЕРа Страйфа. К немедленному исполнению.

\- Принято.

Анджил был готов ко всему: к ледяному презрению, гневу и даже удару, но Клауд удивил снова. Отступив на шаг, прикрыв и снова открыв глаза, он посмотрел на Анджила и спокойно выдохнул:

\- Хорошо. Как скажешь.

Развернувшись, он пошел по галерее – несгибаемо-жесткий, уверенный в собственной правоте и спокойный, будто бы и не его сейчас пытались прессовать сразу двое.

\- Так, ладно, - пробормотал Анджил, заставляя себя не думать. – Теперь ты… - он повернулся к другу и застыл на месте.

\- Пойду погуляю, - провожая Клауда тяжелым взглядом в спину, проговорил Сефирот. – Давно надо было проверить технологическую зону. Вот и посмотрю, что там.

\- Знаешь, что… - начал Анджил, а потом махнул рукой. – Да делай, что хочешь!

Усталость навалилась только сейчас. Его затрясло. Предательски задрожали мышцы, легкие отозвались неприятным давящим чувством, а голова отяжелела. Ни слова больше не говоря, Анджил направился в каюту и, вытащив из сумки бутылку «Горячего неба», завалился в кухонный отсек.

Зак, сидевший за столом с одинокой, наполовину выпитой чашкой кофе, вскинул голову и непонимающе округлил глаза.

\- Ни слова! – предупредил его Анджил, быстро доставая два стакана. Искать рюмки или бокалы банально не было желания. Плеснув в каждый добрую порцию лучшего пойла в галактике, Анджил поставил один стакан перед Заком.

\- Пей, - сказал он, быстро делая первый глоток. Зажмурился, когда язык и нёбо обожгло, и глотнул снова. – И не смотри на меня так. Мне нужно расслабиться.

Зак отставил свой кофе, заглянул в янтарно-медовую глубину стакана и вздохнул.

\- Судя по всему, скорее, забыться, - произнес он. – Но не бросать же тебя в трудную минуту?

\- Угу, - а Анджила уже отпускало, растекаясь теплом по венам. Хотя до стадии, когда перед глазами начнут вспыхивать звезды, требовалось еще пить да пить. – Ты настоящий друг, - повторил он и, твердо намереваясь добиться такого результата, сделал еще один большой глоток. – Давай.

Зак молча ополовинил свой стакан. Потом допил – уже вместе с Анджилом, подняв стаканы, как на похоронах, - и Анджил налил им снова. А потом еще раз и еще, до тех пор, пока бутылка не опустела.

 

 

Проснувшись в первый раз, Анджил даже не понял сначала, где находится. Вокруг было совсем темно, от постельного белья едва уловимо пахло горьковатой травой, а подушка норовила сползти вниз, так как на кровати ей банально не хватало места. Анджил со вздохом вытащил из-под живота онемевшую руку и повернулся, при этом едва не столкнув лежащего рядом Зака на пол. Данный факт все расставил по своим местам.

\- Похвальная забота о первом, - пробормотал Анджил, роняя тяжелую голову снова на подушку, и закрыл глаза. Он в упор не помнил, как добрался до постели. Наверное, Фэйру пришлось его провожать, а если не очень повезло, то и тащить до каюты. – И не… неплохая подготовка, - именно неплохая, если учесть, что Зака хватило только до собственной комнаты. – Моло…- он зевнул, - …дец.

Зак, пребывая в красочных мирах, подаренных алкоголем, не ответил, но оно и понятно. Анджил подтащил его к себе поближе - только для того, чтобы тот не рухнул с кровати, разумеется, - и зарылся носом в мягкие волосы.

От Зака пахло домом. Тем почти забытым, сладковатым и немного душным ароматом теплого тела, покоя и сна, от которого становилось легко на душе. Неправильное чувство – где-то на технологических уровнях в одиночестве ходил, выискивая опасность, Сефирот, а Анджил, вместо того, чтобы страховать друга, наслаждался уютным обществом дрыхнущего без задних ног напарника.

Он вздохнул, а потом, будто извиняясь, ткнулся губами в шею Зака и тут же отодвинулся.

\- Лайфстрим, - прошептал он, разлепляя так и норовившие закрыться глаза. – Доложить обстановку на Станции, уровень громкости – четыре десятых.

\- Все системы Станции функционируют в штатном режиме, СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли, - прошелестел из-под потолка женский голос. – Происшествий не зафиксировано.

\- А что насчет людей?

\- Опасности для жизни пилотов не установлено.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Анджил и покрепче обнял Зака. Ничего не случится, если он побудет здесь еще пару часов. Сефирот и так может дать фору любому СОЛДЖЕРу, а уж если ничего не происходит... – Если что, сразу буди. И подсвети чем-нибудь стену, а то темно, как в могиле.

Если Лайфстрим что-то и ответил, то Анджил не услышал. Он снова зевнул, сладко и уже не сопротивляясь вновь подступающему сну. С обратной стороны век проявилось что-то светящееся, нежно переливающееся голубыми отблесками. Эмблема Шинра, автоматически вспомнил он и уснул.

Второй раз его разбудил сильный толчок в плечо. Моментально проснувшись, Анджил распахнул глаза и в свете изрезанного символикой голографического ромба, вращающегося у стены, увидел Сефирота: его окаменевшее в голубых отсветах лицо и сияющие глаза.

\- Что за?.. – выброшенный надпочечниками адреналин зажег кровь. Анджил умудрился скатиться с кровати, чудом не свалив Зака, и вскочил на ноги. – Что?

\- Он ушел, - голос Сефирота едва не плавил металл, а взгляд прожигал насквозь. «Кто» не стоило даже спрашивать - Сефирот едва себя контролировал, и Анджил побоялся даже представить, каких усилий стоила ему каждая минута промедления. – Взял челнок и улетел, мать его!

Теперь начало трясти и Анджила.

\- Как?! – он даже охрип. – Я же… Я не мог отменить приказ!

\- А этого не понадобилось, – Сефирот не говорил – рычал. Он резко, словно не мог оставаться в покое, крутанулся на месте, полыхнув светом – ярче, чем когда бы то ни было. У Анджила на долю секунды захолонуло сердце, а на сетчатке отпечатался смазанный облик сетранианина. Чтобы сделать следующий вздох, пришлось схватиться за плечо Сефирота и покрепче зажмурить глаза.

\- Ты… - Анджил хотел сказать «потише», или «осторожней», или еще что-нибудь в том же духе, но Сефирот рванулся из-под его руки.

\- Он нырял в Лайфстрим, – взбешенно прохрипел он. – Двадцатиминутное погружение, я проверил! Даже жизнеобеспечение не было задействовано!

Он не глядя схватил стул и одним движением швырнул его через всю каюту. Удар в стену был такой силы, что стул разлетелся на куски.

\- Стой… – выдавил Анджил, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, как Страйф мог пойти на такой сумасшедший риск. Погружение впустую, ради чего? Что было еще, в том проклятом письме, что Клауд пошел на такой шаг? – Подожди! Сефи… Сефирот!

Тот обернулся, гнев и ярость заставляли его светиться, даже волосы сейчас источали разгорающееся сияние – он стоял перед ним ярким контуром ангела мщения, и Анджил заставил себя не закрывать глаза.

\- Ни хрена, - прошептал он, делая шаг вперед на негнущихся ногах, и схватил Сефирота за руку. – Слышишь? Ты этого не сделаешь! Я тебе не позволю.

\- Планета опасна, - прошептал Сефирот, заглядывая ему в душу своим нечеловеческим взглядом. – Ты позволишь ему уйти туда одному?

\- Он выжил на Нибельхейме, - Анджил задыхался, но лишь сжимал хватку крепче. - Он сильный.

\- Один СОЛДЖЕР уже пропал внизу, - продолжал Сефирот, - хочешь рискнуть еще одним? Анджил, нельзя допустить, чтобы…

\- Страйф знает, что делает, - выдавил тот, стараясь не поддаться ужасу, холодом растекающемуся внутри. Сефирот не знал и половины дел. – Я ему верю.

\- А он, видимо, нет, - выдохнул Сефирот и погас. Анджил даже моргнул, настолько неожиданным оказался переход. – Андж… Послушай, - теперь уже Анджила взяли за плечи и аккуратно сжали. – Я должен убедиться, - прошептал Сефирот глухо, - что… Понимаешь?

Анджил понимал. Конечно. В горле аж комок стоял, насколько все было понятно. Анджил бы руку отдал, чтобы избавить друга от этой боли.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - решительно проговорил он. – Даже не пытайся меня отговаривать, ясно?

\- А Зак?

\- Возьмем его с собой.

\- Ладно, - Сефирот кивнул. – Я жду вас в ангаре. Быстрее.

Он едва вышел в коридор, как Анджил аккуратно потряс Зака, который продолжал мирно спать, несмотря на разыгрывающиеся страсти.

\- Эй! Зак? – негромко позвал он. – Зак, просыпайся.

\- Я не сплю, - вдруг сказал тот и открыл глаза. – Нет.

\- Что нет? – опешил Анджил.

\- Я останусь тут, - твердо произнес Зак. – Там я буду лишним.

\- Еще что надумал? – Анджил даже прищурился в ответ. – Здесь опасно.

\- Нет, - снова повторил Зак. – Клауд считает иначе, и всё подтверждает его мнение. А внизу… Вам не нужны проблемы еще и со мной. Анджил, правда. Тебе нужно поговорить с Сефиротом с глазу на глаз, а ему – разобраться уже с Клаудом. Хватит им ходить вокруг да около, - выдохнул он. – Иди. Мне ничего здесь не грозит.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – внутри остро пульсировал страх, вот теперь совершенно реальный. Оставить Зака на Станции? Сейчас это звучало, как выбросить его в открытый космос.

\- Я перейду на «Бастер», - слабо улыбнулся Зак и, поймав ладонь Анджила, крепко стиснул его пальцы. – В случае, если хоть что-то пойдет не так, покину Станцию. Обещаю.

\- Ладно, - скрепя сердце, Анджил согласился с его доводами. – Но если что-нибудь случится…

Он все не мог сделать шага от кровати, чувствуя себя зажатым в тиски со всех сторон.

\- Ничего не случится, - пробормотал Зак и выпустил его руку. А потом вдруг с улыбкой обнял подушку. – Кстати, учти, я знаю, что ты целовал меня без спроса.

Анджила вдруг словно завернуло в тепло.

\- И что будешь делать? – спросил он.

\- Мстить, конечно, - тихо засмеялся Зак. – Правда, еще не придумал - как, но к твоему возвращению – обязательно.

\- Договорились, - с благодарностью за эту короткую передышку проговорил Анджил и задержался уже у двери. – Будь осторожен.

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Зак, садясь на кровати. – Как думаешь, на этом церемонию прощания уже можно заканчивать? Или мне помахать рукой тебе вслед? – Анджил ухмыльнулся, а Зак продолжил. – Правда, платка у меня нет, есть только, ммм… - он поискал взглядом вокруг себя. – Простыня и футболка, выбирай.

\- Простыней махать неудобно, - не удержался Анджил. Надо было бежать, но… еще хотя бы минуту. Он впитывал в себя тепло слов и понимания - больше, больше, чтобы хватило надолго.

\- Ла-а-адно, - протянул Зак и принялся стаскивать с себя футболку. – Ты сам напросился.

«Платочек» вышел на славу. Заку пришлось махать, как следует, чтобы он не зависал в воздухе поникшим флагом.

Рассмеявшись, Анджил отсалютовал напарнику рукой и помчался в ангар.

На душе было удивительно спокойно, и рядом со взвинченным до предела Сефиротом это чувство не рассеялось. Даже наоборот, стало еще прочнее. Как будто Зак влил куда-то внутрь Анджила раствор позитива, и теперь тот застывал теплой убежденностью в том, что ничего плохого не случится.

Сефирот, вероятно, тоже подхватил эту волну. Он только сдержано кивнул, когда услышал о решении Зака, добавив еще, правда, что у парня хорошо варит голова. Но что конкретно могла значить эта фраза, Анджил предпочел не уточнять.

\- Лайфстрим, определить координаты челнока Страйфа, - спокойно командовал Сефирот, пока Анджил устраивался в соседнем кресле. – Рассчитать оптимальную траекторию на перехват.

\- Директива принята, - отозвался Лайфстрим. – Загружаю данные.

Судя по поползшим по экрану строчкам цифр, Клауд уже заходил на посадку. Вот только Анджил пока не мог даже представить, где именно.

\- Выдать всю имеющуюся информацию по точке приземления, - произнес Сефирот, поднимая челнок. – Шлюз открыть.

\- Выполняю. Приятного полета, СОЛДЖЕР, - почти ритуально произнес Лайфстрим.

\- И кто, интересно, пичкает этими фразочками беднягу - искуственный интеллект? – хмыкнул Анджил, поглядывая на боковой экран, на котором медленно отодвигалась оставшаяся позади Станция.

\- Да сидит какой-нибудь умник, - пробормотал Сефирот, быстро переключая управление в режим автоматического. Челнок чуть вздрогнул, когда включились двигатели, и ухнул носом вниз, прямо к планете. Обзорный экран тут же заполнился красками: голубым, белым, синим… – Считает, что у СОЛДЖЕРов героическая работа, просыпаются они с гимном Корпорации на устах, ходят, только печатая шаг, ну и…

\- Да, пафоса нам точно не хватает, - хмыкнул Анджил, искоса поглядывая на друга. – Слушай, а как это мы друг к другу на «вы» не обращаемся? Непорядок.

\- Ага, - кивнул Сефирот, глядя на вспомогательный монитор. – Еще и сжатую в кулак руку у сердца держать надо, не забудь.

\- Точно! – воскликнул Анджил и засмеялся. – Надо запомнить идею. Расскажу ее потом Скарлетт, она толкнет наши предложения куда-нибудь в недра психического отдела…

\- И нас будут вспоминать недобрым словом все СОЛДЖЕРы до единого, - веско заметил Сефирот, но все же улыбнулся.

Уже прогресс.

\- Так чего мы хотим? – так же дружелюбно спросил Анджил, опуская спинку кресла пониже. Чем было хорошо «Горячее небо», так это отсутствием похмелья. Астрономическую цену пойла, по крайней мере, обосновывали именно этим. Если бы у Анджила сейчас болела голова, все было бы намного хуже. – Когда сядем, я имею в виду.

Сефирот сжал пальцы на подлокотнике, но почти сразу же ослабил хватку.

\- Осмотримся, думаю. В любом случае, посмотрим изнутри на обстановку.

\- Хочешь сказать, обрушимся с неба прямо на голову Ценгу и Клауду, мол, здравствуйте, мы тут решили немного прогуляться?

\- Неплохая мысль, - тихо признался Сефирот.

Анджил вздохнул.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что если Клауд куда-то отойдет от челнока, мы его вряд ли найдем? Смотри, - он ткнул пальцами в экран, подчеркивая светящиеся там числа. – Окраина города, наверняка трущобы. Каменный муравейник, как, помнишь, на Зембре?

Сефирот качнул головой.

\- Не смогу себе простить, если что-то случится, - вдруг произнес он. – Только не так.

\- Может, стоит с ним поговорить? – осторожно спросил Анджил и повернулся к другу всем телом.

\- О чем?

\- О том, знал ли он о распределении, например, или нет.

Пауза вышла столь многозначительной и долгой, что Анджил забеспокоился.

\- Не вижу в этом смысла, - наконец упрямо ответил Сефирот.

\- Я должен был попробовать, - вздохнул Анджил. – Ладно. Давай сначала сядем, а там будет видно, что к чему.

 

Челнок стоял на поляне. Вокруг него по высокой светло-зеленой траве, доходившей Анджилу до колена, плавал алый «зайчик» охранного контура. Отсвет скользил по прогибающейся от ветра зелени и проваливался почти до земли там, где грубоватые стебли были смяты ногами Страйфа.

\- Интересный выбор места для приземления, - пробормотал себе под нос Анджил, останавливаясь около оставленного следа. – Загадочный парень.

Натянувший плащ террата Сефирот если и услышал последнюю фразу, то никак не прокомментировал.

\- Ценг ждал там, - махнул он рукой в сторону коряжистого дерева, чем-то похожего на огромный заварочный чайник, у которого был не один носик, а как минимум сотня – большего или меньшего размера. Узловатые, расположенные по спирали отводы завершались пучками гигантских листьев, жестких даже на вид. Если бы кто-то сплел из проволоки каркас листа в рост Анджила и обтянул его высохшей до прозрачности кожей, вышла бы похожая картина. Только понадобилось бы очень много кожи и металла. Очень.

\- Почему так думаешь? – спросил Анджил.

\- Больше негде, - ответил на его вопросительный взгляд Сефирот и двинулся к дереву.

Трава сочно хрустела у него под ногами, с мелких соцветий, спрятанных в пазухах листьев, обильно сыпалась рыжая пыльца.

Анджил заставил себя забыть о том, где сейчас Клауд и Ценг, и двинулся за ним.

Сефирот оказался прав. У дерева след из смятой травы стал шире, а местами и вовсе задвоился. Он вел дальше – сквозь заросли, в обход еще одного дерева, обхватить которое не смог бы и взвод, а потом зелень вдруг раздвинулась. СОЛДЖЕРы оказались на городской улице, хотя то, что они видели вокруг, могло называться городом только номинально.

Вокруг не было ни одного каменного строения – лишь деревянные постройки непонятного серо-коричневого цвета, местами набитые друг к другу так плотно, словно от этого зависела жизнь. Широкая дорога, лишенная общего дорожного покрытия, мостилась плитами вспененного пластика, и около каждого здания лежал свой пыльный кусок из криво состыкованных пластин. Кое-где пластик настолько состарился, что превратился по краям в труху, и из посеревшего крошева тянулись к небу длинные, схожие с пиками, побеги неизвестного растения. Всюду валялся тот самый хлам, что остается за опустившимся человеком: обрывки упаковок, смятые пакеты и тряпки, когда-то бывшие одеждой. Барахло лежало грудами, смешиваясь с растительными останками, которые идентифицировались с трудом. Анджил не знал, откуда могло взяться столько выдолбленных изнутри кусков одеревеневших стеблей или корней, если считать бурые, свисающие в разные стороны лохмы частью корневой системы. Но, даже если бы ему взбрело в голову уточнять детали, он не стал бы расспрашивать прохожих. Люди здесь выглядели еще хуже, чем обстановка.

Худые, грязные, со всклокоченными волосами и совершенно отсутствующим взглядом: кто-то улыбался, как ненормальный, кто-то шел, шатаясь и едва переставляя ноги, кто-то заходился в судорогах, а кому-то повезло еще меньше – некоторые лежали прямо на дороге, и через них переступали, как через мусор.

\- Ничего себе, - Анджил обернулся на друга и напрягся еще больше. Сефирот стоял вполоборота к нему и то ли пристально вглядывался куда-то за горизонт, спрятанный за крышами домов и стеной леса, то ли вслушивался в неровный гул жизни вокруг. У Анджила мороз пошел по коже. – Что? Опять?

\- Да, - отозвался Сефирот. – Там что-то есть.

\- Далеко? Нет, я понимаю, глупый вопрос, - Анджил оглянулся, пытаясь понять, как смотрят на них, столбами застывших посреди улицы, но прохожим было откровенно плевать. – Но все же? Насколько я понимаю, в той стороне лежат джунгли протяженностью тысяч так на пять километров.

\- Ближе, - на полном серьезе пробормотал Сефирот. – Где-то… там.

Анджил не знал, как отнестись к такой информации.

\- А с орбиты ты это не чувствуешь? – спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то спросить. – Ну, можно же слетать и посмотреть, куда тебя тянет.

 - Потом, - снова не поняв его тона, ответил Сефирот и тряхнул головой, будто хотел выбить из нее лишнее. – Идем.

\- Куда? – широко развел руками Анджил. – Предлагаешь поспрашивать местных? Мол, здравствуйте, вы не видели тут СОЛДЖЕРа в компании вутайца? Как думаешь, далеко нас пошлют?

Сефирот не ответил. Сделав несколько широченных шагов вперед, он остановился над ближайшим человеком, валявшимся на дороге. Присел рядом с ним, спокойно перевернул на спину и, оттянув верхнее веко, заглянул человеку в глаз. Анджил вздохнул и подошел ближе.

\- Тебе трупа на Станции не хватило? – пробормотал он, внимательно поглядывая по сторонам на тот случай, если в ком-нибудь из горожан взыграет человеколюбие или прочие чувства по отношению к соплеменнику. – Хочешь прихватить еще один?

\- Он жив, - тихо ответил Сефирот, отслеживая показания на запястном медицинском детекторе. – Но, похоже, находится в глубокой коме.

\- Как меня это радует, не передать, - проворчал Анджил. - Не придется тащить на своем горбу еще одного покойника.

\- Подозреваю, что нет… - Сефирот неожиданно поднялся и направился к следующему телу, не подающему признаков жизни. – Надо же.

\- Тоже кома?

\- Похоже, - Сефирот точно также проверил глаза человека, потом положил ладонь ему на грудь и прислушался. – Странно другое. Сердце бьется, но я ничего не чувствую. Ощущения живого присутствия нет.

\- Возможно, нашей эмпатии не хватает, - зашептал Анджил, по-другому взглянув на цель возможного пребывания здесь Страйфа. Он снова напомнил себе, что Ценг прожил на Делейне два года, и наверняка не просто так здесь штаны протирал. За его действиями, какими бы странными они не казались, стояла своя логика, и стоило бы попытаться ее понять, прежде чем пытаться открыть ворота лбом, к тому же, если заранее неизвестно, заперты они на засов или нет. На должности командора ТУРКов дураков не держали.

Анджил вдруг подумал, сможет ли Клауд почувствовать их собственное присутствие рядом.

\- Может и так, - глухо отозвался тем временем Сефирот. Машинально смахнув с плаща пыль, он распрямился и повернулся в сторону горожанина, сидевшего около стены дома напротив. Мужчина, возраст которого совершенно не определялся на глаз, раскачивал головой и скреб пальцами землю, то ли пытаясь подняться, то ли, напротив, желая закопаться поглубже.

\- Слушай, давай уж лучше я? – предложил Анджил. – Ты у нас вроде террат, не будем рушить легенду. Этот доходяга и без того плох, а тут с перепуга, глядишь, еще и откинется.

Сефирот лишь пожал плечами. Анджил расценил этот жест как: «хочешь возиться сам – кто я такой, чтобы мешать твоему удовольствию?» и вздохнул.

\- Не все же тебе одному грязную работу делать, - сказал он, хмурясь. – Должен же я поучаствовать?

\- Я могу здесь постоять, - понимающе заметил Сефирот и тихо фыркнул под капюшоном. – Даже шевелиться не буду, хочешь?

\- В таком виде ты еще более устрашающ, - нарочито серьезно ответил Анджил. – Но ладно, хо…

Остаток фразы вдруг утонул в оглушительно взревевших сиренах. Звук едва не сбил с ног. Он словно рухнул с неба, прямо на головы - волна за волной, и навстречу ему с земли поднялся вой – пронзительный, отдающийся болью в ушах. Двери домов распахнулись, на улицу выплеснулись орущие люди, и Анджил даже не отследил момента, когда ударили первые минометы.

\- Всем оставаться на месте! – гремело с неба. Анджил вжался в стену, когда люди шарахнулись в стороны, и прямо из толпы с шипением и пламенем взлетела ракета. – Район оцеплен!

\- Твааааарииии!!! – истерически закричала какая-то женщина, и толпа, словно ждавшая только этого момента, хлынула по улице. Бурная и грязная человеческая река закружила Анджила в своем течении, потащила вперед, он даже ничего не успел предпринять. Только выхватил взглядом Сефирота, оставшегося где-то позади, а затем сверху упала огромная тень, накрывшая улицу, как крышка кастрюлю с кипящим варевом. Над головой рванулся огонь, ушел куда-то вперед, врезавшись в землю двумя столбами ядовито-желтого дыма. Люди заметались, бросились в стороны – протискиваясь между домов куда-то вниз, в открывшиеся вдруг подвалы, как в серые норы.

Анджила несло к одной из таких бетонных дыр. Он пытался растолкать людей, вырваться из крепкой хватки толпы, но обезумевшие люди влекли его все дальше и дальше вглубь кварталов. Над головами то и дело проносились патрульные катера, придавливая толпу потоками холодного ионизированного воздуха, от которого электризовались волосы.

\- … джиииил! – в грохоте новых взрывов Анджил вдруг расслышал голос Сефирота. – Анджиииии…

Их неумолимо растаскивало в стороны. Народу вокруг становилось все больше, дома словно исторгали людей на улицу – и все бежали, толкались, падали с риском быть затоптанным, кричали и стреляли в небо, с которого грохотало предупреждение. Какой-то человек ударил Анджила в грудь, а кто-то так сильно схватился за его плечо, что оторвал нарукавный карман. От распыляемого газа в глазах резало, а сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме. Еще немного, вдруг понял Анджил, надсадно кашляя от дыма. Он предпринял новую попытку, пытаясь прорваться к металлической решетке между домами, и споткнулся о чье-то тело под ногами – еще немного, и он упадет тоже.

\- Любое сопротивление правительственным войскам карается законом, - гудело в воздухе, отражаясь от стен – теперь уже каменных, нависавших над узкой улицей серыми монолитами с черными провалами окон. Откуда-то слева вновь ударил миномет, и днище опустившегося катера разворотило взрывом. Катер чиркнул носом по крыше, рождая целый фонтан каменных осколков, огня и рваного металла, Анджил едва успел вжаться в стену, когда машина обрушилась на землю, погребая под собой людей. Пахнуло паленым мясом, перегретым металлом и горелой резиной, все затянуло черным удушающим дымом. В этой кошмарной мгле зашипели пневматические двери, и тут же глухо закашляли одиночные выстрелы. Толпа взревела и рванулась назад.

Анджила мотало, как щепку в бурном потоке. Почти ослепнув и задыхаясь, он только и мог, что оставаться на ногах. Речь о том, чтобы зацепиться за что-нибудь и остаться на месте, даже не шла. Его дергали, толкали, били по плечам, чуть ли не пытаясь влезть на голову, и он почти потерял ощущение времени. А потом все вдруг дрогнуло и застыло, словно провалилось в беззвучную яму. Анджилу показалось, что прямо в глаза ударили направленные прожектора, он машинально закрылся от света, а в следующую секунду Сефирот неожиданно оказался рядом, что-то крикнул и потянул куда-то в сторону. Быстрее, быстрее – ноги бежали сами, Анджил едва видел дорогу, а Сефирот тащил его все дальше, пока воздух не стал чистым, а крики и взрывы не выцвели в эхо.

\- Ты как? – Анджила схватили за плечи, встряхнули, и он, закашлявшись чуть ли не до рвоты, едва не упал на колени.

\- Нор…норм… сейчас! – наверное, он сжимал руку Сефирота до боли – пальцы свело, как судорогой. С трудом заставив себя дышать реже и глубже, Анджил ударил ладонью по уцелевшему детектору на запястье и охнул, когда в вену тонко кольнуло иглой. – Вот дерь…мо, - прохрипел он, все еще не решаясь разогнуться. – Как ты… как тебе… удалось?

\- Скрытые резервы, - глухо ответил Сефирот с хорошо ощутимым напряжением в голосе. – Потом.

\- Надо… - каждый вздох расцветал для Анджила новыми оттенками боли, но глаза понемногу начинали видеть. – Надо убираться отсюда. Где… мы? Хоть представляешь?

\- Почти сделали круг, - произнес Сефирот, не отпуская его плеча.

\- Надо... возвращаться к челноку, - снова прошептал Анджил, не рискуя произнести вслух, то, что точило его изнутри. Клауд и, проклятье, Ценг - неужели вутаец... Мысль стопорилась на напрашивающемся выводе. – Слышишь?

Он, наконец, распрямился, и, часто моргая, посмотрел на друга, успевшего потерять свой плащ.

\- Пока нет. Там оцепление, - хмуро сообщил Сефирот, упорно глядя туда, где поднимались столбы дыма и между ними, как стервятники, кружили катера. Насколько Анджил мог оценить расстояние – от места событий их с Сефиротом отделяло два или три километра. – Челноки тронуть не рискнут, но я бы туда сейчас не совался.

Анджил кивнул и только тут заметил странное обстоятельство.

\- Удивительно, - пробормотал он, покрутив головой. – У них что, это обычное дело?

Несмотря на разгорающуюся драму в соседнем городском секторе, в этом районе, похоже, никто не придавал значения происходящему. Пусть здесь и выглядело всё немного благополучнее, но должно же быть хоть какая-то реакция…

\- Сюда не придут, - вдруг раздался надтреснутый женский голос. – У нас облава по графику только в следующем месяце. – Анджил резко обернулся.

На невысоком крыльце из серо-желтого кирпича стояла женщина с сигаретой в зубах. В ее каштановых волосах блестела сильная проседь, на круглом лице почти терялись узкие глаза, а в одежде странно соседствовали черная рубаха, длинная туника, сшитая из цветных лоскутов, широкие коричневые штаны, подвязанные шнурками на щиколотках, и синий шейный платок.

\- Не местные? – хмыкнула женщина, обнажая в улыбке желтые зубы. – Я – Зара, хозяйка этого кабака. – Она махнула рукой на пыльную вывеску, прикрученную под железным козырьком, и снова затянулась. – Хотите переждать, пока там не успокоится? Тогда лучшего места, чем у меня, не найти.

\- Почему? – не нашелся с другим вопросом Анджил.

Зара криво ухмыльнулась, демонстрируя сколотый клык.

\- Есть договор с федералами, - сказала она. – Меня даже в облаву не трогают. Ни одна паскуда не сунется. Не «Самум», конечно, но и не притон какой. У меня самая приличная похлебка в этом секторе, чистые стриты, а таким красавцам, как вы, я еще и скидку на комнату сделаю. Бар, правда, за свой счет.

\- Стриты? – звучно переспросил Сефирот, шагая вперед. Зара даже про сигарету забыла, глядя на него.

\- Да-а-а-а, - растянула она, облизывая губы. – Стрэханутые. Ну, знаешь же - готовые на всё-о-о.

\- Сколько стоит комната? – поднимаясь на крыльцо, спросил Сефирот и угрюмо посмотрел на Зару.

\- А тебе ведь без разницы? – прищурилась она и ткнула его в нашивку. – С этой-то штукой на груди, правильно я говорю?

\- Правильно, - между ними что-то происходило, какой-то безмолвный разговор или обмен знаками, которых Анджил пока не понимал. В голове все еще шумело, а легкие рвало на части. – Так сколько?

\- Тебе она не будет стоить ничего, красавчик, - Зара фамильярно подхватила Сефирота под руку и повела в дом. Анджилу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ними по полутемному коридору, обшитому необработанной доской. Из раскрытых в большую задымленную кухню дверей тянуло запахом пережаренного лука, под ногами скрипели половицы, а в набитой мебелью кладовке по левую руку горела пыльная лампа без абажура. Заворачивая за угол, Анджил бросил взгляд на общий зал бара, где свистели, кричали и топали в такт громкой ритмичной музыке, а потом поднялся вслед за другом по шаткой лестнице на второй этаж.

\- Вам повезло, - вещала Зара, приветственно махнув поднявшемуся охраннику, который был хорошо вооружен, если судить по оттопыривающимся полам его куртки. – Комната как раз есть, последняя, сегодня такой наплыв посетителей, - она засмеялась, поймала брошенный ей охранником сканер, и игриво вжала его в запястье Сефирота. – Это такая честь, принимать вас, - явно флиртуя, сказала она.

Характерный женский возглас, вдруг донесшийся из-за одной из дверей, придал ее словам еще более сочную окраску.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - мрачно ответил Сефирот и принял из руки Зары ключи.

\- Предпоследняя на правой стороне, - подмигнула Зара. – Развлекайтесь. И да… - уже развернувшись, чтобы уйти, вспомнила она. – Вода у меня чистейшая, можете не бояться.

Анджилу надоело изображать из себя дурака.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он и пошел по длинному коридору к нужной комнате. – Снова бордель, мать его.

Звуки, долетающие то с одной стороны, то с другой, было сложно расценивать как-то иначе.

\- Да еще и перегородки деревянные, - проворчал он, дожидаясь, пока догнавший его Сефирот справится с замками. – Но хоть вода есть.

Анджил толкнул открывшуюся дверь и первым делом прошел к столу, на котором стояли запаянные в прозрачную пластиковую упаковку бутылки.

\- Ну и день, - пробормотал он, добираясь, наконец, до воды. – Ммм… хоть что-то хорошее! Сефирот, тебе тоже надо промочить горло, а потом расскажешь, как ты… - он обернулся к другу и застыл, напоровшись на его мертвый взгляд. – Что?!

Сефирот не ответил.

Анджил нахмурился и в следующую секунду широко распахнул глаза, услышав стон из соседней комнаты.

Им же показалось? Ведь показалось? Это не…

\- Цееенг… Ааах…

Анджил забыл, как дышать. Он, словно поймав эмпатическую волну, внезапно стал различать оттенки в изнемогающем голосе Страйфа. Чужие эмоции, которые вдруг прорезались с неумолимой четкостью, заполонили мозг, и уже эхом от них пришло ощущение - жар, лихорадочный огонь, чужое горячее тело, вжимающее в кровать, и шепот на ухо: «Клауд, Клауд, да, вот так, еще, ну же!» Стон – чужой, снова чужой, дрожал в собственном горле, и ладони, которые ласкали не Анджила, гнали по жилам кровь.

\- Так лучше? – шептал за стеной Ценг, а Анджил слышал все, словно стоял рядом - нет, проклятье, нет! - словно лежал под ним, прогибаясь и принимая его в себя. – Не молчи, прошу… Ты так… о-о-о, Клауд, прошу тебя… Брат мой, так… так?

Но едва ли Клауд воспринимал то, что ему говорили. Он лишь стонал, и даже Анджилу становилось ясно, что эмпат отпустил себя и запретил себе слышать. В его волне звучал лишь голос тела, захлебывающегося в удовольствии, и жаркая, безумная, почти отчаянная потребность разделенного чувства.

Анджил до боли вжал ногти в ладони.

\- Сефирот… - голос не слушался, ломался и сыпался хриплым шепотом. – Сефирот, уйдем.

\- Нет.

Из глаз Сефирота исчезли даже проблески жизни. Мертвая, нечеловечески стылая зелень заставила Анджила содрогнуться.

\- Нам здесь…- снова начал он.

Но Сефирот лишь побледнел еще больше, сжал кулаки и упрямо качнул головой.

\- … увидел тебя… - шептал Ценг за стеной под тихий скрип кровати и стоны Клауда. – Клауд, Клауд…Посмотри на меня, вот так, еще, ааах… Такие сладкие губы, а весь из стали, ммм… Еще, еще, так хорошо…

Сефирот, не отрываясь, смотрел в глаза Анджила, и его зрачки расширялись все сильнее и сильнее. Анджил попытался достучаться до него еще раз, а потом еще и еще, но Сефирот не реагировал. Наплевав на всё, Анджил решился и просто выволок друга сначала из комнаты, а потом и из здания.

Проклятье, долг платежом красен. Хватит уже на сегодняшний день событий. И к бахамуту на рога федералов, оцепление, анонимность и стрэх! Они СОЛДЖЕРы и возвращаются на базу – а тот, кто попробует их остановить... Что ж, пусть пеняет на себя.

 

 

Клауд отсутствовал несколько часов. На самом деле Анджил не считал, сколько прошло времени. Он просто старался не думать о том, что означала каждая минута отсутствия Страйфа на Станции. Только посмотрел в глаза Заку, встречавшему их челнок в ангаре, бросил тихое «Всё плохо» в ответ на незаданный вопрос, и пошел за Сефиротом в операционный зал. Фэйр, к счастью, правильно расценил ситуацию. Он не стал расспрашивать или углубляться в подробности, которых все равно ему бы никто не рассказал, только внимательно посмотрел на Анджила, покачал головой и ушел в свою каюту. Анджил даже не почувствовал вины. Потом, всё потом.

Станция была в полном порядке, а вот сами они...

Его мучило ненормальное спокойствие друга, он откровенно боялся, но чего именно, не смог бы сформулировать и сам. Сефирот, казалось, полностью выбросил Клауда из головы, если не вычеркнул из своей жизни – не удостоив того ни словом, ни упоминанием. Анджил органически чувствовал это висевшее между ними полное отрицание, почти забвение Клауда, как будто того вообще не существовало, или Сефирот напрочь забыл о такой странице своей причудливой биографии. Но за исключением неестественной забывчивости он вел себя совершенно обычно: разговаривал, улыбался и строил новые версии происходившего на Станции. Анджила же откровенно бросало в дрожь. Сефирот предлагал свести воедино данные по энергетическим перебоям в контурах, лежащих в непосредственной близости от внешней обшивки, а он не понимал, зачем. Он смотрел на световую модель, которая покачивалась в центре операционного зала, как огромная елочная игрушка, блестевшая разноцветными искрами событий и временных интервалов, и не мог сообразить, о чем толкует Сефирот.

\- Я попробовал аппроксимировать процесс, который был зафиксирован примитивными датчиками «комаров», - говорил между тем тот, расхаживая вдоль экранной стены зала. – Только чтобы убедиться, - Анджил заторможено следил за его перемещениями. – Что с результатами, Лайфстрим?

\- Запрошенные данные полностью соответствуют итоговой картине расчета, - отозвался тот. – Погрешность закона вероятностного распределения кривой составляет тридцать четыре сотых процента.

\- Что вполне можно объяснить неточностью переложения картины, - кивнул Сефирот и пристально посмотрел на Анджила, словно только что заметив его состояние. – Что-то не так?

Анджил помотал головой.

\- Я не… - Не понимаю, что ты с собой сделал? Не знаю, чего от тебя ждать дальше? Что будет вообще? – Не отследил твоей логики, - хрипло произнес он вслух. – Давай еще раз и помедленнее. Я надышался внизу, похоже, до сих пор мутит.

\- Лайфстрим, запустить полное медицинское обследование СОЛДЖЕРа Хьюли, - моментально отреагировал Сефирот. – К немедленному исполнению.

Подчиняясь команде, из скрытых ниш тут же выкатились «блохи». С приплюснутых колпаков медицинских роботов стремительно разворачивались тончайшие суставы манипуляторов, тут же обраставших иглами и всевозможными датчиками. Анджил чуть не упал с ложемента, на котором устроился.

\- Эй! – машинально подобрав ноги, вскрикнул он. – Мы так не договаривались!

Но шею уже покалывало от уколов, а робот, остановившийся прямо у основания кресла, с едва различимым жужжанием сканировал сетчатку глаз Анджила. Руки перехватывало в разных местах – то фиксирующими жгутами, то от анестезирующих составов.

\- Сефирот! – возмущенно воскликнул Анджил, когда по его ноге поползли выпущенные «блохой» крошечные анализаторы. – Да блин! – Он стряхнул с себя механическую мелочь и, содрав прочие датчики, соскочил на пол. – Я не в том смысле!

\- Обследование завершено на семьдесят восемь процентов, - сообщил Лайфстрим. – По предварительным анализам отклонений от нормы не установлено.

\- А в каком? – с сомнением спросил Сефирот, наблюдая, как Анджил отбивается от подступавших с двух сторон «блох».

\- В психологическом! – чуть не взвыл тот, уже прицеливаясь, как бы раздавить одного из роботов каблуком. – Ай! Сефирот, да в порядке я! Просто устал. Да прикажи ему прекратить!

\- Лайфстрим, отмена директивы.

\- Вот спасибо, - благодарно выдохнул Анджил, хватаясь рукой за стену. – Век не забуду твоей доброты.

\- Похоже, так не забудешь, что мне теперь спать с открытыми глазами придется? - спросил Сефирот, слабо улыбаясь.

\- Не беспокойся, - мстительно отозвался Анджил, хотя от улыбки Сефирота застывший ледянок комок в груди начал потихоньку таять. – Я ведь все равно дождусь подходящего момента.

\- Как ты меня успокоил, - ответил Сефирот. – В оправдание могу сказать, что…

\- Лучше растолкуй, что вот это всё, - Анджил обвел руками светящуюся модель, – значит. Я пропустил какой-то этап твоих рассуждений.

Сефирот кивнул.

\- Если ты помнишь, я исследовал вышедших из строя ремонтников, - сказал он и махнул рукой, вызывая на экраны фотографии распотрошенных роботов. – Мне не давала покоя возможная причина столь быстрого выхода их из строя. Технические характеристики полностью соответствовали эталонным, вплоть до последней миллисекунды работы. А вот дальше… - Анджил перевел взгляд на экраны, где в разных ракурсах демонстрировались оплывшие, разорванные на металлические лохмотья внутренности «комаров». – Последние протокольные записи показывают стремительное изменение энергоёмкости в некоторых элементах цепей. Точнее, пикообразный выход на максимум на момент прекращения функционирования. Такая картина сложилась бы, попади роботы в резонирующее электрическое поле.

\- Погоди, - пробормотал Анджил. – Как это возможно? Одновременный отказ изоляции? У всех?!

\- Согласен, - сказал Сефирот, поворачиваясь к экранам лицом. – Поэтому я свел данные воедино. Получилась следующая диаграмма, - на мониторах появился смахивающий на экспоненту график. - Почти идентичная функция, не находишь?

Анджил посмотрел на двойной горб всплесков, красовавшийся перед взлетом кривой в бесконечность и последующим падением в ноль, и нахмурился.

\- И что нам это дает? – спросил он.

\- Ничего не напоминает? – оглянувшись, чуть прищурился Сефирот.

\- Извини, нет, - ответил Анджил. – Мы с этим графиком впервые видим друг друга и до сих не представлены.

\- Представлены, - вздохнул Сефирот. – Уверен, сейчас ты вспомнишь. Лайфстрим, полученные из Базы данные на экран.

Появившаяся там диаграмма походила на первую только одинаково задранным вверх хвостом. Вместо двух горбов в ней было целых четыре волнообразных подъема – два значительных всплеска и два поменьше, их предваряющих.

\- Где-то это… - Анджил напряг память. – Мне кажется, что-то такое было…

\- Тирданская система, - произнес Сефирот, приходя на помощь. – Взрыв Станции.

\- Изнутри, - прошептал Анджил, другими глазами взглянув на графики. – Вот дерьмо! Хочешь сказать, ремонтники копируют картину, только в меньшем масштабе?

\- Изменение масштаба и учет погрешности это доказывают, - тихо подтвердил Сефирот.

Анджил грязно выругался.

\- Думаешь, Станция обречена? – спросил он. Наравне с беспокойством, он испытывал иррациональное удовлетворение.

\- Кто знает, Анджил. Предсказывать не возьмусь.

Анджил заставил себя расслабиться и шумно выдохнул.

\- И что будем делать?

\- Возможны два варианта, - пробормотал Сефирот. – Либо взрыв произойдет в случайный момент, либо…

\- Либо не произойдет вообще, - договорил за него Анджил.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- Кто? – спросил Сефирот прямо.

Анджил даже не смог сразу ответить. У него внутри все замерзло от решительного тона друга.

\- Даже не думай, что я тебе позволю! – выдавил он, наконец. – Вот даже не смей!

Сефирот двинул бровями.

\- Думаешь, я позволю остаться тебе?

\- Мне кажется, я еще ни разу тебя не бил, - честно отозвался Анджил. – Но сейчас есть все шансы, учти. Это мое задание. Ты здесь вообще не должен был находиться.

Сефирот только сильнее нахмурился. Анджил почувствовал, что ему не понравится – сильно не понравится то, что сейчас будет произнесено, но тут ожили динамики.

\- СОЛДЖЕР Страйф просит всех собраться в демонстрационном зале, - стандартное оповещение Лайфстрима прервало тяжелый разговор.

Анджил несильно ткнул Сефирота в грудь ладонью, потом снова глянул в глаза, где опять выгорала зелень.

\- Мы еще вернемся к этой теме, - пробормотал он, потом нашел ладонь друга и крепко сжал ее в руке. – Пошли. Вряд ли Клауд привез что-то, что может ухудшить ситуацию.

 

Он ошибся.

Хватило одного взгляда на стоящего около проекционного экрана Страйфа, чтобы почувствовать неладное. Да и Зак, уже перебросившийся с другом парой слов, тоже был мрачнее некуда.

\- Я посоветовал бы вам присесть, - сдержано произнес Клауд, потирая запястье, будто оно чем-то беспокоило.

Зак сел на диван, не выбирая места. Анджил тоже не стал искать особого комфорта, а вот Сефирот удивил.

\- Я постою, - тихо сказал он, останавливаясь за спинкой дивана. Клауд машинально повернулся к нему, и Сефирот спокойно встретил его взгляд. - Стоя лучше думается.

Клауд молча смотрел на него, словно только что случилось что-то важное, такое, что заставило его позабыть обо всем остальном, а Сефирот не выказывал неудовольствия от столь пристального внимания.

\- Я чего-то не понимаю? – медленно подавшись ближе, тихо шепнул Зак.

\- Та же хрень, - одними губами ответил Анджил. – Даже нечем тебя порадовать.

\- Информация в чипе? – спросил вдруг Сефирот, и Клауд кивнул, не отрывая от него взгляда. Анджил почувствовал, как воздух в комнате начал сгущаться, становясь слаще, и обреченно сглотнул. – Не думал, что данные настолько секретны.

Анджилу почудилось, что голос Сефирота растекался по воздуху, закручиваясь плавными водоворотами вокруг него, Зака и особенно Клауда, и тот неуловимо слабел, начиная задыхаться от обыкновенных слов.

\- Они не должны были попасть в другие руки, - прошептал Клауд, вслепую подбирая лежащий на столе сканер. – Внешние носители не гарантировали сохранности.

\- Странно, что ТУРК готовился и к такому раскладу, - снова произнес Сефирот. Вкрадчиво, мать его… Анджил чуть не застонал от завибрировавшего вокруг предположения.

\- Обстановка вынуждает, - словно извиняясь, тихо отозвался Страйф, и воздушные водовороты будто качнулись в другую сторону. Он опустил голову и прижал к запястью сканер, даже не вздрогнув, когда под кожу вонзились острые зубки информационного разъема. Вложенные напрямую, аппаратно зашифрованные данные – Анджил бы присвистнул, если бы не боялся разрушить то необъяснимое, что складывалось сейчас вокруг. – Тебе… - Клауд словно колебался немного, но потом все же выдохнул. – Сефирот, тебе и правда стоит присесть. Здесь неприятные вещи.

\- Я видел много неприятного в своей жизни, - дружелюбная нота была едва заметна. Анджил не знал, слышат ли ее другие, и что, проклятье, слышит эмпат Клауд, но ему самому хотелось закрыть глаза. И не думать, поддавшись мягкому утешению этого голоса. – Но я всегда открыт для нового.

Анджилу увидел, как Клауд закусил губы на пару мгновений.

\- Я думал так же, - прошептал он и поднял голову. Взгляды снова встретились, и тихо выдохнувший Зак даже сполз немного по спинке дивана, чтобы не помешать им даже случайно. – До сегодняшнего дня.

В замерших по углам фиолетовых тенях шевельнулись призраки мира, полностью уничтоженного смертельной болезнью и огнем. Но Нибельхейм не остался в одиночестве – за молчаливым согласием Сефирота стояли сотни изувеченных Станций, с гулкой смертоносной пустотой внутри и миллиардами километров равнодушного космоса снаружи.

Они, пропади все пропадом, были равны друг другу.

\- Покажи мне, - в этом дыхании прошлого вдруг раздался тихий голос Сефирота. Как будто в комнате больше никого не было, только он и Клауд. – Покажи.

Клауд отвернулся к пока пустому экрану.

\- Лайфстрим, воспроизведение, - пробормотал он, и белое полотно ожило неяркими красками документальной съемки. Увидев которую, Анджил сделал судорожный вдох, а сидящий рядом Зак захрипел и зажал рот руками.

\- Знакомьтесь, - произнес Клауд. – Это стрэх.

В наступившей тишине отчетливо разносилось шуршание, которое издавали крошечные отростки на теле дергано извивающегося червя. Желтоватый, того болезненного оттенка, который бывает у нездоровой плоти, толстый и крупный - сантиметров десять в длину, как заторможено решил Анджил, он мало походил на своих известных собратьев.

\- Фактически он относится к стронгилидам, - не допуская эмоций в голосе, Клауд пояснял ползущую по экрану справочную информацию. – Семейство представлено только одним видом и существует только на Делейне.

Взгляд словно приклеился к надписи «Syngamus Kainatae», появившейся в правом углу экрана. Анджил понимал, что цепляется за безобидную и лишенную особого практического смысла информацию, и прекрасно знал, почему. Главный ужас Делейны не был отталкивающим или мерзким, будь этот червь простым грызущим землю или растительность животным, Анджил нашел бы его даже интересным. Но не сейчас.

\- Впервые был обнаружен около трех сотен лет назад, - рассказывал Клауд, в то время как кто-то, остававшийся за кадром, растягивал червя двумя пинцетами и тихо рассказывал о биологических особенностях вида. То, что Анджил сначала принял за отростки, под микроскопом оказалось крючьями, с помощью которых стрэх удерживался в теле хозяина, а вот разглядеть ротовую щель паразита получилось лишь после того, как ее напрямую продемонстрировали в камеру. – Некий Аргус Скетти описал первого сингама, обнаруженного в толстом кишечнике птиц, обитавших в экваториальных лесах Делейны. К настоящему времени, насколько известно, краснохвостые тагусы уже полностью истреблены…

Словно в подтверждение, на экране появилась небольшая белая птица с ярко-красным клювом и длинным тонким хвостом, заканчивающимся пучком алых перьев. Она крутила головой и хрипло кричала, а потом сорвалась с ветки и скрылась в густой кроне деревьев.

\- До недавнего времени не было известно случаев заражения стрэхом, но около двадцати лет назад ситуация резко изменилась. Каким-то образом сингамы адаптировались под нового носителя, - продолжал говорить Клауд, - объяснить этот факт ученые пока не могут. Как и то, что червь полностью изменил состав выделяемых ферментов.

\- А как… - Зак хотел задать вопрос, но тут картинка на экране снова сменилась. Анджил увидел человека, явно находящегося в ломке. Голый, облепленный датчиками мужчина бился в судорогах, даже привязанного к кушетке, его держали несколько санитаров, а диктор рассказывал что-то о химических процессах, происходящих в мозговой ткани пациента.

\- … специфическим агонистом каинатных рецепторов. Около ста лет назад использовалась в медицине в нейронаучных экспериментах для исследования нейродегенеративных процессов. Являясь мощным стимулятором центральной нервной системы, каиновая кислота применялась для генерации судорожных приступов у экспериментальных животных, но точного механизма воздействия…

\- О чем он говорит? – тихо выдохнул Зак, забыв о предыдущем вопросе.

\- У стрэха внешнее пищеварение. Он поглощает скапливающиеся в кишечнике массы, выделяя в обратном порядке вещества наркотического действия, - безотрывно глядя на экран, ответил Клауд. На его спокойном, словно высеченном из камня лице лежали тени, и Анджила словно ударило под дых. Он медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сефирота, и увидел то же выражение холодного внимания. На химические формулы так не смотрят, а вот на врагов…

\- … являясь более мощным агонистом, она не взаимодействует непосредственно с глутаматными рецепторами, - на экране строились новые формулы, атомы водорода и кислорода перескакивали с одних связей в другие, и появлялись новые формулы и названия, в которых Анджил не понимал ровным счетом ни хрена. - … высокий уровень нейротоксичности, и ведет к дегенерации нервных клеток, путем поражения аксонов глутаминеэргических нейронов, что в целом создает частичное или полное картирование функций мозга. На примере данного пациента заметно явное превалирование…

Там, в лаборатории, кто-то принес заключенного в прозрачный контейнер червя и, отвинтив оранжевую крышку, вытряхнул паразита прямо на кушетку. Увидев его, привязанный человек застыл на мгновение, а потом начал кричать еще громче, и Анджил с неприятным удивлением понял, что виной тому нетерпение. В горле шевельнулся привкус тошноты, когда слепой червь безошибочно точно развернулся к промежности человека и пополз, с легкостью цепляясь своими микроскопическими крючками за кожу на внутренней части бедра.

Зак начал задыхаться. Анджил машинально накрыл ладонью его колено и сжал, ободряя, в то время как на экране детально показывалось проникновение червя в тело человека, сопровождавшееся к тому же анимированной схемой. Таких подробностей Анджил желал бы не знать.

\- Стрэх вызывает почти моментальное привыкание, - тихо говорил Клауд, и, словно слыша его, привязанный мужчина успокаивался, снова становясь похожим на разумное существо. - Живет он недолго, но любой подсаженный на стрэх потом имеет только два выхода: либо умереть в ломке, либо купить нового паразита. В момент смерти, кстати, стрэх выделяет особый состав веществ, вызывающих, по признанию носителей, невероятно сильную эйфорию. Те, кто может себе позволить, покупают специально выращиваемые ягоды, употребление которых в пищу безвредно для человека. А вот червя они убивают.

\- Многократно усиленный оргазм, - неожиданно произнес Сефирот, Анджил даже вздрогнул, – после которого все остальное кажется пресным.

Клауд дернулся, как от удара, и закаменел, будто слова Сефирота обладали сковывающим эффектом.

\- Возможно, - в его тоне сквозил лютый холод. – Но всё субъективно.

На экране мелькали кадры документальной хроники. Клауд молчал, и голос диктора был единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину.

 - … эксайтотоксичность, определяемая как гибель нейронов от гиперстимуляции. Таким образом, медикаментозных и психотерапевтических методов лечения не установлено. Ввиду невозможности определения условий, при которых осуществляется партеногенез, предполагается существование группы лиц, занимающихся лабораторным разведением каината. Таким образом…

\- Почему эта информация требовала личной передачи? – так же четко спросил Сефирот. – Клауд?

Страйф повернулся к нему и расправил плечи. Чувствуя, что данная часть представления могла бы стать прелюдией к избиению младенцев, причем в роли последних выступит кто угодно, только не Клауд, Анджил громко хлопнул по колену охнувшего Зака и поднялся на ноги.

\- Я так понимаю, ты сканировал их, да? – спросил он, выходя на линию огня, то есть, закрывая собой Сефирота. – Эмпатия твоего уровня могла бы показать много интересного.

\- Да, - ответил Клауд, переводя на него тяжелый взгляд. – Там перманентный кайф, большей или меньшей концентрации, в зависимости от возраста стрэха и той пищи, что употребляет носитель.

\- Так это еще и варьируется? – поднял брови Анджил, хотя на самом деле его интересовало, как долго Сефирот будет оставаться на месте.

\- Введение в рацион специфических продуктов – своеобразный бонус к удовольствию стрэханутого, - согласился Клауд. – Одной из позиций этого списка является сперма.

Зак судорожно закашлялся, да так, что в его сторону посмотрели все.

\- Я… простите, - пробормотал он, стуча себя по груди. – Они там все больные, да?

\- Да, - как-то обреченно отозвался Клауд. – Ты прав.

Он снова взглянул на Анджила.

\- Информацию по стрэху, пусть и не в таком предельно открытом виде, достать можно везде. А вот остальное… - он вздохнул. – Лайфстрим, индекс два. – На экране появилась развернутая карта планеты. – Дальше идет совершенно секретная правительственная информация.

Огромное зеленое поле Делейны разбивалось пятнами темного, почти черного цвета, и крошечными на этом фоне оранжевыми секторами, разбросанными в неравномерном порядке и теснящимися к полюсам.

\- Это непроходимые джунгли, - пояснил Клауд, - и поселения соответственно. Вот столица, - он махнул в сторону вытянутой и изогнутой оранжевой области.

\- И что? – из-за спины Анджила спросил Сефирот.

\- Лайфстрим, индекс три, - проронил Клауд. – Голубые области – зоны, полностью контролируемые наркосиндикатами. Красные – правительственные силы.

Анджил смотрел ему в глаза, даже не понимая, что пытается найти, и отвернулся только, когда тихо выругался Зак, первым увидевший полную картину.

Почти весь экран переливался голубым, а красным пульсировало лишь его сердце – изогнутое и вытянутое.

\- Твою же мать… - потрясенно выдохнул Анджил.

\- Государство в государстве, как интересно, - прошептал Сефирот.

\- Правительственные войска превосходят противостоящую сторону по вооружению и уровню подготовки, - сказал Клауд. – Под их контролем находятся космопорт и, следовательно, все каналы поступления оружия на Делейну. Ценгу, - Анджил отметил про себя, как сдержанно прозвучало это имя, - удалось собрать досье на всех членов правительства и некоторых других задействованных лиц. Я его не смотрел, там видеоматериалов и документов на сотню часов. Кроме того, здесь, - Клауд неопределенно мотнул головой на стол со считывателем, - всё, что известно на данный момент о финансовой стороне дела. Сводные данные по оборотам, ключевые сведения по операциям, то есть, - он на секунду замолчал, - итог двухлетней работы Ценга. Информация должна попасть лично к Руфусу Шинра в любом случае.

\- Почему Ценг не передаст ее сам? – спросил Сефирот.

\- Он может не успеть.

Морщинка на лбу Клауда сказала Анджилу больше, чем хотелось бы. И не ему одному.

\- Трогательная забота о ближнем, - процедил Сефирот.

\- Тебе не понять, - ответил ударом на удар Клауд. – Ко мне еще есть вопросы?

Сефирот лишь двинул бровью, а Клауд отстранил его со своей дороги и пошел к выходу. Анджил не успел даже рта открыть, как Сефирот схватил Клауда за плечо и развернул к себе лицом. Секундное преимущество, не больше – в следующий миг рука оказалось сброшена, Клауд сделал шаг вперед и в сторону, словно хотел ответить на действие действием, но Сефирот тут же уклонился с его траектории.

Глядя друг другу в глаза, они медленно и, сами того не замечая, пошли по комнате друг вокруг друга, точно степные волки, готовые броситься при первом намеке на агрессию.

\- Куда-то торопишься? - с рычащими нотками напомнил Сефирот. - Мы еще не закончили.

Клауд только вскинул голову выше.

\- Мне так не показалось.

\- Возможно, ты плохо смотрел?

\- Возможно, ты плохо показывал?

Они явно забыли о том, что кроме них в комнате находятся еще люди.

\- Показывать – это по твоей части, - воздух гудел от голоса Сефирота.

\- Разумеется, как я мог забыть, - эхом соглашался с ним Клауд. – По твоей части – додумывать.

У Анджила шла голова кругом. Он физически чувствовал, как накаляется атмосфера - еще чуть-чуть и что-то обязательно произойдет. Неизвестно только, что именно, а потому неясно, продолжать ли делать вид, что тебя в комнате нет, или вмешаться и положить уже конец этому странному разговору. Анджил осторожно глянул на Зака, пытаясь определить, какое из решений будет правильным, и лишь сейчас заметил, что у того дрожат пальцы сложенных на колене рук.

\- Зак? - прошептал Анджил, чувствуя ненормальную тревогу. – Эй?

\- Простите меня, - ответил Зак громко и рывком поднялся на ноги, словно не мог больше выносить напряжения. – Нехорошо себя чувствую. Пойду пройдусь.

Едва он открыл рот, всё разбилось. Еще секунду назад пространство в комнате словно пронизывалось незримыми нитями, которые связывали предметы и людей друг с другом, накручиваясь на незримую ось где-то посередине между Клаудом и Сефиротом, и вот всё снова рассыпалось – распалось на куски. Сефирот резко сдвинул брови, Страйф отшатнулся, и Анджилу показалось, что воздух улетучился куда-то в несуществующие щели, уступая место ледяному вакууму.

Зака не останавливали. Наверное, просто не нашлось повода. У Анджила – так уж точно. Клауд ушел вслед за другом, нагнал его в коридоре и о чем-то заговорил, но закрывшаяся дверь помешала расслышать большее.

\- Как все сложно! – вдруг с чувством выдохнул Сефирот и резко повернулся на каблуках.

Анджил даже опешил от неожиданности. Но раздражение вдруг улетучилось, оставляя вместо себя сочувствие и беспокойство.

\- Знаешь, спорить не буду, - произнес он, заглядывая в лицо другу и даже не уточняя, что стало причиной столь эмоционального признания. – Но у людей обычно так и бывает.

Сефирот сморгнул с глаз световой отблеск и, шагнув к дивану, буквально обрушился вниз. Под тяжестью тела заскрипела кожаная обивка.

\- У люде-ей… - протянул он, а потом зажмурился. Он явно старался сдержаться, но кожа уже светлела, из-под нее пробивалось сияние, и Анджил вновь начинал забывать, как дышать.

\- С тобой… что-то часто, - выдавил он, ощущая слабость в коленях.

\- Знаю.

Проклятье, и голос менялся тоже!

Анджил сделал над собой усилие, судорожно втягивая воздух в легкие.

 - Сефирот, мать твою… - светившиеся волосы Сефирота уже шевелились, как от легкого ветра, и глаза резало совершенством этого нечеловеческого облика. – Сефирот!

\- Я ее помню, - вдруг произнес тот, так и не открывая глаз. – Свою мать.

Анджил плюнул на условности и сел там, где стоял: нахрен, на полу удобнее слушать такие откровения – падать некуда.

\- Как?.. - только и выдавил он. – То есть… как?!

\- Не объяснить, - на губах Сефирота расцвела слабая улыбка. – Это… - очевидно, он старался подобрать определение, но человеческий язык оказывался беден. – Связь… Свет. Простор. Я ее чувствовал.

Анджил лишь покачал головой.

\- Боюсь, мне мало о чем это говорит, дружище, - прошептал он. – Но я тебе верю. А отец? Его ты помнишь?

\- Отец… - Сефирот посуровел и стиснул зубы. Анджил потрясенно отметил, что сетранианское сияние изменило цвет, стало угрожающе резким и острым. – Я помню ненависть. Боль. Ярость. Снова ненависть, - шептал Сефирот. – Даже сейчас.

\- Прости, - захваченный этими чувствами, выдавил Анджил. – Я не знал.

\- Ты меня прости, - сказал Сефирот, глубоко и шумно вздыхая. – Что-то я…

\- Ничего, – Анджилу захотелось его обнять. Сжать в объятии так, чтобы из этой дурной головы выветрились все плохие мысли. – Ничего…

\- Надо еще раз проверить технологический уровень, - проговорил Сефирот, вновь становясь почти человеком. – Поставлю на контроль изменения в энергетических контурах. При первом же колебании, похожем на нашу с тобой диаграмму, будем отключать генераторы.

\- Идет, - стараясь не показывать своих переживаний, кивнул Анджил. В груди все болело от буквально вселенской несправедливости, но он улыбался. – Отличная идея. Давай я продублирую алгоритм еще и в Лайфстриме.

\- Угу, - Сефирот посмотрел на Анджила. – А чего на полу сидишь? Другого места не нашлось?

\- Не поверишь, - хмыкнул тот. – Тебя спасал ведь.

\- Ну, еще не совсем, - Сефирот вздохнул и неожиданно ухмыльнулся. – Вот когда начнешь себя наручниками к поручням пристегивать – вот тогда засчитаем спасение.

\- Нет бы поблагодарить, а! – с демонстративным возмущением воскликнул Анджил. – Впору начинать думать, что ты эти фокусы специально показываешь! Хочешь увидеть меня на коленях, точно.

\- Хор-рошая поза, - так же напоказ облизнул губы Сефирот.

\- Дождешься ведь, - мстительно пообещал Анджил, у которого немного отлегло от сердца.

\- Понял, - кивнул Сефирот. – Пошел в техно-зону.

\- Давай, - откликнулся Анджил. – Удачи.

\- И тебе не скучать, - подмигнул ему Сефирот и вышел в открывшиеся двери.

Анджил только вздохнул и, пододвинувшись к дивану, оперся на него спиной.

В голове крутилось слишком много мыслей, вызывавших крайне противоречившие чувства. В какой-то момент Анджил вдруг понял, что собирается сделать. С минуту он колебался, но решимость лишь стала сильнее.

\- Лайфстрим, - поднимая взгляд к экрану, сказал Анджил. – Доложить местонахождение Страйфа.

\- СОЛДЖЕР Страйф находится в своей каюте, - тут же сообщил Лайфстрим.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал Анджил. Ему требовалось знать, что Клауд испытывает такую же боль, что он причиняет Сефироту. Неважно, кто прав, кто виноват, сейчас боль за друга подавляла прочие чувства. – Вывести запись с камер слежения на экран. Директива к исполнению.

\- Принято.

Клауд сидел на кровати, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и неотрывно смотрел в стену, чуть раскачиваясь всем телом. От него веяло горечью и безысходностью, и Анджил немедленно пожалел о своем скоропалительном поступке. Но о том, чтобы повернуть время вспять, мечтать не приходилось, и он смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляда от этой материализовавшейся тоски и одиночества.

Минуты текли. Сгорбившийся Клауд сидел и смотрел в стену, и Анджил не выдержал.

\- Лайфстрим, - начал командовать он, как вдруг что-то изменилось там, в каюте Страйфа. Клауд резко развернулся к чему-то за спиной – там был угол каюты, не шлюз и не шкаф, Анджил знал точно! – по экрану пронеслась тень, свет над головой Анджила моргнул, и в следующий миг сердце ухнуло в пятки вместе с обрушившимися мраком и тишиной.

Станция замерла, словно затаила дыхание, долю секунды Анджил пытался принять ее безжизненное молчание, а потом рванулся к дверям, слыша лишь грохот и гулкое эхо собственных шагов. Он не успел добраться до двери – сделал всего лишь шаг, как все вернулось на место: освещение, едва слышный шорох вентиляторов и воздухозаборов, шипение пневматической двери, тихие щелчки идентификационной панели.

\- Неисправность энергетического контура устранена, - спокойно известил Лайфстрим на всю Станцию. – Все системы продолжают функционировать в штатном режиме. Опасности для пилотов не установлено.

Анджил выдохнул грязное ругательство, потом от души ударил ладонью металлический створ двери и выругался снова.

\- Давай на экран всех, живо, - скомандовал он Лайфстриму и не успокоился, пока не увидел Зака, с тревогой осматривающего потолок в кухонном отсеке, Сефирота, набирающего команды на одном из ручных терминалов, и Клауда, без движения лежащего на кровати. – Жизненные показатели Страйфа? – рявкнул Анджил, едва разглядев его закрытые глаза. – Ну!

\- Мои сенсоры фиксируют состояние, соответствующее глубокому сну, - нет, виноватый женский голос Анджилу уже порядком надоел. Сейчас он откровенно раздражал, и от того, чтобы лечь в ложемент операционного зала, останавливало лишь понимание несвоевременности момента.

\- Сну, говоришь? – он вылетел в коридор и заставил себя перейти на шаг. – Так быстро? Но ладно, пусть будет сон, бахамут тебя раздери!

Он добрался до лифтовой платформы, спустился на уровень ниже и понесся к внутреннему шлюзу, на ходу облачаясь в прихваченный по дороге дежурный скафандр. Остро хотелось выпить – чего-нибудь покрепче, такого, чтобы потом болела голова, и похмелье было единственным, о чем хотелось думать. Но нет – потом, когда все закончится. Если закончится.

Сейчас Анджил понимал отчетливо одно: вторых следовало убирать со Станции. Любой ценой и как можно быстрее. Оба – и Фэйр, и Страйф, - совсем мальчишки, они не должны были заканчивать жизнь на первом же учебном полете, обернувшейся экскурсией в ад. Но так же ясно Анджил понимал и другое – Клауд никуда не уйдет, с ним невозможно договориться почти так же, как с Сефиротом. Но даже у него оставалось слабое место - Зак Фэйр. А договориться с ним Анджил собирался немедленно, требовался только повод.

Он вышел в неосвещенное чрево ангара и остановился на мгновение, слушая тихое поскрипывание металла и шелест, которых на самом деле не существовало – мозг подменял неестественную тишину придуманными звуками, так что казалось, что за тонкой стеной и ненадежной защитой внешнего шлюза дышит космос. Ждет и аккуратно скребется в двери, пробуя их на прочность.

Анджил добрался до «Бастера», вытащил из запасов еще одну бутылку «Горячего неба» и быстро пошел обратно. Помнится, на Зака оно действовало весьма обнадеживающе, если посмотреть в свете предстоящего разговора.

Шлемофон он бросил по дороге. Скафандр тоже - Лайфстрим потом направит роботов для наведения порядка. Зак же не должен знать, как нервничает Анджил.

Остановившись у лифта, он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул, намечая для себя основные моменты и доводы убеждения. Зак должен понять. Только он, никто больше не сможет. А Анджил с Сефиротом потом решат, что делать дальше. Может, стоит вообще законсервировать Станцию, и плевать на Делейну, Хайдеггера и… Нет.

Скользящие по лифтовой шахте световые полосы замерли, сигнализируя о прибытии на нужный уровень. Анджил перехватил бутылку за горлышко и пошел в направлении кухонного отсека. Подошел к открытым дверям и неожиданно для себя затормозил на пороге, увидев колдующего над плитой Зака.

Белое, почему-то всегда воспринимавшееся неживым освещение кухни, теперь вдруг обрело уютность. Анджил привалился плечом к дверному косяку, а потом еще и голову к нему прислонил, с улыбкой глядя на то, как Зак принюхивается к варящемуся кофе. На ногах Фэйра красовались полосатые тапки, и пусть заяц на кармане печально повесил уши, Анджила буквально разрывало на части от теснящегося в груди чувства.

Такого тепла он не испытывал никогда. Анджилу казалось, что в волосах Зака запуталось солнце, а не электрический свет.

\- Ан… Анджил? – наконец-то заметивший его появление Зак обернулся и, машинально разгладив фартук ладонями, улыбнулся с явным смущением. – Я тут… Кофе.

Анджил оторвался от двери. Ни слова не говоря, он приблизился к напарнику, не глядя, поставил мешающую бутылку рядом с плитой, и крепко, не сдерживаясь больше, обнял Зака. Прижал его к себе, стиснул в объятии, благодаря за это безумное тепло и что-то гораздо большее, заставлявшее задыхаться.

\- Молчи, - прошептал Анджил, утыкаясь носом в волосы, запах которых уже знал, и втянул в легкие их аромат. – Потом будешь возмущаться.

\- Ну, если ты считаешь, что я должен… - Зак тихо вздохнул и вдруг обнял его в ответ.

\- Ну, вдруг тебе захочется, - притягивая его еще ближе, тихо предположил Анджил.

Зак только погладил его между лопаток, даже не представляя, что делает с Анджилом эта простая ласка.

\- Все будет хорошо, - прошептал тот, как будто им обоим требовалось это утешение.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - ответил Зак. – Только не вспоминай снова про старость, а то мое сердце не выдержит.

Анджил засмеялся, вновь обретая потерянную уверенность и спокойствие, и потрепал Зака по волосам.

\- Даже не ду…

\- Входящий вызов с планеты, - громко известил Лайфстрим. – Адресат - СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли.

\- Перепрограммирую, - мстительно пообещал ему Анджил, не выпуская Зака из рук. – Ладно, давай. Проиграть сообщение.

Из-под потолка опустился прозрачный экран, на котором тут же появился Ридж – в оранжевой спецовке и защитной каске. За его спиной работала большая землеройная машина, а уже насыпанные горы земли поднимались выше человеческого роста. Вокруг сновали люди в военной и полицейской форме, суетились медики, натягивались какие-то тросы и подъезжали все новые люди.

\- СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли? – Ридж обернулся через плечо, глядя, как из катера скорой помощи выкатывались носилки. – Похоже, мы нашли. Вам стоит на это взглянуть. – Кто-то из медиков закричал и, махнув рукой, спрыгнул за земляной вал. – Да, определенно стоит, - кивнул Ридж, глядя в камеру. – И…- он замялся. – Я слышал, вторые пилоты – эмпаты? Возьмите своего напарника, думаю, ему найдется здесь работа. – Его кто-то окликнул, и он торопливо добавил. – Координаты прикрепляю к сообщению. Тут как раз на полчаса работы и… - его снова позвали. – Да иду уже! В общем, ждем.

\- Конец сообщения, - произнес Лайфстрим, будто этот факт требовал подтверждения.

Зак поднял голову и, чуть отодвинувшись, посмотрел Анджилу в глаза.

\- Ну что? - ответил тот, улыбнувшись. – Слетаем на поверхность, посмотрим, что там нашел Ридж? Заодно можно попробовать прижать его к стенке.

\- Идет, - тут же согласился Зак. – К тому же, думаю, кое-кому на Станции нужно поговорить без свидетелей.

\- Вот и отлично, - пробормотал Анджил, только сейчас выпуская его из объятий – помятого, взъерошенного и снова радостного. – Давай собирайся. Только кофе припрячь, - уже из коридора крикнул он. – Не будем баловать личный состав, - потом добавил себе под нос. - А мы обернемся быстро, кофе даже остыть не успеет.

 

Масштаб предпринятых Риджем спасательных работ потрясал - особенно с высоты. Джунгли к северо-западу от Мирабилиса были вырублены примерно на квадратный километр. Огромные агуна лежали там же, где росли раньше – внахлест, друг на друге, как будто люди поставили целью не расчистить место, а наоборот, затруднить передвижение. Но скорее всего, для того, чтобы растащить гигантские стволы в сторону попросту не хватило техники.

Анджил заложил небольшой круг над местом особенно оживленных работ.

Кое-где земля оказалась изрытой. Неглубокие канавы и траншеи, с высоты похожие на широкие черные линии, расчерчивали зеленую проплешину вдоль и поперек. Рядом с ними соседствовали ямы глубиной в добрую сотню метров, на дне которых поблескивала вода.

\- Что здесь можно найти? – спросил Зак, поворачиваясь к Анджилу со своего места.

Тот лишь пожал плечами и завел челнок на посадку.

Выбранное место было совсем рядом с искусственной воронкой, из недр которой строительными машинами уже вытягивалось что-то черное и бесформенное. Стоящий на скате ямы человек пригибался и отчаянно жестикулировал, координируя действия двух передвижных кранов. На глазах у Анджила один из нескольких стальных тросов, уходящих в развороченные недра, вдруг лопнул, но работа даже не застопорилась.

\- Посмотрим… - давя в себе нехорошее предчувствие, пробормотал Анджил.

Челнок СОЛДЖЕРов опустился на чудом уцелевший клочок зеленой травы как раз в тот момент, когда над земляным кратером показался закругленный край находки. Заляпанный землей и немного срезанный с одной стороны, он выглядел совершенно непримечательным, если бы не две круглых дыры, расположенных на равном расстоянии от центра. Анджил узнал их сразу. Слишком большие, чтобы принадлежать обычному планетарному кратеру, и чересчур маленькие, чтобы их посчитали соплами межпланетного корабля, - такие могли стоять только на орбитальных челноках. Например, на том, которого не хватало на Станции.

\- Вот дерьмо, - пробормотал Анджил, глядя, как изувеченный и смятый, словно попавший под пресс челнок с едва угадываемой надписью «П234» на том, что раньше было округлым боком, снова поднимается на поверхность. – Зак, выходим! Быстро!

Едва шлюз открылся, как их обоих чуть не снесло ветром. Но навстречу уже спешил Ридж, то и дело отворачивая лицо от встречного потока воздуха, и Анджил спрыгнул на землю. Оглянулся только, чтобы увидеть, что Зак последовал за ним, а потом поспешил к Риджу.

\- Как вы его нашли? – крикнул он. – А пилот? Пилота нашли?

\- …о? …е…! – ветер разорвал ответ Риджа на куски. - …да!

\- Что? – снова попытался Анджил, но Ридж замотал головой и замахал рукой, подзывая ближе и указывая на разбитую рядом с котлованом палатку из оргопластика, незамеченную СОЛДЖЕРами поначалу.

\- …уда! – снова донеслось до Анджила, хотя Ридж остановился метрах в двадцати от него, не больше. - …ете…!

\- Зак? – крикнул Анджил оборачиваясь. Фэйр тут же ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, а потом показал в сторону разбитого челнока, вокруг которого уже собирались военные. – Хорошо!

Им действительно стоило разделиться, так они успеют больше.

Ридж уже ждал у палатки, похлопывая ладонью по полупрозрачному пластику – как будто нервничая. Анджил прибавил шагу, а потом и вовсе перешел на бег. Ридж пропустил его вперед, и только потом плотно закрыл за собой вход. В ушах тут же перестало свистеть.

\- Ну и ветер, - выдохнул Ридж, потерев глаза. – У нас такое нечасто, но как начнется, то хоть беги.

Анджила мало волновали личные переживания чиновника.

\- Вы нашли пилота? – резко спросил он. – Где он?

\- Разумеется, мы его нашли, - улыбнулся Ридж. Анджила чуть не передернуло от этой улыбки. – Точнее, то, что от него осталось. И вы, разумеется, сможете взглянуть на останки, если захотите.

\- Что с ним случилось? – в груди разрастался липкий, ненормальный холод и легкая тошнота, и Анджил заговорил спокойнее, пытаясь взять ощущения под контроль. – Это удалось установить?

\- Несчастный случай, - ответил Ридж, и Анджила чуть не вывернуло наизнанку от эмпатического посыла в этих словах. Неправильно растолковавший его молчание Ридж продолжил. – Знаете, как бывает, когда человек чересчур верит в собственную неуязвимость?

\- О чем вы? – пробормотал Анджил, невольно бросая взгляд на матовую стенку палатки, которая не позволяла различить очертаний – только смутные цветные пятна. Где-то там находился Зак, и Анджилу вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы он оказался рядом. Настоящий эмпат мог почувствовать эту потребность. Должен был!

Ридж тихо засмеялся.

\- Да бросьте, Хьюли, - он покачал головой, прислоняясь к раскладному столу посреди палатки, и вновь улыбнулся. – Вы ведь уже все поняли, не так ли? Хватит уже игр, правда?

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - процедил Анджил, не понимая, почему Зака до сих пор нет, и холодея еще больше.

\- Да ну? – почти искренне удивился Ридж. – Не может быть! А я на самом деле считал СОЛДЖЕРов чуть ли не сверхлюдьми. Или, может, это мне с вами так не повезло? Тот вот, - он вдруг неопределенно махнул рукой, - понял сразу.

Анджил медленно сжал руки в кулаки и так же незаметно для Риджа сделал глубокий вздох.

\- Простите, Ридж, но я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем идет речь, - он направился к выходу, уже понимая, как сильно рискует, поворачиваясь спиной к этому человеку. Анджилу оставалось сделать два шага – всего два шага по рыхлой комковатой земле, как Ридж схватил его за плечо и удержал.

\- Нет-нет! – он по-прежнему улыбался, и эту улыбку хотелось стереть ударом в челюсть. – Там слишком много ветра, а мне не хочется перенапрягаться, пытаясь с вами договориться.

\- О чем? – холодно спросил Анджил – останавливаясь, но и только.

\- О будущем, разумеется, - хохотнул Ридж, а потом наконец-то стал серьезным. – И это чистая правда, хотя звучит совершенно по-идиотски.

Анджил молчал, проклиная себя за то, что не взял с собой никакого другого оружия, кроме стандартного парализатора, и лихорадочно вспоминал, закрыл ли челнок охранным контуром. И Зак… Проклятье! Почему он не оставил его рядом с собой?!

\- Ваше будущее, - продолжал Ридж. – Мое, всех тех людей, которые с нетерпением ждут результата нашей дружеской беседы там, снаружи, и даже тех, кто понятия не имеет, что мир меняется конкретно в эту минуту.

\- У вас очень патетичные намеки, - сдержано отозвался Анджил. – Я предпочел бы разговор напрямую.

Ридж хлопнул в ладони и чуть поднял руки.

\- Ваше право, согласен. Присесть не желаете? – он кивнул Анджилу на стул, одной ножкой стоявший на вывернутом из земли толстенном корне. – Нет?

\- Я лучше постою, - хмуро ответил Анджил, краем глаза следя за тем, как за белой мутью палатки перемещаются цветные пятна, которых становилось все больше. – Итак?

\- Итак, - согласился Ридж. – Вы ведь уже знаете про стрэх? Да полно, любой, кто пробыл в нашем прекрасном мире больше пары часов, о нем знает!

\- Допустим, - сказал Анджил.

\- Очень хороший бизнес, - сказал Ридж, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. – Действительно стоящий того, чтобы им заниматься.

\- Это ваше дело, - отчеканил Анджил.

\- Я уполномочен предложить вам десять процентов от годового оборота в этой сфере, - произнес Ридж без всякого вступления. – Деньги в любой удобной валюте будут переведены на любой из указанных вами счетов. Это очень приличная сумма. Я, если позволите, покажу вам ее в написанном виде, она на слух слишком сложно читается.

Он сунул руку в карман и передал неприятно ошеломленному СОЛДЖЕРу сложенный вчетверо листок. Развернув его, Анджил невольно задержал дыхание.

\- Такие средства позволят вам купить какой-нибудь курортный планетоид и жить, припеваючи, долгие-долгие годы, - прокомментировал его потрясение Ридж.

Анджил посмотрел на него с неприязнью.

\- И что я должен сделать за это… - он помолчал, подбирая слово, - вознаграждение?

\- Всего ничего, - тут же отозвался Ридж. – Понимаете ли, Делейна – маленькая планета. Мы заперты здесь, как мыши в мышеловке, но если бы мы могли выйти на галактический рынок…

\- Мы – это правительство? – Анджил чуть переместил руку, сокращая расстояние до пристегнутого к бедру парализатора.

Ридж поцокал языком.

\- Не совсем. Но это ведь не имеет никакого значения, верно? Какая вам разница, кто вам заплатит эти триллионы – правительство или кто-то еще?

\- Так что вы хотите от меня?

\- Остановите подачу энергии, - сказал Ридж, мечтательно улыбнувшись. – Возьмите с собой на Станцию несколько наших сопровождающих, чтобы… мы были уверены, что на сей раз осечек не будет. Придержите свою карающую длань всего лишь пару суток, а после этого забирайте деньги и улетайте, куда хотите. Живой и невредимый.

Отключить Станцию на пару суток без предупреждения значило полностью парализовать жизнь на планете. А для того, чтобы отрезать Делейну от внешнего мира, швырнув ее в рукотворный хаос, существовала лишь одна причина, и Анджил прекрасно о ней догадывался.

\- Вы хотите взять власть полностью? – спросил он. – Устранив мешающие вам…

\- Да, - просто кивнул Ридж. – Вот видите, вы всё прекрасно понимаете сами. Мы готовы к наступлению. Нам нужна страховка и внезапность.

Страховка. Оружие Станции, которую планетарные правительства в случае необходимости вытаскивали как козырной туз из рукава.

\- А… - начал Анджил, но Ридж его перебил.

\- Разумеется, вашему второму пилоту тоже ничего не будет грозить, - торопливо сказал он.

\- … если я откажусь? – твердо договорил Анджил, чуть поворачиваясь, будто глядя через стенку палатки, а на самом деле нащупывая парализатор и снимая его с предохранителя.

\- В таком случае, - так же спокойно, будто ничего не происходило, ответил Ридж, - нам придется задействовать другие способы. Но уверяю вас, СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли, вам лучше согласиться на полюбовный вариант. Ошибок, допущенных с вашими предшественниками, мы больше не повторим. Вы ведь оценили маленькое представление, что мы для вас устрои…

Анджил выстрелил раньше, чем тот договорил, и успел подскочить, чтобы поймать падающее тело. Ридж смотрел на него остановившимися глазами, и Анджил испытал дикое желание ударить его рукоятью в висок.

\- Думаю, что есть и третий вариант, - прошептал Анджил, поглядывая по сторонам и пытаясь определить, сколько народа находится вокруг палатки.

По всему выходило, что заряда парализатора на всех не хватит. Проклятье! Анджил обыскал Риджа, но тот оказался без оружия. Умно…

\- Ладно, - прошептал Анджил, подходя к двери. – Всё равно другого не остается. Ну, Зак, надеюсь, ты быстро бегаешь.

На это оставалась вся надежда. Если один из них успеет добежать до челнока...

Анджил дернул вверх кусок пластика, закрывающий вход, и сразу же выстрелил в стоящего на дороге человека. Тот рухнул на землю, Анджил перескочил через его тело и даже не успел прицелиться в смуглого мужчину в военной форме, как тот внезапно взмахнул руками и завалился навзничь.

Откуда-то с неба спикировал полицейский катер – два, три, - они зависли над землей, сверху посыпались люди, немедленно начавшие стрелять. Анджил не знал, кто они и как здесь оказались, его интересовал только Зак. Он уже видел его, зажатого в тесный круг людей, и бросился туда, по ходу стреляя в каждого, кто пытался преградить путь.

Секундное замешательство, однако, не продлилось дольше. Зака сбили с ног, подмяли под себя, и окружавшие его люди открыли ответный огонь.

Кто-то бросил дымовые шашки, но густой белый дым, разрываемый ветром в клочья, был слабым подспорьем. Анджилу удалось проскочить открытую зону, укрывшись за лежавшим на земле стволом агуна, он попытался перевести дыхание. Но до челнока было далеко, а Зака вообще оттаскивали в другую сторону - к стоящей зеленой стене леса. Время выходило. Сейчас Анджил видел, как один за другим падали пришедшие им на помощь. Два полицейских катера уже горели на земле, а третий все еще кружился отстреливаясь, но из правого двигателя рвались пламя и черный дым. Катер был обречен.

Кто-то вдруг перепрыгнул через дерево и приземлился рядом с Анджилом. Тот едва успел узнать Ценга и отдернуть парализатор вверх дулом.

\- Уходи! – закричал Ценг. Сейчас он выглядел смертельно опасным даже в черном костюме и белой рубашке. – Я его верну!

\- Вместе! – выкрикнул Анджил. – Больше шансов!

\- На счет «три», - Ценг выхватил из-за пазухи полуавтоматический пистолет и бросил его на колени Анджилу. – Раз!

\- Два! – сдергивая предохранитель, подобрался Анджил.

\- Три!

Они одновременно поднялись с места и рванулись вперед. Пушка вутайца и впрямь оказалась лучше парализатора, Анджил стрелял, не переставая, а удача, казалось, была на их стороне. Ценг умудрялся быть все время на шаг впереди, именно он, легко вскинув руку и даже, вроде бы, не прицелившись, влепил пулю точно в сердце человека, к которому был наручником пристегнут Зак. Следующий выстрел, яркий сноп искр – металлическая цепочка разлетелась пополам, и Зак оглянулся на Анджила распахнутыми до предела глазами.

\- БЕГИ! – заорал Анджил, стреляя в бросившегося следом за ним человека в белом халате. – Беги, мать твою!

Под ногами неожиданно содрогнулась земля. В спину ударило воздушной волной, на голову посыпались комья земли.

\- Уходи! – снова закричал Ценг, резко разворачиваясь назад. – Я прикрою!

Анджил схватил Зака за руку, мельком глянул в огромные зрачки.

\- Если я не успею, – заорал он. – Улетай! Вперед! - толкнул по направлению к челноку.

Пригибаясь, петляя между поваленными стволами и проваливаясь в развороченную землю по щиколотку, они бежали к челноку. До него оставалось всего ничего, когда Анджил вдруг понял, что больше не слышит стрельбы Ценга. Он споткнулся, перескочил через полузасыпанный землей сук и на ходу обернулся. Ценг еще стоял на ногах – точнее, уже на колене, и смотрел на Анджила. Его белая рубашка превратилась в алую. Ценг вздрогнул еще раз, когда в спину вошла очередная пуля, а потом ничком рухнул на землю.

\- Впер-ред! – закричал Анджил, хватая затормозившего Зака за шкирку, но тут впереди вдруг страшно вспучилась земля. Рванувшийся к небу фонтан поймал Анджила в свои крепкие объятия, стиснул, вышибая дыхание из легких, вздернул в воздух, а потом впечатал в землю, и наступила темнота.

Анджил очнулся от хлесткого удара по щеке. Перед глазами мельтешили черные пятна, в голове шумело и завывало на все лады.

\- …ошая попытка, - донеслось до него. – Эй, Хьюли? – новая пощечина не добавила сознанию ясности. – Слышите меня?

Анджил помотал головой, сильно зажмурил глаза и открыл их снова, лишь теперь узнав наклонившегося над ним Риджа.

\- Отличная работа, - усмехнулся Ридж, очевидно, увидев осмысленность во взгляде Анджила. – Если бы мы не готовились к подобному варианту… Да, нехорошо бы получилось. Никогда бы не заподозрил вутайца, кстати. Ваш человек?

Он отодвинулся, и Анджила силой подняли на ноги. Не то чтобы он особо сопротивлялся, правда.

\- Если вас волнует вопрос, что с вашим эмпатом, а он вас волнует, как я понимаю, - заметил Ридж, заботливо отряхивая с него грязь, - то отвечу сразу. Ваш напарник в полном порядке.

\- Где… - прохрипел Анджил, но Ридж лишь приветственно протянул ладонь вперед.

Он резко обернулся и чуть не упал, потеряв равновесие, но Зак – живой! Живой! – стоял совсем рядом.

\- Анджил! - обеспокоено дернулся он вперед.

\- Вот видите, - сказал Ридж. – Все хорошо. Ну, то есть, хорошо для нас, - поправился он и обратился к кому-то за спиной Анджила. – Подгоняйте катер. Возвращаемся на базу. Да-да, - проговорил он с деланной заботой. – Самое время познакомить вас с нашим гениальным Лаборантом.

Их затолкали в обычный прогулочный катер. Анджил услышал, как Риджа спросили, что делать с телами и уже не нужной техникой.

\- Сожгите все, - ответил тот, толкая Анджила в спину и вынуждая сесть на сиденье около кормового иллюминатора.

Секундой позже рядом с ним оказался Зак, бледный, с неглубокой ссадиной на щеке, но достаточно держащий себя в руках.

\- Прости, - прошептал Анджил, - прогулка не задалась.

\- Ничего, - также шепотом ответил Зак, накрывая ладонью его пальцы, точно судорогой сведенные на кожаном подлокотнике. – Значит, в другой раз.

\- Взлетаем! – крикнул Ридж пилоту, и земля ушла вниз, чтобы буквально через минуту превратиться в море огня.

\- Все будет хорошо, - прошептал Анджил, стараясь поверить собственному заблуждению.

Зак не ответил, но оно и к лучшему.

Катер уже несся над джунглями, а Анджил все смотрел назад, на беснующееся пламя. Только поэтому он и увидел, как из огненного шторма вырвался и стремительно пошел вверх маленький кораблик.

Слишком маленький, чтобы быть межпланетным кораблем, и чересчур большой, чтобы оказаться обычным планетарным катером.

\- Ценг, - одними губами прошептал Анджил и, наверное, от облегчения, позволил себе отключиться.

 

После короткой вспышки темноты медленно включилось восприятие. Сначала стали различимы звуки, глухие и отдаленные, потом постепенно вернулось ощущение тела, и лишь затем дошла очередь до обоняния. Но оно-то и привело Анджила в чувство окончательно.

Его окутывал холодящий аромат лекарств, неживой привкус стерильности и полной отстраненности – Анджил моментально вспомнил последнее свое появление в главном госпитале Корпорации. Схожесть обстоятельств «тогда» и «сейчас» вызывала смешанные чувства. Он понимал, что лежит одетым на чем-то мягком и настолько удобном, что напоминало ложемент Станции, но расслаблению это не способствовало. Отнюдь. Впору было начинать нервничать, если вспомнить, с какой разудалой вечеринки Анджил попал на эту кушетку. И да, оружие ему тоже вряд ли оставили.

В этот весьма неприятный момент он ощутил, как чьи-то руки аккуратно приподнимают его голову.

\- Вот так. - Лба коснулось что-то влажное. – Должно стать уже лучше. Ну, возможно, еще пару минут, - Анджил услышал тихий смешок. – Давайте, Хьюли, нечего изображать из себя обморочную девицу, вам не идет.

Анджил попытался открыть глаза, но веки почему-то не желали разлепляться.

\- Да-да, вижу, - снова заговорил неведомый собеседник. – Это остатки регенерирующего геля, подождите-ка…- На глаза легло что-то мягкое и прохладное. Анджил машинально вскинул руку к лицу и ощутил под пальцами бархатистый материал стерилизующей салфетки. Неизвестный снова издал смешок. – Ладно, вижу, пилот уже в состоянии позаботиться о себе. Как голова? Не болит, не кружится?

Анджил невольно прикинул свое состояние, а для полной уверенности еще и несильно тряхнул головой, и только после этого открыл глаза.

\- А спасибо сказать? – неприятно улыбаясь тонкими губами, сказал человек, сидевший на краю медицинской кушетки. – Если бы не я, ваше сотрясение пришлось бы лечить долго и упорно.

Мужчина выглядел сухим, как старый корень дерева, долгое время находившийся на солнце. Желтоватая кожа, темные, но словно покрытые пылью волосы до плеч и глубокие складки вокруг рта – мужчина походил скорее на пациента, задержавшегося в больничной палате, чем на врача, как можно было предположить по белоснежному, без единой замявшейся складки, халату. Анджилу почему-то стало не по себе. Может быть потому, что облик довершали продолговатые очки, придававшие лицу отстраненное выражение, почти чуждое для существа, принадлежавшего к человеческой расе.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Анджил, проявляя необходимую вежливость.

Верить в то, что незнакомец говорит правду, не хотелось, но и бегать от напрашивающихся выводов Анджил не собирался. Он находился – быстрый взгляд по сторонам выявил серьезное медицинское оборудование - в стационарном госпитале или клинике, оснащенной не хуже, чем реанимационные комплексы Шинра. Если Анджил не ошибся, то одна из подобных реамокапсул стояла как раз у стены по правую руку и выглядела вполне работоспособной, что, опять же, наводило на нехорошие мысли.

Во-первых, он точно не мог проваляться в беспамятстве пару дней – его не настолько сильно приложило, а значит, о пришедшей неизвестно откуда помощи речи не шло. Стало быть, Анджил по-прежнему на Делейне. Во-вторых, если Хайдеггер и кто-то еще крутили здесь темные делишки с финансами Корпорации – учитывая ту сумму, которую показывал Ридж, деньги выходили просто огромными, - втихую перекинуть на планету две-три реамокапсулы не составляло труда. Уж точно не Хайдеггеру.

Анджил вдруг похолодел, впервые осознав, что Скарлетт тоже может быть замешана в деле.

И где сейчас Фейр?

\- Не так быстро, - незнакомец жестом остановил его порыв немедленно подняться на ноги. – Медленнее, Анджил, - он снова растягивал губы в улыбке, от которой все равно оставалось ощущение скрытой брезгливости. Складывалось непонятное ощущение, что подобные мимические упражнения мужчина проделывал не часто. – Не торопитесь. Тошноты нет?

\- Нет, - ответил Анджил, отводя чужую руку от своей груди. – Всё в порядке.

Он сел на кушетке и спустил ноги на пол, застеленный плитами белого углепластика. Шестое чувство подсказывало не торопиться.

\- Странно, должна бы уже появиться. Но когда почувствуете себя странно, не пугайтесь, это побочный эффект лечения, он очень быстро пройдет, - незнакомец, так и не потрудившийся представиться, хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям и встал с кушетки. Он оказался высоким, как Анджил и предположил, едва его увидев. – Так, ладно. Тогда сначала пообедаем... Или позавтракаем? - он с непонятным интересом глянул на Анджила снова. – У вас на Станции сейчас день или ночь?

Тот не сразу понял вопрос. Спросить такое мог человек, очень хорошо знакомый с распорядком жизни на орбите. Значило ли это, что перед Анжилом стоял бывший пилот?

Но незнакомец, как оказалось, ответа и не ждал.

\- Если честно, - заявил он, подойдя к занимающей половину стены панели, и принялся изучать высвеченные на ее многочисленных экранах данные, - то вы меня порадовали. Приятно, что моя система определения кандидатов по-прежнему на вооружении.

Анджил смотрел ему в спину и не находил слов. Он вдруг словно попал в вывернутый мир, где знакомые вещи оказались на непривычных местах, попытался осознать получаемую органами чувств картину, и не смог этого сделать. Детали, факты – всё выскальзывало из пальцев, как песок, оставляя Анджила в непонимании и странном ошеломлении. Но собеседника, казалось, нисколько не смущало его молчание, он говорил и говорил, вываливая на Анджила ворох новой информации, как будто не привык к тому, что его слушают, или наоборот, давно выработал привычку разговаривать сам с собой.

– Я провел тут небольшой анализ, вы же простите мне мое любопытство? – цепкие пальцы быстро порхали по кнопкам панели. - Надо же, я чуть ли не впервые вижу столь прекрасный образец. Идеальный баланс психосоматических характеристик. Вы проходили курс гипновоздействия?

\- Что?

Человек обернулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Анджила.

\- Неужели гипнокоррекцию отменили? Надо же, какой недочет… - пробормотал он и снова вернулся к своему занятию. – С этих недоумков станется… Хотя нет, вряд ли.

Анджила неожиданно затошнило. Изнутри словно поднялось муторным, противно-горьким ощущением. В ушах зашумело, перед глазами заметались черные точки. Он глубоко вдохнул, задержал воздух в легких и стиснул зубы, ожидая обещанного облегчения. Прошло едва ли больше минуты, а потом в голове Анджила наконец-то начало проясняться.

\- Кто вы такой? – тут же спросил он.

\- Надо же, - качнул головой незнакомец, не удосужившись даже повернуться. – А раньше меня узнавали в лицо, даже курсанты. Как быстро забываются авторитеты. – Он нажал еще пару сенсорных клавиш и только потом удостоил Анджила вниманием. – Впрочем, не трудитесь. Мое имя вполне могли засекретить, стереть всякое упоминание обо мне, - в его голосе прорезалась желчная злоба. – Кто я такой? Только пешка, да? Пусть гениальная, но пешка. Разменная монета, хоть и высокого достоинства, которую можно бросить в толпу, отдать на заклание. Предать, даже не меня – науку, отказавшись от мечты сделать человечество более совершенным, более великим!

Чем дольше он говорил, тем сильнее Анджил убеждался в смутном ощущении, что мелькнувшая в голове дикая догадка может оказаться правдой. Эта мысль морозом продирала по коже.

\- Ходжо, - выдохнул он.

Тот вдруг польщено заулыбался.

\- Профессор Ходжо, - поправил он Анджила. – Я все еще профессор.

Это имя в Шинра знал каждый.

Подробности, конечно, известны не были, однако слухи о сдвинувшемся ученом ходили до сих пор. И не только среди пилотов – инструкторы, инженеры и особенно медики, нет-нет да вспоминали человека, приговоренного к пожизненному заключению за преступление, укрытое завесой строго охраняемой тайны. Поговаривали, что Ходжо был блестящим генным инженером, едва ли не богом медицины, но в результате какого-то несчастного случая потерял рассудок, и Шинра – отец или сын – был вынужден дать приказ о заключении Ходжо под стражу. Однако тот исчез из камеры и больше его никто не видел.

Вне зависимости от степени правдивости слухов Анджил бы дорого дал, чтобы и дальше оставаться в неведении относительно места нынешнего пребывания профессора.

\- Понимаю, я выгляжу моложе, чем должен, - неправильно расценив его молчание, засмеялся Ходжо. – Но, скажем так, я работал над этой проблемой и добился определенных результатов.

\- Где мой напарник? – этот вопрос следовало задать сразу же. Анджил и так чувствовал тревогу, а теперь она лишь усилилась.

\- А, милый мальчик Зак? – покивал Ходжо и полез рукой в нагрудный карман халата. Вытащив несколько исписанных мелким почерком бумажек, он принялся изучать их содержимое. – Он в жилом блоке. Где-то там, - махнув рукой в сторону окна, сказал он. – Ему же не требовалась медицинская помощь. Но он так трогательно о вас беспокоился, - смешок профессора показался Анджилу гаденьким.

\- Могу я его увидеть? – спросил Анджил, поднимаясь, наконец, с кушетки.

\- Конечно, - Ходжо улыбался, явно забавляясь над его беспокойством. – Да ничего с ним не случится.

\- В таких вещах я на слово не верю, - ответил Анджил. – Профдеформация.

Ходжо засмеялся, дергано тряся головой.

\- Ничего удивительного, СОЛДЖЕР. Ничего удивительного, - он даже фамильярно похлопал Анджила по плечу, будто желая успокоить. – У всех свои недостатки.

Пальцы у Ходжо оказались крючковатыми и жесткими, но Анджил заставил себя стоять спокойно. Пока ситуация не прояснилась, не стоило лезть бахамуту на рога, проявляя агрессию не по адресу.

\- Но, чувствую, вам, Хьюли, уже надоели мои уютные белые стены, - наконец-то отсмеявшись, заметил Ходжо. – Что ж, пойдемте. Вы же позволите мне устроить вам небольшую экскурсию? Не каждый день, знаете ли, доводится общаться с действительно понимающим собеседником.

Поймав себя на скверном предчувствии, Анджил молча кивнул и пошел к дверям, конечно же, оказавшимся запертыми.

\- Меры предосторожности, - заявил Ходжо, в тот момент менявший один белый халат на другой, внешне точно такой же. – Не люблю, когда меня отрывают от работы.

\- И дело, конечно, не в пленнике, - пробормотал Анджил, машинально отмечая, что в качестве запирающего механизма явно использовалась веерообразная мембрана – как на планетарных челноках. Просто защитой от случайных посетителей такой замок поставил бы только параноик. Еще один штрих к портрету печально знаменитого профессора.

\- Ну что вы, - не подозревая о его мыслях, возразил Ходжо. – Вы не пленники, вы – наши гости. Но, думаю, вы скоро сами в этом убедитесь.

Он подошел к дверям и боком оттеснил Анджила в сторону реамокапсулы. Анджил не видел, как именно Ходжо открыл двери, но мембрана, высвободившись из пазов, с характерным щелчком сложилась внутри двери.

\- Прошу вас, - Ходжо сделал приглашающий жест и первым переступил через порог. – Только не делайте глупостей, СОЛДЖЕР. Места у нас тут дикие, ну и нравы… - Анджил тоже вышел в коридор, немедленно натолкнувшись взглядом на двух охранников с плазменными винтовками за плечами, – соответственно, тоже.

\- Значит, всё ради нашей безопасности, - хмуро подытожил он, следуя за Ходжо по широкому коридору с настолько низким потолком, что возникло серьезное опасение удариться головой о грубо обработанные деревянные балки.

О Заке Анджил упорно заставлял себя не думать. Сомнительно, чтобы с ним обращались хуже – оба СОЛДЖЕРа явно были нужны живыми и даже здоровыми, для каких целей, правда, все еще оставалось непонятным. Неужели ставка делалась на принуждение к добровольному сотрудничеству?

Анджил мысленно прикинул, сколько времени потребуется Сефироту, чтобы найти их на этой проклятой, заросшей сплошными джунглями планете. Даже с использованием мощностей Лайфстрима получалось слишком большое число. Ну, тогда на бога надейся, а сам не плошай. Сначала следовало найти Зака.

Выходя из сумрачного коридора на улицу, Анджил предварительно прикрыл глаза ладонью, но это оказалось лишним. Снаружи царил едва ли не больший полумрак. Остановившись и задрав голову, Анджил уставился на плотный каркас из ветвей и преграждающих свет кожистых листьев агуна.

\- Джунгли, - понимающе проследил его взгляд Ходжо и поплотнее запахнул халат на груди. – Ненавижу их. Но зато сверху нас не найти.

Не то слово.

Анджил представил десяток-другой метров слоеного пирога из ветвей, стволов, лиан, переплетающих всё воздушных корней, забившегося в дупла и углубления листьев песка, проросшей в нем травы – и так на протяжении многих тысяч квадратных километров. Картина нарисовалась настолько эпическая, что впору было впасть в отчаяние. Зато сразу стало ясно, почему все попытки местного правительства взять ситуацию под контроль шли прахом.

\- Пойдемте, покажу вам нашу базу, - Ходжо потянул Анджила за рукав, отрывая от невеселых размышлений. – Вам будет интересно, а я хоть похвастаюсь.

База – Ходжо скромно называл ее разбитым в джунглях лагерем - оказалась размером с город, да и выглядела так же внушительно. Здесь тоже были улицы, которые могли обрываться котлованами непонятного предназначения, а могли упираться в уже знакомые Анджилу резервуары с водой. Ходжо вел его мимо, с удовольствием показывая жилые блоки, как пчелиные соты, налепленные вокруг громадных стволов деревьев, и лаборатории, наполовину утопленные в землю. Каждая из них укрывалась прозрачным куполом из оргопластика и светилась изнутри. Высота строений не превышала полутора метров, поэтому Анджил мог без труда заглянуть в любое из таких помещений. В большинстве случаев там оказывались лишь ярко-зеленые заросли, подсвечиваемые неоновыми лампами. Но время от времени попадались и другие постройки – со стеклянными внутренностями, и оставалось лишь догадываться, зачем людям потребовалось городить хаотично расположенные плоскости, соединенные перекрученными трубками и заставленные коробами, внутри которых клубился серо-голубой дым.

Кое-где Анджил заметил людей в белых халатах, но других, сливающихся с пейзажем, в камуфляже и с оружием, было на порядок больше. Если не на два. Как и тяжелого вооружения – город был начинен средствами уничтожения больше, чем праздничный кекс изюмом. Повсюду стояли самонаводящиеся пушки, ими управляли, видимо, из местного штаба. На одной из более-менее расчищенных от агуна площадок Анджил даже заметил накрытый маскировочным полотном летающий танк, который соседствовал с несколькими легкими катерами.

А Ходжо всё говорил, не замолкая, и, словно в противовес своему молчаливому собеседнику, словоохотливо делился разными случаями из жизни.

\- Вы не представляете, как уныло здесь было поначалу, - рассказывал он Анджилу, проходя мимо группы вооруженных людей, с опаской посматривающих в их сторону. – Никаких условий: ни оборудования, ни ассистентов, да и что тут было делать, ну не зерновыми же заниматься? Такая скука! Отсталый мирок, ничего интересного… Теперь сюда, хочу вам показать кое-что… - Они обошли еще один котлован, дно которого уже выстилала серая масса застывающего углепластика. – А люди? В Корпорации таких не держат. Хьюли, вы даже не представляете, с каким отсутствием банальной дисциплины мне пришлось столкнуться. Никакой организованности, даже на бытовом уровне. На всю планету два университета, один из которых аграрный, ну вообще ни в какие рамки… Да-да, сюда, - Ходжо забежал вперед и, прижав ладонь к считывающей пластине на бронированной двери, наклонился к небольшому сканеру сетчатки. – Святая святых, - горделиво улыбнувшись Анджилу потом, заявил Ходжо и нажал на тронутую ржавчиной тяжелую створку, заскрипевшую под его руками. – Прошу…

Анджил невольно оглянулся, машинально определяя, сколько людей отслеживает их перемещения с Ходжо, и только после этого пригнулся, проходя в низкий дверной проем.

Подспудные ожидания оказались близки к реальности. Естественно, ну чем еще, кроме лаборатории, мог гордиться ученый – а бывший или спятивший, неважно?

Узкий проход, ведущий вниз, подобно пробитому в горе лазу, довольно скоро раздвинул стены. Каменные перекрытия уступили место стеклянным перегородкам, которые вблизи казались то полностью прозрачными, то абсолютно матовыми. Эта зыбкая неустойчивость, постоянное изменение в толще стекла, то совсем прозрачного, то снова почти белого, вызывало ощущение странности, чем-то сильно напоминающей самого Ходжо.

\- Моя специальная разработка,- польщено пояснил тот, подметив интерес Анджила. Ходжо остановился около стены и легко постучал пальцами по гладкой стеклянной поверхности, тут же замутившейся от его прикосновения. – Материал меняет свойства в зависимости от параметров среды внутри. Уникальная индикативность, - засмеялся он, оторвал пальцы от стекла и подул на место, где секундой раньше были пальцы. Стекло медленно вернуло себе прозрачность. – Как вам?

Он с явным ожиданием уставился на Анджила.

\- Перспективная разработка, - согласился тот, по большому счету ни хрена не понимавший ценности подобного стекла. Но спорить с профессором, чья дурная слава едва не испортила репутацию всей Корпорации Шинра, Анджил не собирался. Не тот повод. – Я впечатлен.

\- То ли вы еще увидите, - удовлетворенно потер руки Ходжо, сдернул белый халат с вешалки в нише и протянул Анджилу. – Одевайтесь. Давайте, мои игрушки – мои правила, - засмеялся он и встал на два желтых круга около блестящих металлических дверей. Из пола с резким шипением немедленно выплеснулись полиэтиленовые сферы, замкнувшиеся на щиколотках Ходжо и запаявшие его обувь в стерильные пакеты. – Теперь вы.

Наверное, стоило сказать что-нибудь нейтрально-вежливое, чтобы поддержать разговор и кажущееся расположение Ходжо, но Анджил не мог себя заставить даже улыбнуться. Чем дальше, тем сильнее его мучило беспокойство за Зака и смутное предчувствие, что ничем хорошим экскурсия с бывшим шефом медицинского корпуса закончиться не может.

Даже если он сейчас придушит Ходжо его же халатом.

Над головой горели лампы, скрытые в мутных стеклянных колпаках. Яркий рассеянный свет – Анджил даже не отбрасывал тени, когда шел по хрустящей песчаной дорожке посреди сочных зеленых зарослей, от которых почему-то пахло слабой гнилью.

\- Всё создавалось с нуля, всё, - оглядывая свое хозяйство, бормотал Ходжо. – Иначе бы я свихнулся от скуки. Хоть что-то, Анджил, представляете? Мне нужно было хоть что-то. Конечно, это не прежний размах, но результаты вполне приемлемые. Первый шаг, совсем небольшой, но всё впереди. Да. Я всё еще могу добиться лучшего, вот увидите. Они все увидят, Хьюли, все.

Он протянул руку и сорвал разлапистый лист, покрытый густым белёсым пушком на обратной стороне.

\- Я проделал огромную работу, Хьюли, - с силой растирая лист пальцами, так что на коже оставались зеленые разводы сока, сказал Ходжо. – Видите это растение? Его никогда не существовало в природе. Я создал его сам, построил, как конструктор из биологических кубиков, взрастил как заправский земледелец, выпестовал и дал жизнь, а всё зачем? – Он поднес пальцы к носу, принюхался и сморщился. Даже не приближаясь, Анджил почувствовал сильный запах гнили и разложения. – Ради того, чтобы оно поддержало другую жизнь, тоже построенную мной.

Ходжо смял ошметки листа в кулаке, отбросил за спину и зашагал дальше, к переливающимся мутной белизной дверям в конце оранжереи. Стараясь от него не отставать, Анджил с мрачным видом последовал за ним и не удержался от грязного ругательства, застопорившись на пороге следующей комнаты. Точнее, просторного зала, сплошь заставленного стеклянными стеллажами, которые подсвечивались тем самым люминесцентно-голубым мерцанием, что возникало внутри газовых трубок.

 - Мое детище, - с нежностью произнес Ходжо, глядя, как на дне низких стеклянных коробов колышется и скребется живая масса желтовато-бурого цвета. Если бы стеллажные полки не были герметично запаяны, в помещении непременно воняло бы, это Анджил понимал с предельной ясностью, точно так же, как отдавал себе отчет в том, что именно видит перед собой.

В широких коробах, словно в странной мясорубке без ножей, медленно переворачивалась и перемешивала пласты измельченная растительная масса. Из крошечных сопел, к которым подводились гибкие прозрачные провода, ее орошало жидкостью, определенно не являющейся обычной водой, кроме того, время от времени внутрь емкостей с массой порционно подавался газ – сначала один, серый, со свечением, а потом другой, оттенком своим напоминающий сероводород. Но Анджил с трудом заставлял себя останавливать внимание на деталях, потому что движущей силой этой ожившей переваренной пищи был стрэх. В каше из размолотых листьев рылись тысячи, десятки тысяч червей, как совсем маленьких, похожих на пшеничные зерна, так и побольше, достигавших размера фаланги человеческого пальца.

\- Уникальная, ювелирная работа, - горделиво шептал Ходжо, - вы представляете, Анджил? Сколько труда мне пришлось вложить, чтобы птичий паразит стал тем, чем он является сейчас. Вот этим малюткам еще стоит подрасти. Большинство не выживет, конечно, но те, кто достигнет зрелости… Сингам желанный, сингам необходимый, сингам драгоценный… Пять лет кропотливой работы, бессонные ночи, разочарования и неудачи, но я шел к цели, и вот я – победитель! – Ходжо вскинул руки, словно оказываясь на сцене перед многотысячной толпой. Анджил смотрел на него и не мог понять, что чувствует. Брезгливость? Жалость? Ужас? Недоумение? – Конечно, - словно опомнившись, обернулся к нему Ходжо, - это не столь монументальная работа, как два моих предыдущих проекта, но для захудалой Делейны… - Он вдруг замолчал и прищурился, глядя на Анджила. – А что ж это я, самое главное не спрошу... Как там сыночек-то поживает?

Анджил недоуменно моргнул и нахмурился.

 - Сефирот, - блаженно улыбаясь, пояснил Ходжо. – Се-ефи-иро-от, - растягивая звуки, повторил он. – «Несущий свет», забавно, не правда ли? Я, конечно, хотел бы назвать отпрыска Люцифером, да меня не спрашивали.

Анджил стоял, как громом пораженный. Пытаясь осмыслить только что услышанное, он пытался наложить одну информацию на другую, но два и два в сумме давали ноль.

\- Вы же, как я слышал, друзья? – участливо спросил Ходжо, вытаскивая откуда-то бутылку и пару стаканов. – Выпьете со мной?

\- При исполнении не употребляю, - на автопилоте ответил Анджил, по-прежнему пребывая в легком ступоре.

\- Так вы сейчас и не при исполнении, - засмеялся Ходжо, разливая свое пойло прямо на стеллаже с копошащимися внутри червями. – Вам можно, уж я-то знаю. Расскажите мне, какой он? Он ведь на Станции, да? Похож на меня? Нет, это вряд ли, - Ходжо снова заговорил без остановки. - Какой это был проект! Вы знаете, что сетраниане превращаются в чистый свет? Полностью переходят в состояние направленной электромагнитной волны? Они так живут, да, - он закивал и опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана. – Понятие времени на скорости света теряет свое значение, а это их жизнь, вечное странствие в безграничном пространстве, - он восхищенно поцокал языком. – Изумительная раса! Но я оказался умнее, да. Свет можно остановить, создать нужную последовательность материалов, и любой луч, лазер и даже сетранианин вязнет в нем, как муха в капле смолы.

Ооо, она была прекрасна, моя муха… Чиста и непорочна, да. Я назвал ее Лукрецией.

У Анджила желудок к горлу подпрыгнул. Недавний разговор с Сефиротом о его матери, нежность и любовь, звучащие тогда в примитивных, казалось бы, фразах, сейчас словно отражались в кривом зеркале. Цинизм Ходжо отравлял слова и выворачивал смыслы, Анджил чувствовал себя вляпавшимся в нечистоты, и нестерпимо хотелось отмыться – от слов, понимающих усмешек и гадости, стоящей за ними.

\- Жаль, я недолго наслаждался ее обществом, ловушка оказалась непрочной, - продолжал Ходжо. – Мне интересно, насколько он сетранианин. Или ему не повезло, и человеческая сущность оказалась сильнее? Может быть, может быть… Раз он до сих пор не пришел поздороваться с папочкой. Сетраниане чувствуют сородичей на расстоянии – там, в космосе, представляете? Общаться друг с другом через сотни парсеков… Людям бы не помешало такое умение. Интересно, Сефирот хотя бы немного чувствует родственную кровь или слишком слаб для этого? А энергия? Не нужно больше строить Станций, ведь, если поймать нескольких сетраниан и замкнуть их в контур, получится новый источник энергии! Мы могли бы разводить их, как кроликов – энергетических кроликов, ха-ха! – Ходжо возбужденно взмахнул рукой и чуть не сбил на пол вновь наполненный стакан. – И если бы не Шинра… Он не понял, как близко я подошел к главному! Хаос! Я почти обуздал его! Мы были на пороге нового открытия! Гениального! Прорыва в будущее!

Да он безумен, думал Анджил, чувствуя, как холод колючими коготками царапает спину. Сумасшествие Ходжо казалось заразным и прилипчивым, оно, словно приставучая тень, ползло по полу, заставляя отодвигаться в сторону.

\- Потом я исследую его, - возбужденно сверкая глазами из-под очков, говорил Ходжо. – Первый гибрид, и я, именно я – его родитель! Основатель новой расы, совершенной породы людей, и Сефирота надо изучить, разобраться, как практически воплотилась теория, и… Хаос! Следующая ступень!

Он поперхнулся воздухом и надсадно закашлялся, а когда раздышался, снова стал спокойным и любознательным, ничем не напоминая тронувшегося разумом ученого.

\- Но вы, я смотрю, немного заскучали, - тихонько засмеялся Ходжо. – Что ж, умолкаю. Довольно с вас болтовни старого профессора, молодых людей больше интересуют другие игрушки, не так ли?

\- Какие же? – даже не собираясь придерживаться вежливого тона, спросил Анджил.

\- Те, что висят над нашей головой, - широко улыбнулся Ходжо и безошибочно ткнул пальцем в потолок, в то самое место, где, проведи Анджил прямую линию длиной пятьдесят пять тысяч километров, находилась Станция.

Да уж, настоящая игрушка для настоящих мужчин.

\- Все это необычайно интересно, - уже не тая неприязни, сказал Анджил. От сдерживаемой злости нижняя челюсть будто закаменела и двигалась с трудом. – Но я хочу убедиться, что мой напарник в порядке.

Ходжо неопределенно дернул плечами, словно у него вызывало недоумение чужое желание справиться о ближнем.

\- Хорошо, - проворчал он и пристроил стакан с недопитым алкоголем на стеллаж. – Нужно убедиться – пойдемте вас убедим.

Обратный путь занял чуть ли не вдвое больше времени, возможно потому, что теперь Ходжо повел Анджила другой дорогой. То ли хотел впечатлить масштабом производства, то ли напугать им же, но гадать, что именно варилось в черепной коробке сдвинувшегося профессора, Анджил не собирался. Он шел, внимательно глядя себе под ноги, и старался не поддаваться накатывающим эмоциям.

Заученные до автоматизма методы сейчас почти не срабатывали, и полностью взять под контроль собственные нервы не удавалось. Анджил против воли постоянно ускорял шаг, то и дело оказываясь впереди Ходжо, который снова бормотал себе под нос и показывал рукой на нескончаемые ряды крыш. Анджила уже не особо волновали оранжереи – или питомники, как посмотреть, системы производства питьевой воды, стационарные огневые установки и казармы, вокруг которых даже сейчас обтиралось слишком много вооруженных людей. Детали уже не имели значения. В сложившейся непростой ситуации Анджил пытался выработать оптимальную стратегию и раз за разом приходил к неутешительному выводу.

Выйти без потерь не получится.

Дураком он не был. Чтобы представить, что случилось с парой пилотов-предшественников, не пришлось даже напрягаться. Первого без лишнего шума взяли на планете, попытались разыграть карту с шантажом Ка Льена, но что-то пошло не так, и того, безымянного первого, убили на глазах эмпата. Смерть напарника стала триггером – спусковым крючком для безумия, так что Ридж и кто там на самом деле стоял за его спиной, были вынуждены начинать все заново. Сейчас пилотов взяли сразу обоих, и вопрос «зачем?» попахивал так нехорошо, что над головой Анджила вот-вот должны были появиться мухи.

Следовало срочно убедиться, что с Заком всё в порядке.

Мысль сидела острой занозой в голове и причиняла боль при каждом движении. Анджил глянул на вшитые в запястье часы, определяя, сколько прошло времени с момента отлета со Станции. Почему-то получалось больше половины суток. Неужели он так долго провалялся в отключке? Да с Заком уже могло произойти всё, что угодно. И Ценг… Добрался ли он до Станции? Живым? Понял ли Сефирот, что дело плохо?

 Анджил снова оглянулся на Ходжо и в очередной раз остановился, дожидаясь, когда тот соблаговолит его догнать. Издевался он, что ли? Или время тянул? Зачем?

 И зачем Хайдеггер послал сюда именно Анджила? На этот вопрос ответа не было. Если только… Нет, никаких если.

 - А здесь, собственно, наш командный пункт, - говорил Ходжо, показывая рукой на большое двухэтажное здание, стоящее на высоких сваях, будто в ожидании наводнения. Количество антенн связи, установленных на его крыше, говорило о многом. – Сердце города, Хьюли, мозг и нервный центр…

 - Я понял, - пробормотал Анджил, глядя, как рабочие загоняют грузовую платформу прямо под строение и принимают что-то объемное, спускаемое на канатах из открывшегося люка. – Штаб. Нам сюда?

 Ходжо тихо посмеивался за его спиной.

 - Не совсем, - когда Анджил уже начал терять терпение, ответил профессор. – Штаб у нас левее. Но вы же хотите увидеть своего мальчика?

 - Да, хочу, - Анджил сжал пальцы в кулак. Моего мальчика, да. От желания ударить Ходжо страшно чесалась рука – разбить это кривящееся лицо в кровь, бахамут его побери, только чтобы он замолчал и не касался Зака даже словом. – Где он?

\- Да где-то здесь, полагаю, - пожал плечами Ходжо. – А может, и нет.

\- Послушайте, вы! - у Анджила сдали нервы. Он шагнул вплотную к Ходжо и схватил его за грудки, с силой встряхивая и заставляя подняться на цыпочки. – Или вы немедленно отводите меня к нему, или я сворачиваю вам шею на этом самом месте. Выбирайте!

Ходжо забулькал от сдавленного смеха.

\- Как… Как давно я… Не чувств… Ах-ха-ха! – Анджил тряхнул его снова, пытаясь заставить замолчать, но тот уцепился руками за его локти и продолжал смеяться. – Да!

\- Какого… - еще чуть-чуть и Анджил выполнил бы угрозу, но тут кто-то схватил его за плечи и оттащил от Ходжо.

\- Довольно, - обступившие их вооруженные люди пропустили вперед высоченного крепко сбитого мужчину с тяжелым торсом и проблеском интеллекта на лице. Черный кожаный комбинезон, на поясе мотающаяся пустая кобура от пушки – громила, по всей видимости, принадлежал к здешнему руководству. - Хватит. Лаборант, какого хрена? – Анджил угрюмо глянул на держащих его людей и рывком высвободился. – Я жду вас в штабе уже два часа. Думаешь, мое время резиновое?

Точно не простой смертный. Ходжо так вообще неуловимо съежился и даже стал меньше ростом, стоило человеку назвать его Лаборантом. Надо же, профессора, оказывается, тут не жалуют.

\- Простите, босс, - забормотал Ходжо, заискивающе улыбаясь. – Я подумал, что прогулка по территории будет полезной. Лучше один раз увидеть, чем…

\- Меня не интересует, что ты думаешь, - отмахнулся от него тот и уставился на Анджила так, словно хотел прожечь в нем дыру. – Это ты, что ли, первый пилот, да?

Анджил не посчитал нужным ответить.

\- Ладно, - проворчал его собеседник, так и не представившись. – Пусть так. Поговорим по другому, значит. Давайте его в штаб. Лаборант, ты знаешь, что делать, вот и займись этим, не маячь у меня перед глазами!

Если снаружи штаб казался примитивной постройкой из грубо обтесанных бревен и монолитных листов оргопластика, то изнутри он производил совсем другое впечатление. Такое количество аппаратуры на поверхности планеты Анджил видел только в одном месте - в оперативном центре Шинра. Две стены просторной комнаты, выбранной «боссом» для разговора, закрывались экранами, на которых просматривалась вся, без исключения, база. Вышки со стрелками, посадочные площадки, вращающиеся сетчатые тарелки радаров, вооруженные патрули на обходе территории, джунгли и женщины, заторможено перебирающие какие-то штуки вытянутой формы; готовые к отправке грузовые транспорты и даже подобие полигона, на котором шло занятие по стрельбе - Анджил только сейчас окончательно понял масштаб картины. И если джунгли Делейны скрывали несколько таких городов, Мирабилис был обречен. Рано или поздно раковая опухоль стрэха разрастется на всю планету.

\- Ну так что? – «Босс» неприязненно мотнул головой, Анджила пихнули на стул, да еще и придержали за плечи, наверное, чтобы не рыпался. - Вопрос решен?

\- Не понимаю, о чем речь, - спокойно ответил Анджил.

\- Бро-ось, парень, - процедил тот, нависая над Анджилом и обдавая его неприятным запахом изо рта. – Всё ты понимаешь. Видал я таких, как ты, - Анджил смотрел на желтые зубы говорившего, и почему-то вдруг подумалось, что Босс может быть фамилией или прозвищем. - Думаешь, что круче вас никого нет, а это не так. Не ты первый, слышишь? Но для тебя, в качестве исключения, все же повторюсь. – Он выпрямился, обвел тяжелым взглядом набившихся в комнату людей, и снова посмотрел на Анджила. – У тебя только одна попытка, СОЛДЖЕР. Только одна, помни об этом.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Мне нужен контроль над этой консервной банкой в небесах, ясно? – произнес тот в тишине, которая нарушалась лишь потрескиванием передатчиков, работающих по громкой связи. – И ты мне этот контроль обеспечишь, понял?

\- Нет, - отчеканил Анджил. – Не будет этого.

Босс угрожающе вскинул квадратный подбородок, слегка заплывший жиром.

\- Специально для крутых открою один секрет. Пока вы витаете в облаках, тут, на земле, в грязи, которую вы так презираете, идет естественный отбор. И ваши идеалистические принципы элементарно засовываются в задницу, СОЛДЖЕР. В твоем варианте это будет буквально.

Анджил не позволил себе даже вздохнуть.

\- На этот раз не будет никакой самостоятельности. Вы отправитесь на Станцию в сопровождении моих людей, и будете сидеть там, тихо, как мыши в норке, и потом, может быть, мы станем большими друзьями, будем дружить домами и меняться женами.

Босс усмехнулся, и его кривая ухмылка послужила сигналом к общему веселью. Люди вокруг Анджила загоготали, делясь пошлыми шуточками относительно нарисованной идиллии. То, что в них слишком часто встречалось слово «стрэх», уже даже не настораживало.

Анджил отдавал себе отчет в том, что его ждет. Точнее, их. С Заком.

\- Нет, - сказал он, пытаясь приподняться. – Ни хрена у вас не выйдет.

За спиной щелкнули затворы, и едва слышно засвиристели снятые с предохранителей плазменные винтовки. Между лопаток больно уперся ствол, на плечи надавили чужие руки, заставляя Анджила опуститься на место.

\- Я скажу тебе, что выйдет, - с угрозой в голосе заговорил Босс. – Знаешь, что бывает, когда из человека выдергивают живого червя? У стрэха цепкие маленькие крючочки, - он согнул и пошевелил пальцами на обеих руках, подкрепляя слова примитивной демонстрацией. - Ему так понравится в тебе, что покидать теплое местечко добровольно он не захочет. Сопротивляясь, малыш раздерет тебе задний проход, и ты сдохнешь от кровотечения. Как сдох тот СОЛДЖЕР, что смотрел на меня таким же упрямым взглядом. А я даже его имени не запомнил, надо же.

Анджил молчал, стиснув зубы. В спину давило дуло винтовки, и хотя само по себе оно не являлось аргументом, Анджил не собирался давать лишнего повода для демонстрации чужого превосходства.

\- На этот раз мне нужны гарантии, что марионетки будут послушными и не попытаются спрыгнуть с крючка в последний момент, - продолжал распинаться местный воротила. – Раз уж никакие другие доводы с вами не работают…

\- Да чего ты с ним разговариваешь, босс? – выкрикнул кто-то из окружающих Анджила людей. – Ничего с ним не случится.

\- От стрэха не умирают…

\- Если не пытаются соскочить, - боевики снова заржали.

\- У нас есть много доводов, - продолжил их главарь, - деньги, стрэх, власть… Я уже не говорю про жизнь, твою и твоего напарника. А если попытаешься меня обмануть даже под стрэхом, учти, твоего мальчишку я убью первым. А ты сможешь работать и без него. Как я слышал, ты же у нас супер-СОЛДЖЕР? Почти сверхчеловек, да?

Хайдеггер.

У Анджила перед глазами словно кровавая пелена опустилась. Он моргнул – раз, другой, заставляя зрение проясниться. Фэйр. Надо узнать, где он.

\- Давайте сюда второго, - скомандовал Босс. – И где опять этот урод? Эй, - крикнул он в раскрытые двери, где толпился народ. – Найдите Лаборанта!

Ходжо появился раньше, чем привели Зака. Анджил разглядел в его руках прозрачные плотно закупоренные пробирки, а потом в комнату набились еще люди, и профессора оттерли в сторону.

\- Улучшенный стрэх, моя новая разработка, - еще донеслось до Анджила, а потом бормотание Ходжо затерялось в гуле прочих голосов.

\- Да не надо так нервничать. - Босс, успевший оказаться за спиной Анджила, панибратски похлопал его по плечу. – Ты привыкнешь, СОЛДЖЕР. Даже войдешь во вкус, - он хохотнул, но в этот момент Анджил увидел Зака, и всё остальное отошло на второй план.

Лицо Фейра заливала бледность. Что чувствовал эмпат, можно было даже не пытаться представить, но шаг его оставался твердым, взгляд прямым, а губы крепко сжатыми.

Анджил поднялся на ноги, даже не обратив внимания на усилия сдерживающих его людей. Зак с тревогой глянул ему в глаза и неуловимо нахмурился.

\- Я в норме, - одними губами заверил его Анджил и мягко улыбнулся, желая подбодрить.

Как будто в комнате кроме них не было ни одной живой души

\- Я вижу, - так же тихо ответил Зак. Анджил скорее догадался об ответе, чем услышал его.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - еще успел пообещать он, и в следующий момент оказался сбит с ног жестким ударом под колени. Но упасть полностью не позволили - Анджила удержали за руки, растягивая их в стороны, а потом еще и надавили стволом винтовки в спину, заставляя расправить плечи.

\- Всё хорошо, - повторил он, глядя на Зака, которого ставили в ту же позу. Говорил и сам не верил собственным словам. – Зак, только спокойно.

Он чувствовал, как взрезали штанину, обнажая лодыжку, а потом сбоку засуетился Ходжо, позвякивая по пробиркам пинцетом странной формы. Анджил даже не повернул туда головы.

\- Зак, - снова позвал он, вкладывая в слова все эмоции, на которые был сейчас способен. К бахамуту всё, за тепло, подаренное Фэйром, нужно было когда-то расплачиваться, почему не сейчас? – Зак, спокойно.

Им нужно выжить. Просто пережить предстоящий момент, а дальше будет видно, что делать. Если они умрут сейчас, всё будет кончено. Смерть станет поражением, проиграют не только Анджил и Зак, проиграет Сефирот, Ценг, Шинра…

\- Смотри на меня, - твердил Анджил, боковым зрением видя, как наклоняется к нему Ходжо. На конце поблескивающего пинцета извивался желтый комок чужеродной плоти. – Зак, слушай меня.

За спиной смеялись и отпускали похабные шуточки, а Фейр был бледен настолько, что казалось, он вот-вот потеряет сознание.

\- Это не конец, - одними губами объяснял ему Анджил, глядя глаза в глаза. По ноге уже поднималась легкая щекотка, слишком медленно, чтобы не думать, что именно ползет, цепляясь за кожу. – Верь мне, - Зак сглатывал и едва заметно кивал. – Просто держись, слышишь.

На какой-то момент его загородил собой Ходжо, и Анджил дернулся, отчаянно желая вернуть зрительный контакт. Кожу обдало внезапным холодом, колючим, нестерпимо острым, и на то, чтобы понять, что это ужас Зака, пробившийся к Анджилу на доступной ему слабой эмпатической волне, чуть не ушли последние силы. А потом Ходжо отошел в сторону.

\- Спокойно, - прошептал Анджил и, зажав в кулак собственные чувства, попытался улыбнуться. – Всё будет хорошо.

Бескровные губы Фейра шевельнулись в ответ.

Да. Да. Анджил. Да.

\- Смотри на меня. Зак, смотри.

Ноги словно немели, теряя чувствительность. Но то, что происходило с ним самим, не имело значения, он справится, а вот Зак…

Анджил смотрел, как медленно расширяются зрачки Фэйра, затапливая радужку – все больше и больше, а потом Зак вдруг запрокинул голову и выдохнул измученный, удивленный и беспомощный стон, пробравший Анджила до кишок.

\- А-а-анджи-ил…

Накатившее осознание того, насколько Зак красив, буквально оглушило. Анджил смотрел на него, словно видел впервые. Да, к бахамуту всё, он и видел его впервые – захлебывающимся стоном, раскрасневшимся, распахнувшим глаза, которые затапливались удовольствием. И ужас, который разрастался в душе, лишь впечатывал эту картину все глубже и глубже в сердце.

Лицо Зака искажалось судорогой - менялось от наслаждения, и Фейра уже не держали. Он бессильно уперся рукой о дощатый пол, пытаясь справиться с ощущениями тела, застонал снова, и Анджил смотрел на него, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Мы ведь даже не поцеловались, билось в мозгу. Мы ведь даже не поцеловались…

А потом мозг медленно затопило жаром, который все разрастался, окрашивая мир вокруг нестерпимым свечением. На языке взорвались тысячи вкусов, голову закружило, и Анджила накрыло новой волной сладости, тяжелой, но приятной усталости и одновременно возбуждением. Он стиснул зубы, хватаясь руками за шершавые доски пола, стараясь удержаться в сознании – на плаву, подняться выше их, или наоборот, нырнуть, словно в Лайфстрим, туда, где сознание еще сохраняло ясность, но ощущения лились и лились в перегруженный мозг. Выносить это молча становилось все тяжелее, тело словно затапливало свинцом и жаром, Анджил горел, и конца у этой пытки наслаждением не было.

С трудом подняв тяжелую голову, он нашел взглядом Зака, и, это вдруг стало последней каплей. Не в силах выдержать больше, Анджил застонал.

Люди вокруг превращались в расплывчатые тени. Силуэты размывались, и цветные пятна, которыми обернулся мир, тронулись с места и поплыли медленным водоворотом, накручивая на себя пространство и время. Четким оставался только Зак – он смотрел на Анджила, беззвучно шевеля губами, и непроизнесенные слова растворялись в воздухе, делая его густым, как машинное масло, и гудящим, как пчелиный улей. Анджил пытался дышать. От каждого глотка саднило в горле, раньше незаметная боль теперь расцветала в теле неизвестными до сих пор ощущениями, но Зак был совсем рядом, и до него можно было бы дотянуться. Стоило лишь преодолеть расстояние в несколько шагов, только подняться на ноги предварительно. А вот последнее как раз и относилось к неосуществимому.

Сейчас это простое действие требовало невероятных усилий. Анджил зарычал, стиснул зубы и оторвал тяжелые руки от пола, выпрямляясь на коленях. Секундой позже показалось, что Зак вскрикнул, и он дернулся на звук, вновь потеряв равновесие. Пришлось крепко зажмуриться, концентрируясь на том единственном, что удерживало Анджила в сознании.

Один Зак не справится.

\- Кофе, - Анджил выдрал из памяти нужное воспоминание и заставил себя вернуться в ту чудесную минуту, когда обнимал Фэйра на Станции перед этим проклятым вылетом. Он снова почувствовал тепло тела Зака, запах его волос, так замечательно смешивающийся с ароматом свежесваренного кофе, и чуть не задохнулся от нежности, испытанной в тот момент и многократно усиленной дурманом момента настоящего. Зак снова застонал, но теперь Анджил отчетливо слышал голос. Это не казалось, нет! Даже пелена перед глазами начинала редеть и, хоть и не до конца, но рассеиваться. И Анджил собирал себя по крупицам, поднимая на поверхность чувства, которые не имели никакого отношения к отчаянию и ужасу. Нежность. Симпатия. Забота. Любовь.

Что-то, прямо противоположное Погружению. Анджил строил эмоциональные ступени в собственном сознании, поднимаясь на которые, он шаг за шагом отодвигался от темного наслаждения, бывшего, на самом деле, безумием. Он выбирался к свету и тянул за собой Зака на ментальном поводке.

Время растянулось, и сколько прошло бесконечных часов - или минут – Анджил не знал, а потом тело вновь обрело прежний вес, и гул в ушах разбился на визжащие ноты, в которых Анджил не сразу, но узнал человеческую речь.

\- … с южного направления! – захлебываясь словами, кричал кто-то. – Шестнадцать военных транспортов!

\- Босс, это проблема!..

\- Правительство бросило все силы, и если сейчас мы…

\- … надо выводить танки…

\- Всех людей! Размажем их, как…

Анджил заставлял себя дышать медленно и глубоко. С этим дело обстояло проще, гораздо труднее оказалось остаться неподвижным. Интуиция, даже заглушаемая стрэхом, настойчиво махала красными флагами перед глазами, сигнализируя об опасности. СОЛДЖЕРам вот-вот мог выпасть шанс, и будь проклято всё, если Анджил им не воспользуется.

\- А с этими что? – если не поднимать головы, то мечущихся за спиной людей можно было считать по отбрасываемым на пол теням. Шестеро там, двое за пультами справа плюс четверо у мониторов по левую руку - итого двенадцать. Всё еще много, а значит, приходилось ждать. – Это ведь из-за них? Но как?!

Анджил вдруг увидел, что застонавший Фейр ложится на пол, прижимаясь животом и грудью к удивительно чистым, словно только что обтесанным доскам. Зак опускался бессильно и совершенно потеряно – и сердце само сорвалось с едва обретенного ритма, словно подстегнутое адреналиновым кнутом. Анджил едва не рванулся вперед, наплевав и на интуицию, и на ситуацию, но секундой позже вдруг перехватил взгляд напарника, и облегчение накатило такой волной, что впору было самому изображать одурманенного по полной программе.

Эмпат лучше знал, что нужно делать в данную минуту.

Анджил невольно преисполнился такой благодарности, что Фейр, с тревогой за ним наблюдавший, улыбнулся в ответ – пусть всего на миг, но светло и задорно, почти как раньше. Вот только теперь от простого движения губ Анджила вышвырнуло в пробирающее до костей тепло и накрыло таким счастьем, что пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать.

Будь проклят стрэх!

\- … много возни… - Анжила вдруг подхватили под руки и потащили куда-то в сторону. Почти оглушенный, он едва успел сообразить, что его просто убирают с дороги. – Лаборант!

Белое пятно перед глазами почти ослепило, как в первый момент после погружения в Лайфстрим. Анджил невольно сморгнул с глаз влажную пелену и едва не вздрогнул, когда лицо Ходжо оказалось прямо перед носом.

\- Я прослежу, - Анджил заторможено смотрел, как шевелятся узкие губы, и слышал шелестящий свист вместо голоса. – Они будут у меня в целости и сохранности…

\- Головой отвечаешь… - слова снова норовили слиться в неразличимый гул. – Выход на позиции… Поднять катера… Покажем, кто здесь хозяин...

Хлесткий удар по лицу привел Анджила в чувство.

\- Эй, Хьюли, самое интересное пропустите, - он вдруг осознал, что сидит на стуле, запрокинув голову назад. Связанные за спиной руки болезненно тянуло, но тот, кто стягивал запястья веревкой, явно торопился, и если постараться… - Хьюли, слышите меня?

Анджил мотнул головой, уходя от нового удара по лицу. Пальцы Ходжо лишь вскользь задели щеку, к тому же Анджил увидел Зака, который сидел, уронив голову, на соседнем стуле.

\- Шоу уже началось, - повторил Ходжо, отвлекая внимание Анджила на себя. - У вас лучшие места, мальчики, почему бы вам не развлечься? - Он протянул руку, тряхнул Зака за плечо и снова с неприятной улыбкой обратился к Анджилу. - Кино обещает стать блокбастером, Хьюли. Неужели вам не интересно?

\- Ч-что? - разлепить губы получилось с трудом, те словно запеклись, точно от сильного жара. - Какое, к бахамуту, кино?

В этот момент мучившее Анжила тягучее марево вдруг отступило, и от ясности мыслей и зрения он чуть не распрощался с рассудком окончательно. Но после секундной заминки мозги встали на место, и Анджил до боли сжал кулаки, когда взгляд упал на экраны, сплошь закрывающие стену. Изображение с внешних камер было предельно четким, словно кто-то специально настраивал резкость, чтобы Анджил не пропустил ни одной детали.

Должно быть, как-то так видели мир мухи. Несколько десятков раздробленных, как в фасеточном видении, картинок, движущихся, рвущихся в безумном действе, которое оставалось безмолвным для наблюдателя. Но не для Анджила. Его разум мгновенно воспроизвел всё: крики, выстрелы, взрывы, грохот и скрежет сминаемого металла - мучительную агонию плоти, стали и огня, - бросая Анджила в самый эпицентр развернувшейся бойни.

Где-то там, впереди, горели джунгли. Гиганты-агуна вспыхивали, как пучки соломы и валились наземь, выворачиваясь с корнем от ударной волны взрывов. Военные крейсеры, похожие в дыму на огромных птиц с неестественно короткими крыльями, огрызались огнем на атаку вертких катеров, почти незаметных в липкой серой мгле. Вспышки – то здесь, то там, экраны заливало белым, а потом так же внезапно – чернотой, рассеченной трассирами потерянного сигнала. Больше, больше! Там, на переднем крае, в самом аду, рухнул еще один транспорт. Его внутренности взорвались спасательными катерами, разлетевшимися в стороны от объятого пламенем чрева, и черные тени истребителей закружились с ними в смертоносной пляске. Тренированный взгляд СОЛДЖЕРа схватывал всё. Анджил одновременно видел, как запрыгивают в кабины люди – муравьи на фоне боевых машин, которые использовались при зачистке плацдармов диких миров. Два десантных танка разворачивали орудия в сторону еще пока далеких правительственных крейсеров на горизонте, и рядом же бежали люди, облаченные в черную оболочку бронированных экзоскелетов. Ярко-голубые языки плазменных пушек жадно лизали землю и захлебывались собственным огнем, поперхнувшись от прямого попадания с воздуха.

Анджил забыл обо всем - Ходжо, операторы где-то рядом, даже Зак, всё стало неважным. Он почти слышал, как кричат умирающие, почти чувствовал тошнотворный запах горелой плоти. Один из танков уже лежал, зарывшись в землю обугленным боком, другой еще пёр вперед, но хвост жирного черного дыма уже цеплялся за облачный край. Стволы орудий еще пару раз выплюнули в воздух смерть, а потом машина застыла на мгновенье, чтобы еще через миг исчезнуть во вспышке взрыва.

Мешанина огня, смерти, расплавленного металла – на всех экранах, на всех, - Анджил не мог отвести взгляда. Битва шла на земле и в воздухе, и силы штурмующих не намного превосходили оборону.

Транспорты уже были сбиты, все до одного – как и тяжелая техника другой стороны, и теперь на разделяющую джунгли и базу крохотную свободную полосу выкатывалась живая волна. Как всегда, исход схватки решался только прямым боем, никакие машины не выдерживали столько, сколько могли выдержать люди. Черный вал наступавших натолкнулся на шквальный ветер пулеметного огня, замер на долю секунды, а потом вдруг что-то случилось, и две волны, несущихся друг к другу, вдруг остановились, словно налетев на невидимую преграду.

\- Картинку, картинку! – закричал за Анджилом кто-то. – Я хочу видеть, что там происходит.

Изображение на всех мониторах стало резко увеличиваться, дергаясь и теряя фокусировку, а потом кто-то вдруг беспомощно выматерился прямо над Анджилом.

\- А вот и сыночек пожаловал, - в потрясенной тишине командного пункта произнес Ходжо и довольно засмеялся.

Забывший, как дышать, Анджил смотрел на экраны, в матовых зрачках которых отражался развернувший крылья сетранианин – сияющий, словно сотканный из света и чистой энергии - и чувствовал, как сердце сжимается обручем боли.

\- Уничтожить его! – В рёве Босса тоже не оставалось ничего человеческого. – Уничтожить!!!

Словно услышав его крик, Сефирот вскинул голову – летящие по ветру волосы плеснулись струями света, а в следующий миг Сефирот возник далеко впереди, в самой гуще обороняющихся. Масамунэ стремительно описал широкую дугу, брызнула кровь, лазерная пушка завалилась на землю, подминая расчет, а Сефирот снова вспыхнул и исчез, чтобы появиться снова, уже в другом месте, но с тем же успехом.

\- Мой мальчик, - гордый шепот Ходжо вселял дрожь. Анджил вдруг опомнился, краем глаза глянул на Зака, захваченного разворачивающимся действием, и принялся выпутывать руки из веревки. – И человек, и бог… Босс, в форме электромагнитной волны он неуязвим.

\- Всем слушать меня! – Босс орал так, словно хотел, чтобы его услышали даже там, на подступах к городу. – Весь огонь на эту тварь! Завалите его! Перенастроить орудия! Взрывайте его! Ну!

Камеры теперь отслеживали только Сефирота. А он перемещался вспышками – мгновение, удар ослепляющего света, пара секунд на то, чтобы уничтожить очередное пулеметное гнездо, - и он уже на другом месте. Человек не был в состоянии отследить его перемещения, но не электроника. Анджил сильнее дернул пальцами, растягивая узел на запястье, и стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать от того, как отозвалось это движение в теле. Заминка, образовавшаяся из-за вступления Сефирота в бой, вышла, люди с той и с другой стороны опомнились. Одни яростнее бросились в атаку, оборона других стала еще ожесточенней. Сефирот все еще был впереди, смертоносной молнией возникая то на одном конце поля боя, то на другом - в самой гуще схватки, но и его фора выходила тоже. Он не мог попасть под прицел, но это не значило, что шальная пуля будет обходить его стороной.

И не одна.

Когда он возник снова и крутанулся на месте от разворотившей плечо пули, первым вскрикнул не Анджил – Зак. Но его возглас боли стал лишь эхом крика Анджила – того, оставшегося внутри и едва не разорвавшего сердце на части. Сефирот вспыхнул сильнее, перехватил меч в другую руку и точно косой снес очередной орудийный расчет. Новая пуля догнала Сефирота уже на излете движения, и он вновь исчез, за долю секунды до взрыва, скрывшего и тела, и орудие.

\- Он слабеет, - воодушевленно кричал Ходжо, тыкая пальцами в сторону экранов и захлебываясь восторгом первооткрывателя. Еще бы, такой эксперимент! Не обращая внимания на боль, Анджил рванул руки в стороны, окончательно избавляясь от пут. Его никто не замечал, все внимание людей было приковано к Ходжо и мониторам. – Еще не контролирует себя полностью. Иначе пришел бы прямо к папочке…

Смешок Ходжо сдернул Анджила со стула.

До операторского пульта было метров десять. Анджил даже не успел отследить, как преодолел это расстояние. В памяти отложилось только перекошенное лицо человека, которому он свернул шею. Второго Анджил вырубил ударом кулака в лицо, наклонился, срывая с пояса упавшего пистолет, и снова выпрямился, встречаясь лицом к лицу с Боссом.

Десять пуль, одна за другой, – палец жал и жал на курок, отправляя горячий металл в грудь ублюдка. За погибших пилотов, за Ценга, за Зака, за Сефирота, за самого Анджила, за планету, за стрэх – за всё, и если бы в обойме оказалось больше патронов, Анджил расстрелял бы все.

\- Готов, - выдохнул Ходжо, и Анджил резко развернулся, ловя его на прицел.

На экранах пытался подняться залитый кровью Сефирот, и это, наверное, про него говорил сумасшедший профессор, который сейчас держал в руках пистолет, направленный не на Анджила – на Зака.

\- Стойте, Хьюли, - сказал Ходжо. – Хватит. Бросьте оружие. Вы все равно не успеете его спасти.

Кого его? Зака или Сефирота? Анджил сжал пальцы на рукояти пистолета, отказываясь верить словам.

\- Анджил, - словно к ребенку, обращался к нему Ходжо. – Вам не победить. Нас гораздо больше и подкрепление с других баз вот-вот подоспее…

На экранах вдруг вспыхнуло небо - разом, на всех. Облака раскололись огненным лучом, врезавшимся в джунгли, и кошмарный разрастающийся смерч двинулся прямо на город. Клубящееся пламя, испепеляющая смерть, гнев небес – спасения не было ни для кого.

\- Станция, - с ужасом прошептал Зак. – О, господи, Клауд!

Пламя накрыло город.

Им оставались секунды, не больше. От жара уже становилось невыносимо дышать, и Ходжо все еще стоял между Анджилом и Заком, а потом что-то мелькнуло перед глазами. В следующий миг раздался вопль Ходжо, тут же оборвавшийся звуком разрываемого тела – хлюпанье, хруст, что-то еще, - на лицо Анджила брызнуло кровью и ошметками мяса, и глаза залило алым.

Рядом вскрикнул Зак, но Анджил уже ничего не смог сделать. Вокруг него обернулся багрово-красный кокон, туго стянул по рукам и ногам и вырвал из ада прочь.

 

Над ухом раздавалось тихое попискивание. Монотонное и надоедливое, оно не позволяло Анджилу снова уплыть в блаженную, лишенную мыслей и эмоций пустоту. Сейчас даже тело почти не чувствовалось. Сознание словно окутывала мягкая вата, и ощущения заглушались, тая в сонливой отстраненности. Если бы еще не повторяющийся звук...

\- … да, командор, - смутно знакомый женский голос вклинился в размеренно нарастающий писк. - Состояние СОЛДЖЕРа Хьюли стабильно.

Слова все еще не несли за собой смысловой нагрузки, и Анджил чуть приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве и, наверное, времени тоже.

\- По моим данным, он приходит в себя, - вновь прошелестел голос. - Я отмечаю усиление мозговой активности.

Анджил невольно моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от белой режущей пелены перед глазами, и попытался поднять тяжелую голову.

\- Лайфстрим, убавить свет, - скомандовал кто-то. Яркость окружающей обстановки заметно поблекла, даже, можно сказать, выцвела до милосердного полумрака. - Хьюли, подождите. Сейчас...    

\- Что... - Анджилу не понравился собственный шепот, и он попробовал снова, только громче и тверже. - Что происходит?

Открыть глаза теперь стало проще. Анджил повернул голову и увидел сидящего рядом с кроватью Ценга. Грудь вутайца туго стягивали бинты, а плечо и левая рука от локтя до запястья покоились в фиксирующей панцирной сетке. В узлах тонкой сверхпрочной паутины, выведенной из тела наружу, неярко горели медицинские датчики.

Ценг перехватил взгляд Анджила и вопросительно двинул бровью.

Выжил всё-таки. Хорошо.

На щеке вутайца багровела ссадина, ее покрывала застывшая гемостатическая пленка, но, если бы не следы тяжелых ранений, Ценг выглядел бы так же, как и при первой встрече. Он смотрел на Анджила, а потом наклонил голову к плечу и прикрыл глаза.

Наверное, на немом вутайском языке это что-то значило, вот только Анджил не знал, что именно.

\- Ценг?

\- Лайфстрим пытается подобрать наиболее эффективный антидот, - от бархатных обертонов в голосе Ценга по телу прокатилась слабая волна удовольствия. Как будто обезболивающее вкололи. Анджил осторожно покрутил головой, только сейчас заметив капельницу около кровати. Хотя какая кровать, к бахамуту, в крошечном-то медицинском отсеке? Обычная узкая кушетка.

От капельницы к запястью тянулась тонкая трубка, заполненная прозрачной жидкостью. Анджил быстро глянул по сторонам, но больше никого не увидел.

\- Фэйр в порядке, - сразу добавил Ценг, будто предполагал, что Анджила беспокоит именно этот вопрос. – Он ненадолго вышел.

Вряд ли вутаец стал бы говорить неправду.

Анджил перевел дыхание.

\- А почему я здесь? - спросил он, сжимая в кулаке простыню. Ощущение от теплой ткани под пальцами внезапно почти оглушило. - Стрэх?

\- Пока без вариантов, - Ценг не стал ходить вокруг да около, и Анджил почувствовал благодарность за то, что его не стали щадить. - Лайфстрим загружен поиском решения, однако он смог лишь синтезировать антидот. Временная мера, но лекарство позволяет сглаживать воздействие паразита.

Анджил кивнул. Что ж, чуда не произошло, но этого следовало  ожидать.

\- А Сефирот? - задал он следующий вопрос, от возможного ответа на который сводило внутренности. - Что с ним?

\- Лучше у меня спроси, - ответил Сефирот едва ли не в тот же самый момент, как Анджил услышал сработавшую пневматику дверей. Звук торопливых шагов сменился выдохом облегчения, и Сефирот навис над Анджилом, с тревогой всматриваясь в его лицо. - Ценг, дальше я сам.

Вутаец с достоинством поднялся и молча вышел, оставляя СОЛДЖЕРов одних. Сефирот только глянул ему вслед, на секунду сжал губы, а потом вновь повернулся к Анджилу.

\- Готовься. Я намерен провести с тобой профилактическую беседу, как только ты встанешь на ноги.

\- Уже боюсь, - улыбка расцветала на лице сама, и Анджил, наплевав на торчавшую из руки иглу, поймал и крепко сжал ладонь друга. - Учти, у меня тоже есть, что тебе высказать, сетранианин хренов.

Сефирот по-доброму усмехнулся. Зелень в его глазах светилась изнутри, переливаясь множеством оттенков, и такого эффекта Анджил раньше не замечал.

Сердце билось так сильно, что впору было опасаться за ребра.

\- Я всё видел, - сообщил Анджил. Радость внутри росла и вот-вот грозила прорваться наружу. - У нас с Заком были места в партере, так что тебе не отвертеться, герой. - Он стиснул пальцы Сефирота, едва не задохнувшись от того, что чувствует друга рядом с собой. - Не знаю, что бы я с тобой сделал, если б ты там погиб. Вот честно, - признался он. - Хорошо, что мне не придется искать твое тело и ломать голову, как бы свести с тобой счеты. - Сефирот засмеялся и, не отнимая руки, примостился на краешке кушетки  Анджила.

В нём что-то изменилось. Анджил всё смотрел и не мог понять, что именно. Сефирот как будто раскрылся, то ли примирившись с чем-то внутри, то ли обретя, наконец, то важное, без чего существование не могло считаться полным, и больше не напоминал каменную глыбу, до кучи замерзшую во льду.

\- А ты почему не с капельницей наперевес? - спросил Анджил. - Или это мне одному такие почести?

Он прошелся взглядом по груди Сефирота, но наглухо застегнутый комбинезон надежно скрывал медицинскую тайну о ранениях под плотным воздухонепроницаемым материалом.

\- Давай, признавайся, как сильно тебя зацепило, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я устроил осмотр немедленно.

\- Достаточно, - признался Сефирот с очевидной неохотой. - Правда, мне повезло. Оказалось, что когда я... - он запнулся, подбирая слово, - мерцаю, тело частично регенерирует. Восстанавливается по памяти, что ли. Так что, могло быть хуже.

Мерцаю, надо же!  Вот уж действительно.

\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, - осторожно заметил Анджил, - но я что-то не вижу здесь реамокапсулы. Зачем-то ее нужно было выкатывать из медблока, да?

Сефирот вздохнул. В принципе, больше и вопросов не требовалось.

\- Тебя чуть не убили, - мрачно подытожил Анджил и замолчал, пытаясь совладать с  эмоциями.

Случившееся осталось в памяти яркими, но разрозненными картинками, и чтобы собрать их воедино, потребовалось мужество и усилие воли. Но Анджил не собирался затягивать с прояснением основных моментов. Под стрэхом или нет, он оставался СОЛДЖЕРом. И ответственность с него никто не снимал.  

\- Сколько выжжено внизу? Шинра уже в курсе? -  начал Анджил, только теперь отпустив руку Сефирота.

\- Делейна горит, - устало произнес тот, явно не обрадовавшись вопросам. – По предварительной оценке, под прямой луч Станции попало около тридцати пяти процентов поверхности. Уничтожена почти вся экваториальная зона, и пожар разрастается дальше. Конечно, Руфус знает. Лайфстрим отчитался в автоматическом режиме. – Он тяжело вздохнул и сжал-разжал кулаки. Мда… Анджил тоже помолчал, представляя себе грядущее разбирательство. Больше трети территорий, да к тому же джунгли - Делейна, похоже, получила смертельный удар. Но с другой стороны… Анджил поймал себя на мысли, что стрэх Галактике больше не угрожает. Ходжо мертв, его лаборатории уничтожены, а то, что осталось, сметет огонь. Но какие будут жертвы…

\- И что президент? – мрачно спросил он.

\- Руфус с ТУРКами будут здесь через сорок шесть часов. Эвакуационные транспорты уже высланы, но пока ситуация не прояснится, они останутся висеть на орбите.  Вутаец отправил отчет. Не знаю, что он там написал, но солнечная система Шпоры теперь на карантине. Это если вкратце.

\- Вот дерьмо, - с чувством подытожил Анджил. Новости даже отодвинули на задний план мысли о том, как теперь будет складываться собственная жизнь. – Как он справился со Станцией? Там же такие блоки стоят… - он даже не стал уточнять, о ком говорит, Сефирот прекрасно понял и так. - Ты с ним говорил?

\- Нет, - нахмурился тот.

\- Почему?

\- Долго рассказывать, и сейчас от этого ничего не изменится.

\- Та-ак, - снова нахмурился Анджил, испытывая сильнейшее желание оторвать от себя капельницу и встать уже, мать их всех, на ноги. –  Слушай,  может, есть какой-то способ избавиться от этой штуки? Я согласен таскать ее за собой по коридорам, только бы …  Эй, чему ты улыбаешься?

Слабая улыбка на губах Сефирота превратилась в ухмылку, и тягостная атмосфера в медицинском отсеке вдруг рассеялась сама собой.

\- Повешу на тебя медицинскую “муху”, - известил Сефирот и, поднявшись, аккуратно вытащил иглу из вены Анджила. - Давай, хватит разлеживаться.

\- Что? - не понял Анджил, по инерции приподнявшись. - А как же задушевные разговоры у постели...

\- Только попробуй сказать “умирающего”, - предупредил его Сефирот, обернувшись через плечо. - Точнее нет, лучше даже не пробуй.

Анджил прислушался к своим ощущениям. Причиной то и дело накатывающей легкой эйфории, скорее всего, являлся стрэх, да и быстрая смена настроения тоже получалась того же поля ягодкой. Вот только сокрушающего, дикого по своей гамме и интенсивности удовольствия, которое Анджил испытывал на планете, больше не чувствовалось.

\- Держи, - Сефирот перекинул ему “муху”. - Лайфстрим, задачу к исполнению. Отслеживать фармакокинетику крови СОЛДЖЕРа Хьюли, каждые два часа введение найденного антидота. Высший приоритет.

\- Принято, СОЛДЖЕР, - немедленно подтвердил директиву Лайфстрим. - Время ноль установлено.

\- А как нас нашли? - Анджил посадил “муху” на предплечье, и крошечный, не больше сантиметра в диаметре, робот немедленно пополз вверх, нацеливаясь на один из ближайших кровеносных сосудов. Анджил только поморщился, когда стальной хоботок вошел в вену. – Как нам вообще удалось оттуда выбраться? Ты вытащил?

\- Нет.

Сефирот прошелся по комнатушке, как будто пытаясь успокоиться, а потом порывисто опустился на стул, где раньше сидел Ценг.

\- Давай с самого начала, - предложил Анджил. – И не нервничай ты так, а то я сразу начинаю подозревать худшее.

Сефирот хмыкнул, но немного расслабился.

\- Когда вы с Фэйром отбыли на планету, кстати, напомню: ничего мне не сказав перед этим, - его тон стал укоризненным, и Анджил кивнул, признавая вину, - я перенастраивал параметры контроля над генераторами Станции. Помнишь же ту пикообразную картину, да? - Анджил опять согласился. - С этим сложностей не было. Проблемы возникли, когда Лайфстрим опознал подлетающий на автопилоте челнок, который не выходил на связь и не отвечал на запросы системы.

\- Как Лайфстрим его в пыль не разнес, - пробормотал Анджил, покачав головой.

\- Вот, ты понимаешь, - хмуро ответил Сефирот. – Сам можешь представить, что было потом.

Разумеется. Анджил не хотел бы оказаться на месте друга в тот момент. Полная неизвестность относительно судьбы улетевших пилотов, последующий предписанный стандартной процедурой перехват челнока, его полное сканирование… А уж что там нашел Сефирот, становилось понятно заранее.

\- Ценг был без сознания, да? – спросил Анджил, хотя уточнение не требовалось. В противном случае ТУРК отозвался бы в эфире.

\- Можно и так сказать, -  Сефирот вздохнул. - Когда я попал внутрь, все было в крови. До панели управления он, похоже, полз, а то, что ему удалось поднять челнок в воздух … - Он махнул рукой.

\- Мда... - Анджил прекрасно понимал, что с таким ранениями, как у Ценга, обычный человек умер бы сразу. ТУРКу повезло, что он вутаец. Или... Им всем повезло, выходит.

\- В общем, мы засунули его в реамокапсулу. Ничего не говори,  - голос Сефирота выдал напряжение, которое Анджил вполне понимал. Несколько часов абсолютной неизвестности, кто угодно на стенку бы полез, а тут еще и вторая сторона дела... Анджил прикусил язык, чтобы не спросить про Клауда. - Прогноз был неутешительный, но Ценг выкарабкался. О вас он рассказал сразу же, как только открылся капсульный колпак.

\- И? Что было потом?

\- Выяснилось, что когда Ценг попытался вас отбить, его люди поставили маячки на все катера Риджа. Дальше оставалось только связаться с Руфусом, потом с правительством. Те подняли в ружье армейские соединения, а потом мы засекли сигнал, ну и пошли на него.

\- И всё? - Анджил чувствовал, что Сефирот что-то не договаривает. - Ты кого обмануть хочешь?

\- Ну, я поругался со Страйфом, - вздохнул тот и потер ладонью левую сторону груди. Чуть не убили друг друга, привычно перевел Анджил на общечеловеческий. – Он не хотел, чтобы я шел вниз. А тут еще и Ценг…  Слово за слово, ну и, в общем...

\- Понятно, - чего уж тут скажешь. – Ты все равно улетел.

\- Да нет, - признался Сефирот. – Я даже не понял в первый момент, что случилось. Вот была Станция, а вот я на планете, и передо мной загружаются крейсеры.

\- Сразу не понял, и пришлось повторить? – с интересом глянул на него Анджил.

Сефирот коротко, почти смущенно кивнул.

\- Я занял место на одном из транспортов, - продолжил он. – И чем дальше мы шли по маячку, тем сильнее меня начинало тянуть вперед. Совпадение или нет, но когда сигнал оборвался, - ну еще бы. То, что маяк не обнаружили раньше, было невероятным везением. Анджил кивнул, уже понимая, что случилось дальше. - И я рискнул направить крейсеры в том направлении. Если я ошибся…

Сефирот обреченно покачал головой.

\- Это сетранианское чутье, - пробормотал Анджил, только сейчас осознавая, что Сефироту не придется встречаться с отцом. – Я случайно узнал об этом внизу. Так вы чувствуете своих.

Он бы ударил себя по губам, да было поздно. От удивления Сефирот уже поднял белые брови.

\-  За борт, надеюсь, меня теперь выкидывать не будут? – спросил он.

\- Не надейся даже, - Анджил быстро дернул его со стула и крепко обнял. Сефирот неправильно понял, сделав акцент на другом, или поступил так специально - неважно. - Так просто ты от меня не избавишься.

Он прижал Сефирота к себе покрепче и на минуту, если не больше, замолчал. Сефирот тоже стоял, не дергаясь, похоже понимая, как сильно нужно было Анджилу такое объятие.

Интимность момента была нарушена шипением раскрывшихся дверей.

\- Ну вот, - с деланным возмущением всплеснул руками Зак. - Вот и отойди на полчаса в следующий раз!

\- Я нетвердо стою на ногах, - усмехнувшись Сефироту в плечо, ответил Анджил. - Мне можно.

\- Кто бы спорил, - согласился Зак и подошел ближе. - Тогда давай уж, и на меня тоже опирайся.

\- Ну, раз ты так просишь... - выдохнул Анджил, поворачиваясь и сгребая Фэйра в охапку.

Теплый, живой и такой близкий. Перед глазами внезапно всё расплылось. Горло перехватило.  Анджил стиснул Зака так сильно, что у того даже дыхание сорвалось, а потом Зак обнял Анджила в ответ, и вот теперь уже точно стало нечем дышать.

\- Ты как? - шепнул Анджил, ладонью прижимая вихрастый затылок Фэйра.

\- Сефирот с Ценгом не дали мне выспаться, - с напускной серьезностью ответил Зак. - Сначала долго бубнили над ухом, а потом еще и подняли раньше времени.

\- Мне с ними разобраться? - Анджил глянул на улыбающегося Сефирота и подмигнул другу. Тот смиренно поднял взгляд к потолку, а потом, словно это было совершенно естественным, мимолетно перетек в свою световую форму и обратно. - Мда, - зачарованно подытожил увиденное Анджил. - С разборкой предвижу массу трудностей.

Зак засмеялся.

Все еще не в силах отпустить, Анджил погладил его по волосам, а потом сдвинул ладонь на шею и привлек Зака еще ближе. Пальцы почти сразу же наткнулись на металлический бочок медицинской “мухи”, точно такой же, что сидела на предплечье Анджила.

\- Всё хорошо, - немедленно прошептал Зак, прижимаясь плотнее. - Слышишь? Всё хорошо.

Анджила бросило в жар. Голова закружилась, во рту пересохло.  От мысли, что Зак всё понимает, что он не против, что он тоже разделяет это сумасшедшее желание и потребность, Анджил чуть не сошел с ума.

\- Не надо так делать, - одними губами сообщил он Заку. - Я не железный и не хочу...

\- Что? - до Фэйра словно тоже доходило с трудом.

\- Не хочу в первый раз поцеловать тебя под этой дрянью. Хочу знать, какой ты на самом деле, - теряясь в сладком мареве предвкушения, Анджил прижал задрожавшего Фейра еще крепче и только потом посмотрел на Сефирота, будто ища одобрения.

\- Меня тут нет, - тут же поднял руки тот, улыбаясь. - И вообще, я уже ушел.

\- Куда? - на автопилоте переспросил Анджил, и тут Зак в его руках зашевелился, освобождаясь.

\- Да, - чуть виновато глянул он на Анджила. - Пора. Капсула вот-вот откроется, и, как бы там ни было, мне не по себе, когда в операционном зале находится... - он помолчал, выбирая выражение, - это существо.

\- Ты о чем? - не в силах переключиться сразу, спросил Анджил, но Зак смотрел на Сефирота, а тот начинал мрачнеть.

\- ТУРК там? – спросил Сефирот и даже не дал Заку ответить. - Лайфстрим, отчет по состоянию СОЛДЖЕРа Страйфа.

\- Командор Ценг находится в коридоре верхнего уровня. Время до окончания реабилитационной программы - восемь минут, - тут же отозвался Лайфстрим. - Детальный отчет будет готов через шесть секунд. Вывести отчет на монитор?

\- А теперь с этого места и поподробнее, - Анджил нахмурился и перевел взгляд с Сефирота на Зака и обратно.

\- Страйф в коме, - просто ответил Сефирот, почти не изменившись в лице.

Анджил стиснул пальцы в кулак и намеренно сделал самый глубокий вдох, на который оказался способен.

Клауд в коме. Приплыли. Вот, значит, почему реамокапсулу не вернули на место. Да и уклончивость Сефирота теперь объясняется несколько иначе.

Анджил так же медленно выдохнул и разжал руку.

По-хорошему, никакой другой второй пилот не сумел бы нырнуть в Лайфстрим и перехватить управление Станцией. Зак, встань перед ним такая необходимость, точно потерпел бы неудачу. Он просто не понял бы, что нужно сделать и как. Но этого мало. Ладно, пусть Клауд частично прошел обучение на первого пилота. Но чтобы эмпат активировал программу атаки?! Да системы защиты Лайфстрима могли свести с ума уже на подготовительном этапе, а чтобы удерживать луч и управлять им… Анджилу окончательно стало не по себе.

Но Страйф это каким-то образом проделал.

Сефирот тоже молчал, в очередной раз, по всей видимости, прокручивая в голове схожие мысли.

\- И что произошло? - спросил Анджил. - Мне уже кто-нибудь объяснит, или так и будем играть в молчанку?

\- Я застал только часть, - виновато начал Зак, но Сефирот остановил его жестом.

\- Допрашивать в деталях будешь Страйфа, - невозмутимо сказал Сефирот. – Или Ценга, он уж точно участвовал в событиях.

Анджил нахмурился и поторопил лирическое вступление друга кивком головы.

\- Он перенапрягся, - то, что Сефирот сразу перешел к окончательному диагнозу, Анджил расценил легкой местью. Мол, хотел быстрее, получите, распишитесь. Правда, моментально оценив выражение лица Анджила, Сефирот продолжил более подробно. – Как его не вырубило в Лайфстриме, лично для меня остается загадкой, но вынырнул он сам и уже потом потерял сознание. Ценг едва успел уложить его в реамокапсулу и активировать программу.

\- Ценг? – уточнил Анджил.

Зак пихнул его в бок.

\- Ценг, - холодно подтвердил Сефирот. – Лекарственная кома была лучшим решением, а…

\- Реабилитационная программа СОЛДЖЕРа Страйфа завершена, - сообщил Лайфстрим, мягко вклиниваясь в разговор.

\- Пошли, - Сефирот схватил Анджила за руку и потащил к выходу. – Сам все и увидишь.

Зак только согласно покивал и быстро пошел по коридору к операционному залу. Гулкий звук торопливых шагов – клатц, клатц, клатц! – внезапно совпал с тем ритмом, в котором забилось сердце, и Анджил, нарушая неприятный резонанс, ускорился.

Вутаец стоял рядом с закрытыми дверями в операционный зал, сверля их напряженным взглядом, как будто хотел разглядеть, что происходило там, за двадцатисантиметровой переборкой из композитного металла. Зак прижал ладонь к считывающей пластине, двери раскрылись, и Анджил с неожиданным неприятием затормозил на пороге.

Клауд уже выбрался из капсулы, и теперь она стояла пустая, как кокон, покинутый новорожденной бабочкой. Анджил даже не удивился пришедшей ассоциации, глядя на существо, стоящее рядом с Клаудом и определенно не являющееся человеком.

\- Знакомьтесь, - глуховато произнес Клауд, поворачиваясь к СОЛДЖЕРам. – Это Хаос. Правда, я называю его Винсент, и он, кажется, не против.

То, что показалось Анджилу сложенными крыльями – ярко-алыми, на концах напоминавшими рваные лоскуты странно шевелящегося плаща, на деле оказалось живой тканью. Плотью или энергией, а может еще чем-то, чему еще не существовало определения в языке Анджила, но «плащ» постоянно находился в движении, словно развеваясь на несуществующем ветру, а яркие лохмотья то обвивались вокруг ног хозяина, то осторожно, будто пробуя, касались Клауда, то сплетались между собой. Этот плащ укутывал черноволосого и высоченного, почти с Сефирота ростом Винсента, полностью закрывая шею, плечи и грудь. Анджил скользнул взглядом по матовым пластинам на бедрах Винсента, по сочленениям из золотистого металла, которые закрывали ноги от колен и руки от локтей, и задержался на длинных острых когтях, сразу прояснивших факт возникновения царапин на обшивке Станции. Да и вообще, многое стало ясным.

Винсент плавно обернулся. Снова ожил «плащ», замедленно повторивший движение владельца. Качнулись длинные темные волосы, пряди, падавшие на лицо, сместились, открывая взглядам красную же повязку, скрывавшую лоб существа, и багрово поблескивающие глаза на красивом человеческом лице.

\- Он мало говорит, - совершенно спокойно стоя рядом с этим существом, сказал Клауд и слабо улыбнулся. – Но всё понимает.

Анджил почему-то подумал, что Сефироту было мало Ценга. Теперь Страйфа придется ревновать и к … Вот этому.

Винсент медленно закрыл и открыл глаза. Выглядело завораживающе, особенно, если помнить, что его когти способны пропороть металл станционной обшивки, а скорость передвижения не улавливалась не то что человеческим глазом, даже камерой. Хотя, теперь Сефирот, в его-то световой форме, наверняка будет видеть Винсента всегда. Это несколько успокаивало.

\- Получается, нас спас ты? – нарушил молчание Зак и шагнул к Винсенту, протягивая руку вперед. – Даже не знаю, как… Спасибо!

У Анджила мгновенно захолонуло в груди, но Винсент глянул на Клауда, тот вернул отстраненный взгляд, и вокруг пальцев Зака аккуратно обернулись острые когти, кажется, даже ставшие меньше. Втягивались они, что ли?

\- Значит, вот кем объясняется твое странное поведение, да, Клауд? – спросил Анджил тихо, глядя на опасное рукопожатие Фэйра.

Надо будет провести разъяснительную беседу всё же, хоть с кем-нибудь, подумалось ему. Хотя у эмпатов могли быть свои резоны для внешне опрометчивых поступков.

Сефирот вспышкой переместился на другой конец зала, освобождая дорогу Ценгу, и Анджил тоже переступил, наконец, порог.

\- Не знаю, насколько оно выглядело странным, - просто ответил Клауд. –  Меня это не волновало. Найти с Винсентом общий язык было важнее.

\- Поверь мне, даже я временами пугался. Но сказать-то ты мог? - светло улыбнулся Зак, отпустив уже Винсента.

Теперь тот стоял и внимательно разглядывал пальцы, словно ожидал, что это ему может повредить рукопожатие, а не наоборот.

\- Не мог, – коротко ответил Клауд с по-прежнему отсутствующим видом. Но теперь Анджил уже понимал, что так эмпат поддерживает контакт с Винсентом. Молчаливый разговор отбирал силы, а значит, еще одной загадкой становилось меньше. - Винсента, насколько я понимаю, привлекает энергия станционных трансформаторов. Он ею питается.

\- Тирданскую Станцию он выпил? – понимающе хмыкнул с другой стороны Сефирот. – И как? Понравилось?

За его словами Анджил чувствовал добрую насмешку, а раз ее чувствовал он, то и другие долж…

\- Да, - вдруг произнес сам Винсент, и Зак даже кашлянул от неожиданности.

\- Я же говорил, - произнес Клауд, прикрыв глаза. – У Винсента уже был контакт с человеческой расой, не слишком приятный и …

\- Убил с наслаждением, -  сообщил Винсент, совершенно не изменившись в лице. Только удлинившимися пальцами-когтями пошевелил. – Ждал смерть. Долго ждал.

Вот тут Анджилу подсказка не понадобилась. Свести одно к одному он смог без усилий. Только у безумного профессора, поймавшего и удержавшего сетранианку, могло хватить мозгов на контакт с не менее чуждым человеку существом. Как он там говорил - второй опыт? Анджил мог побиться об заклад, общение с Ходжо Винсенту раем не показалось. Раз уж Сефирот помнил об отце с ненавистью, то ничем, кроме кровавого месива, оставшегося вместо Ходжо, встреча исследуемого с исследователем закончиться не могла.

Как еще Винсент позволил Клауду до себя достучаться, учитывая то, что он сделал с попавшими под раздачу людьми на Станции Тирданской системы?

Шею вдруг слегка обожгло. Медицинский робот, о котором Анджил совсем забыл, сделал очередную инъекцию.

\- Значит, вы с Клаудом нашли общий язык, и ты пришел нам на помощь? – обращаясь уже к Винсенту, спросил Сефирот с интересом.

\- Клауд попросил, - чистым голосом ответил Винсент. В его грудной клетке, казалось, вибрировал металл. –  Найти и взять. Защитить от огня.

Сразу двоих, вновь подытожил Анджил, ставя еще одну галочку в списке разрешенных вопросов. Хотя может, и Сефирота тоже пришлось «брать» - судя по тому, что Анджил видел, он был далеко не в лучшей форме для «мерцания». Вот же, бахамут побери, сколько развелось понятий с кавычками! И это явно только начало.

Он новыми глазами взглянул на Клауда.

\- У нас есть трансформаторы, - сказал тот, поворачиваясь к Сефироту. – Можно собрать небольшой контур на технологическом уровне, чтобы Винсент мог питаться нормально, без ущерба для оборудования Станции?

\- Почему-то мне кажется, что это надолго, - прошептал Зак, подойдя ближе к Анджилу. – Винсент охранял Клауда в реамокапсуле, а теперь, думаю, он и вообще не уйдет.

Анджил смотрел на Клауда, разговаривающего с Сефиротом, на то, как неуловимо и всем телом разворачивался к ним Винсент, и обнял Зака за плечи.

\- Одиночество – страшная вещь, - пробормотал он. – Даже для тех, кто привык быть один.

Перед глазами вновь встала черная бездна, заполненная холодными искрами звезд и удаляющимися огнями Станции. Жить в такой пустоте одному? Увольте… Да и вряд ли таких, как Винсент много, раз Анджил до сих пор не встречал и упоминания о подобном существе.

Зак пододвинулся к нему ближе, удобнее устраиваясь под обнимающей рукой, и что-то пробормотал.

\- Что? – шепнул Анджил, заглядывая в лицо Фэйра.

Тот вдруг вздрогнул и закусил губы. Его глаза заволокло туманной дымкой, Анджила тоже неожиданно бросило в жар. Не в силах разорвать физический контакт, и все еще не понимая, что происходит, он на автопилоте перехватил Зака другой рукой, и от нового прикосновения Зак задрожал всем телом, вскинул голову, потянулся к губам Анджила и застонал в голос.

\- Что... – выдохнул Анджил, теряясь в ощущениях, которые внезапно стали невыносимо яркими и острыми настолько, что причиняли боль. Но Зак уже оседал вниз, и Анджилу оставалось только прижимать к себе горячее тело, не позволяя напарнику упасть на пол. А в следующую секунду накрыло и его самого.

Перед глазами сверкнуло. Рядом неожиданно оказались Сефирот и Ценг. Один подхватил на руки несопротивляющегося Зака, а другой стал опорой для Анджила, изо всех сил сопротивлявшегося сладкому удушью стрэха.

\- Червь приспосабливается, поэтому… - слова вутайца доходили до одурманенного сознания с трудом, и часть из них Анджил даже не слышал, – … бесполезно. Снизить привыкание можно использованием снотворного, но…  временная мера, стрэх вновь изменит состав…

\- Давайте, - прохрипел Анджил, не понимая, что стискивает пальцы на простреленном плече Ценга. – Бахамут вас побери, давайте!

Мягкий обычно толчок от спикировавшей сверху «блохи» показался ударом, от которого едва не вышибло дыхание. Анджил проскрежетал зубами, давя стон, но сонная расслабленность уже растекалась по телу, и ощущения заглушались, грани стирались, уравнивая эмоции, мысли, чувства… Анджил только глянул в сторону Зака, над которым склонился Сефирот, и позволил себе отключиться.

Следующие несколько часов – или дней? – почти не сохранились в памяти. Вязкий сон то отступал, позволяя услышать обрывки ожесточенных споров над головой, то снова затягивал Анджила в дремотную пустоту.

\- … то же самое, только наоборот, - в одно из пробуждений разобрал он, не сразу узнав Клауда по звенящему от убежденности голосу. – Лайфстрим работает в обе стороны. Пилот открывает сознание, продавливая слепок Лайфстрима, но если в этот момент вернуть правильный оттиск обратно, у пилота будет тот же эффект замещения!

\- Лайфстрим не имеет такой возможности, пусть даже ты и прав, - яростно противился Сефирот. – Пусть в нем сохранились, как ты говоришь, ментальные матрицы их обоих, это нам ничего не даст. Нам не устранить причину! Стрэх не извлечь без выброса токсинов, ты видел отчет. Операция ничего не даст.

Анджил плыл на волнах их голосов, даже не пытаясь открыть глаза. Сил все еще не хватало, он лишь дышал – размеренно ровно, и слушал, слушал, мучительно пытаясь осознать суть.

\- Ценг говорит, можно попробовать парализовать червя.

\- Действительно, - в разговор вступил и вутаец… Целый консилиум устроили. Анджил медленно и глубоко вздохнул, собирая волю в кулак. – Может сработать. Если рассчитать электрический импульс…

\-  Как? – на лицо упала тень и снова исчезла. Потом еще и еще раз, это Сефирот, скорее всего, не мог оставаться на месте и мерил каюту шагами. Сердце сдавило теплом и благодарностью, Анджил даже стиснул зубы, чтобы пережить момент.  – У нас нет такой возможности. Червя для эксперимента нет, нужного оборудования нет, права на ошибку тоже нет!

\- У нас есть Винсент.

Наступившая тишина была настолько глубокой, что Анджил даже открыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что он не умер.

\- У нас есть Винсент, - твердо повторил Клауд, оставаясь вне поля зрения. – Он чувствует живое, и настолько точно оперирует энергиями, что нам и не снилось.

\- Наркоз для стрэха, - пробормотал Ценг над самой головой Анджила.

\- Сефирот, послушай, это единственный вариант. Пока еще не поздно…

\- Я не могу тебе позволить так рисковать! – взорвался Сефирот, и чуть не раздавленный его эмоциями Анджил снова устало опустил веки. – Думаешь, я не понимаю, что единственный? Но риск слишком велик!

\- Риск для них? – тихий голос Клауда вдруг наполнил собой каюту. – Или…

\- Для тебя, - отчеканил Сефирот. – Для тебя, бахамут тебя побери! Ведь это ты собрался направлять Лайфстрим!

\- Действительно, Клауд, это даже не атакующая программа, тебе придется…  - вутаец что-то еще говорил, а Анджил лежал и обдумывал услышанное.

Могло сработать, мать его, Ходжо, могло.

Подключение к системе управляющих ложементов дало бы дополнительную защиту для психики пилота, а Лайфстрим вполне подошел бы для инструмента тотального гипноза, уж если на то пошло. То, о чем говорил Клауд, то, что понимал и сам Анджил, устранялось прямым воздействием – внушение на таком уровне стерло бы любую психологическую зависимость, да что там, и личность бы тоже. Страйф предлагал себя в роли ментального скальпеля, да еще и в такой форме, что любой нормальный человек бы побоялся даже представить.

\- Легкий электрический удар нейтрализует нервную систему червя, - Клауд говорил мягче, уже уговаривая, но от этого атмосфера в каюте не стала спокойнее. – Получится подобие комы, а значит, не произойдет впрыска в кровь разрушающих токсинов, и можно будет удалить эту тварь. Сефирот, Винсент сможет это сделать, и я смогу - все остальное.

Груди Анджила осторожно коснулись прохладные когти, кожу слегка дернуло от легкого удара током.

А, Винсент, значит, тоже здесь…

Анджил снова начинал проваливаться в трясину тяжелого сна. Но ему еще надо было уловить одну мысль, какую-то очень важную… вот сейчас, сейчас.

\- Клауд… - едва слыша собственный голос, позвал Анджил. – Поп…Попробуйте на… мне. Я… согласен.

Склонившегося к нему Сефирота он не увидел, только почувствовал. По щеке мазнуло шелковой прядью волос, и Анджил, улыбнувшись этой ласке, расслабился и вновь потерялся в темноте.

А потом в ней появился проблеск.

\- Анджил, слышишь меня? – путеводной нитью тянул и тянул его в реальность оклик Сефирота. Странно, сейчас Анджилу казалось, что у друга светится даже голос. - Ты еще успеешь выспаться, а у нас Руфус на подлете и хотелось бы закончить до него.

Просыпаться оказалось уже не так сложно.

\- Давай, - Сефирот еще и потряс его за плечо. – Ты, конечно, супер-СОЛДЖЕР, но нырять во сне даже для тебя слишком круто.

\- Сомневаешься в моих силах? – хрипло прошептал Анджил, растягивая непослушные губы в улыбке. – А еще друг называется.

\- Я верю тебе на слово, - ответил Сефирот и продолжил уже серьезнее. – У нас все готово, и можно начинать, если ты не передумал.

\- Нет, не передумал, - Анджил открыл глаза и приподнял голову, с удивлением обнаружив себя полностью облаченным в комбинезон пилота и уже в ложементе. – Эй, кто меня раздевал, а?

\- Я, - усмехнулся Сефирот, наклоняясь к нему ниже, словно хотел сказать что-то, чего не услышат остальные. – Всегда хотел это сделать, чтоб ты знал.

Да, конечно, одеть бессознательного пилота в комбинезон – та еще завидная работенка.

\- И молчал! - хмыкнул Анджил, вновь откинув голову. – Вот вы, сетраниане, всегда так - ни себе, ни людям. Ну и как, ты впечатлен моей потрясающей физической формой?

\- Просто раздавлен, - подтвердил Сефирот и сжал его ладонь. В зеленых глазах родился и погас световой блик. – Слушай меня…

\- Никто не умрет, - опередил его Анджил, стискивая пальцы друга. – Моя очередь была это сказать.

\- Ладно, - согласился Сефирот, удерживая его руку в крепкой хватке, которая говорила куда больше, чем любые слова. – Один-один.

\- Как там Зак? – спросил его Анджил.

\- Держится. С ним Ценг. Когда закончим с тобой, сделаем небольшую передышку и займемся им.

\- Ну, удачи нам всем, - кивнув, прошептал Анджил и повернулся к Клауду, который готовился занять кресло первого пилота. – Клауд?

\- Да, - глянул тот на него.

\- Если что-то не получится, не вини себя, ясно?

Ответом Страйфа стал донельзя хмурый взгляд, который Анджил расценил чуть ли не вызовом, а вот Сефирот отреагировал иначе. Он наклонился еще ниже, к самому уху Анджила, и прошептал:

\- Не смей сомневаться в моем напарнике.

\- О! – только и ответил Анджил, которому белые волосы закрыли весь обзор.

\- Угу, - подтвердил Сефирот.

\- Я вот только не очень расслышал, - шепотом уточнил Анджил, едва сдерживая ухмылку, и повернул голову, чтобы ткнуться губами в ухо друга. – Ты сказал: напарнике или всё же парне?

\- Второе, - ответил Сефирот и поднялся, улыбаясь. – А теперь давайте, ныряйте уже.

\- Как много я пропустил, - посетовал Анджил, боковым зрением видя, как Клауд активирует меч. – Но ладно, думаю, у меня еще будет время наверстать.

По операционному залу пронеслась багровая тень, и в следующее мгновение Винсент-Хаос встал около ложемента Анджила и положил свои когтистые руки на высокий бортик, в который уходили провода и трубки.

\- Я первый, - предупредил Клауд, уже занявший свое место. – Постарайся расслабиться и не сопротивляться Лайфстриму.

Появившийся холодок в груди уже не имел значения. Анджил закрыл глаза.

\- Как скажешь, - сказал он. – Ты сегодня ведешь.

Клауд не ответил, вместо него неживым механическим голосом отозвался Лайфстрим.

\- Соединение установлено.

И Анджил нырнул.

Он падал в бело-желто-розовое сияние, летел, набирая скорость - быстрее, быстрее! – к ярчайшему пятну впереди, но ринувшийся навстречу поток света внезапно стал стеной, и Анджил с размаха врезался в нее, рассыпаясь на миллионы искр, каждая из которых по-прежнему была СОЛДЖЕРом Хьюли. Движение замедлилось, он, словно сетранианин, попавший в ловушку Ходжо, продавливался вперед, через прозрачную и едва ли существующую стену, что-то теряя, а что-то находя вновь.

Он стал сотнями картин-воспоминаний, столкнувшихся между собой, и новой вселенной образов, разбившихся Большим взрывом. Собраться воедино Анджил уже не мог, даже если бы захотел. Распятый на пронзающем свету, он насаживался на тонкие иглы лучей – сильнее, сильнее…

Перед глазами мелькали лица и события, которые наслаивались и перекрывали друг друга. Вот он вжимал Скарлетт в стену коридора за танцевальным залом, а в следующий миг уже вжимали его самого, и Сефирот что-то шептал в губы, а его горячие ладони шарили по груди, расстегивая форму.

\- Клауд...

Он не успел отреагировать. Всё в очередной раз рассыпалось, закружилось вихрем и опять сложилось, только теперь мешанина красок стала бессмысленной – Анджил словно тонул в океане из солнечных зайчиков всех цветов радуги. Глубже, еще. Туда, где в бездне света рождалось новое солнце.   

Анджила вдруг подхватило ослепительной волной, понесло куда-то ввысь и закружило, сдавливая со всех сторон. Дышать стало труднее, миг – и он начал задыхаться, жжение, почти боль, рвало грудь на части, он дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, и свет раскололся – океан отступил, оставляя обессиленного Анджила на берегу.

\- Анджил? – уже приподнимал его голову Сефирот и встревожено смотрел в лицо. Анджил даже еще проморгаться не успел, перед глазами мелькали черные мушки, а сердце колотилось так, словно участвовало в барабанном шоу.

\- Ты меня узнаешь?

\- А что, не должен? – искренне удивился тот. – Эй, ты чего?

Сефирот дернул его из ложемента, усаживая, а потом стиснул в крепком объятии.

\- Всё хорошо, - выдохнул он. – Всё хорошо! Как себя чувствуешь?     

Анджил прислушался к себе с изрядной долей паранойи.

Ничего. Ах же ты! Ни-че-го!

\- Прекрасно… - прошептал он потрясенно. – С ума сойти, похоже, сработало.

Сефирот еще крепче его стиснул, а потом отодвинулся.

\- Давай дальше сам, я проверю Клауда, - он отошел к соседнему ложементу, и Анджил с неожиданным удовлетворением пронаблюдал, как Сефирот нежно погладил лежащего Страйфа по щеке.

А вот поцелуй точно относился к приватным вещам.

Анджил торопливо отвернулся, гадая, как и почему Сефирот все же взялся за ум и признал очевидные вещи. Уж не присутствие ли Ценга послужило толчком для здравых размышлений? Или то, на что пошел Клауд, чтобы спасти их всех?

Винсент стоял возле настенных экранов и с интересом наблюдал за изображениями на них. Анджил подошел ближе и встал рядом, глядя, как Станция разворачивает на другой угол один из лепестков излучателя.

\- Не знаю, как выразить благодарность, - признался он. – Да и нужна ли она тебе, тоже не знаю.

Винсент повернул к нему голову. Несколько живых лоскутов его кровавой накидки тронули ногу Анджила и мягко обернулись вокруг лодыжки. Анджил неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся.

\- Нам повезло встретить тебя, - сказал он.

\- Тоже, - вдруг произнес Винсент и первым протянул руку вперед, в точности копируя тот, первый жест Зака.

Анджил прикоснулся к его ладони своей и накрыл, до кучи, другой рукой, переживая какое-то большое, горячее и очень хрупкое чувство. От которого, впрочем, не туманилось в голове, и не слабели колени, что вызывало еще большее облегчение.

\- Друг, - выдохнул Анджил.

\- Друг, - повторил за ним Винсент.

\- Целиком разделяю ваше настроение, но предлагаю всё же сначала закончить с неприятными вещами, - нарушил их единение Сефирот.

Винсент едва заметно улыбнулся. Анджил заметил эту деталь и решил обдумать ее позже. Сейчас, и правда, не стоило тратить время на философские размышления.

\- Клауд, ты как? - повернулся он к ложементам.

Сидящий на одном из них Страйф был бледнее обычного, с намечавшимися черными кругами под глазами.

\- Справлюсь, - буркнул он, вряд ли догадываясь, что разделил некоторые моменты своей жизни с Анжилом.

\- Так, пошли будить Зака, - скомандовал Сефирот, мотнув головой в сторону закрытых дверей. – Лайфстрим, запустить медподготовку Фэйра.

\- Директива принята к исполнению, - настройки Лайфстрима вернулись к предустановленным, и Анджил снова слышал женский голос. – Программа запущена.

\- У нас десять минут, - сообщил Сефирот. – Что с кораблями Шинра?

\- Расчетное время прибытия – один час сорок две минуты, - доложил Лайфстрим. – Планетарные челноки отбуксированы на нижнюю площадку ангара, аварийно-спасательные системы прошли успешную проверку. Станция готова к приему транспортов.

\- Не успеем, - уже в коридоре пробормотал Сефирот и посмотрел на Анджила так, словно он уже должен был понять, что делать дальше.

\- Что? - с нехорошим предчувствием спросил тот. - Погоди, хочешь свалить Шинра и ТУРКов на меня?

Молчание Сефирота вышло очень красноречивым. Настолько, что Анджил невольно задумался о том, что в действительности стояло за словами друга.

С одной стороны, всё, что касалось Фэйра, теперь выходило на передний план. Поддержать Зака в трудный момент, даже быть с ним рядом, просто на всякий случай - мало ли что могло случиться, вошло в разряд необсуждаемых вещей. Но оставалось одно “но”. Доводом, лежащим на другой чаше весов, оказывался стрэх, который втравливался в сознание Зака каждой каплей испытанного чувства, новым ярким ощущением или эмоциональной подвязкой. А Анджил не собирался рисковать: ни Заком, ни едва начавшимися  отношениями.

Последнее перевешивало всё.

\- Хорошо, - останавливаясь в паре шагов от каюты Зака, согласился он и, глубоко вздохнув, заставил себя успокоиться. - Ты прав.

\- Всё будет нормально, - положив руку на его плечо, добавил Сефирот. - Мы не дадим Заку пропасть.

Ободряющие слова, однако, только усилили беспокойство Анджила.

\- Да, я знаю, - потер он лоб и оглянулся по сторонам в легкой растерянности, не совсем понимая, чем стоит заняться в первую очередь. - Так, нужно подготовить второй жилой уровень, и … Сколько человек прилетает, не скажешь?

\- Свяжись с кораблями, - кивнул Сефирот, внимательно за ним наблюдая, будто оценивал состояние. - Возьми в помощь Ценга. Времени и без того мало...

\- Да, - снова подтвердил Анджил, цепляясь взглядом за лежащие на полу неоновые отсветы из лифтовой шахты. - Дел - начать и кончить.

\- Вот и договорились, - произнес Сефирот тихо. - Давай.

Так что в итоге нервничать и переживать за Зака Анджилу пришлось даже не под дверью операционного зала, а на втором жилом уровне, и расконсервация помещений не слишком-то отвлекала от плохих мыслей. А если Страйф слишком устал в первом погружении? А вдруг с Заком будет сложнее, потому что он сам эмпат? А что, если вторые просто не смогут вынырнуть?

Неизвестность мучила.

Он выпустил из хозяйственного отсека роботов уборщиков и, проследив, как они шуршащей россыпью покатились по полу, повернулся к Ценгу.

Вутайца, похоже, тоже что-то напрягало. Его каменное спокойствие Анджил воспринимал, как позвякивающий где-то на периферии надтреснутый колокольчик - вроде бы не отвлекало, но и расслабиться не давало.

\- Они здорово кричали друг на друга? - спросил он, только чтобы проверить возникшую догадку.

По приводимой в порядок большой столовой звуки разлетались эхом, так что обычные слова приобретали излишнюю драматичность.

Ценг, проверявший работоспособность агрегатов пищеблока, бросил в сторону Анджила короткий взгляд. Что уж там СОЛДЖЕР нарушил своим вопросом, осталось неясным, но от молчания вутайца подозрение переросло в уверенность.

Там, где приобретал Сефирот, терял Ценг.

Анджил вдруг испытал искреннее сочувствие к этому странному, страстному, донельзя верному и невероятно закрытому представителю древней расы.

\-  Они любят друг друга, - он ни в коем случае не хотел сыпать соль на раны, но Ценг, которому Анджил был обязан не меньше, чем Хаосу и Клауду, заслуживал откровенности.

Вутаец, впрочем, отреагировал сдержано и хладнокровно.

\- Любовь проходит, - невозмутимо пожал плечами он и, сверяясь с инструкцией, принялся одну за другой вводить команды тестирования. – Люди непостоянны.

Ценг говорил так уверенно, словно знал что-то недоступное человеку. Анджил обреченно вздохнул.

\- Вутайцам, конечно, легче, - пробормотал он, клятвенно обещая себе побывать на родной планете Ценга. И кое-кого с собой взять, для расширения мировоззренческих горизонтов.

\- Я буду ждать Клауда столько, сколько потребуется, - спокойно добавил Ценг, как будто время и обстоятельства не имели для него значения. - Он это знает.

Хорошо бы, знал не только он. Судя по всему, Сефироту в ближайшие годы расслабляться не стоило.

Анджил переступил через особо шустрого робота, тут же всосавшего невидимую пыль вокруг ножек стола, и снова тихо вздохнул. В конце концов, Ценг сам решал, что ему делать.

\- Как обстоят дела на планете? - спросил Анджил, выкатывая на свободное место стойки со сложенными стульями. - Связи с правительством нет?

\- Мирабилис полностью под контролем, - сухо, как на докладе, сообщил Ценг, закончив с агрегатами. Он подошел к Анджилу и стал по одному раскладывать стулья, прекрасно управляясь с ними одной рукой. - Мои информаторы сообщают, что крупных беспорядков нет. Окраины столицы заполнены войсками, ведется тотальная зачистка. В остальных городах хаос.

\- А джунгли? - Анджил машинально глянул на иллюминатор каюты, но планеты, разумеется, не увидел.

\- Горят, - спокойно ответил Ценг.

Под его рукой пискнул закончивший тестирование агрегат, и урчание запустившегося утилизатора заполнило образовавшуюся паузу.

\- "Мидгар" запрашивает стыковку, - вновь механически известил Лайфстрим. - Идентификация произведена, коды доступа соответствуют действительным, стыковка со станцией разрешена. Подтверждаю допуск в охраняемое пространство Станции.

\- Ну, началось, - пробормотал Анджил, стараясь не думать о Заке. - Заканчивай тут, я - в ангар для контроля.

Ценг только кивнул.

Стыковка со Станцией, Лайфстрим которой находился в режиме настройки, могла обернуться проблемами. Но то ли Страйф умудрялся отслеживать и подготовку, то ли Сефирот переключил часть функций на ручное управление, когда Анджил спустился в ангар, тот оказался полностью готов к принятию кораблей. Шлюз гостеприимно зиял черным провалом в никуда, светились пунктирные линии посадочных огней, а аварийные краны, обычно спрятанные в нишах под потолком, настороженно раскрыли свои щупальца, готовые к любому повороту событий.

Анджил глянул на серую махину, висящую по правому борту Станции, и присвистнул.

Президент Корпорации Руфус Шинра прилетел на крейсере. Другого транспорта, по-видимому, не нашлось. Ну или президент привез с собой весь корпус ТУРКов.

По створу шлюза вспыхнула и снова погасла светящаяся полоса, сигнализируя о полной готовности к приему кораблей на борт Станции. Прошло не больше минуты, и шлюзы “Мидгара” ощетинились веером серебристых челноков, разлетевшихся в разные стороны. Большая часть кораблей сразу ухнула вниз, к орбите, на которой выжидали эвакуационные транспорты, часть ушла к планете, врезавшись в ее помутневшую от дыма атмосферу острыми белыми иглами, и лишь несколько кувыркнулись вокруг невидимой оси, беря направление к Станции.

\- Вот поэтому и крейсер, - пробормотал Анджил, от греха подальше отходя к внутреннему шлюзу.

Пилоты в Шинра служили что надо. Корабли заплывали в ангар настолько четко и выверено, что складывалось впечатление, будто этот групповой маневр отрабатывался специально. Едва один челнок разворачивался и выпускал фиксаторы для приземления, как в шлюзе появлялся нос следующего корабля. Снова и снова.

\- Численность корпуса ТУРКов не знаешь? - ради интереса спросил Анджил у подошедшего Ценга. - Хотя бы в примерном приближении?

\- Тысяч семьсот, - ответил Ценг и сделал шаг вперед, когда из челноков начали появляться люди. - Грузовые лифты включены?

\- Обижаешь, - хмыкнул Анджил под гулкий грохот закрывшегося шлюза.

Опустилась изоляционная мембрана, и Лайфстрим начал закачку воздуха в ангар - исключительный случай, только на такие моменты и рассчитанный. Едва давление пришло в норму, включилось полное освещение.

Анджил с удовольствием стянул с головы шлем и пошел навстречу человеку в белом скафандре с красно-черной эмблемой на груди.

\- Ну и осиное гнездо вы разворошили, Хьюли, - без всяких вступлений начал Руфус Шинра, не дожидаясь даже формального приветствия. - Я столько дерьма в жизни не видел.

\- Не совсем вас понимаю, господин президент, - Анджил обменялся с ним рукопожатием.

\- Руфус, - поправил Шинра. - Ненавижу звания и должности, сильно отнимают время. Пойдем со мной, расскажешь всё сам, бумажки писать потом будешь.

Он глянул на приблизившегося вутайца и кивнул.

\- Ценг, - словно вчера вечером расстались.

\- Руфус, - церемонно поклонился тот.

\- Я сутки не спал, изучая твой отчет, - сообщил Шинра, поморщившись. - Ты мне должен, учти.

\- Прошу прощения, господин президент, - Анджил поймал себя на ощущении, что вновь присутствует на спектакле, разыгрываемом для посторонних.

В который уже раз.

\- Ладно, с тобой будет отдельный разговор, - Шинра оглянулся по сторонам. - А где Сефирот?

\- Заканчивает работу с Лайфстримом, - выбрав нейтральную формулировку, ответил Анджил и пропустил Руфуса перед собой в лифт. Ценг вошел следом.

Двери не успели закрыться, как внутрь шагнули еще двое. Вихрастый парень, подвижный, как огонь, и невозмутимый крепыш в примечательных черных очках. Кроме того, на ушных раковинах последнего Анджил насчитал по меньшей мере восемь металлических колец.

Как интересно.

Подобные вещи очень любили снайперы, и вряд ли сопровождающий Руфуса носил такие очки для понтов. Ни одни понты не окупят дорогущую чудо-оптику, которую невозможно спутать со стилизацией - уж больно знакомо поблескивало покрытие стекол. Анджил даже со своего места видел, как переливаются их визуальные информационные слои. Поговаривали, что снайперы настолько привыкали к своему снаряжению, что даже спали в очках. А о традиции вставлять в ухо серьгу после успешной операции уровня сложности три икса Анджилу в свое время рассказал Рапсодос. Очень он любил такие штуки.

\- Ценг! - вокруг вутайца уже кружился вихрастый парень, умудряясь это делать даже в ограниченном пространстве лифтовой кабины. - Давно не виделись! Почти три года, да?

\- Рено, - Ценг позволил себе слабую улыбку, на удивление спокойно отнесясь к мельтешению коллеги явно не простого звания. Простые люди президента не сопровождали, как ни крути.

\- Три года! А как вчера, да? Нам сказали, тебя зацепило? Опять геройствовал? - каким образом Рено узнал о ранении вутайца, Анджил не представлял. Только если Лайфстрим не имел дополнительных программ в отношении командования ТУРКов. - Но я так рад тебя видеть живым!

Руфус Шинра молча свел брови к переносице, в ответ на что Ценг чуть наклонил голову, и хрен его знает, что это значило, но Руфус снова расслабился.

\- А мы с Рудом тоже побывали в передряге, - не затыкаясь, делился тот, которого Ценг назвал Рено. - Полгода на Гонгаге, представляешь? Я видел песчаную виверну! Она хотела меня сожрать. Если бы не Руд… Правда, Руд? Он меня спас, ну, как всегда, в общем, а потом я спас его, и это тоже как всегда, - Рено засмеялся и без предупреждений полез обниматься с вутайцем. - Ох, шеф, я соскучился!

\- Рено, - меланхолично проронил снайпер. - Ценг ранен, а ты его так сжимаешь.

\- А, да! - только теперь спохватился Рено и похлопал Ценга по спине. - Прости, шеф, я забыл, прикинь. Поправляйся конечно, - он не давал вутайцу вставить слова, хотя тот и сам не горел желанием перебивать собеседника. А может, давно привык к его манере общения.- Мы с Рудом сейчас вниз. Всегда хотел поучаствовать в большой разборке, - он вновь счастливо засмеялся. - Вот только устроим тут Руфуса. Будет весело!

Анджил смиренно поднял взгляд к потолку, на котором змеились кабели, и пошел показывать дорогу до кают второго жилого уровня.

Уровень комфорта Руфуса не интересовал. Шинра едва кинул взгляд на обстановку, распорядившись принести ширму, еще один стол и дополнительную пару стульев, а потом дал слово Анджилу. Он сидел, хмурясь и мрачнея с каждой минутой, но не перебивал до того самого момента, пока впервые не прозвучало имя Ходжо.

\- Ходжо, - сурово свел брови Руфус и раздраженно ударил себя по колену. - Ходжо, мать его!

Анджил предпочел замолчать. Руфусу  явно требовалось время, чтобы прикинуть что-то в голове. Прошло не меньше пяти минут, прежде чем президент заговорил снова.

\- Сефирот знает? - поднимая на Анджила предупреждающий взгляд, спросил Руфус.

\- Я ему не говорил, - ответил Анджил, окончательно убеждаясь, что Шинра полностью в курсе давней истории. - Это же его отец.

\- Хорошо… - пробормотал тот и, поставив локти на стол перед собой, сплел пальцы в замок. Уперся в них подбородком и снова погрузился в раздумья на пару минут.

\- Ходжо был великолепным и талантливым ученым, просто гением, - заговорил он наконец. Совсем не то, что Анджил ожидал услышать. - Невероятный разум, просто невероятный… Вы знаете, что именно Ходжо первым предложил способ общения с сетранианами? Нет? А это, тем не менее, так, - он устремил взгляд перед собой. - Думаю, контакт с сетранианами и свел Ходжо с ума. Он стал одержим идеей сотворения нового человека, который взял бы все самое лучшее от инопланетных рас. О его тайных экспериментах с другими формами разумной и неразумной жизни мой отец узнал лишь постфактум.

\- Когда появился Сефирот?

\- Когда Ходжо попытался начать эксперименты с людьми, - жестко ответил Руфус. - А если конкретно, то с СОЛДЖЕРами.

Будь у Анджила возможность убить Ходжо еще раз, он бы ею воспользовался, не задумываясь. А так пришлось довольствоваться смутным воспоминанием о смерти ученого, ставшего безумным маньяком.

\- Теперь понятно, что Хайдеггер вывез Ходжо и отправил сюда. Случайность, конечно, но... - он вновь замолчал, и именно в этот момент Лайфстрим сообщил о Сефироте, запрашивающем разрешение войти.     

\- Ни слова о Ходжо, - еще раз предупредил Руфус и поднялся навстречу Сефироту. - Ну наконец-то! - он как-то по-родственному его обнял, чем удивил не только Анджила, но и, похоже, самого Сефирота. - И где тебя носит?

\- Пришлось заканчивать одно неотложное дело, - тот посмотрел через его плечо на Анджила и, улыбнувшись, едва заметно кивнул, давая знак, что с Фэйром все в порядке. - Что с Хайдеггером?

Руфус отодвинулся.

\- Думаю, всем стоит забыть это имя, - уклончиво ответил он. - Значит, говорите, стрэх… - Он порывисто прошелся по каюте. - Нет, вовремя вы здесь оказались, очень вовремя. Хьюли, давай за отчет. Всё еще раз, подробно, дословно, и как можно быстрее. Всё, что касается пребывания на Делейне пойдет под грифом совершенно секретно, об этом - никому, ясно? Сефирот, а ты останься, есть разговор.

Более прозрачного намека нельзя было представить. Анджил покинул президентскую каюту и сразу же оказался среди непривычной толчеи. Люди ходили туда-сюда, распаковывали какое-то оборудование, волокли по коридорам ящики без обозначительных надписей и явно обустраивались на Станции надолго.

Он попробовал найти Зака, но какое там… Обоих вторых уже взяли в оборот специалисты, так что Анджилу ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти и садиться за отчеты, так необходимые Руфусу Шинра.

Несколько дней пролетели в нескончаемой круговерти.

Анджил замотался с бумагами, а Сефирот - с инженерами Шинра, которых, чем дальше, тем становилось больше.  К тому же, вот-вот должен был подойти транспорт со специализированной научной лабораторией на борту.  Многочисленные психологи, психокорректоры и нейропрограммеры без конца допрашивали Клауда, причем никого не волновала моральная сторона произошедшего с Делейной. Уникальный опыт, приобретенный Страйфом, был куда важнее выжженной планетки, даже без учета того, что единственный СОЛДЖЕР, который активировал атаку Станции, умер от старости лет двести тому назад.

Работы хватало не только СОЛДЖЕРам.

Ценг раскручивал маховик внутренних расследований. А когда Руд и Рено, пропавшие на сутки в горящих джунглях, приволокли на Станцию полуживого Риджа, Анджил испытал мрачное удовлетворение, увидев выражение лица вутайца. На хороший исход дела чиновнику рассчитывать не приходилось.

\- Ох, не завидую я ему, - протянул тогда Рено, тщетно пытаясь отряхнуть с себя сажу. - Командор из него душу вытянет.

\- И жилы, - добавил Руд, двумя пальцами вытаскивая из волос напарника кусок обгоревшей ветки.

\- Как на Айсленде, да? - мечтательно завел глаза Рено. - Помнишь Айсленд, Руд?

\- Угу, - пробасил тот.

Нет, ТУРКи все же были сумасшедшими.

В общем, доставалось всем, и особенно Заку, которому, как единственному СОЛДЖЕРу оставшемуся не у дел, пришлось организовывать быт массы людей, обвалившихся на Станцию. Анджил ему искренне сочувствовал, но изменить пока ничего не мог. Им не выпадало времени, чтобы даже поговорить, а несколько фраз, брошенных друг другу при случайных встречах в коридорах, в зачет не шли.

Челноки сновали к планете и обратно. На втором жилом уровне Руфус организовал координационный штаб, где постоянно крутился народ - как ТУРКи, так и представители планеты и соседних звездных систем. Каждый пользовался подвернувшимся случаем урвать шанс пообщаться с президентом Корпорации Шинра. И только вокруг Винсента, то исчезавшего со Станции, то вновь появлявшегося около Клауда, оставалось свободное пространство. Анджил постепенно склонялся к мысли, что этим стоило пользоваться.

Относительное затишье образовалось, когда Руфус в сопровождении ТУРКов и Сефирота - не иначе как средства дополнительного воздействия на местные умы - отбыл с инспекцией на планету. Станция сразу затихла, словно присмирела, снова напомнив себя обычную, и Анджил, наконец, смог перевести дух.

Он прошелся по почти обезлюдевшим галереям, не прислушиваясь к обрывкам разговоров или смеху, долетавшему из иногда открывающихся дверей, и снова поднялся на первый жилой уровень. Пользоваться общей столовой не хотелось, так что оставался тот кухонный отсек, который обычно закреплялся за СОЛДЖЕРами и который по стечению обстоятельств пришлось уступить Руфусу.   

Но едва Анджил бросил взгляд внутрь, сердце забилось чаще. Даже пришлось остановиться, чтобы не разрушить момент и не расплескать чувство, от которого стало горячо в груди.

На маленькой кухне стоял Зак и задумчиво смотрел на чашку, которую держал в руках.

Анджил переступил порог и, прижав руку к считывающей пластине, закрыл за собой дверь, отгораживая их с Заком от остального мира.

\- Кофе остыл, - с сожалением произнес Зак, даже не взглянув на Анджила.

Да и зачем смотреть. Анджил подошел к своему эмпату и обнял его со спины, зарываясь лицом в черные волосы и вдыхая их запах.

\- Не страшно, - пробормотал Анджил. - Сварим еще.

\- Зря прятали, - выдохнул Зак, и шепот обжег Анджила, заставив прижать задрожавшего напарника сильнее, а потом вытащить чашку из пальцев, поставить ее на стол и забыть, выбросить к бахамуту из памяти, потому что Зак уже разворачивался в руках, тянулся навстречу, и его губы оказывались даже мягче и нежнее, чем представлялось все это время…

\- Да, - простонал Зак, когда Анджил сгреб его в охапку и поцеловал, не сдерживая желания и уже ничего не боясь.

Гладкие волосы путались под пальцами, согревая их нежным теплом, когда Анджил держал Зака, не позволяя ему отстраниться и сходя с ума от того, как он отзывался в ответ, прижимаясь еще сильнее, глотая стон, обнимая и забираясь руками под вязаную безрукавку. Горячие ладони скользили по спине, и не ответить тем же самым Анджил не мог. Он не мыслил, как оторваться от Зака, как перестать ласкать его губы, сцеловывая с них вкус любви и тепла, жажды и доверия, всего того, что принадлежало только Заку и ему одному.

Они вшиблись в стойку, сбивая чашку на пол. Раздался жалобный звон, кофе разлился, но так и остался без внимания, потому что Зак уже стаскивал с Анджила одежду, и разгоряченная кожа под руками  Анджила требовала прикосновений и поцелуев - шея, плечи, розовые соски. Анджил накрыл их губами, прижимаясь языком и слушая, как Зак захлебывается воздухом, еще и еще раз, сладко, жарко, нетерпеливо. Тело Фэйра хотелось гладить долго, мягко втирать в него нежность, от которой сбивалось дыхание, целовать, не пропустив ни сантиметра вздрагивающей плоти, но до каюты было так далеко, и время еще будет - Анджил знал, что теперь у них впереди всё и еще немного больше, а сейчас Зак прогибался в его руках, выдыхая одобрение стоном, и тянул, тянул Анджила к себе, ближе, еще, почти опрокинувшись на кухонную стойку.

\- Стол, - хрипло выдохнул Анджил, вылизывая ключицы Зака и гладя его бок. Пальцы то и дело натыкались на ремень штанов, и от мысли, как будет потом, когда этой преграды не станет, в мозгу перегорали последние предохранители. - Ммм?

\- Сог… ласен, - Зака била дрожь, и губы сохли, так что приходилось целовать их снова и снова, заставляя раскрываться в ответ и влажно блестеть потом. - Да-а!

Кровать, долгие ласки, часы и, может быть, даже дни, проведенные в постели - всё будет потом, а сейчас Анджил подхватил Зака на руки, и тот обнял его, жарко впечатываясь губами в губы. Два шага до стола спрессовались в один удар сердца, и Зак откинулся навзничь, обхватывая Анджила ногами за бедра, утягивая за собой, в горячее лихорадочное нетерпение.

Как они избавились от одежды, даже не отложилось в памяти. Анджил словно проделывал это не раз, именно с Заком, уже точно зная, где нажать и как погладить, чтобы заставить того вскрикнуть и зажать рот рукой. Его словно вело наитие, они настолько идеально подходили друг другу, что для понимания не требовалось слов.

Пряный вкус на языке отдавал резковатой свежестью, от которой туманилось перед глазами. Анджил с наслаждением вылизывал член Зака, брал его в рот, прижимая губами головку, и чувствовал, как что-то рвется в груди от нежности, тепла и счастья.

Зак стонал... Одно бесконечное “аааа”, срывающееся и изумленное, распахнутые глаза, в которых можно было увидеть душу; пальцы, беспомощно цепляющиеся за край стола, и бедра, на коже которых проступала испарина, - Анджил ждал этого в своей жизни так долго. Так долго!

\- Давай уже… - выдохнул Зак, крепко хватая его за запястье и подтягивая к себе. - Хочу… Анджил, ну?

Немая просьба в затуманенных глазах, снова губы, к которым Анджил вновь прижался поцелуем, и горячее тугое тело на пальцах - чтобы не застонать самому, пришлось зажмуриться и стиснуть зубы. Чуть сильнее вставить пальцы и вытащить снова, чтобы их облизнуть и вернуть обратно - а Зак просил еще, еще… Он гнулся и кусал губы, когда Анджил входил в едва растянутый проход, но стоило замедлиться, и руки, обнимавшие за плечи, снова требовательно тянули его вперед, срывающийся шепот звал - Анджил, Анджил… Проклятье, никакой стрэх не кружил голову так, как сейчас Зак.

Быть с ним, делить наслаждение на двоих, тщетно пытаясь выразить любовь, переполняющую все существо - удовольствие оказывалось слишком велико, чтобы вынести. Взмокшие пальцы скользили на гладкой поверхности, упереться толком не выходило, и Анджил подхватил Зака под поясницу, стаскивая немного со стола. Так оказалось проще прижаться друг к другу, раз за разом ударяя бедрами, чтобы войти глубже, сильнее… Зак вскрикивал, дрожал, прогибался, цеплялся за Анджила и зажимал рот ладонью, но стоны все равно прорывались наружу, и это Анджил заставлял его стонать, теряясь в огненном удовольствии, в жарком безумии, в любви.

До самого конца. Освобождение пришло ослепительной вспышкой Лайфстрима, лихорадочным поцелуем, судорогой, которая прошила одно тело и угасла в другом. Зак запрокинул голову, и эхо его стона медленно остыло в тишине, нарушаемой только дыханием, медленно приходившим в норму.

Анджил чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой.

\- Так, меняюсь каютой с Сефиротом, - мечтательно произнес Зак, и Анджил засмеялся, уткнувшись лбом в его грудь.

\- Конечно, - прошептал он, слизнув с нее пот. - Конечно.

\- Но не прямо сейчас, - сообщил Зак и зевнул. - Ой, прости.

\- Сколько ты не спал? - подняв голову, спросил Анджил с улыбкой.

\- Думаю, столько же, сколько ты.

\- То есть, несколько дней на стимуляторе? - уточнил Анджил.

\- Ага, - с такой же готовностью согласился Зак.

\- Ну вот и что с тобой делать? - укоризненно спросил Анджил и, чуть отодвинувшись, с удовольствием оглядел Фэйра с головы до ног. Покидать его тело не хотелось.

\- Можно прочитать нотацию о вреде коктейля, а можно трахнуть, на выбор, - провокационно усмехнулся Зак. - Ты первый пилот, тебе и решать. Сопротивляться не буду.

\- Ну еще бы! - хмыкнул Анджил и, поцеловав его еще раз, все же нашел в себе силы отстраниться. - Но сначала приказываю отдыхать.

\- Я бы заметил, что это несправедливо, - приподнявшись на локте, Зак следил за тем, как Анджил одевается. На внутренней части бедра оставался белесый потек, и Анджил, снова наклонившись к Заку, медленно стер его пальцами.

\- Заметил бы, - проведя языком по испачканным подушечкам, что заставило Зака вновь задержать дыхание, Анджил усмехнулся. - Но?

\- Но я слишком поддерживаю твое решение, - улыбнулся Зак и потянулся. - Но вот потом…

\- Потом, - согласился Анджил, помогая ему подняться и спуститься со стола, - всё, что захочешь.

\- Договорились! - обрадовался Зак, словно только и ожидал этой минуты. - Тогда я пошел, и если не случится ничего экстраординарного...

\- Тебя не будить, - закончил за него Анджил.

Ему было так легко, что казалось, будто искусственная гравитация ослабела, и он вот-вот должен оторваться от пола и взлететь, как накачанный гелием воздушный шар. Все еще улыбаясь, Анджил добрался до своей каюты и рухнул на койку, думая, что заснет сразу, едва голова коснется подушки. Но вместо этого он уставился в потолок и пролежал несколько часов, впечатывая распростертого на кухонном столе Зака в самые основы своей памяти.

Навсегда.

От приятного занятия его оторвало сообщение Лайфстрима.

\- СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли, вас вызывает президент Шинра.

Анджил только покачал головой и, снова поднявшись на ноги, выпил очередную дозу стимулятора.

В каюте президента разве что искры не сыпались. Судя по всему, Руфус Шинра пытался переубедить Сефирота в одном из стратегических вопросов, а когда этого не случилось, на помощь - или в качестве третейского судьи - был вызван Анджил.  

\- Хьюли, - обернулся к нему Руфус. - Как вы относитесь к тому, чтобы снова работать по программе супер-СОЛДЖЕР?

Анджил не то что опешил от предложения, но на друга глянул чисто машинально. Сефирот только раздраженно махнул рукой.

\- Вы же сами этого хотели? - недовольно заметил Руфус. - Я предложил Сефироту, а он, оказывается, против. То твердил, что не будет работать в паре, теперь говорит, что не будет работать один. Ну и чему верить?

Так то когда было, хотелось сказать Анджилу, но он выбрал более дипломатичное определение.

\- У нас была возможность сравнить оба способа работы, - начал он, стараясь не смотреть на Сефирота, постоянно срывающегося на световую волну. - Практика показала, что работа в команде гораздо эффективнее. Пара СОЛДЖЕРов тоже очень уязвима, и при возникновении экстремальной ситуации или обстоятельств...

\- Нас было четверо, и мы едва справились, - перебил его Сефирот, разворачиваясь на каблуках. - Нет смысла рисковать, Руфус.

\- Ладно, - согласился тот, разводя руки. - Тогда зайдем с другой стороны. Сефирот, мне нужен Страйф. Тебе подберут любого другого эмпата, если ты хочешь. Вам в команду, - выделил он и посмотрел на Анджила. - Такой вариант подходит?

А вот это Шинра сказал зря.

Анджил даже дыхание затаил, ожидая ответа друга.

\- Нет, - отрезал Сефирот. - Клауд мой второй пилот и останется им.

\- Без него не получится наладить контакта с Хаосом, - возразил Руфус, как будто маленькому ребенку прописные истины объяснял. - Нашим ученым необходимо изучить его. Сефирот, ты же понимаешь, он - ключ.

Интересно, а со Страйфом уже разговаривали? Если да, то Анджил даже не сомневался, какой ответ дал Клауд, и как далеко он послал всех желающих снова ставить эксперименты на Винсенте.

\- Я не буду работать без Страйфа, - отчеканил Сефирот, начиная чуть сильнее светиться, и сжал кулаки, едва ли отдавая себе в том отчет. - К бахамуту ваших ученых, Руфус.

Анджил понял, что лучше вмешаться.

\- Мне кажется, нужно все оставить, как есть, - произнес он, отвлекая внимание на себя. - Клауд понимает Винсента, и тот спокойно себя чувствует рядом с ним, так что не стоит подвергать кого-то опасности, разрывая эту едва устоявшуюся связь. Хаос неуправляем, и после того, что сотворил Хо… - он едва успел поймать себя за язык. - Хорошего он от людей вряд ли ждет. Клауд - исключение из правил, и вряд ли он сможет остановить Хаоса, если тот потеряет терпение. К тому же вы не захотите потерять сразу двух первоклассных СОЛДЖЕРов, а Страйф просто создан для этой работы.

\- Возможно… - словно нехотя согласился Руфус и глубоко вздохнул пару раз. - Ладно, как хотите. Здесь Винсент тоже может оказаться полезным… - он хотел добавить что-то еще, но Сефирот вдруг удивленно вскинул голову. Его лицо прояснилось, в глазах отразилось изумленное недоверие. Он словно прислушался к себе и...

\- Мама? - прошептал он и вспыхнул, моментально исчезая из вида.

На сетчатке Анджила остался лишь смазанный оттиск крылатого сетранианина, и чтобы вздохнуть полной грудью и снова начать видеть, пришлось приложить усилие и проморгаться. Ошеломленный Руфус выглядел не лучше.

\- Что за...

В тихо зашипевшую дверь, едва та успела открыться, ввалился Рено.

\- Шеф! - задыхаясь, выкрикнул он. - Там! Шеф, там! Сетраниане, шеф! Целая группа! Намерены войти с нами в контакт! Охренеть!

Руфус изменился в лице и бросился к выходу, Рено последовал за ним, и Анджил остался один в опустевшей каюте.

\- Сдается мне, скоро здесь будет не продохнуть, - усмехнулся он и потер слезящиеся глаза. - Лайфстрим, где находится СОЛДЖЕР Фэйр?

\- Технологический уровень, СОЛДЖЕР Хьюли, - немедленно отозвался тот. - Третья площадка.

И так хорошо, что не надо было стаптывать ноги, разыскивая нужного человека по всем уровням возбужденной и гудевшей от голосов, словно пчелиный улей весной, Станции.

В технологической зоне царил полумрак. И пусть в недрах Станции время от времени снова рождался скрежет, а воздух вздрагивал от сокрытой от взгляда мощи, теперь всему этому имелось определение.

Зак стоял около обзорного иллюминатора - черный силуэт на фоне переливающегося звездным светом окна.

Анджил подошел и встал рядом, в уютном молчании глядя на то, как мерцает и вспыхивает переливающимся огнем космическая тьма по ту сторону иллюминатора. Светоносные тени танцевали, сплетаясь друг с другом, и кружились, как большие светлячки в ночном лесу. Кто из них был Сефиротом, Анджил сказать не мог. Но, понимая, почему сетраниане отдали ребенка людям и почему вернулись теперь, испытывал радость.

Сефирота никто не бросал.

\- Сумасшедший дом, - улыбаясь, подытожил Анджил и привлек Зака к себе. -  Может, свалим отсюда? Сбежим на Бастере, и поминай, как звали? А то здесь Руфус, ТУРКи, Ценг, Винсент, не говоря уже о сетранианах  - спокойной жизни в такой компании не дождешься.

Зах тихо засмеялся. То, что Анджил ощущал сейчас, определенно было не просто любовью, а чем-то неизмеримо большим, и Зак прекрасно это чувствовал. Вот наверняка.

\- Ты серьезно? – спросил он с теплотой и привалился к плечу Анджила. - Хочешь пропустить самое интересное?

\- Да ни за что, - усмехнулся тот и, обняв Зака покрепче, устремил взгляд в сияющий космос. - Даже не мечтай.

За стеклом танцевал свет. 

 

Конец.


End file.
